Totally Irresistible
by Baby Shadow
Summary: On pure accident Bella has just become secretary to one of the world’s most desirable millionaires, Edward Cullen. And the problem isn’t whether she can handle the job, but it’s can she keep her heart. Too bad no one told her he was Totally Irresistible.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my new Twilight fan-fiction. It's a little different from my last story, Starlight but I really, really hope you like it.

**Totally Irresistible**

Summary: On pure accident Bella has just become secretary to one of the world's most desirable millionaires, Edward Cullen. And the problem isn't whether she can handle the job, but it's can she do it without losing her heart to the man who is everything she wants but can't have. Too bad no one told her that Edward was _Totally Irresistible_. All human!

Chapter One

Today was suppose to have been a good day. After all it was what I had been praying for and so far nothing was going as planned. First, I woke up late, then the water in the shower decided that today was the day that I deserved a cold shower. And to make things worst, I ended up spilling my coffee on my new beige suit, my _only_ suit. Then when things finally began to turn around, we hit traffic heading to the Upper side of town. Pressed for time I decided to take on the jungle of New York City and walk the four blocks to my destination. Harbour Publishing's was a small company that printed local magazines and books. And it was a start. You see, this is a story about me, Bella Swan. A small town girl trying to make in the big, bad city. My goal in life was to be a writer. It was what I did, what I loved. And hey, it was what I had given up fours years of my life to be. I studied at Washington State and graduated almost a year ago before I moved back home with my dad whom I called Charlie to the small town named Forks, located in the state of Washington. I hadn't always lived there, or called it home. When I seventeen, my mother got remarried to Phil and they wanted to travel. So I decided it was time to spend some time with my dad. It took some time, but Forks eventually began to grow on me and it became my home. I was comfortable there. I had a few friends and I had a father again. But there was nothing in the small town for me when I returned from college, and even though I would be leaving everything I loved, I made another decision. I moved to New York. If you could make it out here has a writer, then you could make it anywhere. That was four months ago and things didn't turn out how I had expected them too. I had no job and was currently living off my entire life saving in my crappy down town loft apartment. I made the best of it though, but I was at the end. I had been living off of hotdogs for the last two weeks, to proud to call my parents for help. And I wouldn't have even if I had to sell myself on the street. Well, not that proud. But nothing in life was easy, and everything in New York City was twice as hard. Still even though I was jobless and practically starving, I did manage to meet some interesting people. Alice was the first person I met when I got here and it was completely by accident. Any one who knew me, knows that I was born clumsy, a curse from the big guy upstairs. But to make a long story short, I ended up tripping into her and spilling her own coffee on her one morning of one of my dead end interviews. And even though I totally ruined her dress she only smiled up at me and said,

"I'll forgive you if you buy me another one." I wasn't sure if she was talking about the coffee or the designer dress she wore. And that was it. We've been friends ever since. My first impression of the little pixie face girl was that she was different. Always on cloud Alice, in her own world but it was one of the things that drew me to her, that and the fact that she was unbelievably sweet, sometimes and talented. Alice was an amazing clothing designer and even though fashion never really interested me, Alice had a way of making things like no other. Then she introduced me to her boyfriend of four years, Jasper Hale. Another strange character but what did you expect from a modern artist. But this tale isn't about them though they show up from time to time, this story is about me.

After my mini hick through Up-town New York, I finally arrived at the building. It was a tall corporate looking building, much different than I expected but who was I to know what a publishing company looked like. I took a deep breathe before I pushed myself through the rotating glass door and into the noisy lobby. There was men in designer suits and women in heels, making me feel out of place in a blouse, jeans and flats. I looked around prepared to feel awkward but no one seemed to even notice me. That was good at least. I boarded the elevator and headed to the top floor but the higher I rose the more people began to disappear until I was only one when I exited into a dimly lit hallway. I had been on the elevator so long I began to hum the cheery elevator music as I followed the empty hall to another lobby, this one empty. I moved to the desk that sat behind a counter and looked around. It was a mess, stacks of files and sticky notes lay everywhere. I turned to my left and there was another hallway then to my right, which lead to pair of double doors.

"Hello," I called out although it seemed to be completely deserted. They were expecting me, I was sure of it. I glanced back at the paper that the man at the employment office had given me. Top floor, it read. This should be the place. Then I heard a door swing open and I turned back around to find a women there. She was a pretty women, much taller than I was with thick brown hair. She wore a dark blue suit that hugged her figure. I wondered if-

"Hello," Her waving hand snapped me back to attention.

"Huh,"

"I asked if I could help you." Her voice was calm and friendly.

"Oh," I stepped forward to shake her hand. " I'm Bella Swan. I have an interview this morning."

"Oh, yes. Please have a seat. Mr. Cullen hasn't arrived yet so it will only be a few minutes." I nodded and took a seat against the wall. She rounded the counter and I could her typing furiously on the key board. I wondered how I would hold my own against her. My typing was pretty good being a writer and all, but she had skill, anyone could tell. I looked around the lobby now and noticed how expensive everything looked. It must be a larger company than I thought. It would be a miracle to get a job as a writer right now but I was so desperate that I would take anything. Rent was due and Mrs. Burtelli didn't play with her money. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag and I searched in my red purse until I found it. It was ancient but it was all I could afford. I flipped it open.

"Hello,"

"Bella!" Came the bell-like tone on the other line.

"Hey Alice."

"I was just calling to see how the interview went!"

"I haven't had it yet."

"Oh well call me and let me know how it goes."

"Where are you?" I asked. I could hear music in the background, not loud but prominent.

"At the store." Alice was about to open a small clothing store named Alice in Wonderland in upper Manhattan. I was surprised that a girl who was only twenty-four could afford something like that but then I found out she came from a wealthy family. I should have known, but I couldn't, not the way Alice acted, so humble and dating an artist and all.

"How's everything going?" I asked.

"Good, I guess. I can't seem to pick out the right color for the back drop."

I had gone to the store a few times to help out and knew what she meant.

"Have you tried the periwinkle?"

"Yeah but it just doesn't fit." Alice loved color and boldness. It was just like her personality, Bold.

"Try the green, 167?"

"Already did. _That_ was a no-no," She sighed.

"Then how about 202," There was silence for a minute before a loud screech that made me yank the phone from my ear.

"Bella you are such a genius sometimes."

"Does that mean that it works."

"Works? It's better than works. It's amazing. Do you think you can stop by the store after your interview. Oh wait I have to go to the airport. My brother's coming into town today and I have to get him. Guess you'll have to see it later."

"Which brother is this?" I asked. Alice had two older brothers. She told me there names once before but I was never good with things like that. Actually I was but sometimes Alice spoke too fast for even me to understand.

"Emmett, he's flying in to talk to my mother about the wedding." Emmett was Alice's oldest brother who played for the Texas Cowboys. He was engaged to a supermodel, whose name I couldn't remember at the moment. Like I said, I wasn't that into fashion.

"Oh, well call me when you get back." I prompted.

"Ok, let me know how it goes,"

"Sure, Bye," I hung up the phone and returned it my bag. I looked around and nothing had changed. The rhythmic tapping of the girls fingers on the keyboard could still be heard. I glanced at my watch. Who ever my interviewer was with was running twenty minutes late. Actually the fact that the place was empty was strange to me. I had expected there to be more than just me applying for this job. Too be honest none of this was what I had expected. Just then the bell to the elevator rung and the doors opened.

Okay there are something's in this world that some people are ready for and then there other they are not. This time I was in no way prepared when he stepped off the elevator, briefcase in hand and the light from the hall seemed so dim compared to the light that radiated from him. He was beautiful. And I didn't often use that word to describe a man and even calling him that had to be a sin because it did him no justice. I knew I staring and staring was always impolite, but it wasn't my fault. There was just something about him that wouldn't allow me to break contact, not even when our eyes met. And for that split moment everything else in the room vanished. Then it was like someone pressed play and everything returned to normal. All of that had taken only seconds but it felt like years. He turned to the women behind the desk and greeted her. Even his voice was amazing, smooth and rich almost seductive. There was no way I could work around someone like that. I probably wouldn't anyways. He was probably the editor or something.

"Good morning Angela." She stood and nodded.

"Good morning, sir. All the documents are on your desk." He nodded and turned back to me. It surprised me and my face grew hot as I looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. I heard a few whispers but I wasn't really interested in what was being said. I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. I was pale, paler than most, even though I lived in Phoenix, Arizona for most my life, and with such pale skin he was sure to have noticed my face turn red. Though it happened a lot and I should have been used to it by now, I wasn't and was even more mortified by it now. Then a shadow cased over me and I glanced up. Thank god it was the girl called Angela. She smiled down at me and said.

"Mr. Cullen will see you now." I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and nodded. I gathered my things and stood up. I followed her to the double doors I had noticed before where she stuck her head in, mumbled something and turned back to me.

"Good luck," Her words made me sick, and I thought I was going to puke right there and then. God, was he my interviewer? Why? Why wasn't warned? Thank God I was able to hold it back and mutter.

"Thanks," I couldn't hide the tremble in my voice. I wasn't ready. All the practice I had put in for this moment flew out the window. I wasn't prepared for this at all. Still I took a deep breathe which did nothing to calm me and stepped in. The door closed behind me and I jumped, my face growing warm instantly.

"Have a seat." the voice was deep and masculine, yet was pleasant. Surprisingly so. I didn't see where he was until I stepped further into the largest office I had ever seen. There was a large desk near the back, with tall windows behind it. Ok so he wasn't scared of heights. Too bad I was. He was off to one corner near a table that held a small coffee station and a small refrigerator. I tried to look at him as least as I could and that was possible before he sat down behind the desk and motioned for me to take a seat across from him. I did. He took a sip from his mug and leaned back in the chair.

"Isabella Swan," He flipped open a folder on his desk. Out of all the things that had surprised me, this took the cake. I never used my full name, not even on my applications.

"How did you-"

"I have Angela look up all my interviewee's information." I had wanted to speak, but decided against it. This was the man that was going to hire me, hopefully. He could do what ever he wanted too. Besides I wasn't sure if words would even form.

"I see here you graduated from Washington State." I nodded, not looking directly at him. Damn, I was already off to a bad start. I was suppose to make eye contact.

"Can I see your resume?" I nodded and began flipping through the folder I brought with me. My brain was in such shambles that I couldn't seem to find the paper that held my past work experiences. I flipped through the folder so fast that I was totally mortified when it flipped out of my hands and papers fluttered to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I stated before leaning down to grab the sheets. I should have known things wouldn't have been that simple because I hit my head on the edge of the desk then bucked back sending my feet over my head. But not before my foot caught the stapler on the side of the table and sent it flying passed Mr. Cullens head. Luckily he had great reflexes and dodged it. He was beside me before I could right might my self, thankful that I had chosen not to wear the skirt. Well actually it really wasn't a choice at all.

"Are you okay Miss Swan." It sounded like he wanted to laugh, and if I was him, I would have wanted too.

_I_ couldn't move. _I_ was too embarrassed. My face was bright red and I kept my eyes closed.

"Miss Swan?" I heard again. His voice smooth and concerned. Impossible. Why would someone like Edward Cullen be concerned for someone like me. Yes, I knew who he was. I had just seen the label on his desk right before I took a blow to the skull. Edward Cullen was a very rich, and very powerful man, not only in the United States but in the world. He had come from a wealthy family but he was far richer from his own makings. And it was in front of this man whom I had completely made a fool of myself and not to mention almost killed. And not just that, Edward Cullen was handsome, beyond handsome and I had seen handsome before, my ex-boyfriend was one of them but the man that leaned over me now was no ordinary man. He was dazzling and for a second when I opened my eyes, I thought I saw god. When he smiled his skin seemed to sparkle as the sun streamed through the glass window. I smiled. I didn't mean too, but I couldn't help myself. And again I ask the question. Why would he be concerned about me?

"There you are," He helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. I nodded as I took my seat again. I was still too humiliated to speak.

"Are you sure?" He chuckled from behind his desk.

"Yes, you might not believe me but that actually happens a lot." I began to gather my things. There was no way that he would hire me now. Not someone so clumsy, so plain.

"I'm really sorry to have wasted your time," I stood, clutching the jumbled stack of papers to my chest.

"Thank you," I turned to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I stopped and twisted toward him.

"Aren't we done?" He stared at me confused. I sighed.

"Too be honest, I'm not even suppose to be here. I thought I was applying for the assistant writer position. I'm- I'm clearly in the wrong place." He smirked from where he was and I thought of what a fool he must think I was. Yes, I was in the wrong building. I should have realized it the moment I arrived and yet I hadn't. Today was _not_ a good day.

"So you don't even want to interview for the job?" he asked. For a moment I felt like I had missed something.

"You- want- me to stay?" I arched an eyebrow. He nodded.

I stared at him like he was crazy. And he had to be if he wanted to still meet me with after what had just happened. He motioned to the seat again.

"If you'd please be seated, I'd like to continue." I hesitated a minute before I seated myself again, still confused. I had to be insane to still be here. But it couldn't really hurt now, could it. It would be good practice too. And maybe I'd even be able to use it to my advantage later, having had a face to face interview with Edward Cullen himself.

"Now, Mrs. Swan, once more. May I see your resume?" his smile was dangerous and I had to force myself to pay attention. Luckily for me, my resume appeared conveniently on the top of my stack of papers. I handed it to him. It wasn't to crumbled.

"Okay, lets begin."

* * *

I left his office ten minutes later and the girl behind the desk wished me a good day. I thanked her even though I knew there would be no such thing. Every thing that could have gone wrong, had. And I was right back to where I had started. With no job and no confidence that I was going to get the job. And to make matters worst I had missed my real interview. That one was really off the list. I felt completely defeated when I turned my key in the door to my apartment. I dropped my stuff on the small table by the door and drug my feet into the my bedroom. I fell face first into my bed. I wanted to scream but what good did a tantrum do. I took a deep breath before I shuffled back toward the living room/ kitchen/ dining room. I noticed my phone was blinking and I crossed the room to play my messages. I let them play as I heated up last nights lo mien. The first was from my mother in Florida.

"Hey baby. Just calling cause I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you eating? Hope everything is going great. Call me!" I rolled my eyes. I had spoken to my mother four days ago, but she always got antsy if she called and I didn't answer. The next message was from my employment manager.

"Hey Bella, It's Kurt. You missed your interview today. That's not like you. Call me and let me know what's going on." That was the end the messages. I'd call them later. I didn't feel like speaking to anyone right now. I glanced at the microwave clock as I pulled the plate from it. Just 3:21 and I had nothing to do. Then I remembered. Wasn't I suppose to run by Alice's store. Or was that after she picked up her brother. I had forgot. Even now I didn't want to think about him, but Edward's face kept popping into my head. Now I truly understood why he had been voted the number one hottest man alive three years in a row. Who could beat him? Not that Brad and George were too far behind. Even Alice's brother, what was his name again, had made the list.

I hadn't even relieved I had fallen asleep until my cell phone woke me. I struggled to get to it before they hung up. I stumped my toe on the coffee table in the process. I had to bit down on my lip to keep from screaming.

"Hello," I answered breathless.

"So did how'd it go." I glanced at the clock again. It was pass seven. I had slept for four hours, and it felt like I could have slept for more.

"Not too well," Alice could hear the hopelessness in my voice. I couldn't fake it today and she always saw through me anyways.

"That bad. What did you do this time?" I moved over to the couch again and sat down.

"_What_ didn't I do? It was a disaster. " I sighed replying my morning in my head. I closed my eyes trying to make it vanish.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." and she sounded sorry.

"It's okay." I said. It wasn't her fault, I was the idiot with two left feet.

"Hey it sounds like you could use a drink? It's on me tonight." she announced cheerful. She was right as usual. I could use a beer, or two.

"Thanks Alice."

"Okay I'm going to call the others and meet you in a few." I hung up the phone and trucked into my bathroom, where I fixed my hair and straightened my clothes. I grabbed my purse and took the subway to downtown. We meet at our usually spot, a small no name bar where they happened to serve the best burgers in New York. I was the last to arrive, damn subway was pack as usual.

"There she is," Alice called. They were in our usually booth, they meaning Alice, her artist boyfriend, Jasper and our other friend, Kate. She worked at the coffee shop that we went to every morning and thanks to her we were able to get through our day.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." I took a seat next to Kate. I hugged her. "Whatever, tell us what happened." she voiced, anxious. I stared into three pairs of yearning eyes and moaned.

"Today was a disaster from beginning to end. Nothing went right. I was late, poorly dressed and worst I ended up in the wrong building."

"The wrong building?" they all said in unison, Jasper and Kate surprised, Alice not so much.

"Yeah, I was in some corporate building. I should have known it wasn't the place when I walked it. It was too nicely decorated to be a publishing house."

"Where did you end up?" Alice asked.

"Who cares," I responded too embarrassed to mention the company name, Cullen International. " Just not the place I was suppose to be." I took a long swallow of the beer that had just arrived.

"Whatever, I'm just going to have to keep trying." I shrugged, faking a smile.

"Yeah, well only till then lets drink and be merry!" Kate rose her glass. We laughed and clunked our glasses together.

* * *

Okay, so how was it? I had this idea to wrote a story like this a while back but I was occupied writing my other story which is finally over, Starlight. I hoped you liked it so far. I'll update soon. Well leave me a review and let me know what you think. And not that anyone cares, but my birthday is coming up soon, Oct 29th. I'm going to be old… 22. Yeah that's old, lol. Well, review and I'll spend the last few days of my young life, writing chapter two…hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing!

Chapter Two

* * *

The next day, around noon I met up with Alice at her little store. For the most part it was almost done. She planned to open it before school started. That was only a couple of weeks away.

"Hey," I called as I entered. I spotted her in a pair of baggy overalls near the back wall. She was finishing the second layer of paint to the wall.

"Hey," she answered, not even bothering to turn around.

"I was right, that green is perfect," I grinned placing my bag down on a table that would hold a stack of jeans soon. The color green went well with the other brightly colored walls. The pink and purple.

"See, I told you," Alice stood back to admire her work. I leaned over the counter. No, I was the one who told you remember?, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

Of course being the great friend that she was, Alice had offered me a job if I hadn't found one by the time she opened. I took her up on her offer. I would have loved working in her store, but it wasn't what I had slaved away four years of my life to do. Still it was going to pay the bills. And it was temporary.

"So you're almost finished, huh?" I was really proud of her. She had begun this project mostly on her own, and she was doing this while running back an forth to the warehouse house where all her clothes were made. Plus she was doing all of that while she worked on her fall collection for fashion week in October. She was like the energizer bunny, on crack.

"Yeah, I'll start getting clothes from the warehouse in a week. I'll be able to set everything up then." She turned and eyed me. I knew that look. It was the "I need your help but I'm not going to ask," look. I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Of course I'll help." She grinned and flew around the corner to jump on me.

"Thank you. You're the bestest friend ever." She tightened her tiny arms around me. She had a way of using words that didn't really exist.

"Okay, Alice, I can't breathe." I choked at her strength. For such a small person she sure could do a lot of damage.

We went out to lunch at this little restaurant just north of Brooklyn were I was currently living. We ate there before Alice had to get back to work, leaving me to walk the two miles to my apartment. I didn't mind walking and it saved on having to pay for a taxi. When I got home I saw I had a message. I dropped off my purse and keys and let the messages play. I fell face forward unto my couch while I listened to the three messages. Two were from my mother, whom I had yet to call . I'd call her back after I listened to the last message.

"Hello Bella Swan, this Angela from Cullen Corp. I'm just calling to see if you'd be able to come in tomorrow for a second interview. If possible, give me a call at-" I didn't register the rest. I sat there staring at the machine in disbelief. They wanted me to come in for a second interview. No way, I thought as I rushed across the room to replay the message. Maybe they got the wrong person. Clearly, they weren't asking for me. But sure enough the woman had said my name. I felt myself going into to shock. I was getting clammy and was begin to hyperventilate. I tried to calm down, to relax but I couldn't. I was too happy. I remember thinking, _Oh no, I'm going to faint,_ right before I felt my eyes rolled back and I dropped to the floor.

Now fainting was nothing new to me. It happened almost every time I was surprised or shocked in someway. It was the reason I hated surprises. And since I was use them, when I opened my eyes what seemed like ten days later, it didn't faze me. I was lucky enough that not a lot of people had experience this side of me, because it had the tendencies to startle others. In fact that only people who had seen me faint was, of course my mother, my dad and my best friend back home. I felt my head throb and I touched my head where it hurt. I could instantly feel the huge knot on the back of my head. I groaned as I sat up. Nothing had changed in my apartment, except six minutes had passed. Crap, I should call Angela back. I scrambled to my feet and replayed the message to get the number. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Good Afternoon, Edward Cullen's office. This Angela speaking."

"Hello Angela. This Bella Swan. I just received your message about a possible second interview." I tried to sound as relax as possible, when in side I was dancing.

"Ah yes. Mr. Cullen would like for you come in tomorrow at eight. Is that okay with you?" Angela's voice was bright and refreshing.

"Yes, I'll be there. Thank you."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." I hung up feeling relieved. A second interview. I had never gotten that far. I didn't care one bit that it was wasn't in the field that I was looking for. Rent was due in two weeks and a job was a job. Plus it was Edward Cullen. If I got a job for Edward Cullen I wouldn't have to worry about, rent, or food. Or the fact that I couldn't afford a taxi. I would go tomorrow and I'd do better this time. Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

Or so I thought. I managed to wake up on time, but then I remembered that my suit, my only suit was still in the dirty laundry. In fact it was probably ruined from the coffee stain I hadn't had time to remove. Crap, I thought as I threw everything unto my bed from my closet. I found a nice blouse in the deep shade of blue and pulled it on. Then without a second thought pulled on my black skirt. I didn't really like how I looked in the skirt but I was determined not to show up in jeans again. I did my hair, nothing fancy, just pulled it back in a low ponytail. I glanced at my myself in the bathroom and groaned. I had had better days, but today it would have to do. I skipped the morning coffee and grabbed my purse. I flagged down a taxi and headed uptown. I talked to Alice in the cab.

"Okay just breathe. You'll do fine." She encouraged.

"You really think so?" I said shaking. My body wouldn't stop.

"Of course. You are going to be great." I thanked her and said goodbye just as I arrived. The building was even more intimidating than I remember but then realized it was because I hadn't known where I was. I took in a long gasp of air before I marched forward. Right, into some one.

"Hey watch it," she snapped. The women was about my height with lighter brown hair than I and she was wearing a tight red suit and pumps. She was on the phone and she looked really annoyed that I had interrupted her conversation.

"Sorry," I apologized. She glanced me over in disgust and continued on her way in the direction I was heading. I glanced at my watch and saw I was late.

"Crap!" I muttered and rushed forward again.

When I arrived, Angela was seated behind the desk. I charged to her hastily.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late. There was traffic, you see-"

She stared at me wide eyed as I attempted to explain.

"couldn't find anything to wear-"

"Miss Swan-"

"and then this women down stairs. I ran into to he-"

"Miss Swan-" She said louder, getting my attention.

I stopped.

"It's okay. Mr. Cullen has just arrived." I felt relieved.

"Oh." I sighed the word. Angela smiled.

"I'll let him know you're here. Mean while have a seat." I did as she instructed. I was getting antsy for nothing, I tried to lie to myself. I didn't work. I knew why I was so nervous. This was Edward Cullen. Just the name made me sick. I continued to breathe. This was not the place or the time to have a fainting spell. I tried not to think about what I was actually about to do. A moment later I was standing in Edward Cullen's doorway.

"Come in, Ms. Swan," he waved me in. I stepped forward and took a seat.

"Good morning," I uttered, surprised at how well I kept my voice from shaking.

He leaned back in his chair and fold his hand over the other. I tried not to stare.

"Do you know why you've been called here today?" he asked. I swallowed and went with the only answer I knew.

"I'm here for a second interview," it was suppose to be a statement but it ended up sounding more like a question. I was already off to a horrible start, but I kept breathing, in and out.

"Actually your not," I felt my stomach turn. Great, he brought me in here only to reject me face to face. How could people be so cruel, I thought. Even if you look like a god. I didn't say anything, really what could I have said but I was slightly tempted to jump up and exit the room, save us both the time.

"I brought you back so we can talk about your duties and maybe your benefits." I wasn't sure I had heard him right. Had he mentioned benefits?

"Benefits, duties? What are you trying to say Mr. Cullen" My heart began to race even though I didn't want to set myself up for disappoint. If I got this job even though I wasn't sure how I'd accomplished that, then so many of my problems, well wouldn't be problems anymore.

"I'm saying that you'd be perfect for the job, if your still interested." He smiled and my heart flipped inside my chest. How could on man be so beautiful. How could his smile cause my chest clamp shut?

"Are you saying that I got the job?" I stated. I surprisingly calm.

He nodded and not two seconds moments later I felt myself beginning to grow weak. My breathe caught in my chest and I closed my eyes, if only so I couldn't see his reaction, as I passed out. But I didn't. My breathing started again normally and the lightheadedness disappear.

"So, would you like to accept the job, Ms. Swan." I opened my eyes again. I knew I wasn't going to be able to speak so I nodded. He smiled again and I fell into a trance. He had to know the affect he had on people. It wasn't fair. Dazzling people like that. It was a sin but he was an angel. A perfectly manufactured angel.

So he explained to me a couple of details, while I zombied over to excited and happy to actually pay attention, before he handed me over to Angela who actually worked downstairs in Accounting. She was more than pleased that she would be able to go back to her old job. Too much pressure she said, which didn't help me any but with the pay rate I would do this regardless. I learned that I wasn't just Mr. Cullen's Secretary, but also his personal assistant as well, as his work had the habit of crossing over into his personal life. I asked what it meant to be a personal assistant and Angela stated, that on occasion I would have to make hotel reservations, pick up his dry cleaning and more important all, make sure he eat. He had a habit of skipping meals. Ok, I could do that. Other than that I would help organize his work, make sure things went smoothly for him.

She took me around the office and showed me how to answer the phones, place a fax and make Mr. Cullens coffee. I followed her around all day helping her organize files and folders, and she even let me answer the phones. I was grateful now that I had worked in the Admissions office at school so I had some experience with computers and spreadsheets. Thank god, she added that the numbers and calculations were left up the Mr. Cullen himself. But it was still good to know that I wouldn't be starting from scratch. At the end of the day, she reluctantly commented on my attire which she didn't have too. I already knew that I looked no where as professional as she did and she suggested, suits, pencils skirts and heels. Mr. Cullen also had a reputation to uphold and that extended down to me as his secretary. The suit and pencil skirts I could handle,it was the heels that had me worried. Angela should of have been worried too but I agreed with her, noting to myself to find Alice later to go shopping. All in all, everything had gone well. I only fell twice and spilt one cup of coffee. I did great in front of Angela, but when I entered Mr. Cullens office, my mind went out the window. He only chuckled to himself as I left after falling flat on my face. When the day was over, I said good bye and immediately got on the phone.

"Hey Alice."

"So how did it good!" I could hear the excitement in her voice. "You got the job, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" I gasped. Somehow, Alice always had a way of predicting the future. She was never wrong.

"It's a gift. Where are you? You wanted to go shopping right?" How did she do that.

"Yeah," I agreed

"Tell you what, just meet at the warehouse in twenty." She was gone before I could think 'Goodbye'. I waved down a cab and hopped in.

"Where too?" The driver asked.

"6745 Washington Blvd."

* * *

Yeah, chapter two. So what do you guys think. Do you like? I hope so. Review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone had an awesome halloween, filled with huge cavities, lol. Anyways, I still owe nothing.

* * *

Chapter Three

Thank god for friends in fashion. Also for a warehouse full of designer clothes. Alice had two suits on hand for me, the ones that had walked in her spring collection a year ago, and she promised to make me more. I insisted that wasn't necessary as I stood on the round platform as she took my measurements, but she heard nothing I said. Finally she was getting what she wanted, like dressing top models wasn't enough, she had dreamt of dressing me since I had split coffee all over her.

"Bella, just leave it all up to me. In fact I think I'll remake your entire wardrobe." She stepped back to analyze the fabric she attached to me by straight pins. I dared not to move, so I wouldn't be stuck.

"Really Alice you don't need to do this," I pleaded, my eyes following her back and front as she worked her skills. She waved me off, as she took up her sketch book and began to draw down what ever inspiration she had come up for me. I was positive that what ever Alice made would look amazing but I just wasn't sure that I'd be able to appreciate it like I should have been able too. After an hour of insisting that she didn't have to do this, I left with the two suits with the promise of five more by the end of week. And not just suits, but accessories, shoes and bags. I went home more exhausted than when I had left the office. I got home around nine, without haven eaten anything since lunch. I put my new clothes away and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and I swear I saw spiders crawl off, disturbed by the light. All I had was half a gallon of milk, a stack of cheese and two fruit cups. I was definitely going shopping with my first pay check. Thank you this Friday was pay day, not that it would be much, but it would be more than enough to get something to eat. I grabbed a fruit cup and went to my phone. I had a ton of calls to make, and if I didn't do them now, I'd never get to it. And the last thing I wanted was to have my mother show up on my door step because she believe I had gone missing. I cringed at the thought and dialed her number first.

"Bella!" she screamed. I pulled the phone from my ears before she made me deaf. " Where have you been? I've been calling you?"

" I know," I cut in. "Mom, I'm fine."

"How's everything in the big city. Did you find a job yet sweetheart?"

For the first time since I had gotten off of work the idea really hit me. I had a job, one that paid great and had wonderful benefits. The fact that it had nothing to do with my degrees in literature and journalism meant nothing at the moment. The bills would be paid on time, and I wouldn't have to live off of fruit cups any more.

"That's the reason I called. To tell you I finally got a job today." I heard her scream again which was then followed by a streak of questions. It took me an hour to answer them all before she finally hung up the phone. I sighed back into the couch but it wasn't even three minutes before the phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Congrats baby, I just heard," I recognized my dad's voice.

"Wow, word travels fast." I laughed tiredly.

"Well you know your mother," I nodded unconsciously.

"I told you you could do it. If you looked hard enough and were patient enough, you'd find one." I acknowledged that he had.

"I know dad, thanks," I couldn't hide the exhaustion in my reply.

"Your tired sweet heart. We can talk about this later. Get to bed."

"Alright Dad. Thanks for calling." I heard my words slur.

"Bye Bells. I love you." I sighed.

"Love you too." I think I was asleep before I even hung up the phone.

* * *

Thanks to the phone call I got from Alice at five in the morning I was up with plenty of time to spare. Really, what in the world was she doing up but I was grateful she called. I wasn't sure I would have heard my alarm clock from the living room. I had to be at work by 7:30, thirty minutes before Mr. Cullen arrived. I took a shower, washed my hair and eat what ever was left of the fruit snacks. I dressed in this one piece suit that looked like a two piece with a white blouse attached to a gray pencil skirt, with vertical pink pinstripes. I added the pearl necklace and earrings that Alice suggested and wore the gray buckle up high heels that was sent with the outfit. I had to admit, as I stood in front of my full length mirror, that I looked the part. At least if I couldn't do the job, I appeared that I could. Then I realized something. My hair. Yeah the suit looked great but my hair was still recovering from my makeshift ponytail yesterday. I panicked. I had forty mintues left and I had no idea what I was doing. I tripped on the corner of my bed as I fled to my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed her number and waited.

"Bella?"

"Alice, I need your help!" She heard the desperation in my voice and that was all she needed.

"I'll be there in six minutes."

* * *

"All done." Alice chimed. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. Really, Alice worked miracles. She'd taken my birds nest and made it into a river of flowing silk. I hardly even recognized myself. Well I wouldn't go that far, but she did an amazing job.

"Thank you so much Alice. I owe you one."

"Yeah you do." She grinned. She glanced at her watch.

"You'd better leave soon. You don't want to be late." I thanked her again and took a taxi into Manhattan. This time entering the building I felt the part. I was smiling like a school girl in the elevator.

"First day?" I heard from beside me. I hadn't even noticed the man in the navy suit. He was blond with green eyes and had an amazing smile.

"Yeah," I answered. I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton. I work in Accounting." I smiled as I took his hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I, um, work for Mr. Cullen." I hear gasp around the elevator, and everyone was suddenly staring at me. I could see the surprise in Mike's eyes as he said.

"You're the new assistant?" I nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable with all the staring.

The elevator stopped on the 17th floor and a few people exited.

"Oh this is me. Good luck Bella." he waved before he disappeared leaving me alone with the six beady eyes that I felt on the back of my neck. I thought I even heard my name in a whisper. What were we, in high school? I ignored them and rode to the top floor alone. I exited and went straight to Angela who was just coming from the break room.

"Good morning," she called with cup of tea in her hands.

"Morning," I stated starting to feel the nerves take over.

"You ready. I'm going to let you handle things today but I'll be looking over you in case you have any questions." She smiled and some how I felt a little at easy. I nodded and we got to work.

Mr. Cullen liked his coffee to be waiting on his desk, so that was the last to be made. First I printed out the files from yesterday. He liked to go over them personally before we sent them down to Accounting, where Angela also worked. So after all the morning reports where typed and printed out, Angela took me into his office holding that stack of papers.

"Okay just set them down on his desk." I did as she ordered.

"And I do that every morning?" I asked to make sure I wasn't missing anything. She nodded and began to prepare to make Mr. Cullen's coffee. I stood next to Angela as she showed me how it was done. I realized that he liked the same Cambodian Roast that Alice did, although she enjoyed hers for fifth bucks less at the Coffee House where Kate worked. I heard the phone ring in the front.

"Do you want me to get that?" I asked.

"No, I'll do it. Just finish making the coffee." I nodded and poured the water in the top of the expensive machine. I heard it begin to boil and soon the smell of coffee roast filled the area. It was a very homey smell and I was enjoying too much. So much I didn't here the door open.

"Good Morning, Ms. Swan" I swung around knocking the small china cup and the plate to the ground. I swore I saw it all in slow motion. The cup flying the air before it broke on the floor. I blinked when I didn't hear the cup shatter. Apparently the carpet had saved the day. I sighed even though my face was turning red. I saw Mr. Cullen smile as he bent over to retrieve to cup and the saucer. He handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said just has I caught his eyes. They were the most amazing shade of green. Not a regular green. Not a green I had notice before but a rare green that seemed almost clear. I caught myself staring at him and I turned immediately back towards the counter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Why did he have to be so good looking? And why did he have to come with the most gorgeous set of eyes? After I took a minute to calm down, I went back to what I was suppose to be doing. Getting his coffee. Then I realized I couldn't give him his coffee in the same cup that had just fell to the floor. I quietly began to open a few cabinets, looking for a new cup.

"There are some on the second shelf in the cabinet just below the coffee maker." I glanced back at him. He was quietly reading the reports I had gotten ready for him. Or so it was would seem but I caught the smirk on his lips before he turned away. I opened the cupboard as he'd suggested and found the cups. I took one out and poured coffee into it very carefully. I wasn't trying to burn myself on the first day of work. Well second, if you wanted to get technical.

I made it the way Angela had said, adding one spoon of creamer and one and a half spoons of sugar. I had a small yoga breathing session before I proceeded across the room cautiously. Even worst than spilling coffee on one's self is spilling that coffee on one's boss. I was relieved when I placed the cup down with out so much as a drop lost.

"Thank you Ms. Swan," He took the cup and put it to his lips. I held my breathe as he swallowed the still streaming liquid and breathed again when he smiled.

I straightened my poster, quite pleased with myself.

"Is that all, Mr. Cullen?" I inquired ready to be out of the room.

"For now." he didn't look at me. I nodded and turned toward the way out.

"Oh and you look very nice today." I spun around and glanced at him surprised. Had Edward Cullen, of Cullen Corp. just given me a compliment. Me, plain and clumsy me. My face flushed. Maybe I was dreaming? Maybe I was still asleep on my couch? If so that meant I was dreaming about my handsome boss already, something I didn't want to be happening. So I called it what it was. He had given me a compliment and that was it. I thanked him quietly and retreated to the exit but I couldn't help but smile as I closed the door behind me.

"How did it go?" Angela asked from behind her desk. Well my desk now.

"Good, I think?" I stated chewing on my bottom lip.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. You've already got the hang of it." She stood with a few things in hand.

"Okay so this is Mr. Cullen's planner. Any event, or meeting, even if it's to get a hair cut needs to be written down in here." She handed the thick black book to me. I glanced through it.

"And this is your new cell ." She passed the silver gadget to me. "If Mr. Cullen needs anything and he's not at the office or your out running an errand, he'll contact you on this." I took the phone slash mini laptop form her. I'd never owned anything so fancy. I guess this was one of those things everyone needed in the business world.

"And this." She turned back to the desk and picked up a laptop. A real one this time and faced me again.

"Use this if you have to work from home, which you will." she smiled. I added the computer to the pile in my hands.

"And one more thing." She pulled a single key from her pocket and held it up. "This is the key to Mr. Cullens apartment. On occasion you'll be asked to aid Mr. Cullen at his home. This will give you access to the building as well as his room."

"Thanks," I said as she placed the key on top of everything.

"Is that it?" I asked, if only to make sure there was nothing else. A helicopter, perhaps.

"Yes, that's it for now." She moved around me as I took seat. "I'm heading down to Accounting to do some work. I'll be gone just a moment. Do you feel comfortable enough to handle things by your self?" I scanned the desk. Not much to do, I noted.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay," She headed toward the elevators. " If you have any questions, call me. My numbers already programmed in your new phone." I nodded as she vanished. The first thing I did was check out my new phone, a black berry I read. So the job paid well and it had it's perks, too. I was so happy I'd be able get rid of old phone that was on the brink of fallen apart. Then I wondered, who paid the bill. The company perhaps. Anyways, it was one less bill for me to worry about. This was getting better and better with every minute. Still I put those thing aside and got to work. I had this job now, but I also had to keep it. I followed what Angela taught me yesterday, and I was in the middle of adding a new spread sheet to the computer when the phone rang. It scared me at first but afraid a few breaths I answered unraveled.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen's Office, this is Bella speaking. How may I help you?"

"Bella, where's the other girl, Angela?" It was a mans voice, deep and rich. I remembered what Angela told me, that very few people had the direct number to Mr. Cullen's office.

"Angela stepped out for a moment. Is there anything I can do for you?" I repeated, reminding myself to smile.

"Yeah I need to speak to Edward please?" Angela also mentioned that not many people called Mr. Cullen by his first name, mainly close friends and family.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Say it's his brother, Emmett." Emmett, I thought. I had heard the name before. But I couldn't place where.

"Okay please hold." I pressed the hold button, thankful that the phone was the same as it had been in the business office at Washington state. I dialed Mr. Cullen's extension and waited.

"Yes," I froze. I wasn't sure how to greet him. Did I say hi again or did I get straight to the point. Then I figured that a man like Edward Cullen was a very busy man who wouldn't waste time on more than one greeting so I went with the latter.

"There's a call from an Emmett Cullen on line-" I glanced at the phone.

"-one."

"Okay thanks. I'll take it." he hung up and I transferred the call. A few seconds later I hear the phone ring in his office. My first transfer had gone well. Better than well. I relaxed back in the chair for a moment before I got back to work. I worked alone for only fifteen minutes before Angela came back to check on me.

"So how are things?"

"Everything's good." I continued to type.

"What are you working on," she came around the desk to hover over my shoulder.

"Well, I'm familiar with this layout," I touched the paper that I had been working from. " So I thought I'd go ahead and work on it." She glanced at me and I cringed back.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're doing fine." she smiled before leaning back on the edge of the desk. "actually your doing better than I thought you would." She folded her arms across her chest before she continued.

"I was a little afraid for you when I first saw you and I was even more surprised when Mr. Cullen said he wanted to hire you but now I see why he did. You're a quick learner and I think you'd do great here." I smiled.

"Thanks, but to be honest I was a little nervous as well. And after I embarrassed my self the first day, it didn't help any. But once I found out I kind of knew what I was doing, it helped me a little."

"Yeah it's not really brain surgery, I was just stressed because I had to do this job and my other job in accounting."

"That must have sucked." I added.

"Yeah, but you're here now, so I can relax." she grinned. "Well I still got some work down stairs. Call me if you need any help." she said before she disappeared into the elevators again. I sighed again before the phone's speaker sounded.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Could you have Angela make reservations for tonight at Blu Sushi?"

"If you'd like I could take care of that for you." I heard silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"Okay, lets say eight."

"Yes sir. I'll do that right now."

"Thanks Ms. Swan." I smiled before I realized I had.

"Your welcome, Mr. Cullen." When I hung up and got out the phone book. To help me out, Angela had circle in red marker all the restaurants and places that Mr. Cullen often frequented. Thank god Blu Sushi was one of them. I had of course heard of the place, who hadn't, but I would never be able to afford such expensive fish. I dialed there number and proceeded to make a reservation for Mr. Cullen. I thanked the women and added the event to his schedule.I even sent a reminder to his phone like Angela showed me. That was when I noticed all the events he had coming up. A meeting with the board tomorrow at ten then a lunch date with his sister at noon. I looked later in the month and found it be even more extensive. More meetings, lunches, bachelor parties, Rehearsal dinners, even a invitation to attend a party at an Associates house. Really when did this man sleep. Then I noticed it was written in there, where ever it could fit. I closed the book. It was making me depressed for him. I continued with my work with little interruptions, only one call that I handled by myself and a few faxes that I sent to France. Yeah, France. Apparently Mr. Cullen didn't just do business in the U.S, but all over the world. I tried to ignore the sound of my stomach growling when I glanced at the clock on the bottom right of the computer screen. It was almost 12:30. Almost time to eat. I was ecstatic when Angela came back to invite me to lunch with her and a few other co workers. I asked about Mr. Cullen's lunch before I went and she told me that if he didn't ask me to get anything before my break then he was ordering in. It meant he had a lot of work to do. Or her was just skipping. For some odd reason that didn't sit well with me. A man like Mr. Cullen couldn't afford to get sick, and skipping meals was never healthy. Still I left.

After lunch I returned to work and Angela came up to help me with the rest of my work, but I caught on fast. Faster than I thought I would. I also found out that I kind of enjoyed life behind the desk. I had been in the Mr. Cullen's office twice, and down to the finance department six times. It was five and I was getting ready to pack up my things. Things had gone well my first day and I was happy. Mr. Cullen's office doors opened and he stepped out, holding his briefcase. I looked up and met his gaze.

"See you tomorrow." he said.

"Okay, oh remember you have a dinner reservation at Blu Sushi for eight." I reminded hoping I wasn't out of line. He nodded and headed to the elevator. I went back to getting my things together when I heard the ding from the elevator.

"Oh and you did great today by the way," I heard, but by the time I looked up he was already getting into the elevator. I knew he wouldn't hear me but I said it any ways.

"Thank you." I smiled.

* * *

"Cheers," we all sang as we clanked our glasses filled with beer together. We, Alice, Jasper, Kate and I were celebrating my first day at my new job. We all took a deep swallow before we dropped our glasses again.

"Thanks you guys," I beamed.

"We're so proud of you," Kate said, her short, curly sun brown hair bouncing circling around her face. I was even more pleased with myself. We stayed till ten and then everyone went there separate ways. I got home, took a shower and pulled out of my closet what I was going to wear tomorrow. As I glanced at the Cream suit and I remembered Mr. Cullens words when he had complimented on how well I looked. My face flushed and I was thankful no was around to see it. But of course I wouldn't think anything of it. Mr. Cullen was my boss, who just happened to, not only be a handsome man, but a nice person as well. This had surprised me the most. Was it even possible to be both rich and powerful in New York and still be a decent person. But not once when I had messed you did he yell,but only helped correct the problem. Was I lucky or what? I just prayed that this luck lastest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.... Her first day went well, but can her good luck last? Who knows? Please read and review... they are the fuel to my brain, the more reviews the easier it is to be creative. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to know, who can't wait till Thanksgiving? I know I can't. It's my favorite holiday.** **The food, the family. What's not to love?** **But more than that, _New Moon_, the movie is finally around the corner. I can't wait anymore. It's what I have been waiting for all year and with all the clips and trailers it makes it even more unbearable. It's going to be awesome though. I unfortunately don't have tickets for the midnight premiere, but I don't really want screaming fans ruining it for me, not that it's not something to scream about. After all, Jacob looks amazing in the movie. Leave a review and let me know what you're looking forward to seeing most about the movie or go the my forum and let me know. I'm looking forward to seeing all the Italy scenes. It was the one of the major parts of the book and though it looked like they added a few things, it still looks great.** **Look, I'm rambling. Don't mind me and begin reading chapter four. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

Chapter Four

The next morning everything went smoothly for once. No cold showers, no unwanted coffee stains and I was on time when I arrived. Maybe this job was just the dose of luck I needed. Maybe things weren't so bad. Maybe I would make it after all. I was beaming when I arrived though Angela wasn't there when I got off the elevator so I figured I was on my own. I took a deep breath and got to work telling myself over and over again, that I could do this. I followed all the instructions that Angela had given and printed out the spreadsheets from the day before and placed them on his desk. He walked in just as I placed the cup of coffee on his desk. He smiled as he saw me. I smiled in response, hypnotized by him immediately.

"Good Morning." he said placing his brief case on the edge of his desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." He took a seat and took a sip of his coffee. He didn't comment on it and turned to his computer before speaking.

"So what do I have scheduled for today." He stated, typing randomly it appeared to me before I pulled opened the black agenda and began to read off his schedule.

"At ten, you have a meeting with the board. You have a lunch meeting with Mr. Richards at the Belmont hotel at twelve and you told me yesterday to remind you to call your sister." I closed the book and looked up.

"Okay, thanks." I took that cue and exited. Again work, went smoothly. I answered a few calls, actually a lot of calls, took loads of messages and went to lunch with Angela and some other co-workers. When I returned from break though, things got hectic and for a moment I thought I was going to die. I was now running actual earns for Mr. Cullen. Delivering papers to one floor and then filing them in another. When five rolled around I was beyond drained. Still as tired as I was, I was smiling. Because even though I had only been working for what, three days I actually liked the job. I was also good at it. I had always been organized and level headed. I wasn't very athletic, never had been but the exercise was good. Kept me on my toes. All in all the day went by peacefully. I called my mom when I got home, and chatted with her for the long hour she had wanted from the beginning. I told her more about my job and how I seemed happy. She sounded surprised by that. I mean secretary wasn't really my first choice, but it paid the bills. And for now that was good enough. I figured, there'd be another person who was more qualified for the job would come along and when that happened I be more than happy to step down and pursue my dreams. I went to bed before nine and slept better than I had in a long time. Well that was until two forty five, when my phone rang. I groaned and grabbed the phone quickly before it could ring again. I hated the sound at two in the morning, but who didn't.

"Hello," I answered clearly still half asleep.

"Bella," I sat up at lighting speed, all the sleep gone.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, I need your help with something. Do you think you could come over?"

"To your place?" I replied, though I couldn't hide the horror in my voice.

"Yes," Was it me, or was he laughing.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I hung up and few into my bathroom. I wasn't really sure what to wear so I pulled on a pair of jeans and the best shirt I could find that was clean. Now I regretted not picking up those clothes that Alice had for me today. I grabbed my purse, the lap top and headed up town. I arrived in front of a hotel. Great he lived in a hotel, probably owned it for all I knew. I glanced at the key that I had in my hand and boarded the elevator to the 87th floor. And the entire ride up my feet wouldn't stay still. I was nervous, but really who wouldn't be. I was about to enter a place where women only wished they could, and it was me of all people. Plain, ol' me. I sighed. I had to remember this was my job. I was his assistant and right now he needed assistance. I didn't want to think about what that all entitled so instead and rang the doorbell for room 8743. I told my self to keep breathing. It would do no good to pass out in the hallway. The door swung open after a few minutes and was again hypnotized.

"Thanks for coming." he spoke and I blinked.

"No problem," I announced as he stepped aside to let me in. His penthouse was amazing. Almost everything was white, that or chrome. The walls were white, as well as the plush carpet beneath my feet. They only thing of color was the black wide screen TV that I couldn't tell how many inches it was. It was big though. I moved to living room where all the paper were scattered on the coffee table. I wondered if he realized that it was in fact two in the morning, maybe three by now. Did he always work till this early?

"Sometimes till later," I looked up. I hadn't realized that I said it out loud. The smile on his face told me he knew that I hadn't. He took a seat and I followed suit. I ignored the fact that his shoulder brushed mine as I re positioned myself away from him. I took out my laptop and booted it.

"So I'm working on the merger account." He stated. Oh yes there was company in France that Mr. Cullen was planning to merge with his own. It was what had kept me busy all day. It was also the meeting he had attended. I nodded to show I understood.

"There are a few components I want look into and I need your help."

"Okay," I couldn't help but sound a little confused. I might have been great at faxing and answering the phone but the papers in front of me made my head spin.

He chuckled. "Don't worry it's not as bad at it sounds." I sighed and watch as he showed me how to pull up the necessary documents that he wanted. We began to actually work after twenty minutes. I asked a few more questions and he seemed almost pleased to answer them. I couldn't help but notice how patient he was with me and I wondered if he was always like this or had he taking pity on me. Most likely pity. People like Edward Cullen didn't notice people like me. Hardly anyone ever did.

It was closer to five in the morning when we called it quits. I told him that I would take the other half and finish before the weekend. He asked me if I could handle it and I nodded. Then he suggested if I had any questions just the let him know and I though I told him I would, I planned on calling Angela instead. I said goodbye and left with the stack of three hundred remaining pages. Apparently merger a company was a lot more work than I had thought.

I slipped into bed with only an hour and a half to get some sleep. I was asleep before my head touched the pillow. An hour later I rolled over because in my dreams I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and turned over unto my back. I heard the knock again and realized that it wasn't a dream. Someone was at my door. Someone who would pay dearly for interrupting my slumber. I flew out of bed wobbly and rushed to door. I pulled it open and Alice and Jasper were standing there. They were holding up suit bags of clothes. That was right, Alice had promised to deliver the rest of my clothes.

"Good morning!" Alice sang. It hurt. It was way too early to be that cheery. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was six thirty in the morning.

I moved aside to let them enter.

"Morning," Jasper spoke. I mumbled something as I stumbled behind them to my bed room.

"You look awful by the way," Alice commented already going through my closet. I would have cared if I wasn't being deprived of sleep.

"I was up late helping my boss with work." I stated by eyes being to close as I leaned up against the head board.

"Wow, he must be a slave driver." she laughed as I felt a weight on my legs. My eyes popped open then.

"What are you doing," I asked staring down at my clothes that were just hanging up. In my closet.

"I might have gone a little over board but I'm giving you a completely new wardrobe."

"What's wrong with me clothes." I asked touching my favorite green shirt. She stared at me before she realized that I wasn't grasping the thought behind her gaze. She sighed.

"Nothing, but it's time for a change Bella. It's almost fall now and you have to change with the seasons." I was barely listening to her, my eyes were closing again. Then my alarm clock rang and I moaned as I shut it off. It was obvious that sleep wasn't on the list of things to do this morning so I went into the bathroom to get in the shower. The cold shower woke me up a little, and when I emerged Alice was still organizing my closet. Jasper was missing now, probably left to go to work on his art collection that was being showcased in a few months. I didn't pay must attention to Alice as she flew back and forth, just took the cream blouse and navy blue skirt she handed to me. She could be both a lifesaver and a annoyance, but I wouldn't change her for the world. When I was dressed, she added a pair of pearl earrings and a necklace.

"What would you do with out me?" She said seated on my bed, as she watched me attempt to play with the eyeliner.

"Sleep," I muttered before I gave up and moved into the kitchen to grab breakfast before I realized that I had never made it to the grocery store.

"It's early. Let's go grab something to eat." Alice danced again the living room. I sighed. I didn't really have a choice. We at Kate's coffee shop before I headed up town and she headed to the store.

I met Mike in the elevator again today. He seemed happy to see me as we chatted.

"So how's everything working out for you?"

"Surprisingly well," I answered.

He eyed me and I sighed.

"I'm have the worst luck," I added. He smiled.

"Well good luck to you."

"Thanks," I added just when it was time for him to get off the elevator. I felt someone knock into me and I stumbled forward. I caught a small glimpse at her dark brown hair as she exited.

"Tramp," I muttered. What had I done to her. I relaxed when I got off on my floor. Today was another bright day in New York and sun was beaming from everywhere. It help lighten my mood when I placed my things behind the desk. I assembled all the paperwork that Mr. Cullen would need this morning and entered his office. I walked around his desk and as I placed the files down I noticed a small picture frame. The picture was of a women, small and petite with rich brown eyes and a warm smile. I instantly felt drawn to the women, like I had known her or seen her before. I just couldn't place it. Maybe she was Mr. Cullen's girlfriend or something, though it hadn't been mention that he was involved with anyone.

"Good Morning," I jumped hitting the edge of the picture frame and sending it crashing to the ground. Thankfully the floor was plush carpeted because the glass didn't break, but my heart was racing in my chest. He was grinning as he crossed the room.

"I'm so sorry," I stated rushing around the desk to fetch the picture. I replaced it just as he placed his briefcase and coat on the desk.

"It's okay." I breathed a sigh of relief. I took his coat and moved to hang it up on the coat rack next to the bathroom located on the opposite side of the room.

"My mother," I turned around to glanced at him. He was still standing as he went through his briefcase. He looked up at me.

"You were wondering who she was," he motioned toward to picture. My face grew hot.

"She's very pretty," I stated as I moved to make his coffee. Shoot, I should have had this made before he came. Okay, so much for this being a good day, but I hadn't broken anything so that was good. Well, broken anything yet. I handed him his coffee and dismissed myself as quickly as I could and I swore I heard him chuckle as I closed the door behind me. I worked on the merger account and answered a few calls before I realized that one of the documents I needed for the Paris report was down in Accounting. I told Mr. Cullen I would be right back and headed to the 17th floor. I had been here a few times but I didn't exactly know who to go to, to get what I needed. I found Angela seated behind her desk. She worked for one of the managers, Tyler Crowley.

"Bella?" Angela's face lit up.

"Hey Angela,"

"How's everything going."

"Great, I've really got the hang of it." I answered feeding off her energy.

"That's wonderful," she smiled, and continued to flip through papers that flooded her desk. And I thought mine was bad.

"I have a question though. I'm working on the Paris Merger Account and I need the Winston File, do you know where I can get that?"

She looked at me.

"I don't know about that but maybe Jessica does." I arched an eyebrow and she stood.

"She's Mr. Newton's assistant. She might know what you're talking about." I followed her around the office floor to the other side. We entered a small room and there sat the girl who had bumped into me this morning. She was on the phone, her whispers I couldn't make out. She glanced up at us, whispered something else and hung up the phone.

"Yes," there was clearly a hint of annoyance in her voice. But why, I hadn't ever bothered her before? Maybe her disgust was for Angela. But Angela's was such a sweet person. It was hard not to like Angela.

"Hey Jessica," Angela said friendly then turned to me. " This is Bella Swan, she's Mr. Cullen's new assistant."

"Hello," I said leaning forward to shake her hand. She took it begrudgingly and shook it once as if she was afraid to catch the pledge. I stayed in control of myself. I wasn't here to make friends with her, but it didn't hurt to be on good terms with her though it was clear that I was the one person that she wanted nothing to do with. I forced a smile.

"She was wondering is you have the, what was it?" Angela glanced at me.

"The Winston file." I added. She looked at me a little before she turned to her computer. She typed something and got up from her chair. She entered a small room attached to hers.

"Don't worry, it's not you," Angela whispered. " She has a thing for Mr. Cullen. She applied to become his assistant and she would have probably gotten the position if you hadn't come along." Okay it made sense but at the same time it didn't. Why would Mr. Cullen hire me, when clearly Jessica had the experience. She would of probably been a bigger help to him than I was. I watched as she exited the room. She was small but was pretty in her own right. Prettier than I was at least. Maybe it went back to the pity thing. Mr. Cullen felt sorry for me. Just then another door open and Mike walked out holding an open folder in his hands.

"Jessica could you call Transit. Enterprises has-," he noticed us then.

"Bella?"

"Hey Mike," I gave a shallow wave. Jessica looked up at me then, angry and confusion burning in her eyes. I ignored her mainly because I didn't know how to face her.

"What are you doing here, we hardly ever see Cullen's assistants." He said closing the folder and tucking it under his arm.

"Oh, I just needed to get a file," Jessica handed me the brown folder.

"Thanks," She didn't reply. Again I ignored her. I was sorry I took the job she wanted but that wasn't my fault and I wouldn't be blamed for it. I stuck around a few more minutes before I headed back upstairs with Angela.

"Well now your really on Jessica's shit list," Angela stated as we exited the elevator.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though she might like Mr. Cullen she knows that it's not going to happen, but with Mr. Newton, it's actually possible."

"And what does that have to do with me." I asked rounding the desk. Angela chuckled.

"You obviously didn't see how Mike was looking at you."

"Looking at me?" I had little interactions with the male species, though I had dated here and there so I didn't really understand what she meant. She sighed like I had warn her out. "He likes you," she stated plainly.

"Really?" I asked. How had I missed that. I just thought he was being nice. I was fluttered, really I was but I just wasn't looking you know. I had so many other things to worry about and I told Angela that. Still she told me it wouldn't matter to Jessica.

* * *

**To be honest, I have no idea how the corporate world works. Most of the references are made up and they'll continue that way. I'm not doing a bunch of research for this story because it just that, a story. It's all for fun. So I hope that you can bare with it. Please read and review. It's the fuel to my brain. Don't forget to let me know what you're looking forward to most in _New Moon_, the movie.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I received some great advice from one of my reviewers and I was trying to apply it this chapter. Hope I accomplished it. Oh and everyday we get closer to New Moon the movie. It's so close I can almost taste it. lol. You can tell i'm excited right, but who wouldn't be.**

Chapter Five

It was finally Friday and some how I had survived my first week. With only a few mishaps I had even finished the Merger files with time to spare. And though I did sacrifice a few hours of sleep last night, it still felt great to have everything ready for Mr. Cullen when he arrived. He thanked me with few words and left the office. Me, on the other hand was running back and forth between my desk and accounting. When Angela said I would be on Jessica's shit list she hadn't been joking. I had seen the girl more than I had Mr. Cullen and by the time lunch came around I felt like worked for her instead. Thank god I didn't. I wouldn't have been able to survive that.

Angela, and another girl from resources met me at a restaurant around the corner where they were telling me of all the girls who had quit because of Jessica and her side kick, Lauren down in Foreign Affairs. I hadn't met her yet, but from what I heard she was even worst than Jessica. The food at the bistro was great, lot's of flavor and money. I choked when I saw my bill and sweet Angela had tapped me on the back. Assuring her that I wasn't on the verge of death, I rummaged through my purse for my wallet. _Where in hell did white cheddar chicken linguine cost forty three dollars a plate?_ And the glass of iced tea was six dollars per cup. If I had known there were no free refills I wouldn't have order it again and again. I begrudgingly handed over my card to the waiter and prayed that it wouldn't come back declined. Biting on my bottom lip, I watched the waiter walk away. Continuing to watch him behind a small counter toward the back of the restaurant, I pretended to listen to Angela talk to Nickie while I was more interested in the dark haired guy laughing with another waiter as he swiped our cards. I kept praying that it wouldn't come back rejected or even worst. Over drafted. When Matt returned with our receipts neither Angela or Nickie seemed to even notice their bills. They just signed off their stubs and gathered their things.

I rushed straight to my computer when I returned to the office and logged into to my online bank account. I was dreading seeing my balance but I had to know if I had anything left in order to pick up some dinner tonight. I was biting on my nails as I waited for the page to load. _Please_, I pleaded. _Don't be in the red_. Over draft fees were a killer.

When the screen popped up, I literally tumbled out my chair. I hit my forearm on the edge of my desk on the way down but I didn't notice the pain. _This was a mistake_, I thought as I gawked at the computer. I persistent to stare at the screen until I couldn't put it off any longer.

Composing myself, I logged off and stumble to the double doors. I took a deep breathe before knocking. _There is a simple explanation to this. _I would just clarify the situation and everything was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine, I repeated. And even though I spoke the words when he called for me to enter, I could still feel the beads of sweat on the back of my neck.

"Mr. Cullen," I began. I could hear the uncertainty in my voice as I stepped forward.

"I'm not sure of what happened but there most be some mistake with my pay check," I stated. He continued to work on whatever was in front of him, not bothering to look up.

"What's the matter with it?" I swallowed the bulge that formed in my throat.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding," I stated clearer than I thought possible.

"Because there can be no way that I was paid 7,000 dollars for a weeks worth of time." he stopped what he was doing, and eyed me.

"Is that what this is about?" Oh great, now I had made my boss mad. First I was stealing money and now I upsetting my boss. I was surely done for. I should just pack my things, and leave with the small amount of dignity I had left.

I nodded. "I'm sorry but I wanted the issue to be set straight before I was accused of anything." I admitted with as much assurance in my voice as I could gather. He sat back and a chuckle escaped his lips. I wasn't expecting that.

"Bella, weren't you listening when I went over your salary?"

"I was, " I spoke softly. The truth was I hadn't been listening. I was still in a daze that I had gotten the job. I didn't hear much after that.

He smiled again.

"The amount is correct, Bella." He stated with a pleased look on his face.

"Really?" I asked. Nodding, he grinned.

"Are you sure because I don't want to get into any trouble later." I added.

"You won't get in trouble. It's yours. You earned it." I felt the sides of my mouth pull up. OMG, I had made seven thousand dollars in one week. Forget dinner tonight. I'd finally be able to afford rent and my bills. And I'd actually be able to buy gifts this Christmas, maybe even fly home for thanks giving. My smile broke out into a full on grin now.

"Bella?"

Things had turned around so much and it was all thanks to this man. This handsome and generous man. I glanced at him and realized he was staring at me.

"Huh,"

"Are you okay?" My face turned red and I knew he would notice it under my sheer skin. I nodded and looked away.

"Ok but don't forget you also get an additional paycheck every two weeks." Shaking my head up and down, I nodded to show that I understood. It hit me then. I stopped.

Wait?

What did he just say?

An additional pay check! I twisted around to face him again.

" Are you telling me there's more!"

* * *

Heading home I stopped by the grocery store feeling a happiness that words only could not describe. I bought everything I had wanted and could never afford. And after I pack those away I went straight to my land lady and paid the rent. She was surprised to see me hand a check to her. Usually she had to search high and low to find me around the 1st of the month but that wasn't going to happen any more. Not only was I getting paid 35 dollars an hour, but I received an additional two grand for also being his personal assistant. No wonder Jessica had wanted the job so bad. I went to bed that night with out a worry in the world.

I rose the next morning bright and early just for being in a great mood. I called up Alice and told her to meet me at a small restaurant near her condo. She sounded surprised but she agreed. I arrived smiling from ear to ear.

"You look happy." She sounded annoyed.

"I am!" I said taking a seat. She looked so small sitting in the oversized chair, like a child.

"You must have gotten laid," she chuckle. My face lit up.

"Nooo," And now that I thought about it, I realized I hadn't had sex in months, too busy trying to find a way to live.

"Then what is it? Don't you think it's a little early for a Saturday morning." she frown and yawned. Too bad, I thought. She did it to me, this was just pay back.

"Oh come on, it's not that early," I stated right when plump brunette came to take our order.

"So how's the collection going?" I asked when the waitress disappeared.

"It's going. I think I'll be done just in time."

"You worry too much," I stated. " You'll be done in no time, and it's going to be gorgeous. Just like everything you touch." I smiled to reassure her.

"If you say so," she said taking a sip of her water. Alice was one, if not the most talented person I knew, not that I knew all that many people. She had no reason to doubt herself.

"And what about you? Are you going to tell me why your so happy?"

"It's nothing in particular," I voiced still grinning. " Can't I be happy?"

"No," Alice muttered. I laughed. Finally things felt like they were falling into place. Finally. Maybe it wasn't a completely stupid idea to have moved here. After all I had met some great people and I had come to know myself better than I had before.

I visited the almost completed store with Alice after breakfast and it looked amazing. She already had mannequins dressed and counters and racks full of clothes. I didn't see what was left to do.

"You said you hired some people already, didn't you?" She turned to glanced at me.

"You don't listen to me, do you?" I chewed on the bottom of my lip. I wasn't sure how to answer that so I didn't. Suddenly I heard the ding from the door and we turned towards the front. In the doorway was a huge man pulling off a pair of sun glasses. He had dark curly hair and board shoulders. He was would be a perfect football payer, I noted.

"Emmett," Alice stated from beside me. Did she know this man? Did I, his name sounded oddly familiar? Not that it was particularly common.

"Sup Alice," he grinned showing he had great big dimples. It was hard not to find him cute after that but I got the feeling like I had seen him somewhere before. I just couldn't place it. He had already made his way to us with too much grace for a guy his size.

" Who's your friend," he gestured to me with the shades in his hand.

"This is Bella, that girl I was telling you about," I shook his hand, smiling sheepishly. What exactly had Alice told him? And she had plenty to tell, that was for sure. Four months was long enough to rack up a number of embarrassing moments.

Then Alice turned to me.

"This is Emmett, my brother. The one I had to ditch you for," I then realized that this was the brother that had come into town recently. The football star. Maybe that was were I had seen him before.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Nice to meet you,"

To be siblings, Alice and Emmett looked nothing alike. Alice with her short black hair, and child like features, while Emmett was just large in general. In fact the only thing they had in common was that they both had the palest of skins. Even more so than my see through epidermis. Emmett glanced aground the shop.

"So this is it,"

"Yep," Alice sounded, with a loud pop when she pronounced the P.

"Nice," he commented touching a navy top hanging on a shelf.

"Glad I got your approval," Alice rolled her little eyes.

"Hey have you guys eaten, because I'm starving." He grinned patting his flat stomach.

"Yeah we did, should have been here when I called you." Alice rejoiced, dancing around the counter to continue what she was going. She was putting together a pair of green and purple curtains for the front window.

"Oh come on, Alice humor me,"

"Nope, sorry. I told you not to be late." She huffed. Emmett grinned.

"It's not my fault," he pleaded and it was odd seeing a man his size beg to someone as small as Alice. I wondered who, in fact was older. "Blame it all on Rose."

She sighed. " I don't know why I'm upset. I knew you were going to be late." Of course she did, because she was a strange little future seeing voodoo women. Not literally but she always had a way of knowing things, things before they happened.

" So what's the problem," Emmett asked throwing his hands up. I liked it, the way they bickered. Just like siblings did but you could tell that that they loved each other. I smiled. Never having any brothers or sisters, Alice was as close to a sister to me as anyone could get.

"Oh come on Alice, cut him some slack," I added. She glanced up at me and I turned away, rolling my eyes. She could be dramatic sometimes. Maybe fashion wasn't her only forte. Maybe she'd take up acting as well. She would do great. I truly believed that if Alice wanted to do anything, even it was becoming an astronaut, she would be great at it.

"Fine," she sulked, but not even I believed her.

Se gave in, and even though we had eaten breakfast a few hours ago, we took an early lunch. Emmett was something else. Fun and boyish with a sense of humor that you either got or didn't. It was great when you did. I listened to him tell me dozens of embarrassing stories about a younger Alice, only to have her retaliate with her own stories. Through out their tales, they kept mentioning their other brother, Eddy. They didn't say much else about him, but he sounded extremely complicated. I didn't worry about it too much. Would probably never meet him anyways?

* * *

**Yeah, it's Emmett. He is one of my favorite characters in the Twilight Saga, him and Alice. I enjoyed this chapter, enjoyed writing it at least. Hope you liked it too. Review and let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was wondering if anyone has heard the New Moon Score on I tunes yet? I did and found it amazing. It made me want to see the movie even more. Can you believe in one day we'll finally get to see what we've be waiting all year for. I'm super excited. Too bad I have to wait till Sunday when my sister comes down because I promised I would see it with her. Maybe she can take an earlier flight. *Looks off thoughtfully. Anyways, here the sixth installment of Totally Irresistible. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

I enjoyed my weekend, staying inside. It was getting cooler and cooler everyday and it was barely August. And spending my time inside I decided to make up the phone calls that I hadn't time to make during the week but before I got around to calling my best friend, my phone rang and his name popped up on the caller Id.

"Hey Jacob," I sang. Jacob always had a way of brightening my day, even if he wasn't actually here.

"Hey Bells, how are things?"

"As if you haven't heard. I know my dad has been spreading the word down at the Rez and you know your dad and Charlie gossip like old women." I chuckled. I had known Jacob Black for years. Since we were kids eating mud pies, back when I was forced to visit my dad for the holidays.

"Yeah I heard, and I hope that you have a good reason I had to hear about it from Emily."

"About that, Jake." I began. " I was just about to call you,"

"Sure, sure," he answered. Jacob was one of those people that was chill about almost everything. He never took himself to serious and sometimes was never serious about anything. It could drive you crazy if you let your self go crazy. I choose the sane road for the most part.

"I was." I insisted. I could almost see him roll his eyes. I knew Jacob better than almost anyone, and he knew me twice as well.

"So tell me about this big paying job,"

"It's great. I love it. And it 's so easy Jake, you wouldn't believe it." I sounded like I child excited about going to a theme park for the first time.

"Yeah Bella, but is it what you want to do," Jacob always looked out for me, even if it was from myself. It could be quite annoying at time, but he meant well.

"Not forever, no but it pays the bills. Plus I really do enjoy it." I assured him. If I didn't, this conversation would never end and I hated to argue with him. He could be sort of childish at times. I let him get away with it few times since he was in fact younger than me.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Yes Jacob. I'm sure. But enough about me, how's everything at home?" I changed the subject. I was grateful when he let the subject fall.

"Everything's great. Charlie really misses you. He practically lives at our house now." I sighed. Poor Charlie, I thought. It had been so hard on him when I left, his only daughter and child moving all the way across the country to the busiest city on the east coast.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, he keeps my dad off my back," He sounded appreciative.

"I hope you guys are staying out of trouble, you, Quil and Embry?"

"Actually I think we're worst than when you left ," his tone playful.

"I'm not really surprised," Smiling, I remembered how the four of us use to be totally inseparable over the summer before my last year of college. Jake was still in school, getting his degree in mechanics. He wanted to work on cars, and he was the best mechanic I knew, the only one I knew. I sighed, overwhelmed by the nostalgia.

"I miss you Jake," I hadn't wanted to get emotional but I couldn't help it. This was my best friend. My Jacob, as I called him. We had been through a lot, from childhood play mate, boyfriend and girlfrined and now, best friend. We were never suited to be anything else.

"I miss you too. And who knows, maybe I'll come visits you before the holidays." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I would really like that," I added. I stayed on the phone with him for a anothe hour, until sleep began to take over. I had to call pretty late in order to assure that he was going to be home seeing as there was a four hour time difference. The weekend was officially over as I slipped into my bed, and tomorrow felt like a good day. Still, who was I to call the shots?

I rolled over begrudgingly when my alarm clock rang. Still half blind and unaware I stumbled to my bathroom where I brushed my teeth and tried to brush the matted curls out of my hair. After fifteen minutes of trying, I gave up and got in the shower. I washed my hair and showered. Today was the start of week two of my new job. A job that was going better than I could have hoped for. Maybe god was looking out for me after all? I dried my hair and did my best to curl it. I applied what makeup I could and left the bathroom.

Rummaging through my closest, I searched through my new pairs of clothes. I finally pulled out a navy blue two piece suit and laid in on my bed. I found this silk beige top that frilled at the neck and hope that it went with the suit. I stepped in front of the mirror and liked what I saw. I had admit that I looked slightly prettier than I might have realized. Then I glanced down at the matching shoes. Alice must have been on drugs when she picked out the shoes for me. They weren't just high heels, they were I new breed of shoe.

It, itself was a simple shoe as I picked one pair up, with a strap across the top of my foot. It was a slightly darker blue than my suit but other that nothing was wrong with it except the five inch heel that held it up. I felt my jaw drop open as I stared at in my hands. How could I walk in that? I couldn't, that's how? Why would Alice even put this here. It had to be a joke. There had to be something else, I thought as put the shoe aside to look around the closet. I didn't see any other shoes that would go with the suit. Then I notice that it wouldn't have matter because they were all ridiculously high. Why hadn't I realized this before because if I had I would have sent them back. I sighed feeling more tried than I should at this hour, I mean I hadn't even started work yet.

Just then my phone rang on my night stand. It was Mr. Cullen's ring tone and I sprung from my place on the floor where I had knelt down to search for a proper pair of shoes.

"Hello," I said pulling the phone to my ear.

"Bella, sorry to bother you but I need your help."

"Okay,"

"I have a meeting at Matheson Enterprises this morning but I left the file at my apartment. Do you think you can run over to my place and grab it for me?" My heart began to beat in my chest.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. I'd be more than happy too." I was already moving into the action.

"Thank you Bella, you are a life saver." A soon as I hung up the phone I was running. I knew that it would cost me, but I placed the shoes on the my feet anyways. I would kill Alice, if I survived, but right now I had a job to do. Mr. Cullen's meeting was in thirty minutes and I had no time to lose. I couldn't tell you how many times I tripped or almost sprained my ankle trying to get my door but it had to be at least twenty times. I finally made it down stairs after clinging on to the railing for dear life and headed to Mr. Cullen's penthouse. I thought it would have been easier to walk across the flat surface of the hotel lobby but it wasn't. I paid no attention to the people that stared at me. I knew what I looked like trying to scurry towards the elevators. I looked like a fool and was grateful when the doors closed to the elevator. There was only one other than person in the small space and I could tell the he was concentrating on not looking at me. He was also holding back a smile. I was both too angry and embarrassed at this point to care though.

I was in a hurry when I exited, and of course I forgot the way to his room. I spent three minutes trying to find it, and it shouldn't have been that hard seeing as there were only fifteen penthouses on his floor. I finally got into the room and spotted the file on his coffee table. Next to it was a dry cleaning ticket. If I remembered correctly, it was one of my duties as his assistant to pick it up. I grabbed both the folder and ticket and left. I had fourteen minutes before the meeting started when I got into another cab. My feet hurt already but I did realize that in my haste I hadn't tripped again. That was quickly undone as soon I stepped out of the cab. Luckily in New York city no one seemed to care, but I could hear the two girl behind the receptions deck in the lobby of the building giggling to themselves. My face was red when I approached them.

"Hi, I need to know what room is Edward Cullen in?" I asked trying to ignore them.

Spotting the folder in my hands, the women with the blond curls smiled.

"If you to need to get something to him, I'd be more that happy to bring it to him." Her smile was too sweet, too fake. She would do anything to meet Mr. Cullen, I thought.

"No thank you. I'm his assistant so I need to get it to him personal," They both seemed shocked by this. I already knew that I didn't belong but this was my job and I intended to do it as best as possible. She told me the floor and room number reluctantly and I walked away feeling a little smug. And somehow I managed to make it to the elevator without falling on my face. Still I noticed that I was getting looks from some of the people when I entered. I ignored them but I couldn't wait until I reached my floor. I exited hastily and tripped right into someone.

"Ow," I sounded as they caught me.

"I'm sorry, it's these shoes," I stated before I glanced up.

"Bella?" It was Edward Cullen. I had just bulldozed my boss. My face was on fire. And I thought I had been doing so well.

"Mr. Cullen," I took a step back out of his arms, but not before getting a good whiff of his aftershave. Not only did he look like a god in the gray Armani suit, he smelt like one too. I pulled out the folder and handed it to him.

"Here's the file that you asked me to bring," _Could this day get any worst_? _Yes_, I thought. _So be grateful_.

He flipped through it. " Thank you Mrs. Swan." Just then I group of two men and a women approached.

"Edward," The man in the front called. He was handsome, with neatly combed sandy blond hair. The other man had a darker tone to his skin, with pitch black hair. The women was the most noticeable because of her fire colored hair and flawless pale skin. I noticed that she moved very cat like in the tight black pencil skirt and white silk ruffled blouse, a large red belt around her tiny waist.

"Good Morning James," Edward shook his hand. They were similar in height both at least six feet. I felt tiny next to them. Mr. Cullen turned to the other two and greeted them.

"Laurent, Victoria." they both gave slight nods, both acknowledging his greeting but not making any move to shake hands. The man, Laurent still looked pleasant though. As for the women Victoria, not so much, especially when her eyes met mine. I glanced away immediately. James, then glanced around Mr. Cullen at me.

"Who is this lovely lady," he added flashing me a perfect smile. Surly being around so many good looking men wasn't good for my self esteem. Still, my face heated up.

"Oh," Mr. Cullen begin. "this is Bella Swan. She's my assistant." James stepped forward and took my hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan." He pulled my hand up to his lips. I was pretty sure that no one kissed peoples hands anymore, but yet my heart fluttered in my chest anyways. He glanced up at me with his hypnotizing gray eyes and I couldn't pull away. I wanted too because it was embarrassing, but I couldn't move. I was still red when they walked away, to begin the meeting. Letting out a deep sigh when they disappeared, I pressed the down arrow button. I needed to get out side where it was cool, I was on the verge of overheating. When I arrived at the office Angela was there waiting on me.

"Bella, there you are," she came rushing over.

"Is something wrong?" I asked putting my stuff down on the desk.

"No, I just got a little worried when you didn't show up this morning."

"Oh, I just had a few errands to run," I said peeling off jacket.

"Wow, I really like that outfit. Who's it by," Angela smiled admiring my clothes.

"Oh a friend of mine made it. I'm sure you've heard about her. Alic-" Just then the phone rang. I eyed her apologetically and I answered the phone.

"Good Morning, Edward Cullen's office,"

"Hey Bella, It's Edward."

"Hello Mr. Cullen," I said eying Angela. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day. I won't be coming into the office today. I also need you the fax over the June and July spreadsheets," I pulled out a sticky pad and began to write down his instructions.

"Okay, I'll do that right now."

"Thanks Bella." The line went dead and I replaced the phone on it's hook. I sighed back into my chair. Each spread had to be at least two hundred pages. I would have to print them out and fax it over page by page.

"It's going to be a busy morning," Angela chucked as she headed into the break room.

"You have no idea." I stated searching the computer database for the files.

Thanks to Angela I got all five hundred and forty-two pages sent out before nine. But that was least of my trouble. If I had ever thought that this job was easy before I had never been more wrong. It seemed that everyone needed something from me and with Mr. Cullen gone for the day I was the only one who could do the job. Mike and Tyler seemed almost too happy to come up and request some file while Jessica seemed to call me down every five seconds for something she could have gotten herself. I wanted to snap but I kept my calm. It would do no good to lose my temper.

And somehow by five I got it done, and to be honest I didn't really know how. I was just happy it was over. The last thing I had to do was pick up Mr. Cullen's dry cleaning and I could head home. I pushed the key into the door and stepped into his penthouse. I called out for him twice but there was no answer. I glanced around again. The last time I was here I hadn't really had time to take in the huge space that was his home. I wondered what it be like to live in a place like this but I didn't dwell on it for long.

I had never been a materialistic person, shiny appliances and flat screens had never appealed to me. I stood there for a moment trying to find a place to put the freshly pressed clothes. If I put them on the couch he might not see them, so I decided to place them in his bed room. I'd just lay them on his bed and that would be it. I open the door to his bed room that was already slightly opened. The first thing that I noticed was the massive iron framed bed and the gold bed spread that covered it. At first the gold appeared too bold for the room, but then you realized that it matched quite well. The carpet was soft under my feet as I crossed the room to the bed. I laid the plastic wrapped clothes on the bed just when I heard a door open and light flooded the room.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Hehehe, that was a great place to leave off. Please review!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So the only reason I haven't updated this weekend was because I was so captivated by New Moon. I thought it was so good. I watched it three times, and I willing gave my thirty buck to it. OMG, don't get me started on Jacob. I don't know, I might be Team Jacob now. I never really liked his character until Breaking Dawn, when we got a glimpse into his mind, but this movie really changed that. Taylor did an amazing job. He gave it his all, and it paid off. Eclipse will blow it out of the water, I believe. I hope at least.**

** Let me know if you liked New moon, and what your favorite parts were.... yeah!!! Here's chapter Seven.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

I spun round, gasping as I found myself staring at a half naked Edward Cullen who was only wrapped loosely in a white fluffy towel, water still dripping down his chest. He appeared as an angel as the light from the bathroom made a halo around him.

My face was already red and hot. Throwing my hands up to cover my face, I apologized over and over again as I struggled to remove myself from the room. Blinded by my hands and being so flustered caused me to crash into his dresser, knee first before I fled from his room.

"I'm so sorry," I rushed toward the door that would lead to my ultimate freedom.

"Wait!" I stopped at the command, my hand lingering above the door handle. If only I could pull open this door then I would be free. If only.

"Wait, just give me one moment." Hearing the door close to his bed room, I sighed. I was upset and for two reasons. One; I should have just put the clothes on the couch, I should have never entered my boss's room. Pacing back and forth between the door and the couch I couldn't remember why I had done it in the first place. And two, the one thing that had me more upset; Why was I still here? Forgetting that he had asked me to stay, I should be on my way back to my place to live in shame alone.

But nooo, I droned out mentally, long and sarcastically, I had to listen to him. I had to stay. And now I'd have to hang about and face him even though I had been more embarrassed that he probably was. Because what did he have to be a shamed of? Perfectly sculptor arms, or his smooth chest? Maybe it was the flawless row of abs that lined his stomach. I hauled myself back to the living room like dead weight and seated myself. Currently I could feel my heart beating against the walls of my ribcage pumping blood into my face where the extent of my mortification could be found.

The door swung open then and he stepped out dressed in a white button up shirt, loose at the neck, and khaki slacks. He was also bare foot.

"Oh good, you're still here," I rose to my feet feeling a little light headed.

"I am so sorry. I don't even know what- "Swallowing the lump in my throat as I confessed. I was pacing again, something I always did when I was nervous. "- possessed me to ent… I didn't know you where home?"

"Bella?"

"I mean I called for you but no one answered. It was probably because you were in the showe-" The image of him standing there in his towel that was way too small, actually flashed in my head and I stopped breathing. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm really sorry," I mumbled to myself. I could already see my future where I stood over my desk, packing my things and saying good bye to Angela. I would miss her. Maybe we weren't quite friends yet but we were getting there.

"Bella, it's okay."

I was ready though. I had brought this on myself. In truth I had fired myself. I had gone against my better judgement and entered his room. Frowning, I blinked and focused on his face.

"What did you say?" My thoughts ahd been running wild and I wasn't sure of what I heard. It sounded like he had said that it was okay.

He smiled and released me.

" I said, It's okay," He slipped his hands into his pockets. "Believe it or not but this is not the first time thats happened." I eyed him with an arched eyebrow before he struggled to correct himself.

"I mean it doesn't happen often, of course not. My mom did it once, and my sister-" he cleared his throat and glanced away awkwardly before changing the topic. "The meeting went well this morning." He added optimistically.

"That's great," I stated unsure, but relieved that he had changed the subject. It looked like I still had my job and I knew from now on to leave his dry cleaning on the couch.

"Yeah, we signed the contract." I let my eyes follow him to the kitchen full of stainless steel.

"We'll be doing a lot of work with them in the next couple of weeks." He pulled open his refrigerator and I notice it was virtually empty except for the dozens of bottle waters that filled two shelves. What in god's name did this man eat? It was just then my stomach began to growl and my eyes flickered to Mr. Cullen. I was relieved that he didn't seem to have heard it.

He motioned to a bottled water, and I shook my head. Drinking water would only make the hallow feeling in my stomach hurt more. And just like a pray sent from heaven, his phone rang.

"You should get that, I need to be going anyways." I was already moving towards the entrance. " I'll see you tomorrow," I didn't wait for him to interrupt me, I just closed the door behind me, and sighed against it. If that hadn't been the worst day of my life I didn't know what was. Dialing Alice's number, I slipped into the cab. I told her to meet me at my place, I need her to distract me. She was good at that.

* * *

Feeling the heat flooding my body, I watched as my best friend rolled back and forth on the floor of my living room. Alice had fallen to the floor after I had explained to her the horrific terrors of my evening and had begun to tumble around in a fit of laughter as she clenched her stomach.

I had decided to give her some time to get it out of system, but that was ten minutes ago and she could barley get to her feet. Huffing, I stomped into the kitchen, grabed a bottle of beer, popped off the cap and took a long pull of the bitter drink. Seriously, what was so funny because I of all people found nothing comical about it. I glanced at Alice, who was still chuckling to her self as she finally pushed herself off the ground. She brushed a few tears away and glanced up at me. She began to laugh again. This time I threw up my hands and marched into my room, beer still in hand.

"I'm sorry," Alice chuckled as she followed me. "If you only knew-" but she didn't finish her sentence because she had crumpled unto me bed.

I was mad now, and red because I had called Alice over here to distract me, not wallow in my pain. I slammed my bathroom door behind me and sighed.

I wasn't fired, but I certainly had to step up my game. I had already had a few mishaps and now I had to prove to Mr. Cullen that I deserved to be there. Glancing in the mirror, I promised myself that tomorrow was going to be a better day.

I remembered clearly that I had promised myself that today was going to be a better day. And surprisingly that promise was holding up quite well. The day at the office started off smoothly and it was only getting better. It was a busy though, with all the new paperwork that I had to have signed and processed for the new contract with Matheson Enterprise's. Still I was beginning to enjoy the fast pace and the day flew by seamlessly. I was in an even better mood because I wasn't forced to be around Mr. Cullen all day after last night, and I hadn't had to see Jessica nor her imp at all.

I met Mike in the elevator and he beamed when he entered.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hi Mike," I replied.

"How was work?"

"Busy, how about you?" I glanced over at him.

"Busy," he repeated, grinning.

The doors opened then and women stepped in. I moved aside to let her in.

"Hey Mike." She smiled when she turned to him, her back completely to me.

"Hi Lauren." He sounded tired.

Glancing at her, I wondered if this was the Lauren that Angela had been talking about. Then Mike peered around at me.

"This is Bella Swan. Mr. Cullen's secretary," She twisted around and immediately her smiled disappeared. Yep, this was her.

I didn't want to greet her, but I didn't want to be rude either, something she obviously didn't have a problem doing.

"Hi." Without acknowledging me, she turned back toward Mike.

"Hey, the rest of us are going out tonight, you coming?"

"Yeah sure," Mike shrugged and I almost chuckled at his could-care-less attitude.

"You should join us Bella," I looked at Mike who appeared excited then at Lauren who was visibly threatening me with her eyes. And for a moment I wanted to say yes just because it was the answer she didn't want to hear but I remembered I had somewhere to be.

"Sorry Mike, but I have to meet a friend." And just when the sides of her lips were about to pull up I added.

"Maybe next time." I smiled sweetly, making sure not to look at her but I could see her scowl out of the corner of my eye. I was laughing on the inside.

"Definitely." Mike stated as we reaching the ground floor and the doors slid open.

Outside, I hauled a cab and headed to 14th street, just outside of Brooklyn.

I rode the elevator that I had never quite felt safe in up to Jaspers studio and pulled open the elevator gate when I arrived. Alice was already there. She was biting on her bottom lip as she stared thoughtfully at a painting that I hadn't seen yet, . When she heard the elevator she twisted around.

"There you are," She flew to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"What do you think?" We were stating at the same picture that she had been looking a few moments ago. I could hear Jasper in the back rummaging through the closet where he kept all he supplies.

I focused on the painting, trying to make the connection. It was a beautiful painting, that was obvious but Jasper wasn't just about beauty. He always had an underlining theme as well. It was our job as the viewer to deduce what we saw, to make the connection. I knew what I saw was different to what Alice saw, our even what Jasper himself saw but neither one was right nor wrong.

"I like it." I stated. "A lot,"

"So do I," Alice beamed.

Jasper didn't just paint, he did photography and sculpted too. He used all three to tell a story. In his paintings he depicted his dreams, and in his photos, what he saw in his daily life. Sculpting was a little of both. They were all amazing and I was very excited to see all his pieces come together in his Art showing in the later half of October.

We left Jasper to finish the sculpture he was currently working on, going to Alice's high end apartment on the upper part of town. I sighed into her couch, a glass of wine in hand and waited as she threw together something so we could eat. I had offered my cooking services, Alice wasn't the best cook, in fact she was worst but I always indulged her. Wasn't that what friends did? She came back with nuggets of chicken and fries that were on the verge of burnt. I ate it anyways, wondering how did one burn French's this bad as I bit into the crunchy strip of potato.

It was dark by the time I found myself home. I wasn't tired enough to go straight to bed, so instead I called my mom for the week. I might as well it get out of the way. All in all today had been a good day.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you liked New Moon. I know I did!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Readers,**

**Just wanted to say hi. I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving. I know I did. Lot's of food and fun. Well I wasn't just writing to say hi, I need your guy's help. _I _need help! I need a certified beta and I say certified loosely. I need someone to push me to write and keep me track. I may just be stupid, but I don't know how to use the beta system here very well. I just became a member to just awesome site that some of you might have heard of, . So cute and I love it. If any one is on there already, stop by my page and say hi. My name is twinklelittlestar. I just started working a 7 to 4 job, and I need a little push to write a chapter and proofread, things like that. I sound desperate don't I? Sigh* Well if anyone you know of anyone let me know. Send me a message, even if only to help learn the FF beta system.**

**Thanks!!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**-BabyShadow-**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The weeks past, for the most part uneventful except for maybe how I had tripped into the elevator on day and fell out of my chair on a other, but other than that, everything had gone smoothly. Mr. Cullen and I had fallen into a daily routine and things were going great. My job was getting easier in the sense that I was doing more things on my own, Angela was barely needed anymore, though she did sneak up once in awhile just to say hi. On another good note, I hadn't had to deal with Jessica nor Lauren, who I was beginning to see more and more often though she didn't waste her breathe to speak to me, not directly anyways. I ignored them both, enjoying my blossoming friendship with Angela. I had even gotten around to introducing her to Alice and Kate. She seemed surprised when she met Alice but before I could mention a word, Alice had swept her away, whispering to her in the corner of the bar. They both returned to the table grinning. Of course I asked what that was all about, and of course neither of them answered. I tried to get it out Angela the next couple of days but she wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on, just tell me what she said. Did she say something about me?" I begged. Angela continued to smile as we shuffled around the copy room on her floor. I had cornered her here while she was changing the paper.

"Bella, I'm not going to tell you, so you can just give up."

I sighed.

"Fine," I huffed, leaning myself against the huge fax machine.

"What a good friend you are," I whined. Angela only chuckled as she returned to copying the hundred page report.

I changed the subject, I was obviously getting no where. Maybe I would have better luck with Alice. I shook my head, if Angela wasn't singing then Alice most definitely wasn't going too.

"So where do you want to eat for lunch?"

"About that," she nibbled on her bottom lip. " I can't. I'm meeting, uh a friend of mine."

"Oh, okay. I'll just call Alice and see if she wants to come."

"Sorry," Angela apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Waving her off, I moved to the door.

"I better get back to work. See ya!" I left the room and headed back to my desk.

Taking a seat, I dialed Alice's number from the phone on my desk. I shuffled through files on my computer while I waited for her to answer.

"Hello," Came her voice.

"Hey Alice it's me,"

"Bella?" She asked unsure, sounding surprised to hear it was me. I wondered why but then I realized that this number was unknown to her.

"I was wondering if you want to grab something to eat," the sound of my typing in the back ground could be heard as I held the phone to my ear by my left shoulder.

"Um sure, but hold on. I got someone else on the other line." I heard a beep and then nothing. I heard a voice come from Mr. Cullen's office and just when it stopped, Alice returned.

"Sorry Bella something just came up. How about a rain check?"

I frowned. "Sure."

"I got to go. Call me later." She was gone before I could speak my goodbyes. I wondered what had come up, but knowing Alice it could have been anything. Thinking of what to do I returned the phone to it's place. Maybe Kate was off?

I heard the office doors open and Edward Cullen exited. I immediately thought that it had something to do with me.

"Is there something I can get for you, Mr. Cullen."

"No I was just heading out to get some lunch." He smiled passing my desk.

"I could get it for you." I insisted. He glanced at me, and flashed me a smile that stopped my heart in my chest.

"Or you could join me," I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh-" I stuttered, sucking on the inside of my mouth.

"I have some things I want to talk to you about anyways." He pressed the button to the elevator. I nodded, saved my work, gathered up my things and entered the elevator that he held open for me. When the doors close, I was over whelmed by the scent of him. It was clean and manly, just like the man he was. I forced myself to not look at him as the elevator descended toward the ground floor. I had to force myself to kept my breath steady, and my hands from fidgeting.

"So what are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"Whatever you want," I answered still keeping my eyes to my self.

Just then the elevator doors opened and revealed Mike standing there.

"Bella," he grinned as he entered. I stepped to the side to let him in. It was then he noticed Mr. Cullen.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Cullen."

"Hello Mike." Edward answered. Mr. Cullen seemed pleasant enough but didn't pay much attention to him. Mike turned his attention back to me. I was glad that he didn't seem to notice that we were together. Probably thought we just happen to end up on the elevator together, since we worked on the same floor and all.

"You on your way to lunch?" I nodded. Mike was nice and not bad on the eyes. I still wasn't very use to the nice guys in New York City, the very few there were.

"Where you heading? If you need a suggestion I'd be more than happy to show you around." I gazed at him. Was he asking my out? No, it was just lunch. But I wouldn't be able to take him up on his offer, not today.

"Sorry," I stated. "I'm already meeting up with someone. Maybe tomorrow." He beamed.

"Okay. Tomorrow then." The elevator stopped then on the first floor and we exited.

"See ya Bella," he waved.

I was thankful when Mike went the opposite way as he waved good bye.

"You could have gone with him." Mr. Cullen spoke from beside me, entering the rotating doors that lead the cool streets of the city.

" No, I couldn't have, besides you asked me first."

* * *

No one was more surprised than I was when we headed into the Downtown area to a small Greek restaurant. It was a small shop, almost hidden by the surrounding stores. One had to have been well aware of the restaurants location to come here or you would have missed. In fact, I had. I had walked right past it and Mr. Cullen had to stop me and saw the way. It was the first of many blushes to come. I was even more shocked when the man addressed Mr. Cullen by name when we entered.

"The usual, Mr. Gorshedi," My boss stated in a familiar tone.

Mr. Gorshedi, clearly of Greek decent led us to a window table to where we could see the street from where we sat.

"I'm guessing you come here often," I stated taking a seat actually tripping into it. Growing red in the face, I prayed that I was lucky enough were he hadn't seen it

"Yes, it's one of my favorite places to eat." He smiled. I could tell he genuinely liked it here. A waiter came over then and handed us a couple of menus and two glasses of water, before promising to be back to take our order. I glanced at the menu which was all in Greek. Or it might have been in English but the font was too Greek-like for me to read. I felt stupid staring at the booklet, trying to pronounce the words in my head.

"I know it's a little hard to read," I looked up.

"Not really," I lied. He arched a brow. I heaved a sigh.

"Fine, I can't understand it at all," the waiter returned.

"Do you mind?" Mr. Cullen asked and I nodded. He turned to the waiter and ordered in another language that no one would mistake for anything other that Greek. And yet even with the harsh sounds, it sounded like liquid gold coming from his lips. It was then I found myself staring at his mouth. So pump and soft looking, it was hypnotizing. I wondered what they would feel like if- I stopped myself. I wasn't going to do this. Not here, not now. I wasn't going to fantasize about my abnormally beautiful employer.

I glanced away just in time as he turned back to me. My face heated anyways.

"I ordered a lamb gyro for you,"

" A lamb gyro?"

"You want me to order something else?"

"No, no" I shook my head. " It's just that I've always wanted to try it. My friend keeps talking about lamb gyro and how good they are." I smiled.

"I know what you mean. My sister's in love with them."

"Really? You have a sister?" He nodded.

"That must be nice," I stated. I hadn't known. Maybe I should have read up more about his personal life but I didn't want to look like a stalker.

"Yeah it is when she's not annoying the hell out of me. She's too small to be so irritating." He seem to be remembering something.

"I actually understand what you mean," I stated thinking of Alice. I glanced around the small building. It was painted white, reminding me of all the pictures of Greece I had seen, pillars and all.

"So how did you find this place?"

"Why? Because I don't seem like the type to come down here?"

"No, that's not wha-" My face reddened.

He held up his hand and smile. "It's okay. Actually me and my sister come here often."

"So she lives her in New York?" I inquired.

"Yeah, but we're both really busy so when ever we have time we head down here. She was suppose to come with me today, but she canceled at the last minute." In that swift moment, my view of the man changed. I could say now that he was truly a kind hearted person. Someone like Edward Cullen could have what ever he wanted and yet it was obvious that he valued his family more than anything. Not in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be here seated across from my boss, talking about his personal life. But then again, I never thought in my wildest dream that Edward Cullen would be that boss. He was so much more than many people realized. So much more.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Huh," I blinked.

"You are smiling,"

"Was I? It was nothing. Don't worry about it." I kicked myself mentally.

He chuckled. "You are so different from any of my other assistants?" I frowned. I had found out that all of his previous assistants had all been gorgeous 5'll models with thick blond hair and size c cup breast. Of course I could never compare.

"How so, Mr. Cullen?" I knew I was setting myself up for disappointment but I wanted to know.

"I don't know." He seemed to speak more to himself. "But there's something about you, you don't seem like you are scared of me."

"We'll then I will have to try harder." I smiled and he laughed, gracing the entire restaurant with his music.

"The truth is I'm terrified." I whispered, suddenly finding the table cloth interesting.

"Really?" he sounded truly surprised. I nodded and it became silent. After about chewing on my lip for about thirty seconds I glanced up, just when he looked away. I got the strange feeling that he had been watching me and the sides of my mouth curled up.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch," I smiled when we returned to the office. The last hour had been an experience.

"It was my pleasure." He stated before his disappeared in his office. I relaxed back into my chair feeling my pulse race. I think that was the first time I had ever smiled so much with someone other than my friends. Then the phone rang and it was back to work for me.

I called Jacob when I got home because I was in this happy mood since I had left work.

"Hey," I sang, flinging myself forward unto my bed after a nice, soothing shower.

"You sound happy. What happened?"

"What? I can't be happy," I grinned.

"Sure but you're never this happy, Bella. It's making my uncomfortable."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. " How's La Push?"

"Don't change the subject," I pouted, when he caught me.

"You're not going to tell me are you," He sounded tired.

"Nope," I answered, over pronouncing the P.

"Fine, La push was La Push. Oh but Jared and Kim got engaged." I sat up then.

"Engaged!" Jared was Jacob's friend from high school, almost like I big brother to him and Kim was his high school sweet heart. They sat next to each other for a whole year before Jared finally noticed her. Hanging down on the reservation almost everyday back when I was in highschool, Kim and I had become friends.

"When!"

"Two days ago," He answered. I heard the hesitation in his voice and I knew why. He understood that I was going to be upset. And he had good reason because I was fumming. It wasn't everyday that your friend gets engaged. I was almost hurt that she hadn't called me. But she'd hear from me later, now it was time tochew Jacob out.

"Why didn't you say something before. How you not tell me?"

"I did," he declared. " I called you. Kim called you._ You_ **didn't **answer." My mind began to race over what had happened two days ago around the time he might of called and I remember what I had been trying to forget. My boss wrapped in a small white bath cloth. Well, not erase. No girl would be crazy to forget that perfection.

"Oh, I was working," I mentioned. He heard the uncertainty in my voice.

"Working?"

"Yes working." I confirmed. "but forget that," I remembered his news.

"How was it? What did he do? Did she say yes? Of course she said yes," I answered myself. Anyone could that those two were meant for each, they were soul mates. Jacob spent the next hour explain to my in grave details, how one of my good friends had become engaged to be married.

* * *

I hope you guys like it.... Review please!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: First and foremost, I want to say sorry this chapter took so long. Christmas and New Years, plus work killed me. I also hit a little writer's road block but I'm back.

And secondly I want to thank my beta, yes I finally got one, SanDiegoGal for doing an awesome job editing this for me. It didn't take that long surprisingly. Thanks...

To all my readers, I hope this chapter made up for weeks of no update.

Chapter Nine

I called Kim that weekend to congratulate her and she asked me to be in her wedding. I got teary as I told her I would be more than honored to be one her bridesmaids. She was planning for a January wedding, and she was going to be busy since that was only five months away. I told her I would help as much as I could, but I knew that wasn't going to be much because of the distance.

On Saturday I helped Alice put the finishing touches on Alice in Wonderland. To me it was perfect to begin with, but Alice needed everything to reach her standards, even though that was sometimes unreachable. We stood back, staring in awe.

"It's ready," I stated, feeling a sense of pride and joy that I had been part of something so wonderful.

"You think so?" she asked, unsure from beside me.

I glanced at Alice, my face clearly reading, 'If you change any thing I'm going to kill you.' I was tired and I was positive she was too.

"Fine, fine. It's perfect."

I smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Now, let's eat."

We invited Kate and Jasper, and we met up at the bar for a few drinks and a night of fun.

"So when's the opening?" Kate asked. Again. This wasn't the first time she'd asked and this wasn't the first time Alice had answered. I had given up. Kate's memory was like a saturated sponge. Nothing else could be absorbed.

I chuckled to myself at my witty analogy.

"Wednesday."

"Okay, I'll be there. Two o'clock, right?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Maybe it was some type of disease.

"No it's at three." Alice corrected. "And you guys have to come. My entire family will be there. My parents are driving down and they're dying to meet you." She was talking to both Kate and me now. Her parents had met Jasper years ago and apparently loved him.

"I already talked to my boss about getting off early, so I'll be there," Kate confirmed. Alice turned to me while I bit into my burger. I looked up and realized that they were all looking at me. I looked like I had been caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing.

"What? I'll be there." My best friend eyed me.

"I will," but all I could think about was how I had forgotten to ask Mr. Cullen if I could get off early this coming Wednesday when I had been given the prefect opportunity to ask on Thursday. I'd just have to remember to do so on Monday.

So early Monday morning, when Edward Cullen exited the elevator, my face grew red as he approached me with a heart stopping grin. I smiled unintentionally as he came closer. As I was about to bid him a "Good morning," something caught my eye.

Lauren was right behind him, dressed in a fitted grey suit that looked like it belonged in a catalogue. It probably did. She was smiling as well but her snarky grin didn't make my heart pound heavy in my ears. In fact, I could almost feel it curl up and hide behind a lung.

"Morning," he sang.

I blinked and turned to him smiling anyways.

" Good morning." For what reason, I don't know, I glanced at Lauren, who was smiling confidently at me as she passed. I wanted nothing more than for her heel to catch the carpet and for her to fall on her pretty face, but instead I watched as she passed me gracefully.

Mentally, I shook myself, gathered what I had been working on and followed them into his office.

"Mr. Cullen," I called as I passed Lauren in the doorway.

"Yes," he answered, placing his things down.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I worked only half day on Wednesday. My friend is having this thing and I really need to be there." I could feel Lauren's glare on my back. She hated it when I ignored her like this, one of the main reasons I did.

I hated being petty, but it was all I could do to keep my sanity when it came to her and Jessica.

"Wednesday, huh?"

I nodded, clutching the brown folder to my chest.

"I don't see why not. In fact that reminds me that I have something to attend on Wednesday as well."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"You're very welcome, Ms. Swan." He looked at me before his eyes shifted down to my chest. My face brightened, and I kicked myself for wearing the blouse that exposed the very little cleavage I had. But it had been the only clean outfit in my closet. Alice hadn't mentioned that all her designs needed to be dry cleaned.

"Is that for me?" he asked, still looking at my chest.

I looked down and realized that he wasn't looking at me, but what I had been holding. I heard a low laughter from Lauren, as I nodded and placed the folder open on his desk.

"These are for you to sign," I stated before I took my leave. I heard a loud, nasally giggle from his office and it made me shudder.

"So, I got off," I announced to Alice, holding the phone to my face by a strained shoulder. I was wandering behind my desk, trying to get everything together for Mr. Cullen's meeting on Thursday morning.

"I'll be there. I promise," I stumbled forward, tripping over the phone cord that had wrapped around my ankles from my constant pacing.

"You better be. I can't do this with out you." I could hear the panic in her voice. It had been that way since last night when the intense reality that the dream of opening her own store, the dream she'd had since the age of three, was actually becoming reality. I told her, like I had before, that she had nothing to be nervous about. Everyone would love her clothes. In fact, they already did.

"I can't promise you anymore. I'll be there. That's all I can say," I stated, putting a stack of papers away, and twisting to another. _Where had I put that document? _

_ "_Is your family here yet?" Alice's entire family was going to be there for the opening. They were as proud of her as I was.

_ "_No, my parents are only coming for the opening. My dad has some major business back at home."

"And Emmett?" I asked lightly, struggling to concentrate on the conversation and the work I had to do before I could get out of here.

"He'll only be here for the day. Got a gig game on Sunday, and has to get back in time for practice. Plus he's bringing his fiancé." I could almost hear her frown.

"What? You don't like her or something?"She sighed on the other end.

"No it's nothing. Well, I got to go. I'll see you Wednesday, okay?" She was rushing her goodbyes, which meant she had something going on more important than me.

I placed the phone back on the receiver and decided to call it a day. There was nothing left to do without my boss's consent, and he had already left the office. I gathered my things, and headed home.

Tuesday pasted mostly uneventfully, and I only had to deal with Jessica or Lauren minimally. I did spend a few hours in Mr. Cullen's office though trying to finalize the contract that he would sign at Thursday's meeting, along with James and his partner, Laurent, of Matheson Enterprises. And though by the time I arrived home my feet were on fire and my head was pounding from the inside, I was still in lifted spirits.

I called Kim for a wedding update and was surprised to hear that they already reserved the Town Center for the reception. I could hear the excitement in her voice as she explained the detailed plans for turning the building - that was in dire need of renovations - into a hall fit for a king, or in this cause, a queen. I joined in her excitement giving her what little advice I had learned from Alice in the last four, well almost five months. Kim really appreciated it.

I got one last call before I went to bed, surprised when it was my boss.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," I addressed him, striving to sound like I wasn't in the middle if pulling on a pair of Jacob's old slacks.

"Bella, are you busy?" _Even if I was, would it matter?_

_ "_No, what can I do for you?" Crossing the room, I prepared to grab a pair of jeans.

"Well, the partners from Matheson want to go over some minor details before Thursday."

I didn't quite understand my part in this. "So you want me to bring over the contract?"

"Actually I wanted to invite you personally." He sounded slightly hesitant to state the fact. I, on the other hand was rather awed.

"Me?"

"Yes you,"

"Really? I mean it's not really necessary."

"Bella, I would really like you to be there. They're not a very entertaining bunch, and I need someone to keep me awake before I blow this whole thing out of the water." I almost laughed. I could almost see him, seated asleep across from his future business partners because God knew that he didn't get enough rest. I had no idea how he did it, when I could barley pull myself out of bed in the morning.

I sighed. I guess I have no choice.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. I'll come."

"Great, we're meeting at the Sundial around nine."

The Sundial. I began to panic. Anyone who was anyone knew the Sundial. Well, I hadn't until a day ago when Angela and Nickie were talking about it at lunch. It was a rotating restaurant above a five-star hotel in the busiest part of the island.

I didn't belong in such a place. Who did?

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come? I mean I'm not really part of all of this. I'm just your assistant," I muttered as I began to pace.

In truth, I really wasn't needed, and I had no idea why Edward would request me to meet with them even though he had already given me his explanation. Edward chuckled on the other side. He could probably hear how nervous I was.

"You are my assistant. So assist me."

I sighed again, feeling even more strained than I had the entire day.

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

Mr. Cullen gave me the address, and I proceeded to become as worthy of the five-star restaurant as I could. I donned my sleek, black, baby-doll dress, since it was the only thing I owned that could possibly be suitable for this place. I somehow remembered Alice's fashionable words of wisdom, and paired it with a black strappy heels that would have my feet freezing as soon as I stepped outside. An hour later, I decided I looked the best I could and locked my apartment.

It was rather confusing trying to get to the top floor. No one told me that certain elevators took you to certain floors. I spent twenty minutes riding the pulley up and down until I finally figured out how to get to the Sundial.

I was sure I looked nothing like I had when I left. The few curls I had managed to set in my hair were falling, and I was hot probably sweated my make up off. Great, I was about to show up look like a sea creature. Maybe I could slip into the bath room before anyone noticed me.

The Sundial was beautiful, large window allowing it's guest to visit to lighted city below, soft classical music playing in the back ground feeding the relaxed atmosphere. But with beautiful places came the beautiful people that filled the moving eatery. Men in pressed suits and women in pearls and designer gowns.

I immediately felt out of place and intimated by what I saw. _I _looked like I was going to a cocktail party. I seriously considered turning around, but I knew that wasn't an option, not when I was already this late.

So, instead, I gathered myself and turned to the neatly dressed man behind the stand.

"Good afternoon," George smiled as I glanced at his name tag. "Welcome to the Sundial."

He was obviously more feminine than man, but he was nice.

" Hello," I said before I cleared my throat. " I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. A Mr. Edward Cullen."

George's eyes widened.

"Bella Swan, I presume." I nodded. He turned away for a moment and whispered to another man I assumed to be a waiter by his lack of suit jacket and the red vest. The waiter turned to me and whispered back to George. I tried to read his expression, and was slightly startled when George abruptly twisted back to me.

"Come with me."

I continued in steady breaths as I followed the man who was shorter than I had initially thought. Maybe he had been standing on a platform.

Their table was very easy to spot, mainly because no other table could compare to the utter beauty that radiated from my boss as well as James and Laurent. Even Victoria, James's secretary, was gorgeous with her fire red hair and stunning olive green dress. I took a minor hit to my self-esteem, but at least had managed to walk across the room without falling on my face.

This thought made me feel slightly more confident as I approached. Neither of them noticed me, but then Edward looked up. Upon seeing me, his smile radiated from his mouth throughout his entire body. It was hard not to smile back.

"Here you are, Ms. Swan." George stated holding out a chair for me.

"Thank you," I slipped into my seat next to my boss.

"Sorry I'm late," I whispered, shaking out my jacket.

"Believe me, no one minds." I saw his eyes glance over me and his expression froze.

"What? Is it too much?" I began.

"No, no," he shook his head, clearing his throat. "It's perfect." He turned away then, and I was glad because he missed the smile that formed on my lips.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait!!! Review and let me know what you think!!!


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank my awesome beta who edited this amazing chapter even though her life is so busy, she made time. Thanks again!!!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Wednesday morning was busy. And I was tired. We had chatted at the Sundial passed eleven and I got home a little after twelve with the downtown traffic. What were people doing out at that hour? Probably that same thing I was, right?

My feet hurt and it was barely even one yet, but the thought of only having another hour to go was keeping me going. Well, that and the fact that I had been in this radiating good mood since last night. I blamed it on the amazing food that I had, but I had a feeling that wasn't totally it.

It was about 2:15 when Edward exited his office dressed in a starched straight grey suit. I caught myself staring and I flushed as I glanced away. It was probably the second time I had seen him all day. Good, because it was difficult to concentrate when he was in the room.

"I'm leaving," he stated passing my desk.

"Okay, have a good day." From what I knew, he was heading out to meet up with his family who had come into town. It was about time for me to head out too, so I began to shut the office down when the elevator dinged and Lauren was stomping toward me. I forced a smile.

"Yes, can I help you?"

She looked at me before she broke out into a smile that no one would describe as sweet, more like sinister.

Have you by any chance seen the Manchester File?" Her voice was airy, as she tried in vain to sound innocent. I sighed.

The file had been on my desk all morning. I was supposed to take it down to her but things had taken a turn for the worst around ten and my desk began to overflow with papers.

"Yeah, I've got it." I stated starting to search beneath a stack of brown envelopes of letters I had to send out in the morning.

_Strange_. _I could have sworn I had seen it here_. I began to move things now. _Maybe I shoved it to the side by accident. _ I glanced up at Lauren, and she was still smiling. A shiver spread throughout my body. It gave me the creeps. What in the hell was she smiling at? I turned back to searching for the file that I was beginning to think had sprouted legs and made a run for it.

"You really should clean this up," she stated, a hint of disgust in her voice. I shot her a glare.

"If I remember correctly, it was you and Jessica who dumped these on my desk when I was in the bathroom." She chuckled. God, how I hated that laugh. Like nails scrapping across a black board.

Fifteen minutes later, I was panicking. Lauren had finally left and simply told me that when I found the folder to bring it down to her. I still hadn't found the folder and was beginning to organize things, just to make it easier.

I put all the faxes, all three hundred pages and placed them in the out box for tomorrow morning. I filed the rest of the papers and still no file. My desk was clean and it still hadn't showed up. I glanced at the clock. I still had a little time, so I ran down to see if Angela had seen it. She hadn't and returned with me to help me look.

"Where could it be?" I asked more to myself. I was on all fours searching under my desk in case it had fallen to the floor and had been kicked under. I searched in Mr. Cullen's office and found nothing. Then suddenly I jumped up and turned to clock in his office. 3:46.

Damn! Alice would never forgive me. Not for this. It was so important to her, but I could not leave until I found that paper. We would need it for tomorrow. I decided to call Alice to explain. She didn't answer. I sighed, hoping that she was just too busy to answer and hadn't intentionally ignored my call. I left her a voicemail explaining what was going on, and even though it wasn't any excuse for missing her opening, I didn't have any other option.

It was past six, when Angela and I gave up. The opening would be over by now, but I still hadn't found the folder I was looking for. I had literally visited every department owned by Cullen Corp, yet I had found nothing.

"I'm really sorry, Bella, but we've looked everywhere." Angela stated for the first time since she had started helping me. Nickie was downstairs asking around. I sank back into my chair feeling defeated for the first time in my life.

I would have to call Mr. Cullen and tell him the truth – that it simply disappeared from my desk – not that it would save me from being fired. I would have to leave this job that I had grown to love. I would be back to where I started. Broke and unemployed.

I sighed and leaned forward to pick up the phone. But, just then, the elevator opened and Lauren came strolling over.

"Sorry Bella, it appears that I had it the entire time." She held up the paper for which I been searching the last three hours for. She had the smug smile plastered on her face, and it was then I understood everything. Why she had been smiling as she watched me run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Why she, who needed the file in the first place, hadn't even offered to help seek it out.

She did help because she knew it wasn't there. She knew that I would not find it because she already had it. I had never thought about asking her because I was the one who was supposed to have it. I also realized then at that moment that my temper was out of control.

I flew out of my chair in a fit a rage. I had been played for a fool by this stupid bimbo, and I had let her use me. I stomped over to her with enough fury that I knew that what I what I was going to do next I had no control over. I was going to hit her. I had always had a temper, but I had learned to control it more over the years. Yet, every lesson I had learned had just flown out the window.

"You bitch!" I snarled through a clutched jaw, before I reared back and let my fist jab her right in the nose. I heard Angela gasp as Lauren veered back and slammed into the wall, knocking down a vase as she slipped to the ground. My hand hurt, as I cupped it to my chest, but I felt good. I was breathing like I had run a marathon, but I felt completely liberated. It wasn't the first time I had hit someone and I was sure it wasn't going to be my last. Still it felt great. I had wanted to do that for a long time, I just need the motivation.

"Oh my God," Lauren stated scrambling to her feet, blood rushing from her nose. "You broke my nose." Her voice was even more annoying with the nasally sound.

"Yeah and that will teach you mess with me again." She stared at me for a moment, and I thought she was going to lunge at me, but instead she dashed to the elevator leaving the file behind. Thank God it was free of blood. I bent over and retrieved it, flinching at the pain in my hand.

"Bella, you are my new hero," Angela stated, still staring awestruck at me. " I can't believe you just did that."

I shrugged, but I was still shaking from the adrenaline overload. Now that this issue was handled, I had to take care of something else.

Alice didn't look pleased to see me, but after fifteen minutes of pleading she finally opened her door.

"Hi," I muttered. She didn't answer, but just walked back into her living room. I took the open door as an invitation and let myself in. She was hurt. That much was written on her face. I didn't know where to begin but the beginning was always the best. I needed to apologize. Over and over again, if that was what it took.

" I'm so sorry." She didn't even acknowledge me as she stared at her television. I moved a little closer and she hugged her knees to chest. I slipped my jacket and purse to the floor as I seated myself next to her.

"There's no excuse that I can give to make up for this Alice, I know, but I am really sorry." Still silence. If only I could let her know how hard I tried to be there for her, but there wasn't any way I could do that. I sighed back against the couch, and chuckled to myself at the Lauren's reaction after I hit her. I chuckled again. It was exactly what she deserved, but I would be interested to see what lies she told Mr. Cullen in the morning.

"What's so funny?" Alice's voice was quiet and it shocked me to hear it. I was happy nonetheless. At least she was speaking.

"I hit Lauren today," I announced. She giggled despite herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I broke her nose too." We began to laugh together and it felt good to know I hadn't lost her.

"Why did you hit her?" she asked and explained to her the story.

"I would have given anything to have seen that. Wow, Bella!"

"Yeah, I know." I answered breathless.

"Well, I guess I have to forgive you now," she stated, still giggling to herself. I smiled.

"Thanks."

She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes, her dark hair pulled away from her face.

"I'll just have to fine a another way-" She stopped.

"Find another way for what?"

She only laughed to herself at joke that was only funny to her.

What had I missed today?

I didn't bother to ask any questions, instead I let her forgive me in her own way.

Dressed in a purple long-sleeved shirt, a black high-waisted pencil skirt and four-inch heels, I walked into the office ready to face the consequences for my actions yesterday. I didn't regret what I did because both Angela and I knew that Lauren deserved it, but that behavior belonged in high school, not a multi-billion dollar company reception waiting area.

I was alone, as I usually was first thing in the morning, and I went along with my normal tasks. I printed the morning reports, then carefully placed all the files, documents and contracts that Mr. Cullen would need for his meeting this morning on his desk. They were all there. I double-checked. I began brewing his coffee just the way he liked it and waited.

I sat behind my desk concentrating hard on the e-mails I had received overnight trying to decipher which ones I could answer myself and which ones I would have to forward to my boss. I never heard the elevator open or the bell. Neither did I hear the muffled footsteps making their way towards me.

"Morning," I snapped open to see my boss standing over my desk with a smile that had me staring for a moment. Not long enough for him to notice, but enough to see myself flying across the desk and jumping on him like some animal in heat. I blinked, realizing that I had to get laid soon. The lack of sex was making me think about my boss in an inappropriate manner. I made a mental note.

I returned his smile, "Good Morning."

He maneuvered his way around my desk to his office in a beautiful manner.

"Are you ready for our meeting?" It was a moment before I realized he was speaking to me and I was on my feet.

"Yes, I've already laid out the necessary documents on your desk." I flew to the coffee stand and poured a cup, thankful that it was still steaming. I wondered what such expensive coffee tasted like, probably like liquid gold. And as if reading his mind, his voice came.

"Go a head and pour yourself a cup, I need to speak with you." I froze instantly, my back still to him. This was it. I was really a goner. It was nice while it lasted. At least I would be fired over a steaming cup of 80 dollar caffeine.

I did as he instructed and poured a cup for myself before making my way over to his desk where I handed his cup to him and took a seat.

"How was your day yesterday? You had that thing with your friend, right?" I fluttered my eyelashes in surprise. He had remembered. I stopped myself. Of course, he had remembered. It was only yesterday that it was _supposed_ to have happened. No thanks to Lauren.

I nodded. "I didn't go." I answered truthfully.

"Was it canceled?" he asked so casually. I stared at him baffled to be honest. _Have you no idea what happened yesterda_y? I thought to myself, not realizing that I was verbalizing my thoughts aloud.

"No, what happened?" He looked at me questioningly, as I began to chew on my bottom lip.

"Nothing really," I started, trying mentally to find a way to explain yesterday evening, but he interrupted me.

"By the way, have you seen Lauren?"

"No," I answered, not quite lying as I hadn't seen her, today at least.

"I ran into her on the way up," he relaxed back into his chair, coffee in hand. "I almost didn't recognize her. Her entire face is black and blue. Apparently she hit her nose and broke it opening a cabinet."

_Liar_, I fumed, not sure if I was happy or angry that she hadn't told him the truth. I wondered what he would think of me then. He already knew I was the world's biggest klutz but he had no idea I was so hot tempered. Still, I was surprised that she hadn't spilled the truth. She could get me fired if she wanted too. Why she hadn't squealed? What was she waited for?

"That's too bad, she really needs to be more careful," I replied, but a smile formed. Mr. Cullen didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, well let's get down to business."

I spent the rest of the week making it up to Alice, though I thought that she was taking it a little far. She had me clean her apartment, and it was no easy task given the sheer size of the place. She made me into her own human mannequin. She even had me make dinner every night until Saturday when I was officially relinquished from my punishment. And despite the fact that I was tired by the weekend, I was happy that I still had my best friend.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long as well, but what can I say. Just be glad I got it up at all. Work was tiring this week and it was hard finding the time to push out a decent chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing. Those of you who want more of Lauren, the wars not over yet... Review Please!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I most first appologize for the long delay of this chapter and I most confess it's because I added so much it actually made an entirely new chapter. The good news is that since it's done the wait for the ch 12 will no where be as long, if long at all. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I had a blast, maybe too much, writing this.

Chapter Eleven

Life was great. I had my best friend back, which in truth hadn't planned on going anywhere in the first place. She'd forgiven me before I had even ask for it but according to her, it was fun watching me beg. Apparently Alice had been curious enough to call over to my job to find out what was my hold up and had heard all about the 'missing' document.

She'd only put me on punishment to see how long it would take me to figure out that all of it was a game to her, too bad it had taken me four days and a lot of unnecessary work before she fessed up.

Two weeks after the opening, which was a grand success, I was hanging out at Alice's place as she sketched the final piece to her fall collection. It was of course beautiful, very elegant and very Alice.

I was leaning over her shoulder as her hands blurred inhumanly fast over the paper. Her collection was formulated by dresses, suit's and of course shoes inspired by the fashionable up town New York working women.

She stopped suddenly and held the pad up at arms length.

"What do you think?" she asked slightly hesitated and I thought it was so uncalled for because as I said before, everything Alice touched turned to gold, from her stylish jeans, to her line of red carpet attire. Alice was indeed a clothing God, or Goddess in her case.

It had only been two weeks and Alice in Wonderland was a hit, clothes were flying off the shelf and I for only was grateful that all the clothes I got from there were free of charge. Because there was no way that I, Bella Swan could afford them. To me jeans costing over $800 just wasn't worth it. But Alice's were.

"It's gorgeous." It was short baby doll dress, a beautiful deep purple, simple but complex all at once. She grinned up at me.

"You think so." It always surprised me when some one as beautiful and confident as Alice could sometimes be so self conscience but that was only because she loved doing it so much.

I nodded as I took a seat on the couch and began flipping through the movies she had saved on her enormous television. I wasn't sure what it was with rich people and large TV's but Alice had one and so did Edward Cullen.

Ooh, Interview with a vampire, I thought. I switched to the watch it and soon a young Brad Pitt was on screen. My heart melted. I didn't know anyone in their right mind that didn't find Brad Pitt extremely sexy in this movie. I glanced over and saw that the movie had caught Alice's attention as well.

In fact, this had to be on the many reasons why Alice and I were such great friends. We both had an apperception for Brad's godlike bone structure and killer smile.

Still it didn't compare to Edward Cullen's who had beat him out of the sexist man alive number one spot three years in a row.

I stopped myself. _Where had that come from? _

Too be honest, now that I thought about it, I had been having thought's like that for the last couple of days. One minute I was thinking about something random and the next I picturing his eyes, and his lips. Just last night I had dreamt about him for the second time. _Was I having a mental break down? Was work becoming too stressful? _If it was, It sure as hell didn't feel like it. But what else could be causing me to picture my incredible hot boss like this. I stopped my myself again. Great it was getting worst.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was beginning to think about Mr. Cullen outside of work in very inappropriate ways. And I was noticing things about him that I hadn't before.

I had never given it any real consideration because Mr. Cullen was that good looking but lately it wasn't just his looks had me thinking about him. It was the size his hands, so manly and the way that even after a day at the office he never had wrinkles in his clothes. It was the almost dangerous lure he had is eyes when he glance up at me when he was in deep thought.

And more so the way he always encouraged me even when I broke something or got something wrong. He didn't mind teaching me and none of my acts of clumsiness seemed to bother him. They actually made him smile. And man, was his smile something. It had the power from day one to wipe my mind clean to where all I could see was his perfect lips spread over his unnaturally white teeth.

The vision of him smiling as he wished me a good weekend earlier today cause me to grin absent mindedly.

"What are you so happy about so suddenly?" I heard and turned to Alice.

"Nothing," My smile disappearing. She leaned back to stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Then she gasped and jumped to her feet. I barely saw her.

"You got laid, didn't you?" she pointed at me accusingly.

I was taken back by surprise. "What!"

"Tell me who it was?" She inquired, perching her small frame right next to me. Actually it was more like on top of me.

"I didn't get laid," I answered slightly saddened by that fact that my words were true.

Alice frowned as she searched my face. She seemed more disappointed than me.

"Don't lie to me," she tried one last time, still searching my expression.

She sounded sadly like my mother but like my mother she should know that lying was not my forte. I had never been good mainly because my every expression was plastered on my face. I hadn't been a good liar when I was six and accidentally broke my mom's jewelry box and definitely not when I had first moved to New York and I tried to make everyone believe that I loved it here. I was still working on that.

"I'm not I swear!" and I almost wished it wasn't true. Still she must have believed me because she backed up enough for me to breath again. I sighed. I needed to get a man.

The weekend flew by quickly, but not before Kate, Alice and I, mostly Kate decided to form a morning jogging club. So early and when I say early the birds weren't even up yet, we headed to central park. Now everyone had heard the rumors about the park but really it was a beautiful place, I realized as my lungs screamed for air.

Just like lying, running was not my cup of tea, and with two left feet it often left me with bruised knees and hands, sometimes elbows.

Alice was a natural runner and jogged with Jasper all the time so that it was only Kate and I who were out of shape. Maybe this was a good thing I thought, and then felt my chest burn for oxygen, and thought never mind.

I wasn't sore to my surprise when I walked into the building and said hello to Bill the security guard but I was sure I would feel it in the morning.

I stood grinning as I waited for the elevator so happy that I could have burst into song but I wouldn't cause that was just another thing I wasn't good at.

"Hello," I looked up

"Hey Mike" I beamed. The elevator doors opened and we entered,

"How are you this morning?" He asked flashing me a brilliant smile.

"I'm great, how are you?" and then I remembered

"Did you ever get that fax from Japan?" he nodded and shoved one hand into the front pocket of his dust gray suit.

"Ya!" He chuckled.

Late Friday Jessica had come up to talk to me about something that had apparently gone wrong in the Japanese branch of the Cullen Corpation. But they wouldn't know more about it until they got more details, aka the fax.

"So you'll be pretty busy today," I added for a conversation.

"I guess" he replied. "But not to busy to show you where you can get the best Panini's in New York City." He grinned and glanced over at me from the corner of his eye.

"Really, where?" I asked truly interested.

The elevator dinged, telling us that we had reached our first destination.

"You'll just have to wait and see. See you at lunch," And then he was gone and I was left staring at the inside of the elevator doors. I smiled.

I realized I liked Mike, he reminded me so much of a friend of mine from College. I hoped we'd be good friends.

I was seated in front of my computer working on Mr. Cullen's schedule for the next week, when the phone rang. I actually jumped because I had been completely focused trying to train my brain to leave my thoughts of my boss out. It had worked.

" Good Morning, Edward Cullens Office,"

"Hello," came a voice, soft and pleasant. Instantly I was charmed.

"May I speak to Edward please." I noted the use of Mr. Cullen's first name.

I listened for a moment, and I could still hear Edwards voice faintly going on and on in Japanese. He was trying to get the problem solved and he did not sound happy. Come to think about it, my extremely talented boss was fluent in more than 25 languages and here I could speak very little Quileute and even less Spanish.

"I'm sorry, but he not available right now. Can I take a message and have him call you back." I rummaged around for a sticky pad.

"Sure, tell him to call home, and that his mother would like to speak with him."

So this was his mother, I noted.

"Sure." I replied as a wrote.

"Oh and tell him he's in big trouble for ignoring my call." she added. I grinned and held back a giggle.

"Okay." Edward's mom was sweet as well as funny. I remembered the dark haired women in the photo on his desk.

"I'll be sure to let him know."

"Thank you. What's your name by the way," She asked curoiously.

"Bella Swan,"

"Bella! So you're Eddy's new assistant." I nodded, as if she could see me. My face also lit up.

"Oh, Edwards so pleased with you. He's always saying how good you are."

" I can assure you Mrs. Cullen, he's over exaggerating." Inside my heart was racing, but somehow I had managed to keep my voice steady. _So Mr. Cullen was pleased with me, huh?_

"I didn't care to much for the other assistants he had but I like you. Anyways I don't want to take up too much of your time. Have a good day." I smiled.

" You too, Mrs. Cullen." There was a silence on the other end before the dial tone kicked in and I replaced the phone on it's hook.

_ She liked me? _I grinned.

_But she'd never met me, _I frowned. And why was my boss talking about me to his mother? Were they that close? After letting my mind race for a few moments I collected myself, stood and taking a deep breathe before I knocked on Mr. Cullen's office door.

"Come in," he answered.

I pushed open the door smiling more than I should have but it was utterly impossible to see him and not.

Upon viewing me in his door way, he waved me in.

"Bella, come in," I closed the door behind me and got straight to it.

"Your mother called," I announced. " She wants you to call her when you get a chance," I read the post it in my hand. He glanced up surprised.

"My mom called?" He sounded slightly horrified. "What did she say?" He prompted. Without reason I found it slightly cute that he referred to his mother as mom. His eyes also brightened when I mentioned her though his face was seldom.

" She says you're in big trouble." I grinned. "Apparently you ignored her call." I nodded toward his phone. He picked up his cell phone off his desk and eyed it before he muttered something that I didn't quite understand.

"I'm so dead," he voiced as he scrolled through his I phone. I chuckled.

"Oh she can't be that bad." I voiced off handedly. "Certainly not worst than my mother. Ignoring her calls is not an option."

He arched on eyebrow as he glanced up at me and the gaze in his eyes stopped me. He suddenly became very serious and very dangerous.

I had never seen him like this.

"You think this is funny?" he rose and traveled around his desk. He was actually making his way toward me. My smile fell from my face and I realized for the first time that Edward Cullen was more dangerous than I had ever imaging. I didn't mean dangerous as he would hurt me but in how he could actually cause people to feel. He had the power to drive women insane, I knew that more now that I ever had.

Seduction came naturally to him, it was in every fiber of his being whether he wanted it or not. My pulse began to rise and my palms were starting to sweat. I wondered why I hadn't seen it before, but then I realized I had been blinded by his perfection.

"No," I answered, swallowing what I could to moisten my mouth that had gone dry.

I caught myself in awe, hypnotized by the way he floated as his inched his way over to me. I was closer to the door than his desk thankfully, so I didn't have far to go to escape but I was frozen, my legs bedded in concrete. He stopped just before and I tilted my head up to gaze at him, anticipating his next move.

Still all I could do was stare in his amazing green eyes noting how they shone mischievously before he broke into a very familiar slanted grin.

"Good, because you have no idea how scary that women can be." His grinned widened. I blinked stunned. Had all of this been just a joke to him? Had he in deed been playing with me?

I couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen was always in control. He was never like this. But at that moment there were two things I were hyper aware of; One, he smelt lightly of cologne, not over powering but just enough to make me want to lean in and breathe deep. Two, he was standing entirely too close. He was less than an arms length away and taller than I remembered, much taller. I could have sworn I could feel the heat from his body. I lost myself staring up at him and he continued to flash me a smile that made me weak in the knees. Then the next thing I knew I he was holding me up.

"Bella?" He caught me. My face brightened when I realized that I had actually collapsed. He held me to him for support, making his scent even more pronouced.

"Are you okay?" he half laughed. I returned to myself then and pulled out of his grasp. I retreated a few feet but the places he had touched me burned in the back of his mind.

I nodded, looking away too overcome by shame to look at him. Then like a knight to my rescue I heard a low voice from the front.

Mike, I thought. Relief swept over me as I moved to make my escape.

"I guess I should see what he needs," I exited swiftly, fleeing because I was wading in dangerous waters. And I knew if I stepped in any further I would drown and I could not, would not fall for Mr. Cullen.

Okay, it was long over due but I hope it was worth it.! Next one's written already so it won't be long. Promise!


	12. Chapter 12

It's alittle shorter than many of the other chapters but not by much... I hope you like it anyways!

Chapter Twelve

"This is really good," I mumbled as I stuffed the sandwich like food in my mouth. We sat in a small Italian restaurant in midtown. When Mike had told me he'd show me the best Panini's I hadn't actually thought he'd in fact come to my rescue. I'd exited Mr. Cullen's office still flustered and scatterbrained happy to see Mike's wide smile. And I was even happier when he asked me to join him for lunch. I left hastily without facing Mr. Cullen, leaving as if someone had set fire to my skirt.

So with most of the morning forgotten, if not only for a while, I sat across from Mike munching on the, I had too admit, best Panini I had even had.

"See, I told you right." Mike answered devouring his own.

"Where'd you find his place," I asked out of curiosity.

"Well," he began. " Jessica was the one would knew about this place. She took me here years ago and I've been coming here ever since."

"Didn't Jessica want to come?" I asked. He glanced again nervously, scratching his right temple.

"Um, she had other plans,"

"Oh," I stated simply. But inside I was jumping for joy. I didn't want to face her, not after what happened. Though neither Lauren or her had given me any trouble since "the incident" I was sure that they would not go down silently. It was only a matter of time, I figured.

After about an hour, we managed to eat our entire lunch before I leaned back swollen and ready to burst.

Matt patted his bloated belly has his face held a goofy little grin. It reminded me so much of Jacob. I smiled.

"So how's work? Are you ready to run?"

"Not yet," I smiled. "Actually I really like it. I mean sometimes it can be a little much but what job isn't."

I glanced up at the waiter who began to clear our table.

"So what's Cullen like?" I gazed at him confused. He'd been working here longer than I had by years.

"I mean I don't spend that much time around him. He's the boss you know,"

I nodded. " Mr. Cullen is…" I thought for a moment. "different."

"Different?" He seemed intrigued. " How?"

"Well," I looked back on my first impression of Edward Cullen and realized that he was nothing like I had expected.

"I don't know. He's not what I expected, I guess."

"Is that good or bad?" He eyed me.

"Good, I think. I thought that all people like Edward, you know the powerful CEO's of a billion dollor company, were all the same. Selfish, stubborn, and…" _Sexy. Wow, where did that come from? _I focused again. "…arrogant." _Though he is, in fact on of the sexiest men I had ever seen, if not the sexiest. _

"And Cullen's not like that?" Mike frowned, disappointed.

I didn't acknowledge it.

"No he's not. At least so far he's not but then again how well do I know him." I chuckled once I thought about it. I actually didn't know very much about him. What I knew was what type of businessman he was, but as a person, I knew very little.

"Anyways, I like my job. " I flashed him a smile. "And it's very important to get along with ones boss."

He didn't returned my grin and shrugged.

Mike walked me back to me desk having lost some of the spunk he had when we first left for lunch.

"Thanks for lunch." I announced setting my things down. I paid little attention to the sound of Edwards door open.

"No problem Bella. We should do it again." I had had fun with Mike so I had no problem having lunch with him again so I nodded.

"Sure, anytime."

He waved goodbye and acknowledged Mr. Cullen before he left.

I kept my eyes to myself as I rounded my desk ready to get back to work but it was hard to concentrate when one's boss was hovering over you.

I glanced up to find Edward staring at me.

"How was lunch?" he asked.

"Um good," I asked slightly taking back before turning to load my computer. He didn't move. I sighed quietly.

"Was there something I could do for you," I hadn't realized I was smiling until I had to let it fall.

His eyes glazed over for a moment before he focused on me.

"Yes, I need you book a flight to Japan. It seems that this issue isn't going to resolved over the phone."

I nodded and got to it. I call the airport to get his jet prepared as well his private crew. I guessed their vacation was over.

* * *

"Ok, thanks Vanessa." I hung up the phone, grabbed my note pad and swiveled in my chair toward his door. But instead of the smooth action I was hoping for, my foot caught on the side of the desk just I pushed myself off the chair. I knew what was coming next and found myself spread out on the floor, note pad papers everywhere and the chair over turned. I heard a pair of doors swing open and Mr. Cullen was hovering over me.

"Bella!" He called. I groaned. _Damn, would this day never end._

"Are you okay?" That question was starting to become a cliché fast. He already asked it twelve times this week.

"Yeah," I stated just before I winched in pain.

He arched an eyebrow. I glanced down at my leg and found the large cut that had caused the pain. I felt my stomach turn at the sight of blood. There wasn't much but enough to have my head spinning. I had never done well with blood, it always made me sick. And now I could smell it. I weaved back but he caught me.

"Bella?"

"I'm alright." I lied, the room moving. " It's the blood." he looked down.

"You're hurt," he stated concerned.

"Only a little," I uttered tying to stay focused. I began breathing through my mouth so the scent wouldn't upset me.

"You should have someone look at that," I heard as I was tried hard to stop my head from going in circles.

I nodded closing my eyes to concentrated on not fainting. The next thing I knew he was sweeping me up into his arms. I gasped at the saddened reaction.

"Mr. Cullen," I began. The motion was making it worst and the last thing I wanted to do was dispense my lunch on his expensive suit. "Put me down." I begged sounding quite sick in fact.

He didn't seem to hear me as he continued to hold me as he walked back to his office.

I was both shocked and crazed by what was taking place. First, the nauseousness was leaving and I felt very comfortable in his hold. Still I tired again to reason with him. This was not appropriate.

"Please," but he only gazed down at me and smiled. I didn't speak after that. I allowed him to carry me across the room to his desk where he seat my down on top of it. I watched in silence as he disappeared into his bathroom. I thought about running, not that I'd get far but before I could even make a move he return moments later with a first aid kit.

I understood then that when he'd suggested someone look at my wound he actually meant him. He knelt down before me and I brightened. I was in a skirt, one shorter than most and if he so much as glanced up he'd get a nice glimpse of my panties.

I began to chew in the inside of my cheek wondering what kind of underwear I had on. The black lacey one, or the cute green cotton one's with Tinker Bell on them. I heard him chuckle and I turned back to him. He was still examining my cut which I made note to not look at. It helped.

He reached up to touch me, and I cringed.

"Please don't," I pleaded embarrassed beyond my dreams.

"Don't worry," he grinned. " I know what I'm doing.

"It's not that," I whispered glancing away. "This isn't right. I'm your assistant,"

In my mind I was trying to understand why would he, Edward Cullen be doing this for me. I was not special. I was not gifted. I was just plain ol' Bella. I wasn't even pretty. So why in the world would he care?

He stopped and looked up at me, his eyes demanding my attention.

"It's precisely because you are my assistant why I'm doing this," He grinned and turned my to my leg once again. " Now hold still." I sighed and froze.

"Okay," I murmured and watched him clean my wound. More like studied. I watched his eyebrow crease as he concentrated. The bridge of his nose, the prefection in his bone sturcture. I sighed. He even had flawless skin.

"So where did you learn to did this?" I blurted out.

He stared up at me as he arched a brow. "What?" I asked. Did I say something?

"How much do you know about me?" he asked and it caught me off guard. My face grew red.

"Not much to be honest,"

He smiled before continued to apply ointment to my cut.

"My father's a doctor. I actually studied medicine before I went into business,"

"You wanted to be a doctor, really?" I grinned.

"You really don't know that much about me," he pointed out.

"Sorry," I smiled shyly. " I should know this stuff, shouldn't I?"

"Don't be sorry," he stated peeling a large band-aid from it's pack.

"It's actually refreshing that you don't." He pressed the band aid to my skin.

"Most people know too much, or think they know. All done," he announced leaning back.

I stretched my leg out to view his work. " Thanks," I answered, looking down at him.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. He stood and helped me to my feet.

I could feel his gaze on my back as I left after the very brief meeting we had about his flight to Japan. I was grateful he couldn't see my grin as I shut the door behind it, then relaxed against it. Even now I could feel my heart trying to beat it's way out of my chest. I couldn't help but feel happy even though I knew I wasn't the best swimmer but here I was placing one foot in front of the other, inching closer to the dark, unknown waters. Edward Cullen was no good for me, more like out of my league but somehow I wanted to know him even more.

* * *

"You're rather quiet tonight," My best friend announced from beside me as we walked from her car to the movie theater.

"Huh?" I glanced at her.

She looked so small next to me even in her four inch heels.

"See! You haven't heard a word I've said."

I sighed unable to deny her allegation. I'd been like this since this morning. No matter how hard I tried, and believe me, I tried to get Edwards face out of my head but I saw it everywhere I went. I couldn't stop seeing his face as he played doctor to me. I could even feel the bandage he'd place on my leg rub against my jeans and I felt his hands on me again.

"Sorry," I let out another breathe. I wasn't even going to pretend that she hadn't been right. At least not today.

"What's going on Bella?" She questioned. "Is it work?"

"No,no," I turned to face her. "Work's fine. It just me."

"Homesick?" she asked or stated. I wasn't sure. I thought about it for a moment. It was true that I did miss home. Both Phoenix and Forks.

I shrugged, "Maybe,"

Alice didn't bring my mood up again but she did always gaze at me with the look she had when she was contemplating something. I didn't ask what it was about since she was staying out of my head so I would do the same.

But despite my mood, I enjoyed the movie that people were crazy about. It was my first time seeing Avatar however Alice had seen it three times before. I was sure this wouldn't be her last.

"So where do you want to eat." Alice danced beside me after I finally got her to talk about anything but 10 feet tall Pandora natives.

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe.." I was going to suggest we eat at the restaurant Mike had taken me, to share joy of the worlds best Panni but before the words could escape my lips my phone rang. I gazed her apologetically and answered the phone.

"Hello,"

"Bella,"

"Mr. Cullen," I was surprised to hear his voice. I glanced at Alice, she was staring back at me smiling oddly.

"Sorry to call you so late, but I was wondering if you've seen my navy blue Armani suit."

_Shit_, I thought. I forgot to pick up his dry cleaning.

"Yes sir. It's still at the cleaners. I'll pick it up now and bring it over."

"Okay thanks Bella,"

"You're welcome sir."

I ended the call and turned to Alice who had been waiting patiently. I opened my mouth to speak but she held up her hand.

"Just go." she waved me away and twisted her head away. She was acting as if she was mad but I knew Alice better than that. I smiled. "Thanks Alice. I'll make it up to you." I said moving to the curb and motioning for a cab.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I did good right. It's only been a week since I last updated. Read and Review. Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay So I finally got this edited and posted. Man it's hard to work and write at the smae time but I promise I won't quit until I'm done. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

It surprisingly only took twenty minutes to get across town to pick up Mr. Cullens dry cleaning and only another twenty to get to his place. So about forty five minutes later I was standing at his door breathing heavily as I waited for him to open it. It swung open shortly after I'd knocked.

"I'm so sorry," I pleaded, handing over his freshly pressed clothes. He took them with a grin.

"It's fine. I actually need your help." he motioned me inside. I sighed relieved and followed him into his bedroom. I didn't focus on what had happened the last time I was here.

I gasped.

"Oh my Gosh, did someone break in." Mr. Cullen was a neat man, and his condo reflected this well, but the room before me in no way showed it. In fact it reminded me of my mother's room when she couldn't find anything to wear. And that was every day. It looked like a hurricane had blown through the room leaving clothes and shoes everywhere.

He glanced at me giving me a boyish smile.

"You wouldn't believe that I've never done this before." It was a moment before I understood what he was talking about. He was referring to the suitcase that was sitting empty next to a pile of clothes.

I couldn't help myself, because if I could have I wouldn't have burst out into a fit of giggles.

"You've never packed a suitcase before?"

"No," he stated simply. I studied him before I realized that he was not joking as I hoped he was. I stopped laughing.

"You're not joking are you?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "My assistants always done it, and my mom and sister before that, and before you look at me funny, I didn't have a choice."

"This is the sister that you call the little devil right?" I remembered him telling my something about her, but I couldn't remember her name for the life of me.

"Yep, that's the one. She's the one that did all this." He turned then and opened a pair of double doors that appeared to be mirrors which turned out lead into the second largest closet I had ever seen. Second to only Alice's of course.

"Wow," I gaped, stepping in to get a better look. It was big and filled with clothes all arranged by type and color. A huge shelf, located on the back side, held his million pairs of shoes. That explained why he never seemed to wear the same pair.

"Yeah," He added. I was still in awe when he turned to me.

"So will you help me." I chuckled.

"I'm going to have too," Then he flashed me a smile that both stopped my heart and sent it racing.

"Thanks Bella," I turned away as if I was still admiring his wardrobe.

"You're welcome."

It was interesting having a normal conversation with my boss as I taught him how to pack for a trip. It was odd, but he seemed oddly human to me in that moment.

* * *

Even though my boss was away, I was plenty busy with the work he'd left. I was actually grateful to stay busy because it kept my mind of off him. Even Angela's short visit to bring me our network update and a greeting didn't distract me. Neither did Mike's long visit. Still I left work that afternoon refreshed. I called home to Jacob and he sounded excited to hear from me. I hadn't spoken with him in weeks.

"Bella!" He screamed.

"Hey Jake," I giggled as I flopped down on my bed.

"Your alive," he got straight to the point. I knew it was coming.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Your boss keeping you so busy you can't call your best friend," he added, and I heard a couple voices in the back ground.

"Is that Bella? Tell her I said sup."

"I think she heard you," Jacob shot back and I heard a loud noise then a choir of laughter. For a moment I missed home more than usual. "Who was that?" I asked.

"Who else?" Embry, I thought.

"Tell him I said hey. Tell them all."

"Bella says hey," Jacob passed on and I heard a few replies in the back ground.

"What are you guys doing anyways," I asked.

" Being forced to help Kim with the wedding invitations. Ow." I heard Kim's voice in the background but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I suspected she didn't like Jake's comment too much.

"Damn, that girl's got aim." I laughed. No doubt that Kim had tossed something across the room. And she did have good aim, great aim. She used to pitch for her middle school soft ball team.

"That's what you get." I giggled. "You should be happy to help."

"I don't see you helping,"

"Well, I'm all the way across the country, but I would if I was there."

"Thanks Bella." Kim's voice sounded louder than before suggesting that she had control of Jacob's cell.

"You're Welcome."

"Can I have that back." I heard her groan. "Fine. I'll call you later." And then she was gone and Jacob was back.

"Well maybe you should come home for a few days,"

"Tempting, but not possible. I'm already using what vacation time I have to fly to Florida for Thanksgiving." I announced.

"So you not coming home till-"

"Christmas," I finished. I heard him sigh.

"Sorry Jake,"

"It's cool. But I got to go, Kim's treating to kill us if we don't have our share down before the nights over."

"Okay," I laughed. "Have fun!"

"Doubt it. Ow Kim that hurt." Her laughter was that last sound I heard.

* * *

Mr. Cullen didn't let me know how long he would be gone and by day three, after most of the work he'd left for me was done I was beginning to feel slightly lonely in the large office. Angela did what she could to keep me company but as she had her own work to do so it wasn't very often that she could visit. Kate did visit on her day off and was extremely impressed. Alice nor Jasper made it but who could blame them. Jasper was working night and day to get his collection done and Alice was tied up at the warehouse taking her sketches from paper to real life models. It was this reason that I spent the weekend alone. It was a good thing that was like my dad, I didn't actually mind being alone. I finally had time to clean my apartment from head to toe and I get all my laundry done.

Sunday night as I was getting into bed, my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Don't forget were going running in the morning." I groaned. I had forgotten and hoped that she had as well. I wasn't that lucky though.

"Do I have too," I moaned.

"Yes you do. We'll meet you there." She was gone before I realized it. I closed the phone and sulked into my sheets.

I woke up the first time my alarm clock went off. I glanced at it to turn it off, wondering why it was set for so early. Then I remembered Alice's call.

Oh yeah, running.

I pulled myself out of my warm cozy bed and pulled on a jogging suit and headed to Central park.

It was cool out, still dark just before dawn. There weren't many other people out, smart people I thought, only other joggers. Alice and Kate weren't there when I arrived and I prayed that they hadn't forgotten. I waited for about ten minutes before I decided to go on my own. I was here so I might as well. It would feel good to relax and clear my head, plus I had my Ipod to keep me company.

I did a few stretches to get warmed up before I began. The chill in air was slightly refreshing to my lungs as I paced myself. I let my mind wonder, literally running absent minded.

I had only been running for a short time, I knew this because only eight songs on my play list had been played when I noticed that my shoe lace had come undone. Before I could even think about stopping I stepped on the loose string and I was sent flying forward, right into a stranger who was leaned over their own laces.

"Ow," I heard as we both went to the ground. I landed on them.

"Sorry, " I stated scrabbling to get off of them.

"Bella?" I stopped. That voice I was very familiar with. Only one person could say my name like that. I looked up as I was still straddling the stranger.

"Mr. Cullen," I gasped. When had he gotten back? I rolled off of him too surprised to be totally mortified. But I did begin to wonder how it was that he was always present for my most embarrassing moments.

"I see nothing's changed," he chuckled as he pulled himself to his feet and turned to help me. I let him. My face turned red but he wouldn't notice since it was so cold out.

"When did you get back?" I questioned.

"Late Saturday." He answered. "I didn't know you run,"

"I don't," I corrected him.

"Are you alone?" He glanced around. I nodded.

"I'm supposed to be meeting my friends here but I don't think they're coming." I said looking back the way I came.

It fell silent between us and I used this moment to bring my breathing back to normal.

"So how was Japan?" I asked simply to break the silence. I was going to use that topic later on but now was as good a time as any. I had never really been that great with people, men in particular but for some reason, talking to Edward Cullen both calmed me and made me a nervous wreck. I had to admit it was an odd feeling.

He sighed as if just the memory of his trip was exhausting.

"Well everything's fine now but we came really close to losing our holding with the Japanese." he answered and he began to walk. I followed him naturally.

"What happened."

"Someone messed up. One of them or one of us, I'm not sure."

"Well I'm glad that everything worked out," I smiled up at him.

He returned my smile with one that made me catch my breath.

"So am I. So how was it without me," he grinned. Two male joggers passed us then.

_Boring. _

_"_Great, it was great," I partial lied.

"Bella?" I stopped and twisted around when I heard my name.

Kate was standing there.

"Kate,"

"Hey," she waved shyly, glancing at me then at Edward, then me again.

"Watcha doing," she voiced confused. I could tell by her face.

"I don't know, waiting on you guys?" It was suppose to be a statement but it came out more like a question.

She snapped out of it then. "Waiting on us? We've been waiting on you."

"What?" I asked. "You told me to wait at the entrance."

"Nooo," She drew out the word. "We said wait by the benches located beneath the statue." I glanced around and sure enough she was standing in front of a statue of some dude dressed like he belonged in the eighteen hundreds.

"Oh," My face turned a bright pink. I heard Edward chuckle from beside me.

"Who's your friend?" Kate voiced as she eyed Edward up and down, smiling as if he was something yummy to eat. I was pretty sure that was exactly what she was thinking too. She extended her hand out.

"My boss," I enunciated. She jerked back.

"Oh!" She frowned. I could die. But instead I glanced up at Mr. Cullen. He actually appeared amused. He smiled sweetly, which only made Kate melt and shook her hand.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kate." She answered blank minded. " Bella's friend." I rolled my eyes. Then I realized something was missing. Well not something, but someone.

"Kate,"

"Yes," she answered still staring at my boss. "Where's Alice."

Kate blinked and turned to her left.

"She's right he-" She stopped because no one was there. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well she was here a moment ago." Just then Kate's phone vibrated and she glanced at it.

"It's a message from Alice. She's says there's an emergency and she'll talk to us later."

"An emergency," I stated worried now.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Kate added. "I guess we'll just have to walk alone." She put emphasize on 'walk'. She was even less fond of running than I was. I nodded.

"Would you ladies mind if I tag along." I heard for Edward and before I could speak a word Kate nodded.

"Of course not. Neither of us would mind." She looped her arm in mine and smiled. I smiled awkwardly before we strolled off.

* * *

Oh, that was so much fun. Alice escapes once again!hehehe. I'm so evil. But it won't be long for the big reveal, but of what? Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've been waiting for the right moment to introduce Edwards POV, get inside of his head and find out what he's really feeling and I think it's that time. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Edward's POV

Standing behind my desk facing the window, staring at the busy city behind me I found myself in a radiating mood. After things hadn't gone as well as I'd hoped in Japan I planned to return to America and bury myself in the work I knew would be waiting for me. But for some reason this morning I needed to clear my head so I did what I always did.

I got up early and went for a run.

Running was really the only way that I was able to concentrate and process my life and the things that I had to do. Who would have thought that the sound of one's heart beat could put the universe in place.

However I was standing here grinning childishly at the memory of this morning.

While I had been running I stopped to get a drink of water and realized my laces where about to come on done so I knelt down to take care of it when I was rammed from the side. I was kneed in the ribs and then smashed into the ground. My first thought was how could some not see me kneeling here in the middle of the path but then I heard her voice and I knew that it was totally possible for my assistant. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

I wasn't surprised it was her, she was so accident prone. In fact while I was away on business I found myself worrying about her because she was so prone to hurting herself.

My assistant of a month almost two was different than anything I was use to. Bella was special, I knew that the moment I saw her. It was this reason that I had hired her in the first place, beside the fact that I was desperate. And I honestly believed that it would be interesting to watch this girl work for me. She did not disappoint.

For some reason I was intimating to people and it surprised me that Bella wasn't actually flustered by me, she was naturally clumsy.

Nonetheless before I knew it I was almost yearning to see her, my heart would literally beat against my chest when she'd knock on my door. I didn't think much of it because I found her quite interesting. None of my previous assistants had ever made me smile the way she did.

There was a knock on my door and I turned to it, my pulse rising.

"Come in," I took a seat. I needed to get back to the work. Another thing that was different about Bella, she distracted me beyond reason.

Bella opened the door and stepped.

"Morning," She stated crossing towards me. She was well dressed again today. Her blouse was a deep purple, very simple and the pin striped skirt hugged her tightly. I wondered if she knew how appealing she was really was. I doubted it.

"Morning," I stated indifferently.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be filled in on everything that happened while you were away," She asked clutching a notebook to her chest.

"Of course," I motioned for her to take a seat. She did.

Bella was a pretty girl, not the traditional view of pretty. She had eyes that were the window to her soul, so deep brown it reminded me of chocolate and smooth, pale skin. Much too pale for someone that lived half her life in Arizona that was for sure. I was guessing that she was naturally pale. But my favorite feature of hers had to be her lips. Bella had an amazing mouth, plump and slightly pouted.

I was attracted to her, I knew it but I hide it from her very well. Sometimes itwas harder to hide but I always kept it check. I knew how dangerous it was it be attracted to someone who you had to work with every day. It was the reason I had to hire Bella in the first place.

Back then I knew better than to get involved with Emily but I did so anyways. Not long after she began to want more from me than I was willing to give so she fled. I felt no remorse when she did, I had never led her on, it was just a pain in the ass to have to find another secutary. Thank god I stumbled upon Bella, well she actually stumbled upon me. But I had already promised myself that I would never get involved with another one of my assistants again.

However Bella wasn't making easy. Not when she shifted in her chair and cross one leg over the other. The girl was dangerous and even worst she had no idea the affect she had on me. And if it was up to me, she never would.

I stopped myself then and forced myself to pay attention.

* * *

I stripped off my tie as I closed the door to my apartment and flung it on the back of the couch. It wouldn't stay there long. Clutter and I didn't mesh well. I crossed the room as I unbuttoned the cuff's of my shirt to play my messages. There were already twelve messages even though I had cleared it just the night before.

" Edward, I can't believe you left the country and didn't tell me. You are in big trouble mister. Call me." I recognized my mother's voice and I could tell she honestly wasn't very happy with me right now. She didn't take it too well when we didn't keep her included in our lives plus she had a tendency to worry though she would never agree with you if you told her that.

I went into the kitchen and open the refrigerator door. I wasn't really hungry after eating out with Bella again. I smiled. I couldn't deny that I did enjoy spending time with her. It was refreshing to not have someone drooling over you or lie to impress you. I already figured out that Bella wasn't the best liar. She couldn't possibly be, her every emotion was written on her face. And even though she was quite easy to read she was also very hard to understand.

I would ask her a question and she never answered me the way I thought she would. And when I thought that I was finally starting to get the girl, I'd be further away than I'd thought. It was so fustrating.

The next message was from my sister-in-law to be, she was flying into to town in a couple of days and would stop by the office on her way up to my parents.

I let the messages continue as I pulled the already seasoned piece of salmon from the fridge.

"Hey Eddy. It's Tanya. Haven't heard from you in awhile. I was just calling to invite you to my house warming party next week. Call me back." And my cousin's voice was gone.

Tanya wasn't my really cousin, but her family and our family were very close which made them family.

I heated the oven, placed the fish inside to cook and continued into my bed room.

* * *

End of Edwards POV

* * *

After that faithful morning in the park things began to change. Subtly at first, we'd meet up randomly at the park and jog together. Given Kate was there most of the time though Alice had completely canceling on us, something about being too busy with her fall line but Kate too began to dwindle as the days pasted until I was left on my own with my boss morning after morning. Not that I really minded it.

Then soon it was chatting at work and before I knew it, it wasn't just the park anymore, it was going out to lunch. Everyday.

And at first as a good and dutiful assistant I tried to deny it but some how I ended up seated across from him as we ate at some amazing place somewhere in the vast city of New York.

And despite myself I had actually come to look forward to that time of the day when he'd come walking out of his office and smile at me. Then he'd ask me if I was ready and I'd drop everything I was doing and follow him to the elevator.

I began to enjoy that time because when it was just me and him it felt so right, like here he wasn't my boss even though he was. The nervous feeling I got when I was around him began to fade but it was soon replaced by something much better. Joy. It was hard not to feel happy when I was around Edward.

However while I felt joy during the day at night I would kick myself and promise that it wouldn't happen again. I kept telling myself that this wasn't right. But everyday was the same. I could not resist him.

Weeks past and Mr. Cullen was slowly but surely turning into Edward.

I was seated at my desk having just hung up the phone when Edward called me into his office. He voice actually startled me but I composed myself but I poked my head into the room.

"Yes,"

"Come in Bella," I took a deep breathe and stepped in. He motioned for me to come closer.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked. He appeared quiet calm seated behind his desk.

"As a matter of fact there is. What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight," I stated quite confused. I thought it out for a moment.

"Nothing, why?" I eyed him curiously. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. I stopped breathing.

"Well a friend of mine is having a house warming party, well is more of an apartment but, um….I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" He smiled. I heard the words clearly and again I heard them again in my head so I didn't understand why the following words came from me. Well I actually did understand.

"With you?" I was quite shocked about what he was asking.

He chuckled. "Yes with me. I was going to go by myself but I thought it would be fun if I took someone. So what do you say?"

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I was being to clam up.

"But with you." I knew what he was asking, what I didn't comprehend was why me and was he asking me out. On a date.

He stood and came around his desk. Maybe he knew that I was going to faint and he was saving himself sometime by getting close now.

"Yes, I believe I've made that clear." I could hear to humor in his tone. Of course he would find this funny.

"But.." I stuttered still I little taken back. " But why me."

He frown then. " What do you mean?"

"Surely you have some one else you'd like to take-" I wasn't sure who I was reasoning with. Him or me.

"I don't want to go with anyone else, Bella. I'm asking you because I want to go with you."

"But as your assis-"

"Don't worry about that, it will be after hours. We'll be going just as friends."

"Friends?" I asked. Were we friends?

"Yes, friend? We are friends aren't we?" Edward smiled actually dazzled me at that moment and made my mind go black. I didn't even know what I was answering too.

"Yes," I stated before I caught myself. "No," my brows pulled together. "Maybe." I was chewing on my lip now.

He stepped in. Wrong move, I thought. Getting closer would only make it worst.

"Maybe?" he appeared taken back. "Why Bella, don't you want to be friends with me," He came closer and I struggled to keep my thoughts together. _This is why we can't be friends, _I contemplated. _You dazzle me and then I turn stupid. _

I realized the other day that was exactly what Edward did, he dazzled me. With his eye's, with his smile, even his scent. Yeah it sounded pretty lame but that was the only word that fit the way I stared at him blindly.

"Yes," I breathed then came back to my senses. No!" I stuttered. He continued to stare at me and my mind fluttered in and out of consciencness. _Stop doing that_, I thought. I took a step back.

"I don't know." This was so confusing, when I wanted to say one thing but I couldn't because I wasn't suppose to want it.

The left side of his mouth pulled up as he chuckled.

"So what is it that you do want?" At that moment I looked up at him right before I thought that I shouldn't have. Was perfection born or made. Well where ever it came from , it was standing in front of me staring back with a amused grin.

_You, _I thought. _I want you_. The words did not surprise after all I already knew that I did. But that was the exact reason why we couldn't be friends. Friends didn't want to kiss friends. At least not in my world.

I got serious and gathered myself which was way harder than you'd think.

"I know that we shouldn't be friends."

"And why is that?" He continued to grin.

"Because…" I honestly couldn't come up with one good answer that didn't imply how gorgeous and perfect I thought he was. And how I wanted to rip his clothes off of him.

"Because…" He teased. I continued to chew on my bottom lip nervously.

He let out a breath and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You know what I think. I think that you actually want to be friends with me but you're scared." My head snapped up then.

"Scared! Of what?"

"Of me," he flashed teeth then and it almost made my blood boil. Now he was being just plain rude.

"I am not scared of you." I mirrored him and folded my arms.

"Then prove it. Go with me tonight."

I eyed him and found that he was serious. Why did he want to go with me so bad. Did he really find so amusing that's he'd want me along for laughs.

My pulse was racing now and my head and heart where fighting each other but my head won. I would not show him weakness. I would prove to him that I wasn't scared and that I wasn't to be made fun of.

"Fine." I snapped.

He smiled satisfied with himself.

"I'll send a car to pick you up at nine."

I frown as my temper flared, the reason unknown to me. All I knew was that I was highly irritated with him at that moment. Maybe it was the way he so very easily played me to get his way. Or maybe I was upset at myself for giving in so easily. Either way I was going tonight. I couldn't back down now.

* * *

**Okay I have to confess, I'm extremely excited to write the next chapter. I have so much going on in my head right now. But enough about that, tell my what you thought. PLEASE READ ANDD REVIEW. Let me know what you thought of Edwards POV!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

****

**A/N: Okay I know it took a while but I just couldn't leave it where I had ended it the first time and it took me a little longer to write an ending to this chapter that I was happy with. But on the bright side it's way longer than it was. Sincere apologizes. I hope you like it still. Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

Work didn't end soon enough and I was out the door before I had the chance to see Edward leave. I didn't have much time. It was already five which only gave me four hours to get my self together. I would need help and of course this was one of those times that I was thankful that my best friend was a fashion God. Or Goddess in this case. I dialed Alice's number as I rushed to the curb. She thankfully picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Bella," I didn't have time for formal introductions.

"Meet me at my place in twenty minutes." I stated as I waved down cab.

"Why?"

"I got invited to this party by my boss. Alice I need you help!." I stated as the orange car pulled up to the sidewalk.

There was silence on the other line before she replied. "Make it fifteen." Then she was gone.

I hopped in the cab unaware of the glare of the person beside me.

* * *

Alice was at my place when I arrived forty minutes later. She was leaning against my door frowning.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized as I pulled my keys out. When I'd stated twenty minutes I had completely forgetton that in New York, traffic was a daily thing.

"I said fifteen." She stated dryly.

"I know, I know." I wouldn't mention how unrealistic that was. I finally got my door open and we entered my apartment. I kicked off my shoes. With the traffic I was even more behind than before. Alice would have to work a miracle.

I rushed into my room and turned back when I noticed that Alice wasn't following me. She was still standing by the door with a huge grin on her face as if she knew something I did. She probably did but I didn't have time to find out.

* * *

After a very vigorous and tiring feat to make myself presentable I was finally done. My hair was curled, light make up applied with glossed lips, I wore a dark cocktail dress and I had heels on that were higher than anything I've strapped to my feet before. Thank God I had spent the last month practicing and strengthening my ankles for such a pair of stilettos.

I stared at myself in the mirror and I couldn't help but smile. I looked good, almost better than good if I wanted to toot my own horn.

"Thank you Alice." I glanced at her before I turned back to my refection. "You're a miracle worker." I added.

Alice was lying on my bed, one arm propping her head up. I saw her roll her eyes.

"Really Bella, you make it sound as if you're some type of ogre. Give yourself more credit."

I smiled at her compliment although I wouldn't have believed it any other time. But looking the way I did now, I had no choice.

"What time did he say he was sending the car to get you."

I glanced at the clock. It was 8:54.

"Nine, I think." I twisted and turned back to the front of the mirror as I admired Alice's handy work from every angle.

"And he didn't say he was coming to get you." Alice questioned.

"Nope," I wasn't really paying much attention to her but I swore I heard her whisper some along that lines of 'That bastard'. I only continued to eye myself when not long after I heard the sound of a horn. I stopped and looked at Alice, then the clock. It was exactly nine o'clock. We eyed each other again before we launched ourselves across the room to my window.

There pulling up in front of my building was a silver car, so shiny, so expensive. My face turned hot. Was this really nessaccary? But then again I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was. This was Edward Cullen, one the world's richest people. And Edward had class written all over him.

"Ready?" I heard and rotated to find Alice holding a black clutch and my coat in her hands. I smiled and took them from her.

"Ready."

* * *

I arrived at the apartment building thirty minutes later, surprisingly calm. Well that was until I place a foot on the sidewalk. But I continued to stay in control of my breathing as I entered the building. In the elevator I eyed the invitation that was mailed to me phone about fifteen minutes before I arrived. I told myself to just relax as I walked down the hall to the room. I took a deep breathe before I knocked, noting to myself I would need a drink if this was going to go well.

If I had thought that walking into that dinner two month ago was intimidating, was wrong. There were all types of people here, men, women all dressed amazingly. But thanks to Alice, I didn't feel out of place. At least not at first, not until it dawned on me that I knew absolutely no one here. Every one else was gossiping in groups as music that belonged more in a night club played softly in the back ground.

I didn't even know who's apartment I was warming. And it was an amazing place, loft style like mine except ten times bigger with a much better view. I could see the entire city from the wall of windows. There were even a few waiters floating around handing out glasses of wine and champagne . I grabbed a glass of wine and down it.

I needed to relax. And one more wouldn't hurt so I returned my glass and grabbed another one.

"There you are," I spun around and Edward was standing there smiling, one hand placed in his pocket the other holding a slender glass full what I was guessing was champagne due it's light color. My heart beat rose just at the sight of him.

"Hi," he stated. I couldn't help it as the sides of my mouth pulled up.

"Hi,"

"I'm really glad you came." He grinned.

I shrugged playfully. "Yeah, well what are friends for." He found that funny.

"You haven't been here long have you?" he asked.

"No I just arrived."

He smiled. "And you're already working on your second glass?" He pointed out.

I glanced at my glass and then back at him. My face was turning pink.

"I, uh," I was struggling for the words.

He chuckled and leaned in a little.

"I'm teasing."

I frowned. "Well you realize I have no idea when do that." I admitted.

"Really, I'm always so obvious." I looked up at him. He was giving me his slanted smile. The one that sent my heart fluttering around my body. I was about to say something when suddenly I heard a shriek across the room and turned to find a women crossing the room toward us. Well toward Edward. She was tall, slim, gorgeous with chin length strawberry blond hair and wore a fitted red dress. Even though I looked more amazing than I could ever remember I instantly took a hit to my self-esteem.

Edward obviously knew her. I could see the familiarity in his eyes. I just wondered how familiar there really were.

"Edward," She voiced as she got closer. "You finally made it." she flew into him and hugged him in an odd way. The way you'd hug a close friend but at the same time I could sense something between the two them.

"I told you I was coming." He answered. She pulled back.

"Your words are meaning less to me. You've been saying you were going to come see me for weeks now."

"Then you should be glad I came at all." He joked. I got that one. Maybe it was only when it was towards me. She gasped before smiling.

"You think because you're finally taller than me you can treat me any way you want." Then she surprised me by turning to me. I hadn't even thought she'd noticed me.

"Now," she eyed me. " You must be Isabella,"

"Bella, it's just Bella" I corrected. She glanced at Edward.

"You were right." He shrugged but smiled.

"Hi Bella. I'm Tanya, a very old friend of Edwards. I'm glad you caould make it." She extended her hand. I took it. So this was her place. _Of course it was._

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

* * *

Tanya turned out be rather sweet. She took me under wing and introduced me to most of her guest. She made me feel as if I had known her my entire life. It helped ease my anxiety and allowed me to actually enjoy myself.

Not long after I found myself seated next to Tanya on her couch. It was also occupied to one other girl and a guy but they're weren't interested in our conversation as they were practically making out. No one but me seemed to notice.

Edward was standing across the room chatting with a group of girls that couldn't disguise their desire for him if their life depended on it.

"So Bella, how is it that you know Eddy." She'd been calling him that all night, and I wasn't sure how it made me feel. It made it seem as it they were more than just 'old friends'. _Or maybe_, I realized, _it was just me_.

Tanya was currently sipping on her cocktail drink. I only had two glasses of wine which was more than enough to get me to loosen up a little. My tolerance was low, in fact it was lower than low and this was neither the time or the place to let the other me out. _Isabella_ as Alice called her was not really tamed.

"Actually, I work for him. I'm his assistant. Didn't he tell you?" I questioned. I saw no need to be embarrassed by the fact. She appeared surprised so I figure that no, he hadn't. I watched as her face turned confused as she looked over at Edward.

"Interesting," She stated more to herself.

"Why?" I asked. She blinked and turned back to me.

"What?"

"You said that me working for him was interesting,"

"No that's not what I find interesting. It's the fact that he brought you here." She turned back to Edward.

"He never brings anyone never from work." She took another sip of her drink. "Never."

Tanya's words got the wheels in my head turning. Not a good thing but she had a point. I turned to where Edward was.

Why did he bring me?

* * *

The next morning at work, Angela was there waiting for me. It was very odd to find her at my desk so early. She looked worried. Well at least that's what I thought it was, her expression was very hard to read.

"Hey Angela," I grinned, setting my things down. She wasted no time.

"Is it true?" I glanced at her.

"Is what true." I sat down and booted my computer. I had so must things to finish with my hasty departure yesterday afternoon.

Angela sighed. "Rumor has it…"

Her words caught me off guard. "Rumor? What Rumor." I hadn't heard of any rumor.

"There's a rumor going on that you and Mr. Cullen are…" I saw her face turn pink.

"Are what?" I probed impatiently.

"Are well, more than friends."

"What!" I flew to my feet. My head was flying.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it this morning. Lauren was talking to Jessica in her office this morning. She said that you and Edward went out last night."

"Yeah, but,"

She stopped me. "Wait, it's true."

"Yes. No." I shook my head. "It's not like that. His friend was having this thing and he invited me."

"He invited you?"

I nodded.

"Bella," She began. "This is not good." She sunk into one of the chairs used for waiting guest.

"What was I suppose to do Angela?" I rounded my desk. "Say no!"

"Yes!" She let out another breathe. I opened my mouth to make an excuse but then realized that she had been right. I should have just said no. I had realized that I was treading in more dangerous waters than I realized last night as I stared at my ceiling because my mind wouldn't let me sleep. It was too busy remembering everything about Edward. And even though I had ended up having an amazing time last night I shouldn't have gone. Because if this continued then the lines between work and friendship were going to get blurry fast. I understood this all to well now.

I sunk into the chair beside her.

"Shit."

"Yeah. And if I know Lauren and Jessica it will be all over the building by lunch." I turned to her as the reality of the situation hit me again.

"Shit."

* * *

I was seated at my computer working on the a draft report for Mike well at least I was suppose to have been. Instead my fingers were frozen over the key board and I was staring blankly at the screen. I still couldn't believe how things had turned upside down in such a short time. And I was pretty sure that Lauren and Jessica were doing this to get back at me. I still didn't understand how either had found out. And even though I hadn't officially heard anything else I wasn't surprised as I was up here and everyone else was down there. Who knew what was being said.

"Bella?" I heard but it wasn't till I heard my name again that it broke me out of the trance. I snapped out of it and looked up. Mike was staring down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh sorry. Do you need something?"

"Yeah I need the draft report."

"Oh." I glanced back at the computer screen. Crap, now I was slacking on my job. I felt my face heat up.

"Actually Mike, I'm not quite done."

He frowned and I realized that he wasn't his usual sunny self. In fact he looked annoyed.

"Not done, huh? Of course." He turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Mike."

"No take your time. Since you and are together I guess it's okay to slack on your job." I could hear the harshness in his voice.

"Mike," I pushed out of my chair. " There is nothing going on with me and Edward."

"So it's Edward now."

"What? No!" I didn't even feel like going into that. "Mike I'm telling you that nothing is going on."

"Yeah, okay." he answered sarcastically.

"I'm telling you the truth." I walked after him to the elevator.

"So he just invites anyone to go out with him."

"I don't know. I don't even know why he asked to me. I mean it doesn't make sense. I mean think about it. I'm me," I gestured to myself. " And he's him." I pointed to his office door. I let out a breath. The elevator dinged.

"Please Mike." I stared up at him. "You have to believe me. There's nothing going on with me and Edward."

Just then the elevator doors open to reveal Edward. He eyed both of us before he stepped off the elevator still glancing between the Mike and myself. I wasn't sure if he'd heard anything but my heart sank in my chest anyways.

He didn't speak, only headed into his office. I stared after him.

Something was different.

It was Mikes voice that brought me back.

"So there's really nothing going on with you two." I turned back to him.

"No there's not. If anything we have a work related friendship. The same as you and I." I noticed the slight twitch in Mike's brow at my words. He continued to stare at me before he sighed.

"Fine, I believe you. I'll put an end to the rumor."

Mike made good on his promise. Angela came to me two hours later to tell me what Mike had done. He called both Lauren and Jessica out for being childish. He also told them how lucky they were that Edward hadn't heard the rumor and hadn't gotten involved. No one was happier about that than I was and I was grateful that my little nightmare was over.

Well for now. Lauren and Jessica would hate me even more and I knew that neither of them would give up so easily. I just had to make sure that from now on I wasn't giving them the bullets to their gun.

* * *

Hoped you liked it...Please Read and Review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay so I must warn you that this is probably the shortest chapter I've typed yet. Not really sure why but it just came out that way. Still I hope you really enjoy because we get to see into Edwards mind once again. Now we know what's really going on!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Edward was out of the office for the remainder of the week and it was Tuesday before I saw him again. I knocked on his door two hours before lunch.

"Come in," I heard before I pushed open the door.

"Yes," He asked as I presented myself.

"I have the Wisner Report here."

I placed the brown folder on his desk. He nodded and returned to his work. I tried to not let his distant attitude phase me but it was hard, so unlike him. I turned to leave. He'd been this way since he'd return this morning, he came in this morning his cell phone glued to his ear, he barely acknowledged me when I greeted him. He was still in deep conversation when I placed his coffee on his desk this time turning his back to me. I couldn't lie that his cold shoulder wasn't a little hurtful mainly because I didn't know what I had done to cause it. And quite frankly it was a little irritating because wasn't it him who first called me a friend.

_Was this anyway to treat friend_, I thought leaving silently.

I was half way to the door when I heard Edward sigh and place his pen down.

"Bella," I stopped and took a moment to brace myself before I turned. I didn't even try to fake a smile. I didn't have it in me.

He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, before he pushed out of his chair and rounded his desk toward me. I braced myself because even though I wasn't smiling I couldn't stop my heart from beating when I looked at him. That I could not stop.

"Bella," he stated again.

I straightened myself.

"Yes Sir,"

He opened his mouth to speak but sighed instead.

"Friday, the meeting with Wisner Enterprises, I want you come with me." I didn't know what I was hoping to hear but that was not it. I felt my heart drop deeper in my chest.

"Of course sir." I turned away disappointed. There was nothing to say except it felt like our short friendship was coming to an end. I should have felt relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, the agony and all but relief was that last thing I felt right now.

* * *

Edwards POV

* * *

Shit, I thought as I fell back in my chair. I had hurt her. It was obvious even though she tried so hard to hide it. It made my stomach turn. I didn't like hurting her but I just couldn't say anything else. I wasn't ready to admit that I was being an ass just yet. Not with so much on the line.

Everyone knew that falling for some one that didn't return your feelings was setting yourself up for pain. And I would not do that to myself.

I rubbed my forehead because I was beginning to feel the consequences of my little drink last night. I had only intended to have only one, but I couldn't get Bella's words out of me head so I had another, and another just to help me sleep. The next thing I knew I was waking up on my couch with a throbbing head and the need to quench my thirst. I picked up a bottle of Gatorade on the way to work this morning.

I knew I was in a bad mood, because the sound of my phone ringing at six in the morning usually didn't bother me especially if it was from my family and Rosalie, my bother's fiancé was family. She was calling to let me know that she would be stopping by the office sometime this week. I should probably have let Bella know, but I didn't really want to speak to her. It would only make matters worst.

I had entered the office and immediately I could smell her clean crispy scent and it sent my thoughts in a spin. But I wasn't having a good week and I didn't have the time this morning to speak. Or so I said.

I said nothing to her as I crossed the room to my office. It was surprisingly hard to not glance over in her direction but I knew if I had seen those big brown eyes I would be undone.

I knew why I was in this mood, or rather why I was still in this mood. Because my feelings and pride had been hurt. I had heard her words the other day as the elevator doors open but it wasn't that I took notice too.

It was Mike. And how close they were standing. And the fact that she'd had lunch with him. I had never really given the guy much thought but at that moment I disliked him greatly. And then her words struck me and I couldn't bring myself to speak. There was nothing really to say.

Okay so her words were true but that didn't mean I had to like them. There _was_ nothing going on between us and that was the fact that I had been coming up to address. I'd heard the mild rumor and immediately thought of Bella. I wanted to make sure she was okay but there was no need when the only person she needed to convince was _him_.

I left the office early that day unable to think though the irratating nagging of her words in the back of my mind. And after realizing that the feeling was still there the next day I decided to take some time off. I stayed inside for the rest of the week and the entire weekend trying in vein to block Bella from my thoughts.

I hated that. How I always thought of her. Like my brain couldn't get enough of her. She was drowning me. I tried whatever I could to chase her from my thoughts. Music, Televison, even playing a few video games.

Nothing worked.

I could not get her out of my head. I began to think about how foolish I was. I couldn't be friends with this women. Not when I was so attracted to her. Not when she was starting to keep me up at night. Not when just hearing her voice brightened my day. And that was when I figured it out. I was seated on the couch, the tv on but I wasn't watching it when the thought came out of no where.

I likeg Bella.

I tried to deny it but everything fit. It was the reason I had gotten so upset that day. I had been jealous because for a brief moment I let my self believe unconsciously that she was mine. _My_ friend, _my_ assistant, _my _Bella. But in truth she was just Bella. Belonging to no one, well atleast not me.

Even now, seated at my desk I was having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that I liked her. Not that Bella wasn't worth it because she was, it's just that I hadn't seen it coming. I was usually so aware of myself, I could almost always control myself but with Bella it was different from first day she'd walked into my office. I sighed again because instead of doing what I should have done which to was pull myself away from her, I only setted myself up for further agony.

* * *

Edward's POV Ends

* * *

That night I dreamt of Edward but he was further away than he'd ever been. I woke in the middle of the night unable to go back to sleep. And after hours of staring at the ceiling by alarm finally rang. I sighed and got out of bed but instead of dressing for work I dressed in a jogging suit and headed to the park.

I ran alone with no music and I hardly even noticed the other people out at this ungodly hour. It was just me and my thoughts. And there was lots to think about, like how I couldn't even think about him without feeling a strain in my chest. If only I knew what I had done then maybe I could try to eradicate the situation. But I was at a lost. I couldn't even comprehend what it might be.

Or maybe it had nothing to do with me. Maybe he was having problems in his personal life. Maybe with his girlfriend or something. I tried to remember if Edward was single and I couldn't remember. But I didn't see why a man like Edward Cullen would be. Who wouldn't want that?

My heart sunk a little lower at the thought that Edward had someone he considered special. I lied and told myself that I didn't, no wouldn't care. In fact I should be happy. With Edward avoiding me like the plague, no more rumors could be fueled. So I should be happy.

Then why wasn't I?

Wednesday was no better even though Edward had spoken to me, briefly but at least he made eye contact. However instead if feeling sad that our quick growing friendship had come to a quick end, I drown myself in work. And I had plenty of it, getting prepared for tomorrows meeting. I still wasn't sure what interest Edward had with Wisner. They owned a global hotel chain and Edwards company mainly dealt with large business corporations. It was a little out of the box for him and I had to admit I was a little confused. But I did what I was instructed and drafted some work orders that might please Edward. It was what I was working on when I heard the elevator ding.

I didn't pay much attention to it, just glancing up to see who it was. I was half expecting it to be Angela or even Mike. It was neither. Instead it was a busty blonde, with legs that went on for days. She wore a light grey knit sweater dress, black leggings and a pair of Marc Jacob heels. I recongized them from the magazine Alice had been reading the other week.

"Hello," She waved her hand in front of me. I blinked and realized that she was as standing over me. She appeared slightly annoyed and worried. My face turned pink with shame. She'd caught me staring at her.

I cleared my throat and greeted her.

"I'm here to see Edward. He's expecting me." I nodded. Really, he hadn't said anything to me, I thought as I reaching for the phone to dial his extension.

But then again he wasn't saying much to me these days.

"Yeah," he stated.

"Um you have a guest." He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Then he was gone. I found it odd that he would come personally to greet her. That meant that she wasn't business related. She had to be a friend. Or maybe a girl friend. She was pretty enough.

I smiled up at her.

"He'll be right out." She turned away just as her phone beeped. She turned her attention to it while my mind took off.

She had to be his girlfriend. She was exactly like I pictured someone he'd be interested in. She was as perfect as he was. They fit together. I turned back toward my work, just as the door opened. I watched him pass me to her without so much as a glance in my general direction.

"Rose," He smiled, a genuine smile. He was happy to see her. Adding evidence to my speculations.

"Edward," She hugged him and my heart felt like she'd took hold of it and squeezed really hard. I detoured my eyes just as he glanced over at me. I wouldn't show him my weakness. They disappeared into his office and it was hours before they emerged together.

Alice and I decided to grab a bite to eat after work since it had been, literally days since I had seen her. It wasn't the first time that she had disappeared in her studio for days at a time. It was just good to have her back just when I needed her. I hadn't told her much about what was going on but she immediately knew something was up when she saw me. It wasn't long before I spilt the beans. And for some reason she appeared more upset than I did. I told her it was okay. That it was better this way but she didn't feel like it was. I was done talking about it and changed the subject. Her phone rang half way through our conversation. She glanced at the screen and frowned before she clicked it to silence and placed it down.

"Aren't you going to answer it."I asked.

"No," she snarled.

I laughed. She was taking my problem way to seriously.

"Fine then I will." I reached for her phone but she grabbed it first.

"No," I chuckled at her exaggerated response.

"Then answer it."

She sighed and pressed the call button on the touch screen.

"Yes," I couldn't hear clearly was being said on the other line but the voice deep and masculine. It wasn't Jasper though. I'd heard Jaspers voice enough to know.

"I'm busy right now cleaning up your mess," Alice stated before she added. "Never mind. Don't worry about it. Tell Rosalie that I'll meet her later." And then she clicked it off.

"Who was that?" I asked. She eyed me for a minute before answering.

"My brother. My sister-in-law's in town and they want to meet up."

"You don't like her?" I asked placing the fork of green lettuce in my mouth.

"No I love her it's my brother that I'm not too happy with right now."

"Which brother is this again." I asked sipping on my drink.

"The one that lives here." she answered.

My lips formed a 'O'. I didn't waste my time trying to keep up with Alice's family. There were just too many of them to remember everyone's names. But it was hard, very hard to forget Emmett.

I felt a little better after hanging out with Alice and after talking to my mom before bed. I decided tomorrow was going to be a good day. I wouldn't let Edwards mood swing's affect me. I believed that if I could do that then I would be okay.

* * *

**I corrected as much errors I could. I edited for three days but I'm sure there are still some in there. Soory. - hehehe I did that on purpose. Please read and review. It's means so much to me...Motivation!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay so first off the bat I have to apolgize that it has taken me this long to release this chapter. Good news it wasn't on purpose. I was in a car accident last week end, got hit by a drunk driver. I'm okay, just a little whip lash but okay for the most part. Still the major part of my week has been spent on the phone with the insurance company and in and out of my Chiropractors office. I had planned to edit it the day of my accident but that obviously didn't happen. I just finish it last night and am posting it now. I hope you like it because things take a big turn here. **

Chapter seventeen

I wasn't sure what was going through my mind when I choice to wear the beige silk shirt with the frills and the tan suit. It was tight in places that actually made it look like I had some type of shape. And I was even more bewildered when I left me apartment in the black and tan snake skin Prada heels that made me feel like my ankles would break at any moment. But when I finally came to my senses I was already the cab and I was running late. There was no going back.

I went straight to Wisner because our meeting was the first thing on Mr. Cullen's agenda. Yes, he was back to Mr. Cullen. I was the first to arrive and was placed in a waiting room. I was a nervous wreck sitting in the comfy chair, my ankles crossed and my back straight. I still didn't understand why Mr. Cullen had asked me here. There was nothing that I could do for him here. Business was his area of expertise and unless he was bringing me along to keep notes like a court room stenographer I was dead weight.

That was my final conclusion as the door opened and Edward, i mean Mr. Cullen stepped in wearing a deep blue suit, so crisp, so clean it was hard not to stare. I was thrown off when he spotted me and smiled.

"Morning Bella," He grinned before he eyed me up and down.

I stared at him as if I believed an alien from out of space had some how taken over his body. Which actually made more sense right at this moment.

He chuckled at me. "You look nice." And before I could stop myself the words came.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?"

"I don't think so?" One of his eyebrows arched in a boyish manner.

"Are you talking to me now?" He stopped and for a moment I saw the scene that I saw every time I said something out of line but he only smiled as if he was somehow uneasy and stated.

"Yeah about that. We need to talk."

Suddenly the door opened and the secretary that had lead me here was there.

"They're ready." she voiced.

I watched Edward close his eyes and sigh. He appeared somewhat frustrated by the fact that she'd interrupted him but he nodded and followed her from the room. I too took a moment before I moved behind him.

We were seated in another room, a much too large conference room with the three men that were waiting for us. I watched as Edward shook hands with each of them and introduced me, as his assistant of course. I caught the sting of the words but it was gone as fast as it had come.

"Well let's begin," the eldest man said and motioned for us to be seated.

Originally I wasn't aware of the purpose of this meeting but the more I listened the more I was starting to understand. Edward was planning on purchasing a hotel.

What for was the question?

Edward was rich enough and just his name would draw attention to the large building. It was old, but very beautiful from the photo's spread across the table but I was sure after Edward got his hands on it, it would be esquisite. The other thing I was wondering was why the deal was taking so long. Wisner wanted the property off his hands but they had been going back and fought for weeks, each party drawing up different offers to please the other. It was the one piece of work that kept me working late into the evening.

However even through all of this I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. He was amazing. No wonder he was who he was. No one was better than he was at what he did. Watching him negotiate was like watching the sun set on a island in the middle of the pacific.

Breathtaking. He not only handled himself with dignity but he showed it to his counterparts as well, listening fully when he needed and giving quality feedback.

It was hard not being attracted to him in that moment. Not that I wasn't any other time, but it was different now. Are problem hadn't been resovled though it might have been if that women hadn't interrupted. I had an odd feeling that what Mr. Cullen wanted to say was the apology I had been waiting to hear. Probably for leading me into thinking that we could ever be friends. That had been a bad idea from the beginning. I had already know that it was, and it hadn't been what I wanted at first but I had gotten so tangled into his web that it actually felt safe for a moment. It was as if I were an alcoholic and he'd handed me a glass of my favorite liquor, letting me taste it and then shutting me in a room without it to starve. Or maybe a heroine addict was better.

Omg, Edward was like my heroine. Even though I knew he wasn't good for me I still wanted him.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to think about it anymore. I was driving myself crazy and it was doing no good to keep wishing and hoping that things weren't what they were.

"What do you think Bella," My eyes snapped open when I heard my name. I opened them to find eight eyes staring at me. Shit, I thought. I hadn't been listening too distracted by Edwards prefectness, if that was even a word.

"Uh…" I probed to buy me some time to think. Nothing came. I had absolutely no idea what I was being asked and in the heat of the moment I said the only thing that came.

"Yes" but instead of the statement it was suppose to be, is sounded more like a question I was asking myself.

Edward smiled. He appeared so childlike gazing at me with innocent eyes. My heart melted.

"Yes," He repeated.

"Yes, " I nodded. " You..um.."

"You think I should do it," He added. I glanced around before I came to realize that everyone was smiling. Something must of happened that everyone liked which made my next answer a statement.

"Yes, it a good deal." And I prayed that it was or my ass was on the chopping block. Edward smiled again and I couldn't help but return it. He turned back to John Wisner.

"Looks like I've got myself a hotel."

I breathed a sigh of relief as we said good bye to Mr. Wisner, his eldest son Robert Wisner and Thomas Turner, Mr. and Mr. Wisner's attorney. Edward and I were waiting for the elevator, which had to be the longest wait in the history of man kind.

"That went better than expected. Thank you."

I eyed Edward beside me. He seemed to be on cloud nine. Well I would be too if I had just gotten what I'd desired. However I hadn't and I might never. Plus I was still irritated by the fact that he thought it was suddenly okay to be nice to me. Well it wasn't. He'd ignored me for the first half of this week and not his smile, or my small lapse of self control in the conference room would fix that.

But I was curious as to why he was thanking me when I did nothing.

"What for?"

"For coming. And for writing up that draft. They were rather pleased with it." I only nodded. I hadn't realized that the draft contract that I had written up was the one they had chosen. Wow, maybe that business class I took way back when wasn't such a bust after all. Maybe I was better at this than I thought. The only down side was my schizophrenic boss.

I continued to watch as the lights lit up above the elevator showing us where the elevator was currently at. _Only the twenty second floor_? God it was taking too long to get to the thirteenth floor where we were.

"You don't look happy." He asked. I almost laughed. _Really_, I thought. _I wonder why_? But I had to keep my composer. I had to keep my job.

"Do I?" I tried to sound pleasant but I was never good at fooling others. I just hoped it was enough to by enough time for the elevator to reach our floor.

He nodded. "What time is it." He glanced at his watch.

"Almost eleven. Do you want to grab an earlier lunch?" He grinned and for a moment I forgot what it was I was frowning for. That didn't last long.

I shook my head turning back to watch the glowing numbers again.

"Sorry I already promised Mike that I'd go with him." I lied. I hadn't promised anyone anything, except myself that I wasn't going to fall for Edward's nice guy act again this time.

It happened so fast that I almost didn't see it but I could have sworn I saw Edwards body tense up.

"So what's going on between you too." His question caught me off guard and I wasn't sure I had even heard him right.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I turned to him.

"Are you two dating?" He stared straight ahead.

"Huh?" I was really having a hard time understanding the words and if I'd heard them right. Why would he think that I was dating Mike?

He frowned and turned away.

"Never mind. This is taking too long. I'm taking the stairs." I watched his back as he vanished through to doors to the stairwell.

I could feel my temperature rise. What the hell was going on? What was his problem? Seriously? One minute he was this great person and the next he was tense and moody. Honestly, his mood swings were enough to give me wipe lash.

And normally I would have let this go. Normally I would have turned away and waited for the elevator but this was not normal circumstances. I had put up with this for far too long and it was time to find out what was causing Edward to walk on egg shells. I followed him, and for a moment I didn't understand how I had made it across the room without tripping but I wasn't focused on that.

"Is that what this is all about? All this time you've ignoreing me because you think Mike and I are going out?"

I burst through the doors. He was already turning the corner to go down the second set of stairs.

"Well aren't you?"

"What are you talking about." I yelled down at him.

"You know what I'm talking about." He muttered. I barely heard him.

"If I did would I be asking you?" I snapped. I hadn't meant too, but I couldn't hold back anymore. I was angry and he was the cause. My self control was out the door.

"Could you please tell me what this is all about?" I asked still chasing him. It was harder to follow him down the stairs in heels. And I was so out of shape.

"I'm talking about you and him." He sounded angry but I still didn't understand why? Why was he angry at me.

"Him? Are you talking about Mike? What does he have to do with anything?"

He stopped thankfully because I was going to break my neck if he continued. I had managed to the use the rail to keep my balance though.

"Am I to believe that you are so naive that you don't know what it is I'm talking about. Why I've been acting this way?"

"YES!," I snapped then his words sunk in. "Wait, No!" He started spiraling down again.

"Edward please…" I called after him. He didn't stop. I was starting to understand what he was saying even though it was still unknown to me why this was causing him to lose his cool and Edward Cullen never lost his head.

It felt like he was picking up speed because he was getting further and further away, like he was actually running away from me. I was astonished. I never pictured that Edward would be a man that would run away from anyone, especially little ol' me.

"There is nothing going on with me and Mike." He continued on.

I was panting now and I was starting to get little headed but I wouldn't let him leave, not like this.

"You have to believe me. Nothing is going on between us."

He stopped then still with his back to me.

"Does he know that?" His tone is dripping with sarcasm.

"YES!"

He didn't even turn to look at me, though I was sure I looked a mess. We had to have climb down ten flight of stairs.

I knew then that no matter what I said, nothing would change his mind. He'd some how come to believe that it was Mike that kept me up at night. That Mike occupied my every thought. How naive of me? No, how stupid of him.

I stopped there in the stair well about four steps up from him. There was no point in chasing him anymore. He didn't believe me.

But I was already tearing up so I closed my eyes to hold back as much as I could.

"Why won't you believe me." the words were more to myself.

"I really have no interest in Mike."

I heard him sigh and he actually sounded pained.

"I'm sorry." He breathed again. I still couldn't see him because I was scared to open my eyes. "It's really none of my business."

I opened them then. "You're right, it isn't" He had twisted up to look at me. And even as frustrated as I was with him, he still was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. This made it hard to actually be mad.

"But tell me the truth. Is there something between you two?"

"No," I choose the simple route, simply because there was nothing to explain or more to say. I knew that Mike might like me, but I had never encouraged his feelings and never would. Nothing would ever be between Mike and me.

He stared up at me for a moment.

"I believe you." Edward stated. "And I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He took one step up towards me. I stared down at him. I already knew I would but it was hard trying to go back. He'd actually hurt me when he ignored my existence.

But I still wanted to know that if his attitude this entire week had been because he thought there was something going in with Mike and I. I couldn't believe that it was. Edward wouldn't have cared that much.

"Why do you care?" I stated.

I watched as he slipped one hand into his pocket as he chuckled to himself.

"You know, I really don't know." He chuckled again then he turned his eyes to me. "All I know I didn't like the thought of you two together."

For some reason his words made my heart flutter in my chest and he was close enough to probably hear it being that he was only one step down from me. For the time ever we were actually the same height.

I felt in that moment like a huge weight had been lifted from me. Finally things could return to normal and normal was better than anything. I smiled.

"If I forgive you, where does that leave us?" I eyed him. He smiled my favorite smile and my heart melted.

"If you want to try again, I would really like for us to be friends."

"Friends?" I asked and he nodded. I noticed that I was standing quite awkwardly on the step, one foot on the level I was at and the other bent back on the higher step behind me. I only noticed because the foot were all the pressure was on started to hurt.

"I think I can do that." I smiled.

What happened next happened before I could actually finish the sentence. I moved my back foot forward but heel caught on the edge of the step, and I rocked back as if I was going to fall and instinctively I grabbed unto to Edwards shoulder to save myself but I didn't fall back as far as I'd thought and the next thing I realized was that I had pulled Edward with so much force that I pulled him into a kiss. So for the next four seconds our lips touched and a heat spread throughout my body.

I was the one who pulled back, but I couldn't speak, never mind breath. My mind was the only thing that was going at a million miles per hour.

Oh my god, Did I just kiss Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter won't take very long to be released because it's done for the most part. Let's just hope that nothing else happens to . Please Review and let me know what to think. **

**PS: If you haven't heard the song 'Hurtful' by Erik Hassle yet, you need to get it. It helped me finish this chapter for obvious reasons. He's amazingly talented...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait...But it wasn't as long as the last one so I think I deserve some credit...lol. Maybe Not. Hope you Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

*Edward's POV*

Friday, I was a mess. And so was she. She couldn't look me in the eye and could barley speak the words she needed too. All because of what occurred yesterday, 'The accident'. A short little kiss, if it could even be called that.

And it was this "kiss" that kept me tossing last night. I didn't get a wink of sleep but somehow I found myself excited to return to work the this morning. I was exhausted but I was happy. I knew the kiss had been an accident but it was what I had wanted anyways. It was impossible not too when she was standing so close, tears on the brink of her eyes. I hated to see her cry. And hated even more that I had caused them over nothing. I believed now that nothing was going on with her and Mike. Why I hadn't seen it earlier? Well let's just say I was too blinded by my own pride with a little dash of jealous thrown in there.

I wasn't anymore, jealous or prideful but I would do this over. And I would do it right this time. I knew I had to take this slow if anything because Bella wasn't like all the others. She was simple.

I would have to keep things simple. Even though she completely ruined that by herself. She was so cute staring at me as I watched the color rise in her face. It was obvious that it had affected her more than it did me. And I knew why.

I was her boss. I groaned, currently seated behind my desk, feet propped up on my desk and my hands tucked behind my head as I gazed at the high ceiling.

If only I could get to her to see me as something else than the guy who paid her rent. I knew that it would take time, more time than I had ever had to take with any one. But I was willing because I was positive that it would be worth it. However for now, I would have to be her boss/friend.

I heard a knock on my door and I scrambled to pull myself together, to appear professional. It seemed to help ease her when I spoke to her that way.

"Yes," I watched as she pushed open the door.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to go over your schedule for next week?" She was holding the black folder that held my life in it. It surprised no one more than me when I actually had time to eat and sometimes sleep. It was either meeting after meeting sometime's half way around the world. Maybe I would take Bella with me one of these days. I wondered if she'd ever been to Italy?

_Okay_, I thought. _Slow down Edward_. _You have to take this slow_. I breathed and returned my focus on her.

"Of course." I motioned for her to have a seat. She did so with out glancing at me once. I chuckled to myself before we got started.

This lead to a chain of events that would have us leaving the office completely worn out and after hours.

"Thank you for staying with me." I stated standing next to her as we rode the elevator down to the ground floor.

"You're welcome." She said again not even speaking in my direction. I grinned at how cute I found her. No one, no one that I could remember had ever captured my attention the way Isabella Swan had.

"What's so funny?" I heard and I glanced down. She was actually looking at me with confused eyes.

"Nothing," I continued to grin slipping a hand into my front pocket.

"Nothing at all."

* * *

*Edward's POV Ends*

* * *

I fell completely worn out against Alice's couch. It was the furthest I could go. My feet hurt and I was starving. I'd missed lunch and hadn't eaten since earlier this morning.

"You look terrible," Alice stated fixing something in her kitchen. Hopefully it was for me.

"Probably. Thank god it's the weekend." I sighed kicking off my heels. I already knew I was going to be here for a while.

"That boss of yours must be a slave driver." she chuckled.

I thought about it and found Edward to be the opposite. I didn't answer her instead stuffed my face into her pillow. I felt her sink into the couch and heard her set a plate down on the coffee table. I turned to it. It was a beautiful, mouthwatering turkey sandwich on rye. I jumped up and grabbed it.

"Is this mine?" I bite into it and melted.

"Well it wasn't," Alice muttered. "But enjoy." I barely heard her as I continued to tear into the sandwich but I could see her looking at me out to the corner of my eye. Well I thought she was looking at me, she might have been staring at the television for all I knew. Then she hoped off the couch and I looked up still biting in into the bread and meat.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled. She glanced back at me.

"To get ready." My brows pulled together in confusion.

"For what?" I asked as she vanished into the room. Then she peeked around the corner and grinned.

"I think you could use a drink."

"Two shot's of tequila," Alice said leaning into the man behind the bar.

We were at the local bar a couple of blocks from Alice's apartment. We were meeting Jasper here, and I was finally going to meet her brother. The other brother, not the football star. We had already had a few beers and she was really working on me.

"Come on Bella loosen up." Alice took hold of my shoulders and shook me playfully.

"Fine," I sighed. I wasn't going to win. Besides, it was Friday. No work tomorrow so why couldn't I let loose. The music in the bar was rocky and I liked it. I liked the entire atmosphere to be honest. I had no reason not to enjoy myself.

"Here you go ladies," the bartender announced, placing our shots in front of us. I wasn't a drinker. Anyone who knew me, knew that, though I did enjoy a glass of wine every now and then. I picked up the glass and held it up.

"To us," Alice cheered before she clanged her glass against mine. I threw the liquor to back of my throat and swallowed as fast as possible. Alice did the same. It burned, and it made me cough. Alice just smiled and called for another round.

"No Alice," I begged. I wasn't sure if I could take another one. She didn't mind me and I turned away. I glanced over the groups of people, laughing and having fun. Then the doors to the bar open and I looked over. I felt my jaw drop and my heart stopped beating in my chest. The air became thin as I continued to stare at the two men who just entered. _What in the world is Edward doing here?_ I noticed then who he was following. _And why is he with Jasper none the less?_ I spun on my stool back towards the bar, horror-struck. Alice notice my expression.

"Bella, what's the matter?" she touched my shoulder. "Are you feeling sick?" No I wasn't feeling sick, I thought. But then again maybe I was. I was feeling a churning in my stomach that had nothing to do with the alcohol, but with the fact that Edward had just walked into the same bar I happened to be at. _Are there no other bars in New York_? My face brightened at the memory of what had happened only the day before.

"No," I declared. "My boss is here?" I could hear the dread in my claim. Just then the bartender returned with our shots. I downed mine before he could set it down properly. It burned just the same but I hardly noticed the taste this time.

"What? Where?" Alice asked, scanning the crowd. I turned back and spotted him speaking with Jasper as they headed towards us. Damnit, how bad was my luck? I had been trying to forget what had happened so that I could show my face without being embarrassed at work on Monday. That would be impossible now.

I took Alice's shot then and surprisingly it went down smoothly.

"Next to Jasper. Their on there way over here." I fell forward as I covered my head in terror. I wanted to die, to crawl up under a rock and die.

"Who? The honey blonde?" she asked. I could hear a chuckle in her voice. I didn't see anything funny about this situation . I nodded, not sure if she could even see the movement. I closed my eyes hoping to disappear. Then maybe this would all just be a bad dream, a very bad dream.

"Bella, that's my brother." she said and my eyes flew open. Brother? What did she mean brother? As in related. As in the brother I was suppose to be meeting tonight. Just then everything clicked.

Edward Cullen.

Alice Cullen.

Of course. Cullen was Alice's last name. Why hadn't I put two and two together before. Cullen wasn't that popular of a name. They didn't really look alike but somehow I could see them as brother and sister. Alice the annoying little sister and Edward the brother who loved her but pretended she was more annoying than she really was.

I felt even more sick than I had before, like I was going to be sick, but I couldn't. Not here, not now. I took a deep breathe, sat up to look at Alice and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward standing there.

"Bella?" I turned to him.

"Hello Edward," I tried not to sound glum. It didn't work. Instead I actually sounded horrified to see him. And I was. I saw Jasper glanced back and fourth between us and then settled on Edward.

"Do you two know each other?"

Edward nodded. "She's my assistant, the one I told you about," he smile sheepishly.

"The one who fell over in the interview, the one with the stapler?" Jasper laughed until he caught my face and then tried to disguise it with a cough. My face brightened and I looked away. Then Edward turned back to me.

"I didn't know you knew my sister?"

"I didn't know she was your sister until about five seconds ago." I voiced.

"She's the friend I wanted you to meet," Alice added a little too happy.

"The one who split the coffee on you?"

She nodded and I felt my face flush for a second time. Did everyone know about my most embarrassing moments? I wanted to die more than ever. There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to deal with this.

"Now that you mention it, that does sound like Bella," Jasper said. They laughed and Edward smiled. I gave an uncomfortable snigger before I turned back toward the bar and asked for a glass of water. I felt Edward beside me then. He ordered a drink and twisted toward me. I didn't look at him, instead I kept my gaze on the napkin I was spinning around with my finger.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous?"

I laughed nervously anyways. "Do I?" I decided that I had to bring it up. If not it would linger between us for how long.

"About the other day," I stated playing with the rim of the empty shot glass. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I tripped and fell. I'm clumsy if you haven't noticed." I tried to laugh but it didn't sound right. I was too nervous.

"I have noticed." he pointed out. "So I forgive you not that I really need too. I mean these things happen right? It was just an accident. I'm just glad that you're okay." I glanced over at him and it didn't help. He was smiling, more like cheesing. It was hard to actually wrap my head around the fact that this was the man that Alice had spoken so freely about and how I hadn't put two and two together earlier, though that didn't really surprise me.

"Are you still thinking about what happened. I told you it's okay. No harm done."

I sighed because he had been wrong. I wasn't thinking about what had happened, I was more concerned about what was about to happen.

"Sure, easy for you to say. You didn't almost rape your boss" I stated, with another anxious chuckle. "I'd hardly call that attempted rape." He grinned.

"You might rethink that after tonight. I'm even more clumsy when I drink."I muttered motioning to the empty shot glasses and to the heels I were wearing.

I wasn't exactly drunk yet, but I was already feeling the tingling in my finger tips and my lips and I knew what was coming next. I never worried much about how I acted when I was drunk before, but now was different. I was loud and said what ever came to my mind, while I usually kept most of my thoughts and lips to myself. I was pretty sure, no positive that I was going to say and/or do something that I was going to regret. If not get me fired.

I was going to comment on how attractive I thought he was. And how I noticed that his eyes squinted just a little when he laughed. Or how flawless his smile was. Maybe tell him I thought about him more than I should have. And how our kiss, if you could call it that made my heart race. Yep, tonight was going to be the most embarrassing night of my life.

"It can't be that bad," He joked just as he received his drink. I thought, you couldn't be more wrong but said.

"Oh you just wait and see." I stated dreading what was too come.

* * *

**Hoped it was as good as I hoped... I have so much story to write it's hard to get it all down... And I know that everyone was looking forward to this chapter for the big reveal. Hoped it lived up to the hype...Please Review. It would mean a lot to me!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This chapter came a little easier than the last one so I was able to update a litte sooner. Hope the next one comes as quick. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Edward's POV*

Bella had warned me that she was a different person when she drunk, she was right. Isabella as I called this side to her,was almost the complete opposite of Bella except that both of them were able to cause me to think very very inappropriate things. And she was extremely funny. Even more than usual.

She wasn't the only one feeling a little tipsy, as my sister was giggling right along with her as we exited the bar around three in the morning. I held on to Bella, trying to get her walk straight. I called a cab while my sister and Bella stood on the side walk hugging each other goodbye. That took about fifteen minutes.

Jasper was helping Alice back home and I was going to make sure my assistant got home safely. The cab arrived and I help her into the car, but not before she hit her head getting in. I couldn't help but chuckle as she bounced back into my arms before she looked up at me with the innocence of a child and said.

"I'm sorwy," I didn't know why she was sorry. She was the one who was going to have a massive headache in the morning. I finally got her in the cab and she told the driver where to go. She began to talk again. I was surprised at how talkative she was when she was toasted. She didn't say much at work not unless she had a question. I listened to her talk about her friends back home. She began to describe her home in Forks, Washington. She said it was green, too green. Too green and wet. She explained that she didn't like the wet or the cold and the that she missed the dry heat of Phoenix, Arizona. She said that before we arrive in front of her apartment. I could tell it was in the middle of Brooklyn. She flung open the door and stumbled unto the side walk before the car had come to a complete stop. My heart took off. I swore, this girl was going to be the death of me. She was so clumsy I felt like if I took my eye off of her for just one minute I was going to lose her to some random stream of events. I pulled out my wallet as she bent over to look back in the door.

"Thanks fora bwring me home." Then she very uncoordinated saluted two fingers as she stumbled as she tried to wave goodbye. "See ya," she turned wobbly and attempted to close the door.

"Oh, no" I called after her. " I'm going to make sure you get inside." I flung a couple of twenties at the driver and scuffled across the seat to the catch the door. She was already pulling open the door that lead into the building when I finally got out of the car. I rushed behind her before the door locked me out, just in time to catch her when she missed the first step and stumbled forward.

"Oops, I missed the swair." She giggled before she looked over at me.

"I thought you left." I could see she struggled with the thought.

"No, I'm going to make sure you get upstairs okay. I got to make sure I have a secretary come Monday," I grinned and helped her climb the next couple of steps. She basically led me to the second floor before we came to two double doors. I let her walk to the door on her own as she scrimmaged in her purse for her keys. She finally found them and got ready to place them in the lock but she dropped them before they had even touched the metal dead bolt. I watched her leaned forward and knew what was coming. She whacked her head against the door, hard, then staggered back to touch the spot that was hurt. She turned and looked at me.

"Ouch," she stated befuddled. I laughed this time. Bella was amazing, I thought to myself before I walked over to the door and picked up her keys.

"How about I get this?" I said before I found the only key that looked like it would fit. I kept an eye on her out of the corner of my eye as I tried to fit the key unto the lock. It didn't fit. I tried and tried again, but still nothing. I turned back to her and saw that she was staring at me. It wasn't a stare that made me uncomfortable. It was like she looking for an answer to a question.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked off the top of my head. She glanced at the apartment number to the side and squinted.

"Does that say 301?" she asked stepping forward, quite off balanced with one foot bare and the shoe in her hand. I glanced behind me at the sign.

"No, this is 201," I replied. She gazed at it for a minute before she moved the stairs.

"Wrong floor," she giggled. It was cute, I thought before I let out a sigh and a smile and followed her. We went one floor up and did the whole process over, not including the head and door collision. I opened the door and let Bella into her own loft.

"Oh thank god. I've got to pee."

She dropped her bag and shoe on a table near the door before heading to the back, which I assumed was her bed room. I laughed to myself as I closed the door behind me.

It was a nice apartment, and it reminded me of it's owner. Quite homey and yet furnished liked it belonged to women in her thirties. If I knew Alice and I did, then I knew that she'd had her way with this place.

I worked my way over to the a large case that held some dishes and a few photos. Bella was in most of them, Alice and Jasper in others. Then two older people in a frame, holding a small baby. I assumed they were her parents. There were other pictures there as well. Pictures of a young Bella seated at the piano, and another with her standing against a long golden bar in a pink tutu and tights. She couldn't have been more than eight and she didn't look happy. I smiled. Bella didn't strike me as a dancer with the fact that she could barely walk across a flat surface without falling over her own feet. I heard a noise behind me and I turned to find her coming out of her room.

"You have no idea how weird it is knowing that you're also my best friends brother." she said before she walked, more stable I noted, to her kitchen. " It's even weirder seeing you standing in my living room. " She slurred. I wonder if I would ever find that not cute.

"You have now idea how much I enjoy seeing you like this," I joked. She opened her fridge and pulled out a bottled water. She hopped up unto her counter and for a moment I wasn't sure that she would make it so I helped her up. I glanced up and she was looking at me again.

"You don't look like Alice," she stated. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the counter next to her.

"That's because were aren't blood related." I answered. " We're adopted." I added. She took another sip of water and slid from the counter. She moved passed me to her front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked chasing after her.

"To the roof. I need some air." I followed her up two more flight of stairs before we arrived on the roof. It was dark and the only light came from the city across the river. I found her leaning on the wall staring over the bay. She had an amazing view of the Brooklyn bridge and the city. I settled in next to her, making sure not to touch her though I found myself wanting too.

" This is the best part about living here," she stated as she gazed out over the water. There was a light breeze and I noticed how it lifted her bangs. I didn't respond. I didn't really have anything to say. She turned to me.

"How old were you?" she asked. "When you were adopted."

"I was seven when my parents died. Carlisle, my dad was there when they passed. He was the attending doctor in the hospital at the time and knew that I didn't have anyone else. He took me home that day. It was his wife, Esme's idea to adopt me. She wasn't able to have any kids so she was ready to take me in. Three weeks later they became my legal parents." I had never spoken about my adoption to any one before. Not that it was a sad moment for me but just because I never did. And most people were to afraid to ask. I was sure that if Bella hadn't been drunk that she would have been too. However I was glad that I could speak to her about it, even though she might not remember anything in the morning.

"And when was Alice adopted. And you have another brother, don't you?"

"Yeah, Emmett was next. He came two years after me and Alice a year after that."

"Your parents are amazing people for doing that," she stated and I glanced at her then. She smiled and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"So you said your dad's a doctor, what does your mom do?" She asked.

"She's an interior designer. She's the one who decorated my penthouse." She gasped and I twisted to look at her. She was gawking at me wide eyed.

" Your mother is _that _Esme Cullen," she stated like she come to some unknown realization. " My mom loves her. She used one her designs to decorate our house in Florida." I grinned shyly.

"Wow, everyone in your family is famous." I didn't say much about that, though it was true. I just continued to look out over Brooklyn before I asked,

"So what does your dad do?" After there was no answer I glanced over at her and saw her fast asleep against the wall as she slowly slipped to the ground. I caught her just in time.

"I guess it's time to go inside." I annouced to myself as I scooped her into my arms and headed back to her apartment. She was a small girl and she felt so fragile in my arms as I entered her bed room, the only light coming from the street lamp outside her window. I placed her in her bed and removed her jacket that she was still wearing. I placed it at the foot of her bed and turned back to her. She looked so innocent laying there, her light breathing filling the room. I smiled and tucked her under her covers.

"Good night Bella," I leaned forward, not sure of what I was planning on doing, but stopped when she moaned and switched from her back to her side. I chuckled and left her apartment. Bella Swan had to be the most interesting assistant that I had ever had and most possibly the most interesting women I had every met. It wasn't such a mystery to how I'd fallen for her anymore.

* * *

*End of Edwards POV*

* * *

I wasn't quite sure of why I was dreaming of my last few months in New York, but I was sure it was a dream because the outside of the dream was cloudy. It started the day I had my interview with the publishing company. One thing that didn't make sense then was the Address. How did I receive the wrong address from Kurt? He didn't seem like the type to make a mistake like that.

And also how coincidentally that I would end up working for Alice's brother. Too be such a big place, the city sure was small.

Something dinged in my head at that moment and I sat up, awake. It was light outside.

"She knew,"

I didn't understand how I hadn't seen it before now. Alice had set the whole thing up. Some how she got in contact with Kurt and manipulated so that I would end up at Cullen Corp. I remember the many times the smile that Alice wore as she watch me. The smile she used when she was planning something and everything was going her way. And who could forget that every time Edward was around, she would disappear. I wondered if she knew that I wouldn't have made to her opening before hand. Had it planned. Knowing Alice she did. That's why she'd forgiven me so easily, well not easily but… I couldn't believe this. I had been played with from the beginning, both Edward and I. I was positive that he was in dark as much as I was, well use too be. He probably figured it out when we first meet at the bar.

I stopped what I was doing and the empty mug dropped to the floor as the other hand poured coffee into the now invisible cup.

Oh my god! What happened last night? It was vague, a few memories here and there. I remembered riding back to my place with Edward. I also remembered the feeling of cool air and his voice in the background as my eyes closed slowly. I woke up with a major headache but other than that, it was blank.

I snapped out of if when the hot coffee splashed on my bare feet, after flowing from the counter. I jumped back.

All I could do was pray that I had had enough control to not attack him. Alcohol made me weak towards the opposite sex and I hadn't been with anyone in ages. I closed my eyes for a moment. My sex life or lack of one wasn't important right now. Right now I had to see Alice. Maybe she'd heard something. I cleaned up the coffee as fast as I could and went to get ready, called Alice to meet me for breakfast, well lunch seeing as it was well past one in the afternoon. She wasn't awake yet, but Jasper answered and promised that she would be there.

I was late leaving for and arriving at the small bistro that was near Jasper's studio.

Alice was there when I arrived. She didn't look too good. Her short hair was brushed down and she wore a jogging suit and sun glasses inside.

"Sorry I'm late," I stated taking my seat. My head was pounding in my skull but some how I was able to endure it.

"I knew you would be." She said leaning forward one hand holding her forehead.

I didn't argue. She was some crazy witch lady anyways.

"You had fun last night," It was both a question and a statement.

She nodded. "And I'm paying for it now." She groaned. The waiter joined us then and I ordered.

"And what about you? You left with my brother? What happened?" she tried to smile but it never fully formed. She must be suffering from a handover bigger than even mine. Alice didn't understand that she couldn't drink as much I could simply because she had the body of middle schooler.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I don't remember a thing," I admitted. The fact that I couldn't recall anything made my heart pound. What if… What if something happened last night? What if… How would this change our relationship? And if something did happen, why did he leave without saying anything? Did he regret it…if something happened?

"You don't remember anything," Alice muttered stirring her spoon in her tea as she added way too much sugar. I shook my head.

"Well," She sat back. She really did look like a child in the chair. "Why don't you just ask him." She suggested. I was expecting to see her smile, but was surprised when she didn't. That meant she was serious, she really wanted me to waltz up to my boss who was also her brother and ask him if we'd slept together. Yes, not embarrassing in the least. But since she was of no help to me, I guess I had no choice.

On Monday I would have to ask. Which meant I got to think about it, over and over till then. I remembered then what it was that I really called her here for.

"You knew," I stated staring her down. "About everything,"

She looked up at me and smiled. "About time Bella," She sipped her tea. She was turning back into the little Alice I knew.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Why hadn't she? It wouldn't have changed much had I known that Edward was her brother and she had set up the whole thing. Well maybe? But still...

"Because where's the fun in that," She grinned. There she was, the Alice that was evil and sneaky. A deadly little thing.

"Beside's my plans are not complete." She added. I didn't understand.

"What do you mean." I questioned. "Can I have another one of these," she pointed to the tea packets just as the waiter happened to be walk by. I knew that she was avoiding my question but I wouldn't let it go. What did she mean her plans weren't complete.

"What plans, Alice." She ignored me.

"Alice," I hissed. She only laughed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review! And i'm sorry that I posted the same chapter like five times last week. I never recieved an update in my email so I wasn't sure that everyone could tell I had posted. I'll only do it once this time and hope that everyone gets it. But please please let me know what you think because it only gets better from here. And it's going to go pretty fast from here on out so stay tuned...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: To be honest I never thought TI would get this far. The plot is so cliché, rich boss, clumsy secretary. I mean it's been done before but I'm so glad that people seem to like it. I enjoy writing for myself, I mean I have like thirteen others stories I'm working on but it's always great to know that other people all over the world not just your family and friends like your stuff too. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this, and not just those who have liked it. And special thanks to any of you that have given me some type of pointer, I have use them sometime or another. Finally, I'm dedicated this chapter to my sister whom I would call and make her read ch after ch before I'd post it. She has been the biggest "fan". Thanks Nette!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

They say that time flies when your having fun. Well that's exactly what I was having and soon the days turned into weeks and then months. It was finally time for Jasper to reveal his collection. It was the beginning of November and so much had happened since Edward and I had become friends, again. We were indeed friends now, the dreaded incident far behind us. And if I had thought that it would have gotten easier once everything was out in the open then I would have been right. It was natural.

I had finally met Rosalie as Emmett fiancé, not Edwards girlfriend and Lauren and Jessica were off my back. Angela was now dating Tyler, whom had liked her since day one. She'd liked him too but was too shy to say anything. I think it was Edward that had first noticed and arranged for them to meet outside of work coincidental, with Alice's help that is. Who would have taught she got so much pleasure helping others find their 'true love'?

"Is this okay," I asked as I twirled slowly so that the fashion police, aka Alice Cullen could get a good look at me.

She stared at me for a moment before nodding. "Comfortable yet stylish. Your mom has good taste." I was wearing the deep blue chiffon shirt my mother had sent to me from Florida and a pair of skinny jeans along with a pair of black pumps. It was amazing how easy it was to maneuver in them now.

"If you say so," I turned back to the full length mirror and smiled. _Maybe she did after all. _

_"_So are your parents coming down tonight?" I asked pushing the dangly piece of ear jewelry through the hole in my ear.

"Nah, My dad's away at a Surgical conference and my mother is in London for the rest of the week."

I frowned. I was actually hoping to meet Alice and Edwards parents instead of just hearing about them or occasionally speaking to them on the telephone.

"But don't worry you'll meet them soon." She giggled and slipped into her bathroom. I rolled my eyes and began to work on adding the other ear ring.

The gallery was crowded when we arrived. That was always a good thing for an artist even though Jasper was pretty well known already. We spotted him talking to Edward and Emmett almost immediately. They were such a good looking group of guys it was hard not to notice. And believe me every girl in the place noticed. There was the sound of smooth Indie music coming from the over head amplifiers and it matched the atmosphere perfectly.

I took a deep breath before I followed Alice toward them.

"There they are?" Emmett spotted us first as we glided our way through the thong of people. Well, Alice was gliding, I was doing more tripping and stumbling than anything. I was hoping that neither of them would notice but I saw Edward chuckle to himself and I knew that he had. He always did. He was sometimes to intuitive for me but then again that was just Edward.

"Sorry we're late," Alice chimed. She was so tiny she looked somewhat like a child surrounded by her brothers and boyfriend who were six feet and over. Emmett was definitely the over though.

"Jasper this amazing." I stated leaning in to hug him. It was awkward because neither of us were very comfortable with others in our personal space. But we both made an exception. Plus it was hard to have personal place with Alice around.

"Thanks Bella,"

"Well most of you know that all my paintings tell a story so when ever your ready, begin over there." Jasper pointed just to the left of him and we all glanced over.

"Alice I need to show you something." He whispered.

"Okay," Then she turned to me. "I'll see you late okay."

"Okay." then they slipped through the crowd and I was left alone with Edward, who hadn't spoken to me since we'd arrived and Emmett.

"Okay guys there's Rosalie," Emmett stated almost immediately after Alice and Jasper had gone. "See ya!"

I watched as he walked off. It was hard not to see him when he was so big and so tall.

"So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" I turned back to Edward. He was smiling.

"I guess." I answered.

"Shall we?" He held out an arm. He looked really good in the grey sweater and dark jeans. His hair was slightly unkempt as always but it was perfect at the same time. I took a deep breath.

"Sure." I voiced looping my arm in his.

Jasper's paintings were beautiful, every one told a different story but at the same time when you looked at them all together you could see the whole picture. It was clearly about Alice and how she changed his life. You could almost feel the despair in the first few pictures but as you moved along one was different than all the rest. It was bright, fun, just like Alice. And if you looked closely you could almost she her silhouette in the colors. It was by far my favorite as well as Edwards.

We moved on, talking and chatting about what each picture could mean. We discussed how we could see the change, the difference from the first painting to the one we stood in front of.

"I see a mixture of there personalities" I voiced staring at the canvas with a tilted head.

Edward nodded. "Jasper really did a good job capturing Alice in these."

"I'm sorry but do you know the artist."

I turned to see a dark haired girl dressed in a tight red dress turn toward Edward. She was clearly of Mexican decent from her features and skin color. She was little Rosalie. Almost too pretty with bold, pouty lips.

"Yes, Jasper's a friend of mine. Do you know him?"

"Only a little," She smiled. "I'm Maria." She held out her hand and Edward shook it.

"Edward," then he reached for me. "and this is Bella"

"Hello." She turned to me and smiled.

"Hi," I waved arkwardly.

Edward shoved his hands in his pocket, I was beginning to think he did that out of habit. "So how is it that you know Jasper?"

"Well I've known Jasper for years. We met awhile back in Texas. I'm here visiting a friend and when I heard that Jasper was showcasing his paintings I had to come. It's been so long since we've seen each other." She smiled again, this time remorseful of something.

"Maria?" Her smile grew at the sound of her name and I glanced up to see who had called her. It was Jasper, Alice linked to his side. He looked odd. Stunned and bewildered as if he were seeing a ghost. She twisted around slowly until her back was to us.

"Hello Jasper." Her voice was calm. "You haven't changed a bit." she chuckled slightly, maybe at a memory. "You're still as compelling as ever."

"What are you doing here?" the expression had been wiped from his face, now it was as if he were seeing a bad memory.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for long. I thought I'd just drop by and tell you Congratulations."

"So Congratulations," For the first time her words actually sound sincere like it was odd for her to be this nice. Jasper eyed her for a moment before he gave a slight smile.

"Thank you."

"I'm leaving tomorrow so I guess this is the last time you'll see me. Nettie and Lucy send there regards," She began to move away toward the exit.

"Good Bye Jasper." It was almost a whisper. Her goodbye sounded so finally. Then she was gone almost as fast as she had come.

As I stared after her I somehow felt that a chapter that wasn't very pleasant for either of them had been closed just then. Then I looked over at Jasper and I knew that I was right.

* * *

"So what are you saying Dad?" I pressed the phone to my ear with my left shoulder.

"I'm saying that you're more than welcome to come with us Bella." I sighed. I was discussing my plans to go home for Thanksgiving, but I guess that was a bust. Thank God I hadn't bought the ticket yet because my Dad and Sue decided with some of there friends to have Thanksgiving on a Cruise to the Caribbean. And not that I didn't want to go, I just wanted to come home and relax over the break.

"No Dad, it's fine. I'll just spend Thanksgiving with mom and come see you for Christmas instead." I wasn't going to tell him that I had no intention of going to my Mom's for thanksgiving. She'd already told me that they were heading up to South Carolina to spend the holidays with Phil's family. And as much as I loved Phil I couldn't stand the thought of another whole roasted pig over a pit fire. My stomach churned at the thought. Nope, it looked like I would be spending the four days in my lonely New York Apartment. Alone.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked again. I was surprised, he must be really worried about me.

"Of course Dad. It's not that big of a deal. I'm just glad that you're finally taking a _real _vacation." I laughed. My dad didn't like to miss work. Never did.

"If it was up to me I'd be here but Sue really wants to go," I switched the phone from one ear to the other. I was at work and was surprised that my Dad had even called me here. But it was important, he said.

"It's good that you're making her happy. Have fun on your cruise and I'll call you later."

"Okay bye Bells. I love you." I smiled. It was so much easier for him to say it now. For me too.

"I love you too." I put the phone down and stood. It scared me when I glanced up and Edward was standing there. My hand flew to my chest where my heart was beating rapidly beneath it.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," he grinned.

"Is there something that you need? "I asked gathering the documents I needed to fax and passing him as I rounded my desk to the copy room.

"Nope," He followed me. I turned my eyes to the ceiling. He was probaly grinning like a fool behind me.

"Then why are you following me? Don't you have something you need to be doing?" I asked dialing in the number to the machine.

"No not really," He grinned in the doorway. Edward had been doing that a lot lately. It was getting harder and harder to get him to concentrate. Oh he still got his work done but it was odd seeing him so unfocused. He was like a kid being forced to do his homework when all he wanted to do was play outside. It was kind of cute. But I threw that thought out and I rolled my eyes as I placed the papers to be scanned.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked casually.

I glanced at him.

"Why do you want to know?" I eyed him.

"No reason. Just curious." He stated looking away. I smiled to myself.

"My Dad. He was just calling to see how I was doing." I heard his cell phone buzz in his pocket and I watched Edward as he glanced at the message.

"Alice wants to meet for lunch." he explained.

"Okay, Sure." I dropped the stack of papers on the counter to straighten them.

"Where?" I asked hugging the stack to my chest and turning to him.

"Her place. One hour." He stated as I passed him in the small door frame heading back to my desk.

I heard his iphone buzz again. "She says don't be late or there will be consequences." I chuckled.

"Aren't there always. This is Alice we're talking about."

* * *

**I have to admit that this was a filler chapter. I don't have many of those but I was on my way to work and I had this vision. I just had to write it down and suddenly it was a full chapter. Well not full seeing as it is pretty short but hopefully it will make it more exciting to read the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I own nothing. Any quotes from either the book or movie go to whoever they belong too. Sm and the Twilight saga script writer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

We both watch as Edward walked to Alice's hallway bathroom to wash his hands.

"So what are you doing for thanksgiving?" Alice asked as she was putting the plates on the table.

"Nothing." I answered bitterly. I wasn't over the fact that this was going to be my first holiday alone.

"Aren't you going home?" It sounded like she was smiling when she said that but I couldn't tell as her back was to me.

"Not anymore, My dad's going on a cruise with his girlfriend and my mom is going to South Carolina with Phil."

"Why aren't you going with them?"

"You obviously have never met his family. They're sweet people and all but I don't think I will live through that again." I shuddered at the memory of the whole roasted pig they had cooked two years ago.

"Why don't you come home with me then?" she glanced over at me.

My jaw fell open at her request. Was Alice crazy? Well I had my suspisions but really? How could she even ask me something like that. Did she not understand the delicate relationship her brother and I had.

"Uh," I was frozen. Going home with Alice meant going home with Edward. And I wasn't sure that would be okay. No I wasn't sure that I was going to be okay. I was already feeling sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I began.

"Why? It's not like you have any plans." She grinned. "Plus my parents are dying to meet you,"

"I have plans!" I lied. I had nothing. I probably wasn't going to taste a bit a turkey this weekend but going to the Cullen house was out of the question. I could already see myself a nervous wreck standing in the front door. My face heated up at the thought.

"Like what?" she eyed me.

"Like… like…" I racked my brain to come up with an excuse and came up empty.

"That's what I thought." Alice muttered. Letting out a long breath, I sunk into the couch on the wall.

"Why don't you want to come?"

I touched my head. " It's not that I don't want to come it's just-" I sturggled to find the words because of course I did. I wanted to see the small town that both Edward and Alice called home. I wanted to meet the man and women who they called mom and dad. I wanted to go, how could I not? I was just a little bit more concerned about losing more of myself to the man that I could never have.

"Because my brother is your boss."

"Exactly," I lied again getting to my feet. I was getting better at it. Or maybe Alice didn't beleive me from the beginning.

"Bella," She turned back around. "I think it's time you got over that. You and Eddie are friends now."

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled to myself as I began to chew on the inside of my mouth out of habit.

"Outside of Cullen Corp, he's just Edward okay?" _Like I said, easier said than done._

"Yeah but," I took a seat again.

"No but's..." She stated. I groaned. I hated it when she belittled me however I couldn't let this one go.

I got up and crossed the room. " But it'll be weird." It was the only excuse I could come up with, one that didn't involve me making some type of confession.

She let out a deep sigh as if I had worn her out somehow. Maybe I had. "Has it been awkward since you found out we were related?"

"No, but,"

"Then it won't be weird." I also hated it when Alice knew she was right, and that was 99.9% of the time.

"What won't be weird?" Edward voiced from the hallway.

"If Bella came home with us for Thanksgiving." The blood drained from my face as I sat stone cold where I was. Why was she doing this to me? Did she get so much joy out of seeing me suffer?

"Why would it be weird?" He asked me crossing the room.

I couldn't answer. The same answer wouldn't work on him. There was no way I could tell him that I was scared. So this meant I was stuck.

Alice stopped and turned fully to me. "Look Bella, you're coming. And you can't talk your way out of this."

I gave up. I had nothing left. Not against the two of them. Edward would make it seem as if Alice was the only one that could manipulate people but it was very hard to say no to him, even outside of work.

"Fine," I sighed. I didn't have much of a choice now.

"I'm serious. You can't talk your way out of it, because I already told my parents you were coming."

I gasped.

Alice fluttered away giggling and Edward smiled in the back ground.

"Alice!" I growled and chased after the little demon child.

* * *

I talked to Jacob as I packed my stuff for tomorrow. We were leaving in the late morning around ten. I had to admit that just the thought of tommorow had made me squimish for the past week. I was trying to understand how it had come to this.

"This really sucks. I was really looking forward to seeing you this weekend." Jacob moaned.

"I know Jake, but Christmas isn't that far away." I tried to sound encouraging.

"Yeah,yeah."

"I miss you too Jake but you're going to have to be a big boy about this." I laughed.

I heard him scowl over the phone.

"Don't play with me Bells,"

I stared at the check list that Alice had given me. It was almost as if it was some cryptic code because I was having a hard dechipering the piece of paper. Knowing Alice this was exactly what she wanted.

"Okay three pair of jeans," I uttered to myself having figured out what the three shapes were. I knew for a fact that Alice could draw better than this. I turned to my closet. It had surprised me when she handed me the paper without inviting herself over to do it for me and I would have let her because I hated packing, even if it was only for four days. Probably both the best and worst four days of my life. I was leaning more towards embrassing.

"So tell me again why you're not going?" I asked Jacob.

He huffed. "Yeah right, as if I could survive a five day cruise with a bunch of old folks. No harm intentioned. I mean Charlie's cool."

"None taken, believe me," I voiced placing the three pairs of folded jeans in the suitcase. I glanced at the next item on the list and set out to retrieve it. It was an easy one, at least the easiest so far. Socks.

"Are you sure you're okay going to this place tomorrow though. You sounded a little freaked out when you called me last week."

"Yeah I think I'll be fine. I'm just visiting my friends house." I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince.

"Okay but try not to break anything." He laughed. It was sound that I missed.

"I think I can handle myself." I noted.

"Sure sure,"

Talking to Jacob helped me forget how neverous I was for tomorrow, I hadn't realized how much I had missed him and how disappointed I was that I wasn't going to see him over the holidays. It was late before I hung up the phone.

* * *

I groaned at the sunlight that was beaming in my eyes and I rolled over to block it out. I didn't want to wake up just yet. Unknowingly I glanced at my clock.

9:54

I closed my eyes to go back to sleep and it was about five seconds before I opened them again, staring at the luminating numbers for a moment trying to make sure that my mind wasn't playnig tricks on me. It was a moment before I acknowlegded that it wasn't.

Shit!

I threw my covers off and jumped from my bed. Well I would have if my foot hadn't gotten caught in the sheet, sending me tumbling out of the bed. It hurt, my knees would be bruised but right now I was late. I can't believe I had over slept. I was so late for work.

I rushed to the bathroom and then stopped. Work?

No, I didn't have work today because I was going to Alice's house this week end.

I breathed a sigh of relief but then I remembered Alice's call that had woken me up briefly after I had fallen asleep.

"Be ready by 10:30 kay,"

Shit. I thought. I was still late. I wasn't really finished packing and I needed to take a shower. I decided to do that first and after I got dressed in a simple brown sweater and jeans, and packed the remaining items. It was about 10:23 when I stood back going over the list I had making sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

"Okay, that's everything." I stated as I zippered the small luggage case and placed it by the door. I skipped breakfast, I didn't have time only grabing a capri sun and draining it. Alice was never late, even though I was never so lucky. I think this was first time I was ready for anything.

I heard a car approaching and I peeked out of the window. That was them alright, no one else owned something so shiny and expensive around here like the silver car that pulled up in front of my building. I smiled. I was actually pretty excited to be meeting Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I couldn't deny that I was alittle excited to see were Edward Cullen grew up too.

I locked my door behind me and headed outside. Edward emerged from the drivers seat wearing a brown sweater over a tan shirt and dark jeans. He looked like a movie star, slow motion and all. I chuckled to myself.

"What?" he asked as he moved around to the back side of the car.

"We match," I pointed out. He glanced down at himself then back up at me before grinning.

"Yeah I guess we do."

I stopped at the curb, something was different. Wrong, I might say. Quiet. Too quiet.

"Let me get that for you," He stated eyeing my suitcase. I nodded to distracted by what was missing.

He popped the truck and lifted my bag with ease.

That's when it came to me. Why it been so quiet since now. _Something_ wasn't missing. It was _someone_.

"Where's Alice and Jasper." I asked. He closed the trunk with a thud.

"They drove up last night. Didn't Alice tell you?"

I sighed at the devil. "No she_ forgot _to mention that." I could see her laughing to herself in my head, horns and all. I walked over and opened the front side passenger door.

"I guess it's just you and me," He grinned from the other side. It was getting to be alot of _'just you and me's'_

"I guess so," I added more to myself before getting in.

It was dark in the car, even though the sun had decided to show its self today and the soft melody of classical music played in the back ground.

"I hope you don't mind," he stated pulling off.

"No, I like it. Claire de Lune, right?" I looked up at him.

He looked at me surprised. "You know Debussy?"

I smiled shyly. " I only know my favorites. You seem surprised that I know what this is,"

He stared at the road, but I was looking at him.

"Not many people today listen this, it's just very rare that you find someone that does," I nodded and turned away. Of course it was, rare that is but then again I had never been a _normal_ person. I never had fit into the norm. I was always slightly different.

* * *

With Edward driving it only took us fours hours to get the small but cute little town of Cazenovia when it should have taken five. Cazenovia was about twenty minutes east of Syracuse. I was in awe at the amount of gorgeous lakes we'd pasted on the way in.

The small town was hidden behind a stream of forest currently wearing the colors of fall, yellow, red and brown. Well some of them. Most of the leaves already covered the ground so it wouldn't be long before they too were gone and snow covered the ground. I found it amazingly romantic in a non romantic way as we drove through a long winding road under a canopy of trees. We'd already passed through the town and were heading to the Cullen house just outside of Cazenovia. Even the town had a romantic name. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a white house, flashing in between the trees and realized that the long road we'd turned down had been the drive way.

It was beautiful house, amazing in fact. It had to be the work of Esme because I had never seen a house made of white stone before. It was designed after a castle, Edward had stated on our drive up. Esme had visited England's country side nine years ago and fell in love with a mansion that once belonged to a very powerful nobleman back in the Victorian era. It took one year to complete.

It was well worth it, I noted as Edward stopped and parked the car in the driveway that circled a large fountain in the front. The front door flew open just as I pulled myself out of the car. Edward was getting our things from the trunk and Alice was running towards me.

"Bella," She yelled just before she dove into my arms. She knocked me back against the car.

"Oof," That would buise too.

"You're finally here. I've been waiting for you," She turned her big eyes up at me. She'd seen me just yesterday. But I smiled. Then frowned.

"Why did you leave without telling me," I asked. The light in her eyes died and she stepped back.

"Sorry about that. I was just ready to get here that 's all." For some reason I didn't believe her. That may have been the truth but it wasn't the whole truth. But I couldn't be upset for ever, especially when I wasn't upset at all. I sighed and straightened.

"Why didn't you just say so," I stated shifting my purse from the crook of my elbow, to my shoulder where I tucked it under my arm. Alice smiled and turned back toward the house. I watched as a women not much taller than me leaned up to hug Edward. It was safe to say that by the back pat and kiss to the forehead that was Esme, Edward's mother for all intents and purposes. I smiled at them. I was oddly reassuring that this man, this perfect man was human, that was he was actually real and not a figment of my wild imagination.

"Come," Alice called taking my hand. She lead me forward to where Esme turned to me.

"Bella," her eyes brightened. I smiled.

"Hello," I stated shyly.

She pulled me into hug. "It so nice to finally meet you," She pulled back. "I've heard so many things about you."

"All good I hope," I chuckled.

"Most of them," She winked and I felt as if she was trying to hint something to me.

"Bella, this Carlisle. My father." Edward stated from beside me now.

I turned and froze.

This man was no father. Much too beautiful. Nothing like any father I had ever seen. He made it worst when he smiled. I understood now that every single one of them was gorgeous in their own way. They made up the perfect family. I wondered what highschool had been like for them.

"Bella, it's trully is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. I blinked and finally began to breathe again. Blood rushed to my face, surely I was caught staring.

I gave a hesitated laugh as I shook his hand and nodded. I couldn't speak.

"You were right," I heard Esme whisper up to her son. "She is cute when she does that," My head snapped over to Edward and he was grinning childishly. My face heated up again.

"Okay why don't we finish up the introductions inside. It's quite chilly out here," Carlisle stated and moved aside to let us by. I followed Alice into the large house which was even prettier on the inside. It literally thought my breath away.

Just the foyer was large enough to fit another room inside, but the first thing you noticed was the chandelier of crystals right handing from the high roof that was also the roof to the second floor. It hung over a round stone table that held fresh cut roses in a crystal vase. You could tell they were fresh but the sweet aroma they produced.

There was a winding stairs case to the right, next to an arch way that led to what appeared to be a dining room but it was much too large to be sure. The table could fit at least fifteen persons.

To my right was the den, or living room. I wasn't sure. It looked like a picture of a magazine. The floors in every room was a deep cherry wood and it went amazingly with white color of the couches.

"Amazing," I whispered.

I turned to Esme. "It's beautiful."

She smiled. She glanced around. "I guess I chould take the credit for this." Her eyes resettled on me. "Thank you."

"I know that it was a long drive and you would like sometime to freshen up." Carlisle added. I nodded.

"Edward would you?" Edward nodded at his father and turned to me. He grabbed our stuff and the two bags seemed weightless in his arms. I followed him up the stairs, and wondered if I should remove my shoes so that I didn't dirty up the white carpet that lined the staircase but I realized that Edward hadn't bothered. He led me down two hall ways and I hadn't imagined that house was this big. He took me on a mini tour, naming what was being each door as we went along. Carlisle's Office, Esme's studio, Alice's room, the music room, and the library. We went full circle and stopped at the last room on one hall. I'd lost count.

He opened the door and dropped his stuff near the door.

* * *

**Can we say cliff hanger? lol. I have to admit that I love Alice in this chapter more than usual. Not really sure why when she's just a devious as she's been but hey, what can I say? Anyways I hoped you liked it. Review please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: My apologizes fan reader. The truth is I save all my stories on a flash drive, but I lost my flash drive since before 4th of July weekend. I finally found it the other day and was able to finally finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Again, apologies. Plus I was re-watching Avatar: The last Air bender and could not pry myself away long enough to post this sooner. That's the whole truth. So there you have it**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"This is my room." He stated, setting his other bag on the bed.

His room was located on the south end of the house.

I first noticed the black steel bed in the middle of the room, and the wall of glass on the far side. His view was a large back lawn that led to a even larger lake, probably one we'd passed coming in. Pass the water I could see the out line of a mountain peak, painted yellow, red and occasionally green.

Somehow the room matched him well.

I stepped in unconscious that I was actually stepping into Edward Cullen's bedroom. How many women would have killed to be me right now?

The floor was covered with thick gold carpet and the walls hung with heavy drapes in a darker shade.

On the other wall was a large case of shelves and at first I thought that it was filled with books but when I stepped closer I realized that they were all CD cases. To the left of it was an expensive looking sound system.

"Wow," my face lit up. "You have so much music."

His voice was suddenly beside me.

"What can I say? I use to spend a lot of time in here."

"Really?Why?" I glanced at him then back at the shelf trying to understand how they were arranged.

"Didn't have much friends?" I joked.

He laughed. "No, had plenty of those. This was the only place that I could find any peace. Though it was pretty hard when you had a demon for a sister. You know her, she's this tall" He held out his hand that reached the just below my shoulder. "with short black hair, with energy of the energizer bunny."

I laughed.

"How are these arranged?" I asked, unable to find any sense to the titles.

"Umm," He looked deeply at the shelf as if he'd forgotten the answer years ago.

"By year, I think. I might have changed it."

I noticed a few CD's in there that were definitely some of my favorites. So we had, almost the same taste in music.

"But come on, let my show you to your room," He touched my arm. I felt a tingle shoot down my spine. I sighed because every time it happened I felt myself slipping deeper into him than I was before. I hadn't noticed when but I was starting to give up resisting him altogether.

I shook the thought away and followed him back down a hall, not sure if it was one I'd seen before.

The guest room was larger than it really had to be, and didn't feel like a guest room at all. I guess that was the idea Esme had when she designed the room.

"Just come down stairs when you're done." Edward stated about to close the door behind him before stopping.

"Do you think you can find it?"

I flashed him a glare even though I knew that I was going to get lost.

"Alright," he sniggered closing the door.

I moved quickly. I brushed my hair before just pushing it back with a brown hair band and fixed my make up so it didn't look like I had just driven fours hours. I spent the most time seated on the edge of the bed's checkered blue and white bed spread trying to figure out if I should wear the flats or go bare. Also I could wear socks but that just looked odd. I chose to just wear the flats and ask Alice secretly about their shoe policy later.

I left the room, retracing my steps well at least I thought I had. I went back to Edwards 'room' to find out that it wasn't it at all. It was in fact the music room.

I could tell by the lone piano in the large room full of mirrors. The only light that came in, came in from the small rectangular windows above the glass.

I wondered who played. If it was Alice she had never mentioned anything to me. And I couldn't remember if I had seen a piano in Edwards penthouse. I left that room and finally found the stairs. From there the kitchen was pretty easy to find because of the voices and booming laughter from Emmett.

I stepped into a kitchen that looked like it belonged in the catalog, even the people in it fit. It was like staring at a still photo before I blinked.

"There she is," Emmett stated, standing over a counter with a knife in his hands. My face flushed. Alice waved me over to where she was sitting on a high stool next to Jasper who was silent as always. I took the seat in the middle, next to Edward. Both Carlisle and Esme where preparing something. Carlisle working on what looked like a salad and Esme was checking something in a pot.

"Where making Italiano for you," Esme smiled.

"Oh thanks," I answered quite put off by the extra attention I was getting. I was never very comfortable being in the spot light, mainly because I never believed I deserved to be.

"We hear it's your favorite." She added. I nodded wondering from whom she'd heard that.

"So did you get lost?" Edward asked.

"No," I stated not giving him the satisfaction of being right but the heat in my cheeks gave me away. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eyes.

For some reason he seemed different, more relaxed. Maybe this was one place he didn't have to be Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Corp. Here he was just Edward or Eddie like Emmett called him. I realized that I liked _just _Edward the best. I smiled quietly to myself.

Alice on the other hand was the same as ever but I also liked her this way the best. I just couldn't help wondering what she was scheming though. And she was scheming. It was so apparent that I could almost taste it coming off of her. I just didn't know what. Maybe I would get it out of her this weekend.

* * *

Edward's POV

* * *

I watched her chat with my adopted mother as she helped her wash the dishes we'd used. When Esme had heard that Bella was coming she'd asked me what she'd eat. She wanted to make her as comfortable as possible given our working relationship. Also because she knew everything.

There was hardly a secret that I could keep from Carlisle and his wife. My feelings for my assistant was no different though they were surprised to hear it. I wasn't in the business, they knew of fallen for people I worked with. I explained to them that this was different somehow and that became part of the reason they wanted to meet her so badly was so they could see it for themselves. Also maybe Alice would shut up about her now.

I hadn't gotten around to letting the cat out of the bag to Alice for the simple fact that she was Bella's friend and Alice was never very good at keeping secrets. Still I was sure that she knew something, she always did. You never could keep secrets from the little pixie, because she already knew. To be honest it still freaked me out after all these years.

However I knew she had a hidden agenda more than housing her friend for Thanksgiving. I was still grateful that she'd extended the offer to my assistant. Had it been left up to me I would have left her in the City, regretting not asking and thinking about her the entire time I was here. Had I thanked Alice for that?

"Esme likes her tremendously," Carlisle stated quietly to me. We were seated at the eight person table located on the kitchen area. Alice and Jasper were taking out the trash.

I was happy to hear that. I wanted them to like her. They hadn't been to fond of any of the other girls I had brought home. I wasn't sure I had been either.

"I like her too. I see what you were saying about her being different." He inserted.

I smiled, as I continued to watch her.

"Yeah, she's something special alright." I voiced, quite dazed by her now. Carlisle stood and patted me on my back and left without a word. I knew it was to encourage me.

I stood and walked over to the counter and leaned against it.

"Need any help?" I asked. My mother glanced at me and smiled.

"Sure, could you finish up here." she began peeling off the rubber gloves she'd worn to wash the dishes. "I have uh- something to do." I nodded and secretly smiled. Could she be more obvious? She touched Bella's shoulder.

"I won't be long," And then she was gone. I moved next to Bella who was currently scrubbing a pot. I began to roll up my sleeves, ready to get to work.

"I can do this, it's fine. You don't need to help," she stated as I picked up a soapy plate to rinse it under the hot water. Way too hot for me, maybe that was where the gloves came in. I adjusted the temperature and replied.

"I think I can handle some dishes Bells," We both froze before I turned and glanced at her. Her face had turned a dusty rose color.

"Sorry," I voiced. I was getting too use to hearing Alice call her that and maybe somewhere along the way she'd become Bells to me too. But I wasn't suppose to say that out loud. I don't think I ever remembered a time when this had happened to me. I was always in control. Words and nicknames didn't just slip out. This had to be the first time in my life.

"It's okay," she answered and I saw a small smile form on her lips. I didn't know what it meant. Was she happy? I started rinsing again and a few moments of silence passed between us before she said.

"You know it's not as odd as I would have thought seeing you do the dishes." I felt like she wanted to say more but I learned that you couldn't push the girl though it drove me crazy when she did that. I wanted to know what she was thinking and it was extremely frustrating that I couldn't when I was so good at reading other people. She was like a rubix cube.

"Really? Why is that?" I grinned.

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure, I keep waiting for you to do something that will make me think I was right about you, but you keep on surprising me."

I didn't know how to respond to that mainly because she was the first person who had been so honest with me.

"I have to admit though," She handed me a few pieces of soapy silver ware. "I thought all you big executive types were all the same. Selfish, arrogant. Money hunger. Willing to kick anyone under the bus to get what you want."

"And I'm not like that?" I asked truly interested in her answer. I wanted to know what she really thought of me. She tilted her face up to me and I wanted to kiss her so badly. It was actually a challenge for me to not lean forward and press me lips to hers. But I couldn't, not yet. Not until she had no doubt in her mind that I could be the good guy. That I was the good guy.

"No Edward you're not. You're different." When she realized how close we were, she turned back to scrubbing. I smiled to myself. I could hear the whispers in the hallway and I was sure my entire family had heard our conversation and I was sure I had a little black haired demon to thank for that.

* * *

*END of EDWARDS POV*

* * *

It turned out that the Cullen family was actually very funny. I sat next to Alice in the family room, fire place a blaze with my feet curled beneath me as I listened to each of them tell funny stories about each other. I watched them and observed them to be a true family. Every one respected the other as their equal and loved each other unconditionally. In the mist of their conversation I found out that Edward was actually the baby of the family. I had assumed because of her height and baby face that Alice was the youngest. In fact she was older than both Edward and I by three years. When I asked her why hadn't she told me, she only replied with a wink that I real women never reveals her age. She sounded like my mom. She sent us all into a fit of laughter.

I would have been happy if that was the way things had stayed but soon the attention was turned to me. Emmett found it all to funny when my face glowed bright red every time some one asked me a question, embarrassing or not. Edward seemed to enjoy that a little too much as well. It was fun none the less and it was late before we headed off to bed. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and we had a lot of preparation to do in order to get ready for the feast that Esme had planned.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of voices downstairs. I showered and dressed in a simple green shirt and jeans. I had to admit it was great wearing something that I had actually bought and not given to me by a certain midget designer. Not sure Alice would be too happy about that when she saw me. It was a lot easier finding the kitchen the second time around and I ran into Carlisle in the archway.

"Morning," I stated bashfully, stepping aside to let him pass.

"Good Morning Bella." He smiled. Not only was Carlisle to good looking to be a father but young as well. It was hard to believe he was he was only thirty. And he was already one the chief surgeons at Syracuse General Hospital.

He turned back around. "I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything." And then he was gone. I entered the kitchen and greeted everyone. Well it was only Edward and Esme, the others probably still asleep. Alice for one loved her beauty rest. And I was pretty sure that Emmett had left for the airport already. He was picking up his fiancé, Rosalie who had just flown in from a shoot in Milan.

"Good Morning," Esme beamed over the stove. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, as I remembered waking up so relax and well rested.

"Yes thank you."

"Morning," Edward smiled. He wasn't dressed. Well he was but not in what I had expected. He was still in his night clothes which consisted of a white tee shirt and grey and blue striped pajama pants. His hair was still a little messy. I giggled to myself at how cute he was. Like a kid on Christmas morning.

"What?" he asked grabbing a large carton of eggs from the well stocked fridge.

"Nothing," I continued to smile as I inched closer. "I just wish I could take a picture of you right now. I'm sure everyone back at the office would pay good money to see this."

Esme grinned and glanced at him.

"I'm sure you're right," he stated running his hand through his hair.

Finished with my joke, I turned to his mother. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no, I've got it. Plus Edwards the one making breakfast this morning." I couldn't stop from showing my surprise. He did the dishes and cooked. Edward was becoming more human to me the more I got to know him.

"Really? I didn't know you can cook?"

He cracked an egg on the side of a bowl with one hand. "I'm no Emeril or anything," He grinned. Just when I thought there was nothing left, Edward did it again. Surprised me and made me realize how wrong I was about him, how different he really was.

I watched Edward put a full breakfast on the table just as Alice and Jasper entered.

"Umm, smells good." Alice stated dancing around the table. She too was still her pajamas. That's when I remembered that this was their home, not work, not a friends house but home. I would have been the same way had I been home.

We all sat around the table ready to dig in when I noticed someone was missing.

"Isn't Carlisle going to join us," I asked as Alice handed me the basket of croissants.

"There was an emergency over at the hospital," Esme voiced placing two strips of bacon on her plate. "But he'll be back in time to eat dinner."

I nodded and began to fill my plate. Everything looked so good and I was a fan of breakfast foods. If you asked me it was the best meal out of the three. As hard as it was to admit Edwards eggs were better than mine, so fluffy. And he hadn't done anything special, I had watched him do it. So in other words perfect people made perfect eggs.

After a second round and few laughs later Esme sat back and said.

"Okay, so this what I need from you guys if today is going to run as smoothly as I've planned. Edward I need you run into town and get me some," I watched as she hesitated for moment.

"Cranberry sauce," he finished.

"Yes," I eyed him, how had he known what she was going to say.

"She forgets them every year," He answered.

"Oh," I laugh.

"No I do not," she whined playfully. "It's just tradition." she pouted.

"If you say so," Alice voiced.

"And you young lady are going to have help me keep an eye on the turkey."

"Fine, fine," Alice stated getting up from her seat. Jasper followed her.

"Bella would you mind terribly going with Edward. He may be good cook, but he's not the best shopper." Alice laughed out loud then.

I grinned and glanced over at him. His cheek were actually a pinkish color and he didn't look happy.

"No I don't mind. And I understand. My dad's that way too."

We drove into Cazenovia and immediately I could tell it was one of those small towns where every one knew every one. It was very similar to Forks but this place was designed after the New England theme. The store, Martin's was probably the only store in the town because it was packed as I knew it would be. Most of the Thanksgiving items were already sold out.

I wasn't sure how many times we were stopped in the parking lot by someone who knew Edward. I wasn't very stunned. He'd grown up here after all. And instead of being introduced as his assistant, I was Bella Swan. My heart did a few premature flips in my chest before I realized it was nothing to get worked up about. I _was _Bella Swan after all.

We entered into the chaos and I followed Edward around. The first isle didn't have what we were looking for, and after the three isle of disillusion I remembered what Esme had said about her son.

"Um maybe I should…" I began chasing behind him. He was so determined to find it on his own. I would have never thought that Edward would be like most men and have a problem asking for help. He asked me at work all the time. I was just worried that by the time we found the can of sauce, they would be all gone.

We both stood in the middle of isle number eight. He was staring at the shelf with confusion and disbelief. I was staring at him trying to keep from laughing.

"I'm sure it was here last time," He muttered. He began to move around to see if it was on some other part of the shelf. I was sure it wasn't even in this part of the store. I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out into a fit of giggles. Even people around me were gazing at me strangely but I couldn't stop myself. I heard him sigh and come back towards me. I glanced up at him.

"Fine! I give up. I'll just ask someone." He turned and I walked after him, still laughing to myself. It was clear he was upset. Most men were when they couldn't have it their way, however he was just too cute when he frowned. This memory would keep me entertained for a long time.

Finally we found the cranberry sauce and what should have took us twenty minutes actually turned into a little less than an hour.

Edward didn't speak to me as we sped home mainly because I still laughing to myself.

"Was it really that funny," he snapped quietly, he was speaking more to himself.

"Oh come on," I turned my entire body towards him. "You have to admit it was a little funny," I held up my hand holding my thumb and pointing finger about an inch apart.

He frowned even more.

"How come you can laugh at me when I do silly things, but I can't laugh at you." I asked excitement in my voice.

"Because the things you do aren't on purpose," he muttered. "Besides it wasn't funny."

I didn't answer. I only turned my eyes to the ceiling and turned my head back to the window. I chuckled again at the memory and I heard him sigh.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

* * *

I wasn't in a good mood. I didn't understand why she was still smiling. Had it really been so funny? It wasn't my fault that they had changed the store around since I was last here. I wasn't that bad of a shopper but hearing her laugh at me actually irritated me. And it was me being irritated by that, that made me so irritated. So I wasn't actually upset at her. Usually I was a lot better at hiding my emotions but I couldn't seem to get out of it. I entered the house still a little agitated with the bags of cranberry sauce in my hands.

"We're back," I called upon entering the kitchen. It smelt amazing.

"About time," Rosalie stated, standing over the counter cutting up an onion. She wasn't crying because tears could not be produced by the witch of the west. It was a joke within our house because she hardly ever smiled even if she was happy.

I dropped the bag on the counter.

"What's wrong with you?" Esme stated closing the refrigerator. I glanced down at Bella who was making an effort to not look up at me. But I could see her lips curling up ward. I'm sure if it was any other time I would have been happy to get this reaction from her because she was always so careful around me. But neither of us were ourselves today.

"Couldn't find it, could he?" Alice entered talking to Bella, Jasper on her heels. He was holding a beer. They must have been watching the game which explained why Emmett wasn't up here. She nodded her head.

I rolled my eyes and stepped around her to the fridge where I grabbed a beer for myself.

" Okay, I'll be down stairs if you need me," Hoping they wouldn't need me I made my exit. It was time for ladies to do their work. Our time would come when it was time to clean up but for now it was game time.

* * *

**Please Review? Oh and I want to know how old do you think everyone is! Let me know in your reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**_WARNING_: Very short chapter up ahead. I wrote this chapter during my lunch break the other day. Until then I had been suffering from the dreaded writers block. Then suddenly like the stench from your brothers room, came forth this. I couldn't wait till I got home so I went for it. Took thirty minutes, hense the length but I had so much fun doing it. Another fun chapter. Hope you like it. And I promise the long awaited get together that many of you have been waiting on is coming. Maybe. That's if I choose to go in that direction...lol!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

Around four Esme told us that we could change and get ready for dinner. Alice entered my room surprisingly not to help me get dress but to talk a little as we did so. I was sure it was because after replacing almost everything in my closet that she didn't have to worry about what I wore anymore. Sneaky little devil.

I dressed in a simple, a grey knit dress with a long sleeve black under shirt and my black booties. With silver jewelry and light make up applied we finally headed down stairs. The table was gorgeous and once again, if I hadn't made note of it yet,it looked like a photo in a home maker's magazine. The food was steaming and it smelt great. Like Esme stated, Carlisle was there seated at the head of the table. I took my seat beside Emmett, Edward directly across from me. He smiled at me as I took my seat. I returned it before turning to Carlisle.

"I'm grateful that I can once again spend another Thanksgiving with my family." Then he turned to me. "And I'm glad that you could spend it with us."

I smiled as my face heated up. Then for the first time, a large goofy smile pulled across Carlisle's face.

"Now lets eat!" Even I laughed before the dish passing began.

The entire meal lasted a couple of hours before Esme served dessert. Her Sweet Potato pie was too die for, and Emmett almost lost his life to Rosalie over the last slice. I didn't feel like a stranger at the table, and it allowed me to join in with them and have fun the way a family should.

Later, after all the food was put away and the sky was dark, we all went outside unto the back porch to watch the stars. The sky was so clear up here, no lights, no distraction. I was huddled on the swing set next to Alice as we rocked back and forth. I understood why Carlisle and Esme had decided to live here. It was beautiful, mysterious and vibrant just like the Cullen family.

I wasn't aware of when I had fell asleep but when I woke I was wrapped up tight in the soft bed of the guest room. It took me about thirty seconds to realize where I was. It was a beautiful day and the bright sun beams shining in the room was the reason why I had stirred in the first place. I sat up rubbing my eyes when there was a low knock on the door and Alice's head appeared before she through open the door.

"GOOD MORNING!" She yelled and it actually scared me. She flew across the room and jumped on the bed, mostly on top of me. Why was she in such a good mood? It was way too early? She was still in her night clothes, a silky pink dress that reached mid thigh. More cute than sexy really. I would say just like her, but Alice could turn the steam on when she wanted too.

"Get off of me," I groaned from beneath her boucning body. She listened and pulled back allowing me to sit up once again.

"It's a wonderful morning," She sang. I stared at her strangely as she jumped from the bed to the window and threw open the curtains even more than they were. I hissed and threw up my hand because the light burned my eyes. _Crazy witch_.

"Come on Bella, get up," Alice chimed dancing now.

"Sure, sure," I yawned as I pushed the covers away and put my feet to the floor. I knew she wasn't going to stop unless she got her way.

"Today's going to be a wonderful day," Alice sang as she twirled around my room. I hadn't seen her like this in a long time. Getting to my feet I wondered why it was going to be sure a great day when I realized that something was off. It was cold and I felt a draft. It was then I realized that I wasn't wearing what I had fallen asleep in and I glanced down.

"What the hell?" There was only one person who could have done this. I was wearing a black camisole that exposed more cleavage than I really had. It would have been okay had I had on some bottoms but no! The only thing I had was a pair of lacey lime green boy short panties from a Victoria secret's sale four weeks ago. It barely covered anything. What little ass I had was almost entirely exposed. What the little material actually covered was only negated by the see-through material.

I glared up Alice. She only grinned.

"Nice," I heard Emmett laugh from behind me. I gasped as I twisted around to the door. Both Emmett and his brother stood in my door frame. Emmett was just laughed hysterically holding his stomach, while Edward stood frozen holding his toothbrush in his mouth.

I could have ran. I could have tried to hide. I could have made a huge scene, in fact I watned to bury myself in the back yard and wait to die, I was embarrassed enough but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. Nothing at all, except close my eyes as I sighed at my dancing best friend, her idiot brother and my frozen boss. If today didn't go down in my history as my most embarrassing moment of my life, then nothing would make the ranking.

No one asked me why I was so unusually quiet at breakfast, but I was sure everyone had heard something because Emmett could not stop grinning to himself everytime he so much as glanced at me. Edward wouldn't even make eye contact not that I was looking to. Even Esme had a delighted smile on her face when she greeted me. I couldn't even think about Edward without my face going red which meant the blood never left my face. I was at least grateful that I had worn a cute pair of panties instead of the regular boy shorts with the holes in them, the ones I had been holding onto for far too long.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Alice asked waving her hand in front of me.

Oh, that was right. I was listening to Alice in her room go on about her up coming fashion show as I flipped through her high school year book.

"Of course," I lied. By the look on her face I knew that she didn't believe me and I wasn't sure that I had tried hard enough to care. I hadn't completly forgiven her for earlier. Still she only smiled and continued.

"As I was saying, tonight we're going out."

"Out? Out where?" Alice had been trying, in vain I was proud to announce, to get me to go to the club with her and by some miracle of God I had yet to set my foot in one. For two reasons was I against going. One, I didn't just _not_ dance. I couldn't. It was strictly against my physical make up and Two, I had never done good in crowds.

"Every year, the town opens the rink after Thanksgiving and we go skating." She placed the shirt that she'd just placed on a hanger in her closet.

That caught my attention. "Skating, as in ice skating?"

"Yeah, we haven't missed a year since I've been here."

I sat back suddenly uncomfortable. I wasn't good at regular skating, adding ice and a blade wasn't such a good idea with me.

"Is it even cold enough to go ice skating," I implied hoping that things would turn out in my favor.

"Of course not, silly. It's a man made rink." She beamed. I sighed and continued to flip through the book until I spotted a familiar face. I sat up and smiled.

"Is this Edward?" I pointed. It was of course him. It looked just like him, just as handsome, just as mysterious except he was about ten years younger. About fourteen I would say.

Alice peeked at the picture I was pointing too.

"Yep that's him. And here's me." My eyes flickered to the small girl wearing all black. She looked really goth, but cute some how. A lot different from the women standing front of me. I raised an eyebrow as I glance up at her.

"Yeah I know. I was going through a phase." She shrugged turning away. I flipped the page and spotted Rosalie in a cheer leading outfit. Of course she was a cheerleader. There was no surprise there.

Still turning through the book, I heard I loud noise followed by laughter from outside. Alice didn't even seem to notice. Curious, I placed the book aside and moved to peer out the window. It was kind of hard seeing as Alice's window didn't completely face the large back yard. Most of it I couldn't even see. But I was able to view Emmett bouncing a ball back and forth in his hands before he tossed it to someone that was out of my view.

"What are they doing?" I asked quietly to myself.

"What kind of ball do they have?" Alice answered and it didn't surprise me that she'd heard my whisper from across the room.

"A football, " I answered watching Emmett catch the ball which had been thrown back at him.

"Then they are probably playing football," she replied snickering to herself. My eyes narrowed at the back of her head.

"I can see that," she stated. I frowned.

I voiced through tense lips. "What I meant was, why? Isn't it too cold?" I mean it was too warm to ice skate, but it was way too chilly to be playing out door sports.

Alice sprung to her feet then and grabbed my hand.

"We're use to it."

"Where are we going?" She didn't answer as she pulled me from the room. I didn't need her answer because I knew. Luckily for me I was able to grab a sweater before it was too late. I never did like the cold. Or the wet.

I was made to participate and I actually did better than I thought I would. I had only fallen a few times and that was a given. I had even some how scored a goal. I believed that Edward had let me pass him because everyone knew that had he even thought about chasing me that I would have been done for.

It wasn't until the sun was slipping behind the mountain peak that Esme decided to call it quits so that she could fix dinner. Happy to finally find a way off the field I asked if I could help her. She accepted it thankfully. We ate left over's and no one complained. It was just as good as it was the day before. And to be honest I had completely forgotten about our ice skating adventure until Alice brought it up as she finished putting the dishes away. I glared at her but she only danced off to change. I took a quick shower after working up a sweat playing with the Cullens and dressed in an old navy sweater and jeans. I wonder how I could talk myself out of it.

The small skating rink was located in the middle of town and was rather packed when we arrived. The entire town most have been here, mainly children with there parents and couples I noted. And currently, Alice was walking me across the grass toward the skating booth.

"Alice please," I moaned.

"No Bella. You are going skating." She was already gripping my wrist with all her strength and was doing a good job was pulling me along. Had she always been this strong?

"But I don't want to-," I whined. I was trying to get a good standing but it was impossible as the grip on the bottom of my flats had already been grinded down.

"Of course you don't, but you're still doing this." She halted infront of the booth and swung me around until I fell against the counter.

"Hey Alice be careful." I heard Edward and looked up. He was taking a pair of skates from the guy behind the stand.

Alice only rolled her eyes and turned back toward the guy.

"Are you okay?" He asked. In the back of my mind I could hear Alice ordering her size and mine.

"No," I sighed. And snatched my arm away from her. I wasn't going to run because it would do nothing but tire me out. She would catch me and we'd do the whole thing over again.

"But she'll survive." Alice stated poking her head around me. I was actually really upset at her. She always did this. Always pushed me when she knew how much I didn't want to do something. It was like I had no choose in the matter. To her I probably didn't.

"Now shoo," She pushed him away.

"Okay, okay," He groaned. He gave me one last, 'I'm sorry, but I can't help you' glance. I shrugged. I knew that there was nothing he could do.

"Here," she dropped a pair of heavy boots in my arms and walked off. I let out a loud breathe before I took a deep one in and followed her.

Some how my mood had changed from the time I was dragged out of the car to now, where I sat on a bench lacing up the heavy tan skates. I enjoyed watching others skate, just as I enjoyed watching Esme and Carlisle circle the large ring as if they were champion gold medalist. I, personally had stayed away from it because I knew that I would never be good at it, and it would make me not only a danger to myself but to everyone around me. It was like handing a psycho killer a steel blade, except I wasn't a psycho or a killer. I sighed as I pulled the knot tightly and sat back. Alice had already pulled hers on and had forgotten all about me. In fact now would be the prefect time to slip way, return the skates and disappear for the rest of the night.

But I wanted to skate. I wanted to glide across the ice, I wanted to atleast try. Deep down, after watching my mother and Phil all these years, I realized that I wanted to do it too. Of course I wouldn't ask for the impossible. I completely understood what I would look like once I got to my feet and how sore my ass would be before I left here tonight but for some reason it wasn't enough to keep me seated. I stood and immediately losing my balance was back on my bottom before anyone realized I had even gotten to my feet. Thank god no one was pay any attention to me.

After clearing my mind,with more determination, my mother called it stubbornness I tired again this time able to keep for falling back. Still my ankle's buckled and bent in towards each other. I knew in order to make this work I would have to keep my ankles straight. So after pushing them apart I took one shaky step forward. _This was harder than walking in five inch heels_. However I continued to step forward until I fell against the wall that encircled the rink.

It was chilly out, definitely and I could see the small cloud of my breathe as I panted. I was in my own world, no one saw me and more importantly I saw no one. Ready to give it a try after resting for a few moments, still holding unto the waist high wall I stepped into the ice.

* * *

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been a long time and this time I have no excuse besides work. It's been crazy and u've been tired. Plus were moving in a month so that's been time consuming. I haven't even had time to write anything but finially sat down yesterday and finished this chapter. I hope it hasn't been to long and you enjoy it. And just because it's been so long I'll put a little excerpt of the last chapter just you can know where things left off. Here goes!**

**Last Chapter-**

"Are you okay?" He asked. In the back of my mind I could hear Alice ordering her size and mine.

"No," I sighed. And snatched my arm away from her. I wasn't going to run because it would do nothing but tire me out. She would catch me and we'd do the whole thing over again.

"But she'll survive." Alice stated poking her head around me. I was actually really upset at her. She always did this. Always pushed me when she knew how much I didn't want to do something. It was like I had no choose in the matter. To her I probably didn't.

"Now shoo," She pushed him away.

"Okay, okay," He groaned. He gave me one last, 'I'm sorry, but I can't help you' glance. I shrugged. I knew that there was nothing he could do.

"Here," she dropped a pair of heavy boots in my arms and walked off. I let out a loud breathe before I took a deep one in and followed her.

Some how my mood had changed from the time I was dragged out of the car to now, where I sat on a bench lacing up the heavy tan skates. I enjoyed watching others skate, just as I enjoyed watching Esme and Carlisle circle the large ring as if they were champion gold medalist. I, personally had stayed away from it because I knew that I would never be good at it, and it would make me not only a danger to myself but to everyone around me. It was like handing a psycho killer a steel blade, except I wasn't a psycho or a killer. I sighed as I pulled the knot tightly and sat back. Alice had already pulled hers on and had forgotten all about me. In fact now would be the prefect time to slip way, return the skates and disappear for the rest of the night.

But I wanted to skate. I wanted to glide across the atleast try. Deep down, after watching my mother and Phil all these years, I realized that I wanted to do it too. Of course I wouldn't ask for the impossible. I completely understood what I would look like once I got to my feet and how sore my ass would be before I left here tonight but for some reason it wasn't enough to keep me seated. I stood and immediately losing my balance was back on my bottom before anyone realized I had even gotten to my feet. Thank god no one was pay any attention to me.

After clearing my mind,with more determination, my mother called it stubbornness I tired again this time able to keep for falling back. Still my ankle's buckled and bent in towards each other. I knew in order to make this work I would have to keep my ankles straight. So after pushing them apart I took one shaky step forward. _This was harder than walking in five inch heels_. However I continued to step forward until I fell against the wall that encircled the rink.

It was chilly out, definitely and I could see the small cloud of my breathe as I panted. I was in my own world, no one saw me and more importantly I saw no one. Ready to give it a try after resting for a few moments, still holding unto the waist high wall I stepped into the ice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

I used my arms to help me keep my balance and surprisingly enough I wasn't flaring around yet though I was pretty confident that it was coming. I blocked out the laughing children as they zoomed past me, almost using the breeze to push my back and front. I managed to stay on my feet.

As I shuffled slowly along I found my self smiling. I was having more fun than I thought I'd have. I knew how pathetic I looked but I somehow I didn't really care. I was determined at least to stop wobbling with every step.

However, maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty because as soon as I found myself trying to move along faster, my ankles began to tremble and I leaned forward. Except naturally my body tried to balance itself out by throwing me back wards, right into some one.

"Wow, Bella," I heard. "Are you okay." It was Edward. He looked greatly amused. I wasn't surprised.

"Sorry," I stated holding unto the wall a little tighter trying to get my feet back under me. My skin burn even under all my lays where he touched me.

"Did Alice put you up to this," He asked finally letting my go. I was more relieved that he glided back a few feet.

"No, I'm just" At this point I wasn't sure what I was doing. Was I really hoping to teach myself to skate?

"trying to skate." I finished with a hesitant laugh.

"More like trying not to fall," He grinned. I flashed him a glare from beneath my bangs. He just laughed as he skated around me gracefully. I knew he was doing it to show off.

"You know if you want," He moved in a small circle as I moved slowly against the wall. "I could teach you, have you skating circles around these folks." He gestured to the natives flying by us. Carlisle and Esme passed us, too caught up in there own world to notice us though.

"No thanks," I stated. If I was going to look like a fool, I would rather do it on my own. I wanted to stay in my own world.

"It's not a prob.."

"It's okay really,"

"Oh come on," he smiled at me, his head tilted slightly to the side. He took my breathe away and dazzled me at the same time. "What do you say?" There was no way I could say no so I nodded my head. His grin expanded and he moved to me, taking my hand to pulled me.

"WHA- What are you doing?" I voiced, using my free hand to latch onto the wall.

"Teaching you how to skate." He continued to pull, and I felt my hand slipping. I knew what was coming next because I felt the tension in my body like the tension of a rubber band being stretched beyond it's limit.

"Come on, Bella," He laughed.

"Stop pulling." I whined. He only laughed. But soon enough I was smiling too as he pulled me along slowly.

"Don't let me fall," I begged. He stopped abruptly, so much so that I slid straight into him. He was a lot sturdier than I remembered. I turned my head up.

"I would never let you fall," I wasn't sure why I believed him so much, maybe it because of the deep conviction I heard in his voice and the truth behind his clear green eyes. I knew that I could trust him. I nodded silently, taking the hand that he offered. The problem though was could I trust myself.

**Alice's POV**( Yeah I know, never had one of these. It's a gift for being patient.)

I stood back and watched them. If only they knew how hard I had worked to get them to this point. The sleepless, not to mention the sex less nights I had endured to make sure this happened. I deserved many thanks when this was all over and I planned to receive them all. Still it was oddly more satisfying seeing them now. I smiled to myself as I pictured the future I had laid out for them.

"Honestly you scare me sometimes," Jasper stated from beside me. His words didn't hurt me, nor were they foreign to me. Sometimes I scared myself. Actually I had, when I first met Bella. I knew somehow that we would be great friends as we were and that the simple yet greatly complex women Bella was would be prefect for my lonely brother. I began to plan then. I planned everything, with the help of a few very well-paid people, from Bella's missed Interview up until tonight and beyond. Getting Bella a job and having her meet Edward was indeed killing two birds with one stone. And it turned out to be the greatest idea that I had ever had. I saw myself as a genius after that.

I perked up then. Oh how I loved it when my excellent arrangements worked out better than planned.

"I know," I answered getting to my feet. I had been watching since Bella had decided to go off on her own. The little liar truly thought she could fool me into thinking that she honestly _didn't_ want to skate. The thing was that she _couldn't_. But that was where my brother and my planning came in.

"But I'm not done yet," I stated more to myself than anything. Jasper didn't understand my vision the way I did.

"Alice I think they can handle it from here," he inserted. I glanced up at him. See, he just didn't get it. Of course they could but it wasn't about that. It was about me providing the opportunity for Bella to see Edward as more than her just her Boss and as my brother and to have Edward finally be happy. I was more than aware of how Edward felt about my friend. It was written all over his face. In the way he looked at her, like she was his to protect. Now if only Bella could get pass herself and allow herself to be 'worthy' of him. I turned back to the couple. They really did look great together and it warmed my heart, not an easy thing to do, when I looked at them.

"I'm sure you're right," I smirked.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He sighed giving up all hope.

I thought about it for a moment, letting the thought of letting the two continue this without my help run through my mind. It didn't last long.

"Nope," I popped the 'P'. I chuckled to him as I pushed off into the ring, pulling him behind me.

***Alice's POV Over***

My eyes opened. It was dark in the room, except for the faint bluish grey light coming in between the shades. I had woken up from another dream. My dreams had always been rather vivid and usually woke me, but this dream wasn't necessarily a bad one, just confusing. It wasn't the first time I had dreamt of Edward but I was noticing that my dreams of him were becoming more frequent. I got out of bed and opened my door. The entire house was quiet so I figured it was quite late. I needed a drink of water, so I was heading to the kitchen when I heard the low sound of a piano. The melody was beautiful yet sad in some way. Nothing I had heard before. I wasn't exactly dressed correctly to be wondering around the house, in a tank and shorts but I couldn't help myself as I followed the soft sound to a door that was slightly open. I peeked into the room and realized that it was the music room Edward had shown me earlier. Pushing open the door a little more I saw the piano where the melody was coming from and Edward seated at the instrument. It was then I realized that it was Edward who was playing.

With out understanding fully I closed the door behind me. The sound caused Edward to look up at me.

"Bella," he stopped playing.

"Don't stop," I asked. His lips pulled up to one side to show me my favorite smile as he began to play again.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked. I shook my head before walking over to him. He moved over so that I could sit next to him.

"I didn't know you played the piano?" I spoke honestly.

"Not many people do," He answered. I was glad that I was getting to know him, the way that others didn't. I was seeing the Edward that not many people saw. I watched and listened in amazement as his hands trailed over the keys. The level was his skills was higher than anyone I knew, even my mother who wasn't bad too begin with. I believed it was because he a natural and was prefect at anything he did.

I felt at peace as I watched him, yet at the same time felt like I was going to burst out of my skin. The lights were dim in the room, as if that only litlle came from a single candle though there was none. I listened to him play a few songs, each more beautiful than the last. Pure genius I thought.

In my mind I didn't quite understand how I'd gotten here. How was it that _I _was seated next to, not just _Edward Cullen _but such an amazing person? And what I understood even less was why this felt so natural. Like right now, here was were I was suppose to be. Like I had always been here and we'd always been this way.

His hands began to slow and the piece was coming a close. I had to admit it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. The composer mist have been greatly inspired to write it.

"So what do you think," Edward asked his voice low and slightly more husky than usual. It was sexy yet pure. If only the world could see this side of Edward.

"I like it," I stated. "I like it a lot," I admitted. I could still hear the low melody of the song in my head.

"Did you compose it?" I asked just out of curiosity but wasn't surprised when he smiled and nodded. He began to play a few estranged chords, not a complete piece more like one in the making.

Unconsciously I lifted my hands and pressed them lightly to a few keys. It was like seeing Dejavu, hearing the sound from my childhood piano lessons. I'd taken them for a few weeks but shortly there after decided the piano wasn't for me. It apparently still wasn't.

Now that I sat here and thought about how it was that I had gotten here, there had always been something that I'd wanted to ask Edward. I'd asked him before but the answer he'd given had never satisfied me. Shuffling through my childhood memories I tried to find what little I remembered of the grand instrument.

"Why did you hire me?" I asked. I hoped it wouldn't ruin the mood so instead of glancing over at him, I concentrated on the white and black keys.

"I mean, I had very little experience and absolutely no corporate know how." It was true. Even though I caught unto my job pretty quickly, no one would have known that it would have turned out so. So why did he choose me?

"Do you really want to know why," He asked. I nodded without looking at him.

"The truth is I have no idea. It didn't take me long to make the decision. All I can remember is wanting to see how it would turn out. You've fascinated me from beginning. I don't know what it is about you," I listened silently as I felt like my chest was going to burst into pieces. When I asked for an answer, this was most certainly not what I thought I had coming. Something more of the lines like, "You were the best I could find" or "No one else applied." With those answers things would have made sense however I couldn't make meaning of what he meant by me fascinating him. I was less fascinating person I knew.

He continued. "You didn't fit at all. I knew that the moment I saw you but I couldn't stop thinking about you, mainly because you were the first person to kick a stapler at my head," he chuckled and I shuddered at the memory.

"When I saw you the next day I knew I'd made the right choice."

Somehow in that very moment I felt something spark between us and as I listened and watched his hands move gracefully over the keys I began to fall in love with him.

We left the Cullen's home the following evening and after Edward dropped me off at my place, things returned to normal. I had twenty six messages on my answering system and I was pretty confident that most, if not all of them would be from my mother. I skipped the task, heading straight for the showers. I had work in the morning and I was tired. The skating had worn my out, not to mention I had finally slipped back into the guestroom only moments before the sun rose over the mountain peak. But it had been worth it.

Early Monday morning I rose excited to get to work. Well excited to see Edward. I knew I shouldn't have been, after all nothing had really changed but I just had to see him. Just to assure myself that this weekend had happened. That it hadn't all been a crazy dream. I planned for a simple day, black suit, grey satin top with matching pumps. I evenpulled my bangs to one side and pulled a messy bun to other, something I had seen in one of Alice's magazines' over the weekend. Surprisingly it worked for me. And every thing had be going great until I stepped off the elevator and Jessica was standing there. She didn't look happy, not that she ever did to see me. Except for the short time that Mike wasn't speaking to me. I took a breath and decided to ignore her as much as possible. There could only be reason why she was here. She opened her mouth to say something as I walked around her to the back side of my desk, but cat caught her tongue for some reason.

I sat down and placed my purse on the desk.

"Is it true," she finally voiced. I bent over to booth my computer.

"Is what true," I acting as nonchantly as I could.

"That you went to Edwards house for Thanksgiving," She snapped very unpleased that I was hardly paying her any mind.

Serves her right because what I did or where I went this weekend was of none of her concern.

I sighed as I sat up. "Does it matter?" To be honest this little game of ours was getting old. I couldn't be seen walking in the same hall as Edward before one of them, Lauren or Jessica were at my throat. I got it. Edward way to good for the likes of me.

"Yes!" She slammed against my desk, and I jerked back.

"How is it that you were at Edwards house this weekend? And since when did you become so close. Are sleeping with him?" Jessica growled. I gasped.

Had those word just come out of her mouth? The look on her face told me that they had. I knew that what's they thought but I never expected her to confront me about it. It was totally ridiculous that they even thought that. Funny almost. I brust out into a fit of chuckles from the sheer stupidity of her claim. This made her even angryier.

"What's so funny? I know you're sleeping with him. Why else would he have taken you with him?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down her pointy nose at me as if she'd made some remarkable descovery. I couldn't help but laugh at her allegation. Jessica was a pretty girl but she could she hear herself. If only she know how far from the truth she really was then maybe she'd find it funny too.

She was still glaring pins and needles when my laughter finally died down and I sighed. "I'm not sleeping with him, okay." I stood. "And if that's what you think is going on then you know nothing about Mr. Cullen." I picked up a stack of paper that were waiting to be filed and straightened them. " And certainly nothing about me," I voiced. She eyed me for a moment, her eyes narrow with hate.

"They why else were you at his house this weekend?"

"She was invited," we both turned to the voice and found Edward standing there. I couldn't help but smile. I shouldn't have been so happy to see him with so many rumors going around but I couldn't stop myself. I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual suit and tie, but a regular white botton up shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way and black slacks. Pretty casual if you asked me but he owned the place so he could dress however he wanted. My heart did a couple flips when his gaze caught mine and he smiled. That shouldn't have happened either. Then he turned back to Jessica, who was blushing from head to toe having been caught questioning me over such a matter. She was all green and her jealously was showing.

"The truth of the matter, not that I believe Bella owes you any explanation is that my sister happens to be a friend of Bella's. It was her who invited Bella to our home this weekend. Does that make it clear to you,"

Jessica couldn't even make eye contact but who could blame her even though I was strongly fighting the urge to laugh for my seat.

"If you have any problem with that, then take it up with my sister. I'm sure she'll be estatic to meet you." Jessica only nodded and quickly made her escape. I had a sigh of relief and turned back to Edward.

"What a way to start the morning," He mummbled before his eyes met mine. "Good morning," he stated with another smile.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen." I returned his smile.

"If I had known it would have cause this amount of trouble I was would have never let you come with us," I didn't want to hear that.

"It's nothing besides I'm really happy that I got to meet your family." It was then I glanced at the clock. I hadn't even realized how early it was. I hadn't even gotten around to getting his coffee together.

"By the way why are you here so early?" I asked getting to my feet, following him to his office. He dropped his things on his desk. I made my way the kitchenette area to get his morning pick me up started.

"Because I wasn't allowed to make so much as a busniess call this weekend, much less get any work done so I have a lot of things to catch up on." He stated. I could hear him booting his computer as I began heating the water. Yeah I understood what he meant. There was a nice little stack of documents that needed to be reviewed. I concentrated on making him his wake up call, as he shuffled around his office. I smiled as I looked back on the memory of him standing in his kitchen wearing his night clothes.

"Do you enjoy making my coffee that much," he stated looking pleased as I set the hot cup down in front of him. I hadn't even realized I'd crossed the room.

I couldn't even answer, because my face was already red. I just exited as fast as I could. I told myself that it was because I had so much work to do but I heard Edward laugh to himself as I closed the door behind me.

"Hello," I heard and I literally jumped out of my skin as I turned and caught sight of Angela standing at my desk with an enormous grin on her face. Breathing heavily against Mr. Cullen's door, hand over my heart as if to protect it, I knew that her smile could only mean one thing.

"Okay, Tell me everything!"

* * *

THE END...OF CH 24! Hope you liked it.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I have to admit that this is on of the longest chapters so far in this story and that is to make up for such a long wait. I have no excuses this time but I promise you the wait is well worth it. I hope! X0

**Previously...**

I sat down and placed my purse on the desk.

"Is it true," she finally voiced. I bent over to booth my computer.

"Is what true," I acting as nonchantly as I could.

"That you went to Edwards house for Thanksgiving," She snapped very unpleased that I was hardly paying her any mind.

Serves her right because what I did or where I went this weekend was of none of her concern.

I sighed as I sat up. "Does it matter?" To be honest this little game of ours was getting old. I couldn't be seen walking in the same hall as Edward before one of them, Lauren or Jessica were at my throat.

"Yes!" He slammed against my desk, and I jerked back.

"How is it that you were at Edwards house this weekend,"

"She was invited," we both turned to the voice and found Edward standing there. I could help but smile. He wasn't wearing his usual suit and tie, but a regular white bottom up shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way and black slacks. Pretty casual if you asked me but he owned the place so he could dress however her wanted. My heart did a couple flips when his gaze caught mine and he smiled. Then he turned back to Jessica, who was blushing from head to toe.

"The truth of the matter, not that I believe Bella owes you any explanation is that my sister happens to be her best friend. I only learned of this recently myself. It was her who invited Bella to our home this weekend. Does that make it clear to you,"

Jessica couldn't even make eye contact but I could blame her even though I was strongly fighting the urge to laugh for my seat.

"If you have any problem with that, then take it up with my sister." Jessica only nodded and quickly made her escape. I had a sigh of relief and turned back to Edward. He smiled.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

A week passed and the weather in December was becoming quite fridge. Alice's fashion show had been a unbelievable success as I knew it would be and her clothes were flying off the racks. Most everything had gone back to normal except the pounding in my chest every time I saw Edward. It never mattered what I was doing or where I was. It happened even when I knocked on his door one afternoon, his dry cleaning in my hands.

"Sorry to disturb you," I stated, " but I got your dry cleaning and I have that statement I need you to sign." It was cold and wet out side, which meant I was cold and wet. It had rained all week and I hadn't seen the sun in days. But because it wasn't quite cold enough for it to snow we were stuck with rain and a heavy over cast.

He stepped aside to let me in grinning like a goof. I turned my eyes toward the ceiling. I wasn't planning to stay long. If I kept it under ten minutes then I might make it home to watch the True Blood re-run. Edward was still wearing the grey suit he'd worn to work which meant he'd only gotten here a moment ago. He took the plastic wrapped clothes from me and went into his bedroom. I didn't dear set foot in there again too afraid to encounter what had happened the first time. I could still see his glistening body in my mind. I stopped myself and sat my keys and purse down. I had a piece of paper that I needed him to sign if I was going to run it over to Mathison's in the morning. He was going to be out of the building all day working with his mother on her new hotel plans. I was suppose to have dinner with her before she went back north.

"Now what is it that you needed." He exited his room, his jacket removed and he was in the process of rolling up his sleeves. I had to talk my self out of staring at him. I pulled the file from my leather binder and opened it to him. After explaining to him my plans he signed the document.

"Is that it?" He asked with another grin. I ignored it and gathered my things.

"Yes that's all for now." He began to follow me to the door, but I stopped him.

"I'll just let my self out."

"Alright then. Good evening, Ms. Swan."

I blushed for no apparent reason but nodded and left. Glancing at my watch, I was relieved to find that I wouldn't be forced to miss the beginning of my show like I recently had too. So with out fear I rushed out into the rain, trying in vain to keep myself as dry as possible with my bag over my head. I rushed to the curb to catch a cab, but was much too hastey and should have seen what would happen next. A car driving way too fast, sped through a large puddle just as I opened my mouth to yell for a taxi, completely drenching me from head to toe. And as I stood frozen with my hand still above my head a picture of my keys laying on the side table in Edwards apartment flashed in my head. My body finally relaxed as I turned back toward the building.

**Edwards POV**

I flipped on the television like I always did when I was about to prepare dinner when I heard the door bell ring. I wasn't expecting anyone but Alice never made an appointment. I flung the remote on the couch and crossed the room swinging open the door. But instead of my sister, Bella stood before me shivering, completely soaked from head to toe. Her hair was clinging to her and she greatly resembled a drowned cat. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Bella what happened to you?" I didn't really have to ask as I was pretty sure of what had taken place in the last five minutes.

"Sooorrryy tooo boootthheer yoouu," Her teeth chattered together in the cutest way. "Buutt Iiii forgot mmy keeysss."

"Forget your keys, you should come in and get dry," I stepped aside to let her in.

"Nooo Iii ddonnttt waanntt ttoo meesss uuppp youurr carrrppeet." I rolled my eyes and pulled her in just enough to close the door behind her. I turned around to where she'd set her keys down and went to them. I could hearher strained breath. As her boss and friend I shouldn't allow her to go home in this state. It was flu season and Bella looked like she got sick easily.

"You know you should really get out of those clothes." and even though I couldn't see her face I could picture it in my mind. It made me smile.

"No thanks, I just need to get home." She sounded like she was warming up a bit.

I grabbed her keys and twisted back to her.

"But you might get sick." I grinned.

"It's okay." I moved slowly towards her. I loved how her cheeks brightened when I voiced how concerned I was for her.

"I can't have a sick assistant." I stopped a mere foot from her. She had to tilt her head up to look at me.

"I have a few sick days I need to use," she almost smiled. I held out her keys.

"Stay." I stated. I wanted her too and even though things were about to get really childish, I knew that she'd give in eventually.

"No," She reached for her keys and I pulled up out of her reach and again spoke.

"Stay," She eyed me curiously, her brows pulling together wondering if I was pretending or if was I being for real.

"I can't," she said reaching for them again but I was much to tall for her.

"Nope you can't have these until you agree to stay. At least until your clothes have been cleaned."

"Edward give me my keys," She jumped up and I felt her chest brush against me briefly. Instantly I felt a heat grow inside of me but I had to push it to the back of my mind before they got out of control.

"Not until you agree," I chuckled flashing her a smile. She pulled back, placed her hands on her hips, a first for her and sighed.

"Fine," She threw up an arm.

I dropped my arm and placed the key ring in my pocket. "See, isn't easier just to do it my way." I turned towards my room, but I heard her mumble something under her breath. It didn't sound nice and this only made me laugh.

Bella still didn't look pleased seating on a bar stool as I worked in the kitchen. She did look rather cute wearing my over sized t-shirt and a pair of my pajama pants. She'd also removed her make up and I wondered why she even bothered. She looked perfect with out it. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I cut strips of chicken up into smaller bits.

"You know, this could be seen as kidnapping." I heard her say. I could see her face out of the corner of my eye. I chuckled to myself.

"No one's holding you prisoner." I replied, finished with the cutting, getting ready to start heating the oil.

"Last time I checked I wanted to go home," she frowned.

"And you will," I announced. "Once your clothes are ready." She had no idea that I told the women who I called to get her things that there was no rush, but I needed them by the end of the day. I wouldn't push her, or myself as a matter of fact.

She sat in silence, her face still turned down. I was beginning to think that she really didn't like me when I did this to her. Or maybe she just reallly hated being manipulated.

Which I admit I had done. I turned my back to her, to drain the noodles in the sink when I heard a loud gasp and a flutter of papers. I turned to see her fly out of the stool.

"Sorry," she stated, her face going into the first shade of pink. Could I ever get use to that? I shook my head and turned back to what I was doing.

"Were you born this clumsy or is it a learned habit?" I asked, grinning as I did. I could feel her sharp eyes on the back of my head.

"I'm not really sure at this point," she said gathering all the papers and climbing back into her seat.

I was making Chicken Basil Pasta. I rather easy dish and I was glad that I would get to share it with Bella. I wasn't use to cooking for anyone besides my family, and I had hardly prepare a meal for any of my ex-girlfriends. Mainly because most of them thought food was a crime and stayed away from it.

"Sorry," she apologized again straightening my mail.

"Uh- your going to a ball?" I glanced up at the her and saw that she was holding an invitation in her hand.

"Yeah," I answered.

She flipped the paper over so she could read it.

"I didn't know they still had those." Her brow was drawn together in the cutest way.

"It's not what you think. It's a charity event. It's just another event where a bunch of rich people go to be seen." I sighed at the reality and that I would be there once again this year.

"And you have a problem with this because..." she eyed me.

I shurgged.

"But you're going?"

"Yes, it's actually for a good cause."

I was starting to set the table. I frown at the memory of last year and the year before.

"By the look on your face, you don't really want to go,"

"Of course not, but in order to donate you have to attend. Besides there are a lot of potential clients attending as well." Suddenly a thought crossed my mind and I wondered why I hadn't thought about it before. I glanced up at her and she was still staring at the invitation. I knew I would get my way.

"It _would _be better if I had someone to go with," I added as nonchalantly as I could. I was hoping that she would get my hint, that her face would turn red with embarrassment not only because of the joy I got when she did but so she'd at least get the idea of how much I actually liked her. However I had no such luck.

Her face remained as pale as it normally did, and she didn't even comment.

I sighed. I was going to have go the extra mile which I didn't practically mind with Bella.

"Bella I was asking you if you wanted go with me," I smiled. Her head snapped up and her eyes widen with surprised. Her mouth opened but no sound came and I wondered if I had surprised her so much to point of speechlessness.

"WHAT? Me?" she finally spat out pointing to herself. I chuckled. What was it about this girl that made me feel like I was living on cloud nine.

"Yes you!" I answered. "Is there someone else in the room?" I glanced around comically.

"No but… you must…I mean… me really?"

I nodded putting the fork to my lips.

"Why not? I think you could keep me entertained for one night!" I gave a slanted grin.

"Ha ha very funny," She finally began to relax. My joke had worked then.

"But I'm serious Bella. I'm asking you to come with me." I realized that this wasn't really the best way i'd asked a women out but Bella wasn't like most women. Her brain didn't run on the same wave length.

"But why me? I'm sure you have someone special you'd like to take."

"You are special to me Bella," Her face finally turned red. "And no, there isn't any one else." I worded it that way because I remembered Alice mentioning to my mother that Bella had been wondering if I was seeing someone. I wasn't and hadn't in the last seven months.

"I don't know," she stated, shuffling her food around the half empty plate. I was beginning to realize that this particular subject was going to take a little bit more effort on my part. I had never actually tired to use my charm and good looks to persuade a person, never had too but this called for the extreme. I wasn't going to go if I couldn't go with her. Then something clicked in my head. Instead of seduction, I thought of something that would work better in this situation.

"Then I'm not going," I picked up my glass of wine and pressed it to my lips, keeping my eyes off of her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because you don't want to go with me." It was hard trying to keep from smiling.

"Edward, it's not that I don't want to go with you it's just…" I waited for her to continue.

"It's just that I'm not good in places like that. You of all people know what I'm like when I'm nervous. I might embarrass you. No I'm pretty sure I will." I stopped to take in what she was saying. She wanted to go with me but thought that she'd be an embarrassment to me. On the contour, I wanted her to come so that I wasn't' force to stand in the corner surrounded by more self centered females who thought that I would be the perfect accessory to their long list of good looking, powerful sexual partners.

"Bella I didn't ask you to come with me because I want you to fit in, I asked you to come because you don't. I want you to come because I want you to come. Because you are the one I want to go with. If that's so hard to believe maybe you need you see yourself the way I see you," I turned back to my plate, my mind racing and my heart beating out of my chest. I galnced up at her then ane knew I would get the answer I so desperately craved.

*End Edwards POV*

It was just after lunch and I was in the zone, typing away when I heard my cell phone ring. Shit, I forgot to turn in on vibrate. I fumbled through my purse to find it. At first I thought it was Alice but then I remember what she said last night. She would be in the studio for the entire day and she barely eat in there much less made a phone call. Glancing at the clock I wondered who was calling me so early. I pressed the _Send_ button to answer the call.

"Hello,"

"Bella, It's Esme,"

_Esme,_ As in Edward and Alice's mother Esme, I thought. Why was she calling me. Wasn't she suppose to be with Edward right now?

"Oh hey Esme, how's everything going?," I asked alittle curious as to why Edwards mother was calling me.

"Everything's going great. How are you? Is Edward behaving himself." I could hear the distraction in her voice.

"Um...yeah. I don't want to sound rude but was there something I could do for you,"

" Um… I wouldn't normally ask you this but I'm caught up here at the hotel and Alice isn't picking up her phone but I was wondering," she hesitant for a moment.

"If you could check on Edward for me."

_Edward!_

"Edward!" I perked up. "Isn't he with you?" I asked starting to get concerned. Mr. Cullen didn't strike me as someone who would ditch his mother.

"Well the thing is," She began. "He called me earlier and cancelled. Now that's not like him and he didn't sound too good on the phone. I was just hoping you could run over there and check on him for me. Make sure everything's okay."

"Of course," I answered, getting my things together.

"I don't want to inconvenience you," She voiced.

"You aren't. I'll head over there right now. I'll call you back when I get there, okay?" I pressed the down button to the elevator. It dinged open.

"Thanks Bella."

What could have possible made Mr. Cullen cancel on Esme? He looked fine yesterday. It took a little over twenty minutes to get to his place. I knocked on his door but there was no answer. I could feel my pulse rising with worry. I knocked harder the next time and suddenly the door creaked open just enough so that I could see half of Edwards face.

"Yeah,"

Edward looked horrible, dark circles under his eyes, his skin pale and clammy. He sounded even worst than he looked.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked even though to was clear that he wasn't.

"I'm fine," he answered just has he fell into a fit of coughs that sounded as if a lung would come falling out anytime soon. He wondered away weary leaving me to close the door behind him.

"You don't look fine," I stated dropping my purse and coat near the door. He had already made his way back to his couch were he fell into he makeshift bed. Why was it that when guys are sick they'd rather sleep on the couch than in their beds. My father was the same way.

I knelt down next to him and touched my hand to his forehead. He was on fire. It was a miracle that he'd gotten up at all. There was a box of Kleenex on the coffee table and a trash can next to his head.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" He said, but it was more like a whisper because his voice was hoarse.

"I came here to check on you, via your mother. And good thing I did. You would have probably dead here alone if I hadn't," I smiled. He turned to smiled but it looked like it hurt him to do so.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick? Your mother's so worried about you."  
"She's always worried, besides I feel fine." he murmured.

I raised an eye brow and place both hands on my hips.

"Fine," he coughed. "I'm sick."

"Was that so hard to admit?" I voiced getting to my feet. I called Esme back and explained to her that Edward was okay but I was going to stay and take care of him. She thanked me and said that she would come by as soon as she could. I told her not to rush, that I would take good care of him.

"You don't have to do this you know," He stated as I lifted his legs onto the couch so that he could lay down on the pillow I'd gotten from his room.

"I know," I grinned. "But this counts as over time," He chuckled weakly. Never in a million years would I have thought that I, Bella Swan could witness a site like a sick, weak and extremely vulnerable Edward Cullen. If I took a few photos I wondered how much they would sell for. I'd probably be a millionaire before the week was out.

"You seem a little too happy seeing me like this," he spoke softly. I snapped a blanket over him. I hadn't even realized I was smiling until he'd pointed it out.

"I wouldn't quite call it happy," I snickered.

"Now be a good boy while a get you something to eat." I left him staring at the television. He wouldn't last long, his eyes were already drooping so I wanted to hurry and get something in his stomach so that he could take his medicine to help bring down his fever. When I'd taken his temperature with a thermometer that I'd found under the sink in his bathroom it was almost a hundred and three. A few more degrees and things were going to get messy.

I made him homemade chicken noodle soup using the left over chicken strips from yesterday to flavor the broth. It was still steaming when I placed in on a black tray along with a cup of lemon tea. He'd have to sweat out the fever, and the cool wet cloth on his head should help draw it out.

"Here we go," I stated knelling down again and placing the tray on the table. I helped him sit up as much as he could and watched him sip on the soup slowly. He had to be the best patient ever, doing what he was told. Maybe it was because he didn't know what to do although he was closer to being a doctor than I would ever be. After finishing half of his soup and taking his medicine I watched as his eyes been to close.

As I changed the now warm rag on his forehead, he stared at me though drowsy eyes. I tryed to act like I didn't notice but I wondered what he saw when he looked at me. I wasn't like him or Alice, and nothing like Rosalie or Tanya.

"Thank you," His thanks actually surprised mainly because I had surprised myself. I was good at taking care of other people. My mom, my dad, but this was different. My mother needed me to keep her sane, and my dad needed me to keep him company. Edward on the other hand didn't need me. He had it all and maybe I was just forcing myself on him but I couldn't help it. I guess in some small way I wanted Edward to need me too. Replacing the cloth and I smiled down at him.

"You're welcome." He was already asleep and most likely didn't hear me. I leaned back sitting on my legs beneath me to stare at Edwards sleeping face. It was as perfect as it had been in my dreams. He looked so peaceful, and his slightly parted lips were so mesmerizing. I wondered if he understood, really understood the effect he had on, not just me but everyone. Every time I saw him I fell for him more. But it wasn't a scary type of fall like I had thought at first. It was one of those that you literally ran to cliff because you couldn't wait to leap off the edge.

With my heart overflowing, and not understanding what came over me, I leaned forward and pressed my lips slowly to his. It only lasted a few seconds before I was on my feet. I touched my lips dazed and confused as to what had just happened.

Had I really just kissed Edward? And had he been asleep?

I gasped when I realize what had just taken place.

I'd just raped Edward Cullen.

* * *

Please Review!PLEASE!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay so I completely understand that's been like a month since I last updated but allow me to explain. Not sure if I mentioned this in a previous note but I've been moving. I also recently got back from D.C. and the internet and cable have just been installed in my new apartment. A month too late I know. I had this chapter finished a while ago so I reedited in my time of no access to the outside world. I really hope it's worth waiting for. Please Enjoy! **

**Summary of Ch 25: Edward caught the flu and Bella kissed him unconsciously. She went to the extreme out of pure shock and decided in her head that she had raped him. Once again, to the extreme.**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

*Edward's POV*

Bella called in sick the next day from work and immediately my day began to drag. I was feeling a lot better with her help and wondered if I had passed on the nasty bug that had left me mindless for a full twenty hours. _Maybe I should check on her? _I thought to myself seated behind my desk. I had gotten little to no work done since I had arrived and it was just past eleven. I swiveled in my chair to face the floor to ceiling glass windows, taking in my view of the busy city below.

I didn't remember much of what happened yesterday besides the fact that Bella had come at all. Many things where still foggy but what burn bright in my mind was the dream that I had felt Bella's lips on mine. And even though it had felt so real I knew it had to have been a dream because that was something Bella would never do. I wished she would but wishing wasn't going to be enough for this girl. She just didn't see herself the way that I did. The fascinatingly breathtaking women she was.

After spending half the day contemplating I decided that would I check on her, just to make sure she was okay. I was lying to myself now, not that I wasn't worried but many assistants in the past had called in sick and I had never felt the need to make a personal appearence at there place. The sad truth was, I wasn't sure I could go even one day without seeing Bella. Seeing her every morning had become quite quickly of the higlights of my day. I had to see her, not for her but for my sanity. So with that thought passed I got down to work. I had a lot of end of the year settlements to make and tax season wasn't too far in the future.

*End Edwards POV*

* * *

Seated in my dark room, I still couldn't drive my mind to think about anything but the mistake that had happened only a few hours a hour ago. It was black outside but it was early. Early enough for me to still make it to work. I wanted to go just to give my brain something to do but I dreaded seeing Edward. I was almost sure that he wouldn't remember yesterday but there was small percentage that was so dominant in my head that it made me call out. Naturally he would believe that he'd gotten me sick and at this point I wouldn't of have the courage to deny it. _If_ I had spoken with him. But no, I was too chicken to even hear his voice, like the words 'I raped you' would come falling out of my mouth. Of course it wouldn't have been the first time. It was almost as if I was making kissing him unwillingly a to-do thing.

So instead of calling Edward, I relied on my good friend. Angela was worried about me but she gladly accepted my request to let Edward know I wasn't going to be coming in today. After a few deep breaths and a couple of motivational whispers to myself I got up to start my day.

Since nothing was physically wrong with me, today was a great day to catch on some laundry and True Blood re-runs.

It was late in the morning and I was making myself a bowl of ramen noodles when I heard my door bell ring. My first thought that it was Alice paying me a visit but then realized that not even Alice knew I was home. Still Alice was full of surprises. So with a fork in one hand and baffled curiosity I trailed over to my door. I pulled it open with a grin.

"It's a little early for you to be knocking on my door," I stated.

"Oookay. I'll just come back later." Jacob stated a large goofy grin plastered on his tanned face.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked wide eyed. Was he really here right now? His smiled widened.

"The one and only."

I jumped into him for a hug, throwing my arms around him. Jacob wasn't a small guy. Six feet, seven inches, if I remembered correctly and he picked me up almost accidentally as he hugged me back. It felt like ages since I had seen him. It felt good to hug his nostalgic body. I was hugging him with all the strength I could muster. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him until now. Until I'd smelt him.

"Wow," he chuckled. "Did you miss me that much?" He was joking but he honestly had no idea. I couldn't answer, I was already choking back tears. I felt him relax beneath me and I knew that he understood. He knew that I just wanted to hold onto him, if only for a moment. I took take three.

So for three minutes, with my legs dangling above the ground he let me hold him.

Jacob was more than a friend. He was part of where I got my strength. I needed him to survive. And even though it had been months seen I'd felt so close to him, in less than a thirty seconds, life had returned to being easy, free. It all because of who Jacob was. You just couldn't help being happy when he was around. He was like my own personal sun who warmed me from the inside out.

Inside my apartment now, I help Jacob bring his things in. It wasn't more than a small duffle bag, but I was sure he had everything he'd need.

"Sorry about that," I apologized closing the door behind him. I hadn't really meant to latch on to him like a starving leech in the middle of the Amazon rain forest.

"Don't worry about it, surprised me that's all." He grinned. He took this time to look around, as I rushed to the stove to turn it off otherwise I'd burn down the loft before I got to show it to Jacob.

"So this is how people live in the big city." He glanced through my things, at the few photos I had up. He'd seen most of them before.

"This is how _I _live," I answered. And even though I knew that it was real, that he was for sure here I couldn't help believing that my head was playing a nasty trick on to teach me a lesson. To repay me for ditching work today.

"Yes Bella, I 'm really here," I glanced up and Jacob was looking at me. Had I spoken out loud?

"I know, what I don't get is why?," I asked as I poured the hot water over the uncooked noodles.

"Why?" He clutched the place over his heart as if someone had hit him there. "That hurts, Bells," I laughed. He was such a drama king sometimes. He smiled before he took a relaxed seat on a bar stool, over looking the sink.

"The truth is my best friend upped and moved to this God forsaken pla- what's that?"

"What?" I asked, placing the empty pot into other side of the sink. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the meal I was preparing.

"Noodles, why?" I glanced at him.

"Are we still in college? Come on!"

"What? These saved us a couple of time when neither of us had any money." I reminded.

"No, I had money I just didn't want you to feel bad." It was probably true. Jacob fixed cars for a living and back then everyone needed there car fixed including me. Old Red and I wouldn't have made it without him.

I pushed him away playfully. This was the reason I loved Jacob the most. It was so easy to be with him, effortless. It didn't matter if I talked to him every day or if I hadn't for weeks, when we were together we reverted back to the days when we inseparable.

"Well I just flew 6 hours to get here, I'm starving and I'm not eating that. If I wanted to eat half cooked pasta I would have stayed home," I chuckled at his mini rant.

"Why didn't you just eat on the plane?" I asked stirring the noodles so they would cook evenly.

Jacob cocked his head to side in a way that made me smile even before the words came out of his mouth.

"Have you seen me? Now picture me getting full on a happy meal at McDonalds."

I laughed, much like I hadn't in awhile. It would take at least six of those kids meals to out a smile on Jacob.

"Now are you going to feed me?" He eyed me. What choice did I have now when he put it that way.

"Fine!" I dropped everything in the sink, and moved towards my bed room to change. "Beside there's this place that I think you'll like."

I took him to lunch at the Greek resturant that Edward had taken me too a few times. Surprisingly Jacob liked it. Ordered about four Gyro's but appeared rather happy when we left. It was a great time to catch up on how our lives had been since the last time we'd spoken, but he did end up asking the one question I hadn't wanted to answer.

_Why I hadn't gone to work?_

Immediately Jacob read my face, and knew that something was up with me. I didn't want to talk about it at first, but eventually with a few manipulating words from my best friend, I spilling myself about what had happened only yesterday. But for some reason when ever I mentioned Edward, I started grinning like a silly highschooler. Jacob picked up on that but didn't comment on it much. He basically stuck to the topic I wanted to forget.

"You didn't really rape him Bella," he stated, grinning like Cheshire cat. "You know that right?"

We were walking back to my apartment and for it to be just after one, Brooklyn was quite busy.

"I know," I staggered beside him. "But I feel like I took advantage of him." I couldn't put into words how horrible I felt about the "incident".

"Bella," Jacob groaned.

"Okay okay," I admitted. "I didn't rape him." In my head I knew what I'd done couldn't be called rape and of course I hadn't. I knew that. Beside it was like Jacob had said. Edward had been so out of it that he'd probably hadn't even known. Plus it was time to move on. Jacob was here and should enjoy that. He was only in town for a few short days and I needed to enjoy this time with him.

I took Jacob on a short tour of my side of town staying far away from Manhattan, not wanting to chance anyone from work seeing me. I was suppose to be sick after all. And for a few hours I got to forget everything and just enjoy being me.

It was a little after four when Jacob pulled open the door to my apartment building just as someone was come out.

"Oh my bad," Jacob apologized. Of course my face went pale and the air in my lungs got trapped in my throat. I was just thinking about not getting caught and the one person whom I really didn't want to see was coming out of my apartment.

He didn't notice me right away as I was half hidden behind Jacob but when he moved to pull the door open for me Edward's eyes caught mine.

"Bella?" I wasn't sure if he sounded surprised or just confused.

"Uh..." My brain simply froze.

At that moment things began to run together. I had spent half the day avoiding the upper side and here he was standing in front of me, still dressed for work. He was holding two bags of groceries and suddenly everything made sense. I saw Jacob move from the corner of eye, he watched me and then turned to Edward, then back to me again. Next he smiled.

"By the horrified look on Bella's face, I'm guessing you're Edward." Edward turned away from me to look at Jacob.

"Uh, I'm sorry have we met." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, name's Jacob." Jacob stated as he reached over to shake Edwards free hand. Edward was a tall guy but still a few inches shorter than Jacob and it felt weird seeing them meet each other. Like I was waiting for something more to happen.

"It's pretty odd meeting you now after I've been hearing about you all morning." My jaw dropped open. Was I hearing what I thought I was? I hit Jacob across his arm and shoved him away.

"Don't listen to him," I pleaded. " He's crazy," I added as I glared at my smirking best friend.

Turning back to Edward I prepared myself mentally. I had been caught in my own lie and I was about to pay the price. In truth I was getting what I deserved. I opened my mouth to utter the sincerest apologize I could but Edward surprised me by speaking first.

"I'm sure your wondering what I'm doing here,"

The thought had crossed my mind but I didn't really pay attention to the fact until now. This fueled my response.

"A little, yeah."

"I thought that maybe you'd gotten sick because of me, so thought I'd return the favor." He held up the two bags. "But I guess that's not necessary seeing as you're fine." He glanced at Jacob behind me.

I sighed. I couldn't even try to hide it anymore. I wasn't sick in the least and I wasn't very good at lying as he'd pointed out on many occasions. I let out a breath completly defeated.

"Okay the truth is I'm not sick, I'm jus-"

"Then why did you call out today." Edward cut me off.

I nibbled on my bottom lip, "Well… you see I, um- Well you-uh….." In all my years I had never found anything as hard as I did trying to tell Edward the truth. It was like someone had taken hold of my brain and was giving it a good shaking. Nothing stayed put long enough for me to get it out.

I heard Jacob sigh drasticlly.

"She kissed you, okay?" Jacob stated from behind me. I swung around shocked at what I'd just heard. The very thing that I had been denying to this very moment and to the person I had been avoiding all day. I hit him as hard as I could. "Jacob!"

"What!" he tried to protect himself from me. "It's true, isn't it," Right now my head was spinning so fast that I felt sick. Literally sick to my stomach. I had to will myself not to topple over.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you had to tell him." I swung at him again but Jacob just danced out of my way. Jacob might have been my best friend but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to hurt him. In those few seconds I'd even forgotten that Edward was even there. Well until I heard him sigh.

"Is that what this is about? Bella, we both know that was an accident." He stated reminding me of the time I'd tripped unto him resulting in our first unintentional kiss. "Come on, I thought we were over that?" he sounded slightly irritated. I stopped myself and turned back to him.

"We are, I mean I am. What Jacob's talking about happened yesterday." I couldn't even look at him as I spoke with out consideration as to what I was saying. I regretted it as soon as the words came out but I couldn't lie to him. I felt the heat in my face grow.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Jacob whispered and closed the door into my apartment building behind him.

"Yesterday? I don't remember you kissin- wait so that wasn't a dream?" Edward asked speaking more to himself.

"A dream?" It was my turn to be baffled.

"I thought that was a dream. I never imagined that you had actually done it."

"I know. I didn't mean too… I just.. Well you were sleeping and I don't know what came over me. One moment you were just there and the next thing I knew I'd kissed you. Well it really wasn't a kiss, more like a peak but I um…." surely I was digging my own grave.

"I'm so sorry," I sighed.

"So that's it. That's why you didn't come in today. You were too embarrassed to face me?" I can't believe he was making me admit this but I nodded.

If nothing else had done it, this one would. I was fired. Not only had I taken advantage of my boss but I'd also lied about it. I closed my eyes to prepare myself for it. I was ready. I'd move back home and stay far far away from New York. I didn't really belong here anyways. I'd miss it sure, Alice, Jasper, Angela, even Mike. But every good thing has to come to an end. And this was mine.

Edward actually surprised me even when he started to laugh. My eyes shoot open and I stared at him as if he'd gone insane. Surely he was mad, had cracked because nothing, I repeat nothing was funny about this situation. Then he gently set the bags on the ground and stepped to me.

"You silly girl," He stated cupping my face in his hands before he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. At this point I was frozen. Not only from Edward's recently awkward behavior, but from the fact that he'd just pressed his lips to my forehead. Okay, not only was I fired, but I'd also dead and gone to heaven. Since that was the reasonable explanation for what was happening.

And as I tilted my head up, I became light headed. I was pretty sure that it was because my heart had stopped beating.

"Does this mean I'm not fired?" I asked hopful beyond measure. Were there even jobs in heaven? He continued to hold me and smiled.

"No you're not fired," he smiled and my heart began to pound again, bringing life back to me.

"Thanks, because I really do like my job." I stated truthfully. He looked pleased to hear me say that. As if it wasn't written on my face everyday. Or maybe it was more like a 'My boss is great to look at' face.

"eh eh em..." We both turned our heads surprised and saw Alice and Jasper exiting a cab. Jasper appeared calm as always but Alice had a large smile on her face and I think both Edward and I knew that she had something turning in that twisted mind of hers.

"Well what do we have here,"

* * *

**A/N: Alice is my favorite right now because I know what she's planning. lol. I hoped you liked it and that you didn't lose faith in me or the story. Please Review. All input is welcome. If it's about the editing, it's duelly noted. I tryed, I theres nothing more I can do. I've tried beta's but no one has ever come through.**


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: What to say other than I'm truly sorry that it had taken me this long to finally get this chapter up. But I've done it I do pray that it was wortht the wait. I have to admit that I did lose my way a little there, so I had to re do it. And re do this chapter again, but I'm finally happy with it. I relaly hope that you like it and that you continue to want to read this story.

* * *

Previous Chapter:

Edward actually surprised me even when he started to laugh. My eyes shoot open and I stared at him as if he'd gone insane. Surely he was mad, had cracked because nothing, I repeat nothing was funny about this situation. Then he gently set the bags on the ground and stepped to me.

"You silly girl," He stated cupping my face in his hands before he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. At this point I frozen. Not only from Edward's recently awkward behavior, but from the fact that he'd just pressed his lips to my forehead. Okay, not only was I fired, but I'd also dead and gone to heaven. Since that was the reasonable explanation for what was happening.

And as I tilted my head up, I became light headed. I was pretty sure that it was because my heart had stopped beating.

"Does this mean I'm not fired." I asked. Were there even jobs in heaven? He continued to hold me and smiled.

"No you're not fired," he smiled and my heart began to pound again, bringing life back to me. "

"Thanks, because I really do like my job." I stated truthfully. He looked pleased to hear me say that. As if it wasn't written on my face everyday. Or maybe it was more like a 'My boss is great to look at' face.

"Well isn't this sweet." We both turned our heads surprised and saw Alice and Jasper exiting a cab. Jasper appeared calm as always but Alice had a large smile on her face and I think both Edward and I knew that she had something turning in that twisted mind of hers.

"Well what do we have here,"

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

* * *

Jacob could only stay till the weekend and I felt sad and strangely hopefully when I dropped him off at the airport Monday morning. I didn't get much time to dwell on it because work was more hectic than usual. Everyone needed something from me. But it was completely normal as we were getting the end of the year statements ready.

In a few days was the charity ball which I hadn't thought about. It was the only way to actually deal with it and then it was Christmas vacation. I'd be heading home to Washington to see my Dad. My Mom and my step father would meet me there. Maybe the thought that I'd see Jacob again in a couple of days helped me not feel too depressed when he left. And the fact that he'd left on good terms with my new friends. I wasn't sure how the Cullen's, Alice, Edward, Emmett and the to-be's, Jasper and Rosalie would feel about Jacob but eventually they began to get along. It took Rosalie the longest but she'd come around enough to actually team up with him against Emmett and Alice at pool.

I was completely exhausted when I fell unto Alice's bed face first. She was in the corner working on the dress strapped to a headless mannequin, something for the Charity ball maybe? I didn't get a great look at it, but I was sure it was going to be breathtaking.

"My mother called today. My father and Esme are coming down for the Charity."

"Really? It would be nice to see them again," I mumbled unto Alice's comforter.

"Have you found something to wear?" I could barley hear her, I was already drifting away into lala land. It wouldn't get much sleep because Alice hated talking to herself. I groaned, the only thing I had energy to do hoping that it would satisfy Alice. It did. I wasn't sure how long I was out but when I stopped breathing due to the fact that my face was still down in the bed, I jumped up gasping for air. Alice stared at me wide eyed.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I sat up. I nodded.

"You were sleeping weren't you?" She stated dryly. The thought about lying crossed my mind but I really didn't have a reason too. Alice knew I'd been asleep. Nothing slipped by Alice unnoticed.

Instead I got to my feet and headed into her bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror and wished I hadn't. I looked like I had been through hell and back. I turned on the faucet and proceeded to try and wake myself by splashing large handfuls of water on my face. I heard Alice begin to talk again. She must know that I couldn't understand her but it wouldn't be the first time tonight that Alice was left to entertain herself. I dried my face, taking what was left of my make up off. I didn't bother to fix my hair as I was about to get back into Alice's bed. I was just peeling off my heels when I stepped out of the bathroom only to find Edward Cullen seated on the end of Alice's bed, pulling at his red and navy argyle tie. They both turned to me at the same time.

I was quite aware of what I looked like. I wore half of my suit, one shoe, no make up and my hair appeared as if a bird had recently claimed it as it's home. But did I care? Not one bit. It was just my best friend's brother and the man that employed me. No to mention the man who made my heart beat out of my chest. But I had nothing left. Even Edward appeared exhausted. So peeling off the last pump, and throwing it off into a corner and I once again fell face forward into my best friends bed.

* * *

_Breathe..._

_In..._

_Out..._

But no matter how many times I told my self those three little words I couldn't catch my breath. I was panicking. Really taking it to another level. I should have listened to Alice. I should have done what she'd told me to do a day ago. I had five hours until the Charity Gala and the dress that I thought I was going to wear was no where in sight. I could of sworn I'd seen it in my closet just yesterday. But now my room was a mess, flooded with the rest of my closet as I tore through it to look for the gown that had gone missing. How did one lose a whole dress? It was the only gown I had. The gown I'd worn to a friends wedding less than a year ago.

I groaned and fell back against my bed. What was I going to do? Should I call Edward and cancel? Yes, maybe now I wouldn'y make a fool of myself in front of all those people. However I had to go. I promised him, and a small part of me wanted to go. With him that was.

I heard a loud knock on my door. I didn't have to guess who it was. Alice was coming over which was why I'd proceeded to unlock the door an hour ago.

"It's open," I called. Getting to my feet. I was going to search again. It had to be here. It had to be.

"What happened here?" Alice asked standing in my doorway. She looked amazed and curious at the same time.

"I can't find my dress. Y-you know the b-blue one?" I dove back into my closet. There really wasn't anywhere else it could be because my closet was empty. Still I couldn't give up. Not when I was so close to an offical dat- I mean outing with Edward.

"What? You mean this dress?" I heard Alice chuckle and shivers crawled up my back. I leaned back slowly to peek at her from behind my closet door and there she was holding my dress in her hands. Relief flooded over me as I rushed to her.

"Oh my gosh, Alice you are a God send. Where did you find it?" I took the dress from her. I had to hold it, feel that it was real and not a dream. It wasn't. More like a nightmare. For some reason the dress didn't look as good as I remembered it a year ago. But it would have to do.

"I took it with me last night,"

"Huh," Then I remembered, one minute I was talking to Alice on my bed and the next thing she was gone. I text her to see why she'd left so quickly and without a word but she'd only replied back that she had something to do and that she'd see me tonight.

I gasped out of disbelief. "Alice why would you do that,"

"Because this," she eyed me up and down. " is priceless," she smiled.

"And because that's not what you're wearing." She then held up a dress bag, the ones you place clothes in to keep them nice and opened it. The bag fell to the ground and the most beautiful dress replaced it.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The dress was amazing, simple but gorgeous. From the cut to the color everything was prefect. I stared in a amazement. I could tell immediately that it was one of Alice's. More mature than her usual style but I'm sure she made with me in mind.

"Do you like it?" she grinned. She had to be fishing for a compliment but what was there not to like.

"Like it? It's gorgeous, Alice. You really made this for me?" I'd never seen or recieved anything like it.

She nodded and I reached forward to touch the material. It was as soft as it looked, satin I believed it was. Maybe with this dress I wouldn't embarrass Mr. Cullen after all. But more than that Alice had gone through to trouble once again to dig me out of my own grave. I turned to her tears on the brink of overflowing.

"Thank you Alice." I hugged her. How could I not. "Thank you so much,"

"You're welcome Bella," She pulled back and grinned. "But enough with the Thank You's, it's time to get you ready." She took hold of my hand and pulled me toward the bathroom.

EDWARD'S POV

I wasn't a man that got nervous very often, actually I couldn't remember the last time that I had been but here I was in my limo and my heart was beating out of my chest. I even caught myself every few minutea wiping my clammy hands on my pants, or straightening my tie, not that it wasn't already perfect. Emmett made sure of that. Now I wished I had asked him and Rosalie to come with me, but I wanted to do this on my own. After all this was our first outing together. I wasn't sure how she would perceive tonight, as a date or something else but either way I was geting what I wanted.

I wasn't sure why I was so on edge but I really must have been because I was surprised when we stopped in front of Bella's building. I could have sworn it would take longer to get here, that I would have more time to prepare myself. But I was out of time, so settling my heart I pushed open the door to the limo and noted to Vinny, my driver that I would be back shortly. I climbed the stairs to her apartment slowly, working to get my self under control. This was driving me insane. I had never had one women drive me to such an extreme. And why was it Bella? What was really so special about her besides the fact that she looked at me differently than anyone had before. That she saw the real me without having really tried. She was also amazingly smart, clumsy, something I found all too adorable and beautiful. Taking a deep breath, I knock on her door. Bella's beauty didn't just lie within her physical being, it was so much more. She had something that I had never encountered before.

"Come in," I heard and recognized my sisters voice. I shouldn't have been surprised that Alice was here. I pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Hello," I called to the empty living room.

"We're in here. Bella will be right out." I heard whispering back and front then and smiled. It seemed that she was even more nervous than I was.

I slipped my hands in my pockets and waited. Finally I was back to normal. I didn't feel my heart beating to escape my chest and my hands had dried. I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"Edward," I heard her voice and my eyes flew open. I wasn't sure how I reacted. Hopefully I was keeping my cool. But my breath had caught in my chest.

Bella was stunning in the champagne colored gown made of yards of silk, lined with matching lace. Her hair was curled and pulled to lay over her right shoulder, gold jewelry adorned her ears and neck and her make up was light and flawless. Much like her over all profile.

Bella didn't think she was pretty, much less beautiful but tonight she had to know how amazing she really was. How breathtaking she was.

I heard my own voice and watched as her face turned the perfect shade of pink and her eyes fell to the floor.

"Do you really think so?" She uttered. I stepped forward and touched her chin so she that'd she look at me.

"You should know by now how beautiful I think you are." I watched as my words made her face turn a deeper red. But I smiled and I held out my hand.

"Shall we?"

* * *

I didn't plan to leave Bella's side tonight, not when she looked the way she did. And I was sure she would appreciate it as she wasn't use to events such as the Charity Ball. I for one was quite glad as she held on to me as we stepped from the car though it was more for her balance issues than my ego. She wasn't aware that the event was so publicized and wasn't prepared to be greeted by the flashing lights of the paparazzi that lined the red carpet leading to the front doors of the mansion. I whispered for her to take a deep breathe, and smile as I calmly lead her inside to were we could leave our coats.

"Now that wasn't so bad," I stated helping her from her fur wrap. (_Don't shoot me PETA_)

"Speak for yourself. That was terrifying. I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

I didn't reply immediately just turned to woman taking the coats.

"Thank you," I stated when she took them and handed me a number.

The Ball was being held this year at the Mayors own home. I hadn't told Bella because I knew how she's react. She would find out eventually but I'd deal with that when the time came. What I was more concerned about was her donation. Another thing she had no idea about. She only assumed she was coming as my guest, which was partially true but she'd also made a generous donation to the Relief of Haiti Fund, this year's receiving organization. A donation that came from my bank account.

"You never embarrass me, You make me laugh though." I smiled leading her into the large gathering room. I heard her gasp as she entered. She'd never seen anything like this and I had to admit it was best I'd ever seen. Bella had many adorable things about her and I had to say that this was fastly taking the cake. The way her eyes shone as she took it all in. I couldn't help myself as I stood there and watched her.

All the tables and chairs had been removed to reveal a rather large open floor where a flood of famous actors and Politicians twirled around to the music played by a live orchestra . The room appeared to be made of gold but that illusion was created using floor to ceiling mirrors and large fabrics of gold satin that hung from the ceiling. It almost matched Bella's gown and somr how she stuck out like a sore thumb. But in a good way.

As I stepped forward and touched the small of her back I felt her grow stiff next to me. I turned to her, the color in her face had fled and she turned and clutched almost too tightly to me.

"I don't think I can do this. In fact I think I'm going to be sick." For a moment I thought she was too but then I took both of her hands. "Bella, Bella look at me." She tilted her head up to gaze at me. So beautiful, I thought.

"You are going to be fine. Just take a deep breath." Her lips parted as she inhaled and I wanted nothing more than to press mine to them in front of everyone in the room. But I restrained myself and smiled instead.

"Better?"

She nodded. " Yeah."

"Alright, let's do this."

* * *

The one thing I hated about this event was that I HAD to talk to everyone because I had a large amount of clientele in the room. Some from the past and many that would become future endeavors. I greeted everyone with a smile and stuck to small conversation. But because I had never brought anyone to the Ball before they were rather curious to who Bella was. And tonight Bella was not my assistant. I would apolgize later if I made her uncomfortable. I just couldn't bring myself to call her that. Not tonight.

"This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Connie Summers." Bella politely shook the woman's hand and a light conversation was started. Grateful the women spotted an acquaintance across the room and politely asked to be excused, leaving us alone.

We'd already been here for over an hour and this was the first time we'd had to ourselves since.

"Well that wasn't too bad," Bella declared from beside me.

"See and you were worried." I grinned. "But you are enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"You haven't been able to tell." She laughed. I could tell, she'd smiled the entire time.

"I'm glad," I stated and reached for her glass. She had been sipping on a glass of champagne and had finally managed to finish it.

"Let me get you another," I proposed and she nodded.

"Will you be alright?" I didn't want to leave her alone but there was no reason to have her trail me like a love sick puppy.

"I'll be fine," I believed her and headed to where the refreshments were being served in an adjoining room.

It took longer to get back to Bella because everyone felt like that was the perfect time to stop and ask me about my personal life. Especially the young models and senators daughters. Most of them were subtle about it, wanting to know who my 'friend' was. I simply told the truth, she was a special friend of mine. Other's were more assertive, like Megan Rich. She was daughter of Jimmy Rich, CEO to Rich Industries. We'd met on several occasions as her father and I ran in the same circles and she had never been shy about what she wanted from me. To her she needed only one night. But I didn't believe that was all, she wanted me to be hers and only hers. I had never encouraged her and even dated a friend of hers a few years back. Things never went anywhere with me and Sara and Megan wasted no time trying to creep back into the picture. I was rather surprised that she hadn't tried anything during the time I was with Sara but that didn't help her any in my mind.

After about twenty minutes of her draining chatter I was finally able to get away but not before I downed both glasses in the process. I retrieved two more and made my way back to Bella. She wasn't where I left her and was rather surprised to see her twirling around the room with the Mayor himself. I was scared for a moment before I realized that she was doing great. She was astonishingly graceful, something that I hadn't expected. She was so clumsy at any other moment that I thought dancing with her would have been harmful to anyone around us. It was good to know that it wouldn't be. I watched as the dance came to an end and the Mayor walked her back to me. They both appeared to have enjoyed themselves.

"Ah Edward Cullen," Leslie Welch, Mayor of New York City stated when he spotted me .

"Where did you find this delightful creature," He laughed as he put out his hand. For a moment I wasn't sure what to do seeing as I was holding both glasses still but Bella reached forward taking a glass from me. I smiled and shook the Mayor's hand. We'd met many times before, and were actually great friends.

"Actually Leslie, she found me." I grinned, winking at her. So chessy, not my style and yet I had done it. however it made her smile so I guess it was worth it.

"Delightful girl, don't let her out of your sights." He turned to Bella and pulled her hand to his lips. "Or I may just take her from you." Bella's face brightened as she smiled shyly. I didn't like it when she did that. I mean I did, just not for Leslie who was English and just as good looking as I was.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I answered but he would never know how much I was planning to stay true to that. And it wasn't just him, it was all the others as well. Bella may not have noticed all the pair of male eyes that had been watching her since she'd entered but I definitely had. I wondered if I could survive the night without having to fight off anyone for her. I glanced back at her.

I highly doubted it.

* * *

**I Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed this chapter. Took forever but I think it was worth it. Let me know. R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello Reader! I just want to thank you for continuing to support my work. Hope I didn't make you wait too long. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Never in a million years could I have dreamt that I'd be here tonight. Not literally standing in the room, as rare as that was but I was speaking more on the fact that I was standing next to Edward Cullen as his date. Yes, date! Believe me it hadn't surprised anyone more than me.

It was very hard paying attention to much else when he was so captivating. I hung on every word, noticed every blink and was dazed by each smile. I was so happy that I felt as if my chest would burst open to expose the heart that yearned for Edward. I was noticing it more and more recently, that it was getting harder to deny my feelings for Edward and I had quickly realized that I now longer just liked Edward. I was already in love and plummeting deeper than ever. It was getting to the point where I could barely look at him without smiling, or laughing or wanting to confess everything to him. It wouldn't be long before I broke and I was just waiting till every bottled up emotion came flooding out at once. I was waiting because that was the only way I'd muster up enough courage to admit how I felt. After all I was use to making a fool of myself. I imaged that my telling him would be no different.

But for now, I was here and I was currently succeeding in keeping my emotions in check. I believed she was the wife of a senator whom had just excused herself to follow up on an acquaintance across the room. I'd met so many important people and somehow many seemed to be pleasantly surprised to meet me. Almost as if I'd done something and I was the only one who didn't know about it.

I tipped back the glass and finished what was left of the bubbly drink and sighed rather pleased that I had gotten through that wave of people without so much as a falter.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," I stated still stimulated from all the excitement. Edward grinned from beside me.

"See and you were worried. But you are enjoying yourself?" He asked. I twisted my head to him and smiled.

"You haven't been able to tell." I hadn't been able to stop smiling the entire time, I was enjoying myself so much, the conversation, though I had to admit I knew very little about politics, but mostly the view. Edward looked sharp in his suit, much like I'd never seen him before. Better, if that was possible. He drew eyes from every corner of the room.

"I'm glad," he said and reached for my now empty glass.

"Let me get you another," I thought about it and believed I could handled one more. Drinking with Alice every weekend had helped build up my tolerance. At least I hoped so.

"Will you be alright?" He asked. He was so sweet, worrying about leaving me here. I'd be fine though. No one would bother me if Edward wasn't near me.

"I'll be fine," I confirmed.

I watched him walk off before I turned back to the dozen of couples that spun gracefully around the room. I couldn't really remember the last time I'd danced with someone. My friends wedding? No. Prom? Maybe? Either way it had been a very long time ago and a complete disaster. I was pretty sure my date had left that night with a few less toes.

However after watching them for a moment I found myself swaying ever so slightly to the music and it startled me when I heard someone briefly clear their throat behind me. I jerked around only to find myself face to face with the Mayor of New York City. Even with my lack of knowledge about people in our government I certainly knew who Leslie Welch was. In fact most women knew him unless they had lived under a rock for the last four years. After all he was voted by women from all over as the forth most desirable man in the world. This only meant that he was almost too good-looking to be true. The youngest Mayor in the history of, well forever at twenty-nine. He was also tall with a head full of rich auburn hair. And I couldn't make out the color of his eyes but they were somewhere between brown and gray.

I just prayed that he didn't smile at me. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. I was in no such luck so I just gawked as he pulled back his lips to reveal two perfect rows of pearl white teeth.

"Bella Swan." He stated. I was astonished that he knew me and it read on my face.

"You're surprised that I know who you are?" I nodded. I couldn't do much else.

He slipped both hands in his front pocket.

" I always make a note of knowing whom I let in my house," He grinned.

"Especially if they are as gorgeous as yourself." My face heated up immediately as I turned my eyes to the ground. I took a moment to clear my head, and it was easy when my heart wasn't pounding in my chest. _Weird, all gorgeous men made my heart race._

_"_I see you're as big a flirt as I've heard_," _I gasped as my head snapped up. I had't meant to speak out loud. Sometimes I honestly didn't understand why my mouth always seemed to have a mind of it's own. Leslie stared at me a moment before he burst into laughter.

"You are exactly like Edward described you." he chuckled.

"You know Edward?" I asked, then something hit me. "Wait, Edward told you about me?" That surprised me. What reason did Edward have to talk to the Mr. Welch about me? I was also curious as to how exactly did Edward describe me but I just couldn't bring myself to ask.

"Of course. When he came back to drop off your donations?"

"Donations?" As in more than one. I didn't remember making any donation. Edward stated that it had all been taking care off.

"Yes. I've been meaning to thank you. You made one of the largest donations we've seen tonight…."

My jaw fell open. Impossible. Absolutely impossible. I heard that most donations where more than $500,000. A few months ago I could barely pay my rent, much less my bills. I was still catching up on payments. There was no way. He must have the wrong person. The wrong Bella Swan.

"One million dollars will go a long wa-,"

"ONE MILLION DOLLORS!" I yelped louder than I'd planned. Heads turned to me. My heart dropped to my feet and I felt like I was going to faint. There was no way that I could _donate_ one million dollars to anyone. If anything, I should be on the receiving end but I knew that Edward had done this. He'd made a donation in my name and I was pretty sure that he was hoping that I'd never find out. I wished I hadn't.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." The Mayor stepped forward. Now I understood why everyone was so interested in meeting me. They wanted to meet the women who donation one millions dollars to Haiti. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself. After all what was done was done. No changing the good deed that Edward had done. But I would have to thank him later, if not for the people of Haiti.

"I'm fine." I regained control of myself. He seemed to believe me cause he backed away.

We chatted a few more minutes about how'd he'd come to know Edward before he asked me politely to dance. I denied him at first but I could only say no so many times to the Mayor as well as my host. It was rude, he joked but it was more than enough to get me to place my hand in his before he lead me to the dance floor. I warned or tried to warn him I wasn't very good at walking much less dancing but he didn't seem to mind.

I had to admit that Leslie Welch was so much different than I had imagined. Just like someone else I knew. He was indeed a huge flirt but I believed that was just a part of who he was. Most of it was harmless unless you didn't want it to be.

He was smart, a graduate of Yale as well as closet comedian. I hadn't stopped laughing since we'd started to spin. I was very surprised to find out that he enjoyed Family Guy as much as I did.

Our conversation stayed small as we spun around slowly. The dance started off rather rocky due to my lack of coordination but soon I was so engaged in our exchange of words that I hardly realized that we were dancing at all. I felt like I was gliding around the room with him.

The music ended softly and he lead me back to where he'd greeted me. I glanced up and Edward was standing there holding two glasses of champagne. I couldn't quite read his initial expression but his features soon turned soft so I paid little attention to it.

"Ah Edward," Leslie stated guiding me back to Edward's side.

"Where did you find this one?" The Mayor stated winking an eye at me. I blushed slightly. A huge flirt like I said. He put out a hand to Edward and without a second thought I took a glass from Edward so they could shake hands.

Edward smiled and stated.

"Actually Leslie, she found me." This also made my face turn tomato red.

"Well don't let her out of your sights." Leslie gracefully took my free hand and pulled it his lips. He softly kissed the back of my hand.

"Or I may just take her from you." Again my face brighten but my heart didn't speed up.

" I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I caught Edwards gaze at that moment, and for some reason I felt as if he were talking more to himself than Leslie. I didn't say anything about it as Leslie left us but there was one thing that we needed to talk about and it had something to do with the extremely large donation in my name.

"You should have just thanked him. I don't see what the problem is," Alice stated. She arrived recently and I was walking her to the refreshment table.

"Of course you don't. Alice, your brother just donated more money than I've ever seen in my life under my name. Doesn't that strike you as odd? I just don't understand why?" Just thinking about was making my head hurt. As his date I wasn't required to contribute anything. So why go out of his way? I mean he'd already matched my donation, why add one for me. When I brought it up he only smiled and shrugged, I never got answer. I really hated it when he did that.

"Maybe he's just a nice guy? Maybe he just wanted to do something nice? I don't know. What I do know is that you shouldn't worry about it. Edward never does anything he doesn't want to do. He had his reasons." Alice popped a small sandwich in her mouth. I sighed. I guess she was right. I just wished I knew what that reason was but I dropped the issue and never both it up again. Really what was the use.

The night began to grow more entertaining, I danced more than I had in my whole life but I never tripped, or even stumbled. I danced with what seemed like everyone, even people I knew, Jasper, Emmett which just used that time to make fun of me, and the Mayor again. However, the one person I hadn't danced with was the one person I was waiting for the most. I tried not to let it get to me but Alice never missed anything.

"What's that jerk doing?" she muttered glaring daggers across the room. We were taking a small walk around the ball room.

"It's fine Alice," and even though I said the words I couldn't stop myself from glancing over to where Edward was talking to his brother and Jasper.

"Look at him," she snarled stopping in her tracks. "I should go over there and smack some sense into him," Alice hadn't even finished her ramble before she was already stomping towards her brother. I rushed forward, grabbed her tiny elbow and redirected her toward the balcony.

"Oh no you don't!" I voiced pulling her outside. We could actually both use a little fresh air. She muttered something but I didn't catch it. It was a gorgeous night, cold but the sky was clear and every star in the heavens seemed to be blinking down at me.

"Feels good right?." I exhaled. I hadn't realized how stuffy it had been inside. I closed my eyes for a moment to breathe deep before I opened them to admired the beautiful backyard that was lit up with a net of white lights. It was so pretty because the small lights reflected against the snow that had fallen only yesterday. It would be a white Christmas.

I was so caught up in the view I didn't notice that Alice had turned to me until she sighed. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes. I was prepared to face her glare but was alarmed to find her expression extremely disappointed.

"Alice-"

"When are you going to admit it?" She cut me off.

"Admit what?" I asked truly unaware of what she was getting at.

"Admit that you love Edward." Her gaze told me that she was serious.

I opened my mouth to deny her claim, but even I knew that it was a waste of time. If I denied it now I would only be trying to fool myself. I knew I loved Edward and now that Alice knew I just didn't have the strength to lie anymore. I relaxed myself and turned away from her again. I couldn't look at her and keep the tears in.

"You're right! I love him." I stated. "But it doesn't change anything."

"What do you mean it doesn't change anything. It changes everything." I exhaled again, suddenly exhausted. I didn't really want to hear her right now. I mean I had been doing so well. Besides she wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know, except it was being stated out loud. It was totally hard to swallow that way.

"You love Edward Bella, you need to tell him."

"No."

"Why not!" she snapped. I stared at her. I'd never actually seen her like this before.

"Because…" I was already on the brink of tears. I had been holding them in so long I was amazed that they hadn't started to flow already.

"I didn't see what the problem is" She said. Of course she wouldn't know how scared I was. How much I wanted and at the same time didn't want to know what his response would be.

"The problem is I'm afraid Alice." I snapped back. Tears where already breaking down my face. _Sorry Alice. _I thought_. _I didn't want to mess up what she'd worked so hard to perfect.

"Afraid of what?" Alice stepped forward and touched my arm. I turned away. I didn't want to talk about it. Didn't even want to think about it. I wiped at my eyes.

"Bella please talk to me." Something in her voice called to me, telling me that I needed to get this out. That Alice was the perfect person to let it out too. I sighed and turned again to face her as if I was facing my own self.

"Of everything. I'm afraid of everything. I'm scared that once I tell him nothing will be same, that everything will change. That I'll lose myself. I've been hurt before. I'm not really sure I can go through that again." I was talking about a few years ago. The real reason I had come home after college. I'd been dating Jason since our second year at college and two weeks before gradation I caught him in bed with someone else. I had given so much to him that I couldn't just move back home to forget him, I had to leave that part of me behind. I needed to go someplace were I wouldn't be reminded of him. New York seemed like the perfect place.

" If only I were different. Better. Then maybe I'd have the confidence but I'm so scared that he won't choose me?" I had never said it out loud before and it was taking me to an emotional extreme. I had never cried about it before either. Maybe because this was the first time I'd admit it to myself. I was scared of rejection, scared of getting hurt.

Alice reached up and touched my face, wiping my tears as she did. She gave me a small smile.

"Well isn't that's up to Edward to decide, but you'll never know if you don't try." Listening to her, I found her words to be true. Of course they were. She was always right after all. I knew what I had to do, but I still feared to out come.

I nodded but the tears still continued to pour down my cheeks. Alice pulled me to her and I bent over the cry into her shoulder. As embarrassing as it was, I just couldn't stop. Tears came even when I tried unsuccessfully to hold them in. And maybe that was the problem. Maybe I wasn't suppose to hold unto them.

So I let myself cry. I let myself feel for the first time everything that I had been bottling up.

I wasn't really sure how long I'd cried but I had admit I felt a lot better. Like a small weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I hadn't cried like that in a long time.

"Better?" Alice asked as I pulled back slowly. I nodded.

"Thanks Alice."

"Anytime," she grinned.

I started to wipe my face trying to fix what I'd damaged. I hoped the Alice had given me water proof mascara. Alice stretched up to helped.

"Head to the bathroom to fix the rest." She advised. Wow I must look like a train wreck.

"Okay," I laughed. "I'll be right back."

I left her and pushed through the crowd as fast I could. I didn't want anyone to get a good look at me so I kept my head down and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom in the hall was occupied so out of desperation I made my way upstairs. No one else was up there and I wondered if it was off limits. I hoped no one saw me as I climbed the marble stairs to the second floor.

Finding the bathroom was harder than finding a needle in a stack of hay. There were so many rooms, rooms that I wasn't even sure what they were.

I pushed open what felt like the twentieth door I'd come too. It wasn't the bathroom either but it was a room I recognized. By the large collection of books sitting neatly in bookcases that lined the room I was saying it was a library. Well either that or a study. There was a large desk, oak or maybe cherry wood that sat on one side of the room in front of two glass doors that could open up to reveal another balcony. The only light came of a dim lamp on the desk.

Captivated by the amount of books I stepped into the room. The mayor had mentioned that he liked to read. I went to the bookcase across the room and glanced at his collection. It was really impressive. As a writer I enjoyed a vast assortment of books like Leslie had here.

It twisted around when I heard a sharp sound and found a man standing in front of the door. A door that was currently closed, I noticed. I half expected it to be Leslie but was surprised when it turned out to be James Deswell from Matheson Enterprises. I hadn't even realized that he was here tonight.

"James!" I sounded surprised after all he had surprised me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he put his arms up.

"I didn't realize that you were here." he stated stepping further into room.

"I'm sorry. I was just browsing, I'll leave you alone." I stated as I took a step toward the door. For some reason I didn't feel quite safe being alone with him. Especially after he'd locked the door.

"It's fine. You were here first." he smiled. It wasn't a smile that calmed me, more like made the hairs on my arm raise but I tried to appear as if he hadn't disturbed me at all.

"No, no. I was about to leave anyways," I lied trying to rush passed him but he stopped me by moving quietly in my way.

"It's alright Bella. Stay please, I insist." I gazed up at him. His face was relaxed and soft but there was something distressing in his eyes. I turned away.

"Good girl." I didn't like his tone and it made my heart beat rise.

I moved back toward the desk, as far away from him as I could. I watched him as he eyed the shelves of books. But every now and again my eyes would dart toward to the door. I wasn't sure why I was so on edge. I had nothing to fear of James.

Right?

"I meant to tell you earlier, how beautiful you look." He spoke still browsing the Mayor's collection. His back was never quite towards me.

"Thank you. So do you." I knew I wasn't doing a very good job at hiding my anxiety, my body was rigged and I my voice held a hint of hesitation. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You seem tense." I tensed even more then.

"Tense? I'm not tense." I lied. I heard him chuckle to himself. I moved to peek at the Mayors desk to break my stiffness. There was nothing of consequence on the desk, just a newspaper from earlier today and a letter. I didn't read it.

Only a few seconds had past but it felt like hours. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my hair. I jumped and spun around. I hadn't even heard him cross the room.

"See you are tense." I couldn't even lie now. Yes, I was nervous. I was slightly scared to be honest. James was giving me the creeps staring at me the way he was.

"I think I should be going now." I moved to past him, but her trapped me again.

"But I just got here," He grinned as he took a lock of my hair in his hand and brought it his nose. Oh my god, was he smelling my hair? If wasn't truly freaked out before, I was now. I had to get out of this room.

"Yes but Edward is waiting for me so," I figured that would get him to think twice about what it was he thought he was doing. And even though it was lie, I prayed that it would work.

But instead of allowing me to pass he started to laugh. I stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

"You are smarter than I thought,"

I wasn't following him but then again my main focus was on the door across the room. Spotting this small opportunity of distraction I sprinted forward but was instantly pulled back by the elbow. I winced but he didn't acknowledge it.

"I said you were smart not that I'm going to underestimate you,"

I really wished I understood why he was doing this, what he wanted so maybe I could talk to him.

My skin crawled and I pulled away when he reached up and touched my face.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered as he tried again. Why did everyone always say that when they were clearly trying to scare you? I pushed him away this time.

"Please don't touch me," I cringed.

"Oh don't be like that," he smirked. Okay so things were not okay now. I was truly starting to fear James. I was alone in a locked room with a man that I didn't know, and seemed like he had some alternative motive.

"What do you want James?" I finally asked. He obviously wanted something and it wasn't just to spend time with me.

He looked taken back. "What do I want?" He pointed to himself. Then he leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"Revenge," Then his lips slammed down on mine. For a moment I didn't understand what was happening, when I realized what he was doing I immediately shoved him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I wiped at my mouth but he came again. I struggled against him. But he caught my arms and held them tight. It was hard moving against him but I finally forced my head away. He laughed as I stared at him as if he were an alien or something. He had to be to be doing this.

"Did you know Edward and I went to school together. You didn't know that did you?" He breathed against me.

"I never really liked him then either." He pulled back. For the first time I really saw James for what he really was. A sick, sadistic maniac. I was shocked to hear him talk about Edward but I could tell that James didn't just dislike Edward. He hated him. Maybe even despised him. But why? What had Edward ever done to him.

"You're curious why?" The reason I wasn't a good liar was because every emotion sat on my face. I wondered if fright and disgust were there, because I sure as hell felt it.

"Well it's really nothing except that fact that I could never beat him."

Beat him? What was James talking about?

"Not in anything. He was always at the top of our class. Got picked for the best internships. Even the girls liked him better. He was rich and perfect." James looked both hurt and crazed as he explained to me his reasoning.

I was starting to understand now. James was the highly jealous of Edward, who he was, what he had. Okay I got it but what did that have to do with me. James stepped closer, and I stepped back into the desk until I was practically sitting on it.

"James…"

"There is nothing that I have that Edward hasn't already had." he reached up and touched a curl of my hair that now lay over my shoulder. It sent chills up my spine. Couldn't he see how frightened I was? Or maybe he could. And that was what was causing the horrific smile on his face.

"Until you."

"Me?" I stared at him. He smiled and my heart began to pound in my ears. It finally clicked. He wanted to beat Edward by getting to me first. I was the one thing that he could have before Edward. My stomach turned and I suddenly felt nauseous. But If he honestly felt that I wasn't going to do everything in my power to stop him, he truly was mad. He lunged for me then but me adrenaline kicked in. I rammed him as hard as I could and took off around the desk screaming as I did. However James was too fast and too strong for me. He tossed me back like a rag doll unto the table and forced his weight down me.

"Ahh," I screamed as loud as could. It didn't seem to stop him. Most likely he knew that no one would hear me over the commotion and music down stairs. I could scream all night and no one would hear me. The thought left me faint. He kissed me again as his hands groped my chest.

"Stop it!" I yelled as he continued to kiss me. As I started to scream again but he covered my mouth with his free hand as he licked on my neck. I continued to hit him as hard as I could, but he only grabbed my wrist and pressed them hard to the desk above my head. He wasn't gentle about it. When this was over, I'd have a bruise for sure.

Now the situation had me in fear for my life. I pushed, pulled, kicked and clawed, I did anything to get him off of me. It was very possible that he could rape me here and he would most likely get way with it. He probably had the best lawyers money could buy while I was working for the man he hated. Tears began to flow and all I could think of was Edward. And how much I wished Edward would find me right now. I knew that it was impossible, he didn't even know I was missing but I needed hope. I closed me eyes and pictured Edward.

I tried to remember how I'd gotten here but it was hard to think of anything. I regret so much at that moment, and wondered if I survived this would I ever be able to tell Edward how I felt. I squeezed eyes closed.

_"Edward please find me," _

My reality was so distorted now as I fought against James that I even imagined that I heard Edwards voice outside the door.

But I knew that he wasn't there. No one was there.

I was alone.

* * *

**Major cliff Hanger... I know. I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed it. I went a little darker than I'm use too so I hope I was successful in expressing that to you. If not, then I tried really hard too. Please Review, I would really love to hear your feedback.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

I was hyper aware of every move Bella made. Whether it was the sound of her laughter drifting throughout the room, or watching her dance with what seemed like everyone but me.

I particularly found my attention drawn to her when she was surrounded by other men, all eying her with lustful eyes. I should have never let her out of her house looking like that. A pair of flannel Pj's would have been fine.

I sighed. Okay so now I was getting ridiculous.

"You're actually getting more pathetic to watch," Emmett laughed from beside me. Both Emmett and Jasper already knew how I felt about Bella. Apparently I wasn't hiding it as well as I thought I was.

"I know," I agreed and forced myself to look away with another moan.

"You know the only way out is to just tell her how you feel, right?" My brother added for the fifth time tonight as if he thought I hadn't heard him the first time. He was enjoyed my pain, taking pleasure in teasing me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him about Rosalie.

"I know that too," I muttered under my breath. I grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray just as a waiter walked by. I gulped it down wishing that they had something stronger.

Without cause I glanced over and caught Bella gliding out the room, her head to the floor. I couldn't tell from where I was but it looked as if she'd been crying. I turned to where she'd disappeared earlier with my sister unto balcony and saw Alice eyeing me angrily before she then again vanished back outside.

And somehow I caught James out of the corner of me eye. He was standing, surrounded by a few people but he clearly wasn't paying them any attention. In fact he was staring off to where Bella had left a few minutes ago. Our conversation from earlier flashed in my head.

I'd been standing alone briefly when my sister came and swept Bella away without so much as two words to me. James approached me then, staring calmly after Bella.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you got to her," He grinned.

"I mean she is quite beautiful when you really look at her. I have to say a far fetch from your usual though." he continued. "but I'm not one to judge." He turned to me. I slipped a hand into a pant pocket and commented.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at but Bella and I are not together, just good friends." I hated admitting it. Even more so to James. Ever since college he had a habit of turning everything into a completion. I never competed because frankly I never cared but he'd come to resent me anyhow. But James, like me was always professional and would never let his distaste for me come in the way of make more money.

He turned to me quite surprised. "So you and her have never, well you know?"

"Like I said, we're just good friends." I announced dryly. Man, I wondered how much more irrigated could I get tonight. Every man that even mentioned Bella's name made a heat rush through my veins but James was taking the cake. What business was it of his whether Bella and I had done anything which we hadn't. Nothing more than a few accidental kisses which could harder count as anything. However, never in the years that I'd know James did he ever talk to me about my personal life. So why was he starting now? And what I really wanted to tell him was to mind his own god damn business. But he was still a client, so I'd have to keep the fake smile on my face a little longer.

"But you like her don't you," He stated. I was almost too annoyed to answer. Really what was up with him?

"It doesn't matter whether I like her or not," I sighed.

"Believe me, it makes all the difference," I glared over at James who was grinning off across the room. I really didn't like the way he was looking at Bella, it wasn't normal. Way to sinister. Or was I just making it up in my head to have a reason to dislike him. Either way there was nothing I could because Bella wasn't mine. Yet. I just had to keep James from getting to her first.

I blinked and the memory vanished and so had James. I stretched my neck to locate him but he wasn't anywhere. My heart skipped a beat and didn't know why. James clearly wanted Bella, which made my stomach sick for more than one reason. However he didn't just want her, he wanted to do something to her. It was that something that propelled me across the room.

"Hey Edward where are y-" Emmett called but I was already dodging through the sea of people. Scanning the room again, I found that James really wasn't in here but I did spot Laurent nearby and went to him. He saw me coming and turned to greet me.

"Edward," it was the first time I'd seen him tonight but I have time for greetings.

"Have you seen James?" I asked. I wasn't worried about my approach. He appeared taken back for a moment before he noticed how serious I was.

"I believe he went to the restroom, why?" He barely finished his sentence before I was heading in that direction. I believed the downstairs bathroom was just off the foyer near the kitchen.

Bathroom….bathroom….I taunted as I searched the restroom. He wasn't there. But without missing a beat I pulled aside a young waitress.

"Is there another bathroom open to guest?"

"I don't believe so," She shook her head right before her face lit up.

"But I did notice a women heading up stairs. Also a gentleman followed her shortly after."

The wheels in my head began to turn and suddenly everything clicked.

"Thanks,"

I dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time. I wasn't sure why I felt this heavy cloud hanging over my head, but I prayed that all this anxiety was for nothing. I was hoping I'd find Bella alone and that would be the end of it. But for now all I knew was that I had to find her, had to make sure that all of this was indeed for nothing.

I was breathing heavily when I reached the top and began searching every door I came too. I actually began to ponder why one person needed so many rooms.

Bella was in none of them and each room I found empty made my heart beat rise just a little more. I opened the last door on the hall and slammed my fist against the door frame in frustrating. She wasn't here either. I was panting now and it had nothing to do with me being out of shape.

Maybe I was doing this for nothing. Maybe I missed her downstairs somewhere. Maybe she was back in the ballroom dancing her night away while I was up here going crazy. I turned to head back downstairs when I heard a loud yelp.

"Bella!"

I raced to where I'd heard the scream and came to a door. A door that I'd missed because it was hidden behind a large grandfather clock in the hall.

"Bella, " I yelled. I tried the handle and found it lock. I could hear her on the side, whimpering. _Damn it. _She really had been in trouble. Damn that James.

I swore to God if he touched her, I would kill him. I didn't think twice before I stepped back and ramped my foot at the lock as hard as I could. It came loose but it didn't open all the way so I kicked it again and the door swung up.

"What the hell," James stammered as I flooded into the room. I was immediately drawn to them across the room and for a moment I couldn't move.

That son of a bitch was on top of her, her dress hiked up pass her thighs so that her orange underwear was exposed. He was holding her down. James look crazed as he turned to me. But my eyes were on her. She scared of course and very surprised. Was she surprised that someone had found her. Or that it was me.

That took all of a second before I was across the room and the next thing James of under me as I proceeded to pound the shit of his face.

"You son of a bitch," I spat. How could his filthy hands touch her? Bella who was as pure as the snow on the ground. I was crazed with rage. I was beyond angry. And with every hit I gave and just couldn't seem to pound out the image of him on top of her out of my head.

"Edward stop!" Bella cried but I couldn't stop. Not until James was dead. He deserved to die and killing him might actually make me feel better. I'd never believed before today that I was capable of this, I was always so in control of myself. Well that was until Bella had walked into my office one summer morning.

"Edward please. You'll kill him." She yelled, and grabbed at me. I turned to her then. I could see the fear in her eyes and I knew that it nothing to do with James anymore. She was scared for me, of seeing me this way. I turned back to James. Surprisingly he was still conscious, but his face was beaten badly enough.

"Let him go. It's not worth it." She said. I thought about it before I dropped him and got to my feet. But she was wrong. She was worth it. I turned to Bella. I hesitated as I reach my hand to her as if if I touched her too fast she'd break. My hands were shaking. Out of fear. What if I had been too late? What if I hadn't come at all?

"Are you okay?" I asked caressing her face. She looked fine, but I needed to hear her say it.

"I'm fine." But tears began to pour out of eyes. I pulled her to me, holding her. She was trembling, hard. I couldn't imagine how scared she must have been. How alone she must have felt.

"It's alright. You're safe now." I rubbed her head resting my chin on the top of her head.

"You're safe."

I saw James sit up and wipe his bloody mouth on the back of his shirt sleeve.

"I'm terminating our contract. You and I are done." I began to pull Bella towards the door.

I heard him laugh. "You're going to terminate a 40 million dollar contract." I kept walking.

"What? For her?" He continued. Bella eyed me. "You're a fool Edward,"

That stopped me.

I had to clench my jaw to control my rage. "No James you're the fool if you ever think that you'll work in this business again. When I say you're done. I mean it. You're done." I left then, taking her quickly down the stairs. We had to leave. Bella was too distraught to stay here and I was too angry. I h honestly couldn't remember the last time I had been so angry that it made it hard to concentrate. And sooner or later someone would find James and I didn't want to subdue Bella to that. I'd put her through enough as it were.

Lucky for me my Dad had just pulled up and was currently helping my mother from the car. Esme noticed us first.

"What happened?" She eyed us. I ignored her.

"I'm taking your car," I stated as I passed my father who seemed quite shocked as well. I pulled my keys from my pocket and tossed it to my dad. I hoped he'd understand.

"Edward," Bella started but instead I just helped her into the passenger seat. I jogged around to the other and glanced at my folks just before I slipped in behind the wheel and sped off.

The last thing on my mind was the speed limit as I raced down the dark, curvy road from the Mayors home. The angry was literally eating away at me. I wanted so much to go back and finish what I'd started with James. To pound at him and keep pounding until I could get the image of Bella's tear filled eyes out of my mind. But I had to keep myself moving forward.

"Edward," I heard her whimper and I was so caught up in myself that I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I barked.

"Are you alright?" she asked and I glanced over at her. Was she seriously asking that? Honestly, Bella was a little slow sometimes.

"Of course I'm not alright Bella; James that piece of shit almost raped you. How the hell would I be okay?" I snapped and instantly regretted it. I sighed. I wasn't angry at Bella so there was no reason I should take it out on her.

The one I was truly angry at was me. I shouldn't have left her. I should have been there. The one moment she needed me the most, was the one time that I was too late. Well almost too late.

I slammed my fist against the steering wheel and I saw her jump from the corner of my eye. I wondered what she thought of me seeing me this way. Most people didn't even know I was capable of this and even fewer people were able to push me to this extreme.

But when it came to Bella, I just couldn't seem to get it right. I think that was the thing that made me the most upset. I heard Bella gasp as I turned into a sharp turn. I was in perfect control but she still held her breath.

"Edward could you please slow down or at least put on your seat belt."

_Wow_. I laughed mentally. I wondered if she was even aware that she had never quite buckled her own seat belt. She was still clinging to it with both hands. I guessed I'd sped off so fast that she'd become too scared to move.

I chuckled even when I didn't want too.

"Maybe you should put on your seat belt."

I saw that she didn't move so I released my foot from the gas and we slowed down to the speed limit.

"Better?" I asked, glad for the small distraction.

She relaxed a little and clicked her seat belt. "Yes?"

We were silent from then. I was stuck in my head, going through the night trying to find out where everything had gone wrong. To be honest I just didn't see how everything had turn so upside down.

"You know it's not your fault," her small voice cut through the quiet night.

"Bella…" I began but she stopped me.

"It really isn't. It's not even my fault?" I was glad that she realized that but I wondered if she could hear herself. These should not be the words of a woman who had almost been taken advantage of just ten minutes ago. I knew that Bella had no self-awareness when it came to danger but this was crazy. She was way to calm to have just been through what she'd been through. I mean here she was again alone with a man, granted that man was me but most women wouldn't have wanted to be alone with a man after that. I glanced over at her and she turned to me.

"What?" She didn't look phased in the least. I slammed on the breaks stopping the car in the middle of the dark road.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She eyed me like I was the one that was crazy. Honestly, I just didn't get Bella. I didn't understand her. Not one bit. And every time I believed I had figured her out she would surprise me and I would have to start all over. She really wasn't like anyone I'd ever met. And maybe that was the reason why I was so drawn to her. She was unknown, a mystery.

Bella never gives the reaction I expect and she's totally honest even if she didn't want to be. She truly was the only person that I felt that I couldn't read and yet she was so predictably at the same time.

I loved her so much it felt like I had intentionally stepped into an everlasting maze with no sense of direction. And what was worst, I was completely infatuated with the girl that pushed my sanity to its limit.

I sighed then, giving up. What little I actually knew about Bella was that I should never expect from her what I expected from others. So if Bella wasn't lying about how she felt then I knew that she would be okay.

"Be honest, are you okay?"

She eyed me for a moment before she turned silently to peer into this darkness around us.

"I am now. I have to admit I was scare out of my mind. I kept thinking why me. Why did he want me? In my head I kept seeing your face and somehow I knew that I you'd find me. I remember calling your name and the next I knew you were there."

She hesitated for a moment then turned about to me. "It was from that moment on that I knew that everything would be alright." She gave me a small smile. I could tell that it was her way of thanking me.

I turned back to the street and ease my foot unto the gas. This woman whom I loved more than life it's self-had just given me something that I had never been giving in my life. I suddenly understood what it meant to be truly happy.

"Thank you," I stated.

"What for?"

I glanced over at her. "For having faith in me." She nodded and leaned back against the window to stare up at the stars.

* * *

Hope you liked it... A little sad, but I promise everything will get back to being the way it was... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Okay, so I believe that I owe everyone a huge apology. I had no intention for this chapter to take so long to get out, but for a moment I wanted to just end this story and move on to my next project. I had to actually force myself to continue this story, youmay be able to tell as you read. But thanks to some amazing reviews and my sister I have decided to continue with TI and finish it the way I planned when I first started writing it. I will admit that things are a little crazy right now for me, but I promise to be better about updating given that time premits and the story flows from my brain to the keyboard like it did a year ago. So I'll cross my fingers and get back to writing while I hope that you like this chapter. Please Review!

* * *

Chapter Thirty

BPOV

I slept better than I thought I would especially after the night I had. No, I slept better than I should have but for some reason the events of last night just didn't have me twisting and turning like they should have. I had been afraid, scared out of my mind however only until I blinked up and Edward was standing there as if I had wished him there. From that moment, after I realized that he'd actually come for me, my heart was filled with nothing but happiness. It was nothing to be happy about I knew, but I just couldn't control the feeling. I had fallen more in love with Edward and even James and his psychotic excuse to acquire revenge on Edward couldn't stop my heart from overflowing with joy.

Even now standing in the mirror brushing my wet curls, I couldn't help the smile on my face, well that was until I glanced at my phone and saw what time it was.

Crap I was going to be late. Today I was heading home for Christmas vacation. Seven days of nothing but family and friends, just what I needed right now to help keep my mind off of Edward.

The sky was grey when I landed in the small airport a few miles north of my hometown in Forks, Washington. I was surprised that it was my mom standing there, to greet me home. I'd assumed that it would be Charlie. I mean it always had been.

"Bella!" Her face lit up when she spotted me in the tiny crowd that had exited the plane. I hadn't actually seen my mother since I'd moved to New York and I couldn't hide the joy I felt when I spotted her. I almost didn't recognize the petite women standing less than ten feet from me. I rushed to her and threw my arms around her. I

"Mom," She hugged me long and hard, she'd missed me too. She pulled back when I told her I couldn't breathe.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much." She stated touching my face.

"Look at how grown you are." My face flushed red. "But I see something's never change." She was referring to my inability to ever hide my embarrassment. I watched her for a moment before I finally realized why she'd looked so different.

"Your hair," I touched it. It wasn't its usual short dirty blonde, but jet black and past her shoulders. It looked good, made her look younger, sexier. I wondered how Charlie felt about it.

"Oh just trying something new. Do you like it?" she grinned as she turned around so I could see it from every angle.

"It looks great!" She gazed at me for another long moment before she pulled me in for another embrace.

"Bella I missed you so much, why'd you have to move so far away?"

I sighed. "I missed you too." She'd never understand how much.

It wasn't just her that I missed. I missed the smell of the rain, the neutral colors of trees. I missed the two lane roads with no bumper to bumper traffic. I even missed this drive whenever I came home from a trip to Florida. I missed home.

There was at least a foot of snow already on the ground, probably from the snow storm Washington had experienced earlier this week, quite early in the year for us.

The car was silent for a moment as I stared at the white scenery. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my mom turn to look at me. I glanced over at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she grinned. She must have forgotten that I knew her well enough to know that her smile never meant 'nothing'. I turned away just as she turned to me again. I breathed.

"Mom,"

"What? I didn't say anything." She said in a cheerful voice, the voice she used when she was obviously up to something.

"You didn't have too, but you _want _to say something so just spit it out." I rolled my eyes. She was so dramatic. Alice and Renee would get along tremendously well.

She hesitated before she blurted out. "So what's he like?" She had my full attention then.

"Who? What are you talking about?" I honestly hadn't the faintest idea of what she was trying to get at.

"You know who I'm talking about. This guy you like."

My face immediately turned red. _Oh that_.

"And don't lie to me and tell me there's no one." _As if I could_.

"How did you know?" Her eyes darted back to the road and then back to me.

"Jacob." I sighed. I should have known that my best friend couldn't keep a secret, not from my mother at least.

"How's Phil?" I asked turning away.

"Phil's fine, he's flying up in a couple of days. But don't think you can change the subject." I should have known better than to try and get that trick by my mother, the queen of avoiding sticky situations.

"Tell me about this guy! What is he like? Is he cute?" I could see the excitement practically dripping from her pores. She was way too enthusiastic about this even if one of her goals in life was to see me married before I turned 25. I turned away, embarrassed to be talking about Edward to my mother.

"He's cute….I guess." I stated knowing damn well that _cute_ could never describe Edward.

"And?" My mom probed.

"He's um, tall, has blond, no more like honey blonde hair. Green eyes."

"Wow he sounds like quite the looker. Does he know how you feel?"

I exhaled as if I was suddenly exhausted.

"No," And that was my dilemma. I wanted to tell him just so I wouldn't have it on my chest anymore but I was too scared of what I thought his reaction would be. Every time I thought about the women of his past, how beautiful and perfect they must have been and that none of them have been able to catch him yet, I assumed I had no chance. So instead of throwing myself over the edge, especially when I knew there was no hope that I could fly, I stayed quiet, avoiding the issue altogether.

I hadn't even realized that I'd fallen asleep until I felt my mom gently nudge me. I guess I hadn't slept as well as I'd thought. I looked up and observed the house I'd called home since I was seventeen. Nothing had changed; it never did which was the very reason why I love it so much.

"Come on kiddo, everyone's waiting," My mom stated before she slammed the door to my truck. It was a miracle that it was still up and running. I was pretty sure that was Jacob's doing.

"Everyone?" I glanced at the porch just as my dad swung our front door open. He must have been waiting in the foyer and the sound of the car door slamming had alerted him our arrival although it was pretty hard not hearing my car from the next county. Billy, in his wheel chair and Sue Clearwater came strolling out behind my Dad.

I stepped from the wagon dragging my duffle bag with me.

"Bella!" Charlie stopped about five feet from me.

"Hey Dad," I didn't have a problem calling him Dad anymore. It was so natural now.

There was the awkward pause as there always was before we both leaned in to hug each other. Neither of us was very comfortable when someone invaded our personal space. It was amazing that my Dad had survived as long as he had when my mom and him were still together. Then again it's shocking that_ I'd_ survived living with her most of my life.

That night all attention was on me. They wanted to know about my life in the Big Apple and thankfully no more questions about Edward came up but I was positive my mom hadn't forgotten. She was just waiting for another opportunity to bring it up.

After my first day back, I realized that one, not much had changed since I'd up and left seven months ago. The beach was still the hang out spot however it was way too cold to be out there right now. And two, home was exactly what I needed right now. The retreat that I so desperately needed after my whirl wind friendship with my boss and James's crazy attempt to feel better about himself.

The pressure of four inch heels and designer suit were of no consequence here in the small town that favored logging more than 5 star restaurants and the Opera. In fact jeans and a t-shirt was the extent of my wardrobe here in Forks, much to my mother's dismay. She was expecting to see me in Dior and Valentino, but didn't bark too much when I just threw all my _city_ clothes her way.

The morning, two days after I'd arrived, and the day before Christmas I crept down the hallway to my father's room. Charlie had taken to the couch without compliant and had given up the room they'd once shared to my mother. I rapped lightly on the door before I pushed it open. I was still dressed in my sweats and a t-shirt haven just woken up.

I laughed as the gestured startled my mother and she slammed her laptop shut. I was a little surprised that she was up.

"Bella, my God." She breathed. "You scared me." she huffed touching the place over her heart. I continued to giggle as I moved toward her.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I slipped into bed next to her.

"What? Oh nothing, just checking my Facebook." She smiled nervously. My mother was a much better liar than I was so it was rare that I caught her actually lying.

I reached for the laptop and she moved it away from me. I glanced over at her suspiciously.

"Just checking your Facebook, huh? "I questioned before I reached for it again and took it from her. She sighed defeated. I laughed again at her and flipped open the computer to come face to face with a large photo of Edward. My jaw dropped as I turned to her.

"I just wanted to know what he looked like," My mom added, her face turning a pretty pink. I turned back to the picture. I should have known that she would do this. In fact I was pretty sure that this wasn't the first time she'd been to this site.

"I told you what he looked like," I stated just to jest. I scrolled around viewing the other photos. My god, I'd been away from him for less than 48 hours and already I had forgotten how amazing he was to look at.

"Yeah, and you lied to me. That man," she pointed to the laptop. "isn't cute at all. Cute is what you use to describe small children and baby animals. Edward Cullen is known by the world as one of its most beautiful people."

_Thanks for reminding me_. I closed the computer.

"Bella," she turned her entire body toward me. Oh no, I knew that tone. My mother supported me in everything I wanted to do. But occasional she was a voice of reason when even she knew something was out of my reach. It was that tone that she was using which made me know what was coming next.

"This man…"

"Is above my level….. I know." I pushed the computer away. "I'm well aware of that mom."

"I was not going to say that." She stated. "I just don't want you get hurt. Men like that," _Yes men like Edward Cullen could never see me as pretty. _"When they can have anything they want, they use people and throw them out when there done. Bella, I"

"He's not like that," I said before I fully realized what it was I'd said. And it took me a instant to realize that my mother had not been attacking me. She wasn't telling me how impossible it would be to be with Edward, instead she was making sure that I didn't fall for his hollow charm. But Edwards charm was not hollow. Nothing about him was.

"How do you?"

I turned to her. "Because despite the fact that he is who he is, he's still one of the most genuine people I have ever met. I've seen where he comes from. I see the way that he treats people. He treats everybody like their someone." _Even me_. Tears already were trickling down my face.

"It's easy to believe those things about him, I mean I did at the beginning. But somehow he turned out to be the complete opposite. And I'm not just saying this because I love him." My mother gasped at my words, pulling her hands to her face. She stared at me and I eyed her back. My heart was racing, after all it was the first time I had admitted out loud to anyone that I loved Edward. But at the same time I was terrified because the pain in my chest became so real. The depth of the need I had for him. The amount of love I had built for him had become painful visible. He had taken over my entire being and I was helpless. There was nothing I could do, not in the current state we were.

My mom took a moment to let everything sink in before she relaxed.

"You love him?" I nodded pulling my knees to my chest. I felt her touch my head, then felt her head on my shoulder.

"That's the first time I've heard you say that," she uttered.

I blew out a breath. "I know,"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

I shrugged. If I had the answer to that question, I probably wouldn't be sitting here crying. My mother didn't mention Edward for the remainder of my vacation.

I'd just taken a shower and was pulling on a pair of Victoria Secret leopard print pj's, the only ones I had, when my cell phone rang from across the room. Honestly it had been so silent that the loud jiggle scared me enough to trip me up as I stepped into my bottoms. I went down with a thud but somehow I dashed across the room, one leg still half-done and answered my phone before they hung up. If it was Alice, well she hated to go to voice message particularly if she knew you weren't really doing anything.

"Hello," I breathed just in time before my voice mail kicked in. I sounded winded.

"_Bella_," His deep voice surprised me as I expected it to be Alice's childlike tone.

"Edward?" I caught myself. "I mean Mr. Cullen." I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I couldn't tell if it was from shock or the fact that I had almost broken my neck less than a minute ago.

"_Sorry, did I call you at a bad time_."

"No, no, I just wasn't expecting you to call. Was there something that I could help you with?" Hearing Edwards voice both surprised me and made me extremely happy. Just hearing the simple baritone of his silky tone made my heart flutter. He was silent for a moment before I heard him let out a low breath.

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have called_," I could tell he was about to hang up. But why? He'd called me because he needed something, right?

"Wait! Did I say something wrong?" In my head I repeated everything that I'd said up until now. Nothing seemed out of place.

He sighed again.

"_No Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. It's me but it's okay I'll let you go now._" Why was he trying to hang up on me?

"Edward please tell me what's it is you need. I'm here to help you? That's my job." As soon as the words slipped form my mouth, I shuttered. That definitely didn't come out that way it was suppose too. I prayed he wouldn't get the wrong idea. The idea that I only wanted to speak with him because it was part of my job. I noticed that once again Edward was silent on the line. Oh no! Had he hung up!

"Mr. Cullen, are you still there?" I had to say I'd never heard Edward like this. Usually when he called, he got straight to the point in a nice way of course. And he always thanked me but tonight was different, like he wasn't really in his comfort zone somehow. He almost scared me when he spoke again.

"_I'm sorry I'm acting like this. It's just that it took me three hours to build up the courage to call you_."

"To call me?" I wasn't sure if I was hearing him clearly after all nothing had made much sense since we'd gotten on the phone.

"_I know it's silly but I just wanted to…_" he breathed. "_Never mind. Sorry to have bothered you. Good Night_."

"Wait. Please finish what you were saying." Now my heart was pounding in my ears. I wasn't sure. I wasn't quite clear what his words were going to be but I wanted to hear them, almost needing too.

"Edward," I relaxed unto the edge of my bed.

"Edward, are you still there?" I knew he was. I just knew it. What I didn't know was what was going on with Edward, he was acting really weird. He must have called to tell me something, but right now I didn't think he needed his assistant. I took a deep breath and hoped that following wouldn't be too much out of line.

"Edward, how was your Christmas?"

_"Huh_?" I smiled.

"I asked if you had a good Christmas."

"_Oh, yeah. It was great. How was yours?"_

"Good! It's so cold here though, much colder than New York."

"_Really? I heard you guys had a little storm the other day_." Finally, Edward was starting to sound more like himself.

"Yeah, two feet of snow." Just then a thought hit me. "_How did everyone like their gifts? You told them I'm sorry it wasn't much, right_?" I'd almost forgotten that I had sent gifts to the Cullen Family. It seemed only right after they housed me for Thanksgiving. I gave tickets to a sold out basketball game to Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Floor side tickets that were gotten through a person that knew a person that knows a person that Alice use to date. And an expensive spa day for Alice, Esme and even Rosalie, not that any of them needed it but I figured every girl could use a day of pampering. Especially Rosalie who was in the middle of planning a spring wedding.

"Everyone liked them a lot and wanted me to thank you. I've also got something waiting for you when you get back. From the family."

"Oh they didn't have too." I answered. They have been so kind to me already.

"Esme knew you'd say that, and told me to tell you that they wanted too. They most really like you. You're the first person, aside from my last girlfriend they've gotten anything for. Even Rose pitched in."

"That's because I'm the only one that can get you to eat when you go on a 72 hour work binge." I laughed even though the mention of his former girlfriend made me cringe a little. They were just friends now but it had been years since they had dated. I wondered why he hadn't found someone new. I mean surely it couldn't be that hard? He could have anybody he wanted so why was he single? Maybe that was why he paid so much attention to me, turning to me to amuse himself while he waited for the perfect women to come walking into his life.

I sighed. I didn't want to think about Edward with another woman even though that was probably what was going to happen very soon. Very soon because he'd get bored with me soon and that would be the end of that. It was this time I was waiting for, because I'd quit and move unto what it was I really wanted to do. I already knew it was easier said than done but I needed an exit strategy.

"_Bella?_" I jumped at the sound of my name. My brain had wondered of so far.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

_"I said I love you,"_

At that moment my eyes opened and I was staring at my ceiling. Shit I had blacked out again. I placed my hand over my heart and felt it racing. Had Edward really said those words?

I love you. I smiled then frowned. Something wasn't right. Something didn't feel the same about this black out. I usually remembered everything up until that moment, but my memory was blurry as I tried forcing myself to remember. In fact now that I thought about it, I remembered yawning a lot as I sat up talking to Edward way past my bedtime. I barely remembered slipping between my sheets as we continued to chat.

I sat up quickly, quite upset at myself. Everything made sense now. I hadn't fainted, I had fallen asleep. My face burned at the realization. Everything had been a dream.

Of course it had been. There was no way that Edward would say that he loved me. These dreams were getting out of hand, and they were becoming more and more realistic, too realistic if you asked me.

I threw the sheet off of me and heard something hit the ground. Very wobbly I moved around my bed to where the object had fallen. I spotted my cell phone lying on the ground. _How did this get here_, I thought has I picked it up. And why was it still on. That's when I noticed that it was dialing a number. Edwards's number.

"Shit," I stated as I hurried, trying to unlock it so that I could hang up before it rang on the other side. Just as I was about to the end the call I heard exactly what I had been dreading.

"_Bella?_" I froze. Crap, what was I supposed to do now? I could just pretend I wasn't here. I mean my butt dialed numbers by accident all the time. I glanced over at the clock. But not at 6:57 in the morning.

He called my name again and just couldn't bring myself to ignore him. I would just explain to him why I'd woken him up.

"Edward,"

"_Bella, you're up. I thought you were still asleep_." I could hear him moving around.

"Asleep? Well I was?" I stated, quite confused. Had he expected me to be up? I never rose before 9 if I didn't have too.

"I know." He replied and for a moment it sound as if he chuckled. "I could hear you. You fell asleep on me?" He laughed but my heart stopped. I heard him laugh again before adding.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" I dropped the phone then and I watched as the ceiling rolled over and everything went black.

* * *

**I feel so bad for Bella at the end... Who knows what she's said while she was asleep. The fact that Edward didn't hang up either is quite interesting. Hope u liked it. Next chapter soon! Review**.


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, I very much enjoyed this chapter. Writing it that is. Sorry it took a while to get out, but I finally was able to sit down and edit it as much as I am able. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

EPOV

My phone lay on the foot of my bed as I paced back and forth in front of it. I was home and the fact that the sun was now gone said that I had been doing this for the past few hours. I'd been trying to pick up the phone and call my assistant since my mother had mentioned at dinner that I should call her so that she could thank her for her Christmas gift. When I agreed, I never imagined that it would take the rest of the afternoon to make the call.

I wasn't sure what was keeping me from doing this simple task. Maybe it was the fact that this would be my first non-work related call to Bella. Or the fact that I may come off like some crazy boss stalker. Either way this was way harder than it should have been. I stopped then and turned to the phone determined.

_I was Edward Cullen._

_I had everything. _

_I was capable of anything. _

_I was….._

…_going to do this_!

With a new sense of inspiration I took the black device in my hand and scrolled through my contacts till her name was highlighted. With a sharp breath I moved my thumb to press the sent button and froze.

_Damn_.

Why couldn't I do this?

Really, what the fuck was stopping me? All I'd have to do was dial her number, wait while it rang and hopefully it would go straight to her voice mail where I would leave a short, very brief message. In my head it sounded so easy but I stayed concrete. Still it seemed to be getting easier. This had been the closest I'd gotten all evening.

"This is really tragic, Edward." I heard from my doorway. I had been so focused that I hadn't even heard my sister approach.

"I mean, it's just a phone call. It's not like your about to sign your life over to the devil." Alice stated as she entered closer.

I grunted at her sarcasm, even if she was right. Coming to a halt in front of me, Alice reached up and took the mobile phone from me and hit the send button.

"Alice, what the hell!" I snarled. I could hear it ringing. _Oh, God. Oh God_. I wasn't ready for this.

My sister smiled up at me and I almost wanted to choke her.

"Don't forget to thank me," How could she do this to me? I heard it buzz again. And why?

"Why the hell would I do that," I hissed though my teeth. And what on earth made Alice think I could forgive her for this?

Probably that fact that I'd forgiven her for worse things.

"_Hello_" I heard Bella voice just as Alice handed me the phone. I stepped back rejecting it from her unconsciously.

"_Edward_," Alice snapped quietly, then shoved it at my ear. I took it unwillingly. It felt like fire in my hands.

"Bella,"

"_Edward_?" I noticed her surprised tone. Of course she'd be surprised. I'd never called her like this before. But I did love it when she called me by my name. My premature smile disappeared when she corrected herself.

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen_!" So I was back to Mr. Cullen, huh? Damn, when I'd worked so hard to become Edward to her. I pushed that thought from my head.

I noted that she sounded out of breath when she answered the phone, like she'd just come from a jog. Shit, I closed my eyes. I'd called at the wrong time. Well technically Alice had. I glared at her, but she only made herself comfortable at the foot of my bed.

"Sorry, did I call you at a bad time?" I asked hoping that she'd say yes and that would be that. We'd hang up and I would have done what I was supposed to have done.

"_No, no, I just wasn't expecting you to call. Was there something that I could help you with?_" Not exactly the words that I wanted to hear. Just was turning out to have just been a very bad idea.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called," I moved to hang up but Alice whom I'd forgotten was still there hit me hard across the shoulder.

"ahh," I frowned.

"Don't you even think about it?" She eyed me.

"_Wait_!" I heard. Was I wrong to like the desperation I heard in Bella's voice at that moment? "_Did I say something wrong_?"

I let out a breath. Why did she always think she did some wrong, even when it didn't call for it. She was perfect, didn't she already know that.

"No Bella, you didn't do anything wrong." I reassured her. "It's me but it's okay I'll let you go now_"_

"_Edward please tell me what's it is you need. I'm here to help you? That's my job._" Everything stopped at that moment. Her job? I saw Alice's eyes shut and her mouth drop open before she smacked her forehead lightly.

"Bellaaa," Alice groaned. I, on the other hand couldn't get the thought out my head. The words 'my job' were throbbing in my ear over and over again. All this time had Bella thought of her time with me as part of her job? Worst off, did she only see herself just as my assistant. God I hoped she didn't think I saw her that way. _No_, I shook my head. Bella knew me better than that. I mean she had too. Right?

"_Mr. Cullen_?" Bella called. I took a deep breath to clear my head. I was going to forget what she'd just said. I was going to forget that she even mentioned work.

"_Are you still there_?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like this." I admitted. I knew I wasn't acting like myself. Bella did that to me. I ran my hand throw my hair. I did that when I was nervous. I turned away from Alice, placing my back to her.

"It's just that it took me three hours to build up the courage to call you." I acknowledged, and then regretted the confession immediately. Jeez, I sounded like a crazy person.

"_To call me_?" She questioned_. Yes_, I screamed mentally. She wasn't even aware of how nerve wrecking this was when it could be so easy.

"_I know it's silly_" I chuckled mainly to myself as I began to pace yet again. I'd finally gotten her on the phone and here I was acting like a crazy idiot just out of middle school. For Christ sakes, I'd done this so many times before. I mean I'd started countless conversations with strangers all over the world and now I could hardly get the right words out of my mouth.

"_Umm…I just wanted to…uh_" I breathed not sure what to say. Suddenly my palms began to sweat and my heart was inside my head. Never in my history had I had so much trouble expressing, well….me.

Honestly what was it about Bella that made me feel normal for the first time? That's right, normal people did this. Normal guys freaked out about calling the girl they loved, normal guys had insecurities and sweaty palms. Not me. Not Edward Cullen.

Well I guess that was me before Bella. However, I had to admit that it felt a little good to know that I was capable of being normal. I had always been above average, everything came easy to me. This was the first time that I had to actually work to get what I wanted. And even though it was frustrating to the point of madness, Bella was worth it.

Well she would be if I ever got around to telling her how I felt.

But right now I was only doing a good job of appearing like a fool. Feeling rather defeated I sighed_._

"Never mind." I exhaled. "Sorry to have bothered you. Good Night."

"_Edward please_…"

Her voice stopped me from again pressing the end button.

I listened, frozen as she called out to me, not just once but three times. I knew I would have hung up by now if it had been anyone other than Bella. I wanted to, if not only to save what little dignity if had left, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not when I wanted so greatly to hear her voice.

I listened as she sighed almost as if she was giving up and a strange sense of relief washed over me. It would be better this way, if she hung up first. This way it was in her hands, and out of my control.

With that thought in mind I wasn't prepared for her question.

"_Edward, how was your Christmas_?"

**Later. Still EPOV**

"… somehow that wasn't exactly what I was saying though. How do you think I ended up needing a new assistant?" I chuckled. It was a moment before I noticed the silence on the side of the phone call.

"Bella?"

No answer.

"Bella?" I tried again. Had she hung up on me? We were was still conversing , well at least I was. I removed the phone from my ear and glanced at the screen. Odd? Our call was still connected. I put the mobile back to my head, then smiled when I recognized the sound coming from Bella's end.

Her soft breathing explained why she'd so suddenly turned silent. It wasn't actually all that surprising that Bella had fallen asleep. After all she'd been yawning for the past hour, forcing herself to continue our conversation.

I actually hadn't noticed till just then that we'd been on the phone for over three hours. Three hours that had felt like three minutes.

However the length of our banter wasn't as astonishing as how easy it was to talk to Bella. Too really talk to her. I'd known we had some things in common, but even I had been taken back when I found out that neither of us had ever been to an Amusement park. I even shocked myself when I suggested off handedly, that we should go…together.

At first she was quiet, and for a second I thought that she was going to deny me but eventually in a small whisper she announced that she would like that very much. I almost crushed the phone in my hand due to sheer joy and excitement. I couldn't wait for the weather to warm up but what brought I smile to my face was the thought of her face turning a beautiful rosey color on the other side.

I grinned now, remembering the past hour. I turned my attention back to her light breathing. She was unquestionably asleep. I sighed. It was time to call it a night but just as I was about to end the call for real I heard a faint murmur. I immediately replaced the phone to my ear, hoping if not a little that she'd woken up. I'd always wanted to wish her a good night verses see you in the morning.

"Bella?" There was no answer but I could overhear her moving around, probably turning in her sleep. I listened as she mumbled a bit, not saying much I could understand. Standing on my balcony, staring out passed the large lake to the mountains I burst into laughter as I listened to Bella talk to herself as she slept.

Never would I have imagined that this night could have gotten any more interesting but amazingly it had. I wondered if she was aware that she talked in her sleep or was I the first person to stumble upon this performance. Either way I was positive that I was the first to experience it in this way.

It took a while to get my laughter under control, hoping I hadn't woken the entire house but I just couldn't help myself as I listened to her quite conversation. I was very aware that this was wrong, that I shouldn't be doing this but really who could blame me. I was so captivated by everything that Bella did and this was no different.

Finally when my body couldn't withstand the cold atmosphere any longer, I closed the bay doors behind me, still ease dropping on my sleeping angel. Ten minutes had passed and I honestly believed that I could listen to her forever. Her conversations were rather easy to follow when you could make out her words. At one point I caught her talking to or about Alice and even her mother was present in her dreams.

I tried hard to block the thought of me filling her dreams knowing how farfetched it was. I continued to listen to her rambles way passed one in the morning until even my body couldn't function anymore. I saved what I had been working on and closed my computer. I'd been listening to her on speaker, as if her verbal dreams where I recording to soothe me to sleep.

I picked up my phone, switched the speaker option to off and pressed the device to my ear once last time. She'd quieted down and I could only hear her low snoring now. The cuteness of it all did one last tug at my heart and I smiled.

"Good night Bella," I sighed. And in the moment I couldn't hold in any longer. Every feeling I had for Bella rushed to my heart and clouded my thoughts so before I could even stop myself I whispered.

"I love you," I surprised myself but somehow I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Even though she'd never know of this confession I wished that one day she'd be able to hear those words from me and believe them.

At that moment I heard her stir and for a moment I thought that she'd woken up and had heard my last statement. My breathe caught in my throat and my heart halted. But she settled back down, which allowed me to sigh with relief. Well that was until Bella uttered something that would change my life.

"Edward,…"

* * *

BPOV

It was my last day in Washington, and I was spending it with Jacob. Surprisingly we hadn't gotten to spend much time together, too busy with our own families for the holidays. He wasn't happy that I was leaving early to keep my promise to Alice. I'd promised that if I was allowed, Alice believed she ran my life, to come home for Christmas then I would spend New Year's with her.

"You can stop frowning now," I laughed at Jacobs' sour expression as we walked side by side along the beach. We didn't dare get too close. The water would be freezing.

"I'm sure she won't mind if you stayed little longer," he pouted. It reminded me of the old days, the days when he didn't have to fight for time with me. It was naturally his. It was good to see this Jacob again.

"You don't know Alice like I do. I'll never hear the end of it, plus I'm kind of ready to go back." Jacob glanced at me then, and it sent me into another fit of laughter.

"That doesn't mean I'll miss you any less. It's just that, that's my home now." I shrugged unaware of what it was I really wanted to say.

He sighed from beside me before he stopped. I stopped too and turned to look at him. For a moment I thought he was going to speak but then he only opened his long arms. I smiled and stepped forward into him. He hugged me as if I was already gone, and it made my heart sad. To be honest Jacob was probably what I missed most about this place. He made it little bit harder to leave.

Exiting the yellow cab into the cold city I stared up at the building that I now called home. I was glad to be back, and even more so now that my bed was so close. I'd stayed up way too late last night with Jacob and was starting to reap the consequences. However I wouldn't change it for the world.

I paid the cab fare and quickly moved into the building out of the cold. Small flurries were falling, painting the city in white. I grabbed the stack of mail from my mail box and very lazily dragged my suitcase up the stairs. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that my luggage seemed heavier but I never realized it took so many stairs to get to my apartment.

I was out of breath when I dropped the bag in the door way and fell back against the closed door. I shut my eyes as I caught my breath before I pushed away from the door and threw down the mail on a counter. It was only three in the afternoon and sleep was the only thing that I wanted at the moment. Still I was determined to unpack immediately or who knew when it would get done.

Finally, three hours later I slipped into my bed, fresh out of the shower with only a yellow cami and a pair of pink boy shorts on. It felt amazing getting back into my queen sized bed after sleeping on my old twin mattress. I smiled lightly to myself as my eyes closed allowing the happy memories of my seven day vacation to flood my mind. Well mostly happy. My eyes pooped open when the memory of my fainting episode with Edward intersected my thoughts. The heat in my face rose just thinking about it.

"_Bella,_" I remembered hearing my mother's voice calling me while I lay in darkness. I heard her call again before I groaned. Slowly I was able to open my eyes to meet her scared, anxious gaze.

"_Bella_," she sighed, this time out of relief. She helped me sit up. My head hurt like it always did but thanks to the lush carpet my dad had placed two years ago it didn't pound as bad as it would have.

"_Are you okay_?" Renee asked concerned. I got up and sat on the edge of my bed before she asked what happened. It was then everything came flooding back.

"Edward," I breathed as I dove for my phone lying next to Renee's foot. The call was gone and for some reason I was okay with that. I truly didn't feel like explaining why I had suddenly disappeared. I sighed back unto the bed and my mom joined me.

"Oh yeah, Edward called. He sounded worried for some reason. Did something happen?" I spun around to face her. Why hadn't she said something before? And I was a little annoyed that she was wearing that '_what's really going on between you two'_ look.

"No nothing happened," I lied.

Nothing except that I had embarrassed myself greater than I ever had before. Although I was confident that Edward wasn't aware that I had fainted. What I was referring to were my sleep induced rants. My mother had always found it hilarious to spy on me while I slept and then reveal everything I'd said during the night over breakfast. She also found my rambles to be random and very, she said, very informative. God was the only one who knew what had come out my mouth last night. Well, God and apparently now Edward.

I groaned wishing that the floor would just open up beneath my feet and swallow me whole but instead the ground remained the same and I was left to endure my humiliation.

I glanced at the phone in my hands and was filled briefly with joy. I didn't believe that he'd called back. Slowly as to not seem too hasty I scrolled through my phone. Sure enough, there was another call from him just after my fainting episode. Had he been worried?

"Back?" My mom asked with a raised eyebrow. I could see her expression out of the corner of my eye. "Does this mean you've been talking to him all along?"

"No," I blushed. "Last night was the first time."

"Aww," She nudged me with her shoulder. "Seems like this isn't just one sided," She smiled getting to her feet. I looked up her confused by her last comment but didn't get a chance to inquire about it because she'd already kissed my forehead and was heading to the door.

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stated feeling the throbbing in my head dissipate.

"Okay well breakfasts ready. Oh and you should call Edward back," She stopped and turned to me in the door way.

"I will," I glanced up at her. She was smiled at me and it made me uncomfortable.

"Ok but I wouldn't wait too long to return his call," she said as she disappeared.

"Why?" I called after her.

"Because," I heard her say before she popped her head back into my doorway. "I told him you were in the bathroom."

It took a few seconds before I understood what that meant.

"MOM!" I stated picking up the pillow closest to me and chucked at her as she laughed down the hall. Needless to say I never did call Edward back unable to find a way to address the initial question. The question that had started this entire thing. "_Did you know you talk in your sleep_?"

* * *

**So how was it? Good I hope. I can't wait to post the next chapter. Things are really going to start moveing from here on out. Please wait patiently and review this chapter. And I apologize for any errors found. I do try. _**


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Finally I have time to update. Sorry it took so long however I'm happy that I could get it up before I go on vacation next week. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I did.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

APOV

Not many things excited me like the notion of a well-thought out plan turning out perfectly. And since I'd met Bella and realized that Edward and her belonged together I knew that tonight would be the start of their long and happy lives together. And no day was better than tonight, New Year's Eve to confess ones love for their boss or assistant even. I'd leave that up to them, who would be the first to admit their feelings to the other. Really who would be able to resist the other with great music, friendly atmosphere and a few shots of liquor? Oh and a traditional midnight kiss.

I only had a few more things to prepare and what was best was that neither my idiot of a brother nor my sometimes absent minded best friend knew about any of it. I was sure that they both believed that everything till now had been coincidence or even fate.

They were wrong.

My amazing _gift_ and I were the only fate they had. Bella and Edward would have never even met if I had walked away from Bella that fateful day in the Coffee house. And Bella most definitely wouldn't have the job that she had if it wasn't for me and perhaps a little luck when Edwards' old assistant suddenly moved to Florida. I did feel bad quite often that it wasn't exactly the job that she'd wanted but hey, I wasn't Burger King. I can't always make it her way.

However, don't make any mistake about it, tonight I was going to make Edward and Bella's dream come true.

* * *

BPOV

"Are you sure about this?" I asked seated behind his desk waiting for the computer to boot. "I mean, isn't this some sort of privacy invasion." My hands were shaking and it had grown equator hot the moment I'd stepped into his office.

"For the last time Bella, relax." He laughed. "It's not like I'm asking you to hack into the pentagon. I just need you to email me a file, a file that I can't access from home." When he said it like that I felt silly making such a huge deal about this. I took a deep breath and shifted my cell phone from my right shoulder to my left.

There was a short beep from the computer letting me know that it was ready just as the login screen loaded.

"Okay it's asking for your password." I stated placing both hand on the black keyboard.

"Edward,"

"Huh," I asked confused not sure if I had misheard him.

He laughed briefly and for a moment I'd forgotten why I was here. "I'm sorry, my passwords EDWARD, all caps."

I began to type the letters to his name then stopped before I could add the A and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I couldn't stop laughing to answer him but it surprised me that he even had to ask.

"Bella?" He probed.

I tried to control myself by cupping my mouth with my hand to muffle the chuckle slipping through my lips.

"I'm sorry," I voiced still shaking. "But don't you think that your password is a little weak. I mean isn't your name the first thing that a hacker would try." I continued to giggle at my boss.

He was silent for a moment and I almost believed he was going to scold me, after all I'd come here to complete a task not laugh shamelessly in his face by his lack of password creativity. It was this thought that sobered me just in time to hear his whisper come through the phone.

"I know that it's not the best but it's the only one I can remember so." I noted how boyish he sounded and it made realize that he could be cute too.

_Cute_. A word I would have never used to describe Edward. I comprehended then that he'd again shown me a different side to him.

I smiled to myself and without another word I finished typing in his name and pressed enter. The screen immediately switched to his desktop. It had a million little icons and a large photo in the background; it was a picture of a little boy and slightly younger looking girl hugging in a pool. They were smiling up at the person holding the camera and they didn't look any older than nine or ten.

My first thought was that the black haired child looked rather familiar before my eyes widen with understanding. The little girl was Alice. The pixie faced girl mirrored Alice right down to her big round eyes and bright smile. The only difference was that Alice's hair was longer then, it reached way past her waist and tumbled over her small- well smaller shoulders. Another little snicker slipped out when I thought about Alice now.

"What's funny now?" He let out a breath.

"Sorry, I was just looking at the picture of Alice," I voiced.

"Oh, I keep forgetting to change that but she switches it back every time so it's really pointless." Yeah, I could see her doing that. My eyes then flickered to a small boy.

"And is that Emmett next to her. He was so cute. Look at those cheeks." I grinned trying picture the little boy in front of me as the large Texas Cowboy he was today.

"Actually that me," Edward corrected quietly.

My face flushed with embarrassment but my jaw dropped open with surprise.

This adorable child with huge green eyes and a small right cheek dimple was Edward.

"Really?" I stuttered.

"Is it so hard to believe that I was once a child?"

"That's not what I mea-"

"I know, just teasing." He laughed and I sighed. I stared at the photo a little more and began to notice the resemblance. The more I thought about it was actually easy to picture the little boy as Edward today. I blinked a couple of times when I realized that I had gone off into my own world.

"Sorry," my face turned hot. "I'm getting off track."

I heard him chuckle before steering me through his desktop of icons. "So what you're looking for is a file labeled IDS-1050."

I navigated through his computer led by his precise instructions and eventually found what we were looking for.

"Found it," I beamed opening the link. After a second an excel spread sheet popped open.

"Now right click on the chart and email to me."

I voiced my understanding and went to work.

"Okay," I stated just as I clicked the send button, almost immediately confirmation that the email had been sent popped up on the screen.

"Thanks Bella, I owe you one." I smiled despite myself. I wanted to say, "_Damn right_," but I refrained myself with a smile.

"It's no problem. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not at the moment. You are a life saver, you know that."

"I have been known to save a few lives," I laughed then caught myself. What was I doing?

_Flirting_?

I should stop.

It was weird.

I was weird.

I had never been good at it. I closed my eyes horrified at what Edward was thinking of me at this very moment. I suddenly wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Well if there isn't anything else then," I tried to rush him off.

"Uh wait. I was wondering, am I going to see you tonight?"

I had to think for a moment unaware of what he was going on about but then I caught on.

Still wanting to run and hide I answered."Do you honestly think that Alice would let me miss her party?"

I sighed. Alice probably already had it all planned out for me, my hair, my dress.

"I guess I should have known." He joined in on my chuckle. "But let me know if she becomes too much for you. I've learned that it's easier to take Alice in segments."

Again I laughed unintentionally, "I'll keep that in mind, but it would have been nice to know that earlier. Still thanks for the advice."

"Anytime. I'll see you later Isabella." My jaw dropped open and all I could hear before the phone went dead was the laughter coming from my boss. Had I heard him right?

I was frozen in his chair unable to come to the fact that Edward had just called me by my full name. The very name I despised more than anything in the world. And Edward was more than aware of how I felt about my name.

Regaining my compose I sighed. I could almost see him laughing, quiet and smugly to himself just this second and before I notice I was smiling too. It turned immediately to a frown when I caught myself. He'd pay for that, I thought as I processed to shut down his computer. Surprisingly I was looking forward to when he would.

* * *

***Earlier that day***

**Still BPOV**

In less than 24 hours it was going to be a new year. And I was hoping for new me as well. I'd been thinking a lot the last few days about my not so new life here in New York and how happy I was now. The beginning had been rough, the endless nights of ramen, the dead end job searches, the loneness I felt from leaving behind every friend I knew.

But it was different now, a complete 180. I had a great circle of friends here, a great job and boss. I was finally okay with the fact that it wasn't totally what I hadn't wanted to do but honestly I couldn't see myself doing anything else. Truthfully I just couldn't see me working for anyone else. But with the New Year approaching there was something that I was hoping for the most.

I wanted more than anything to tell Edward how I felt, at least move a little closer to finally making him mine. I wanted to enter the year with the confidence that only Edward gave to me every time his eyes met mine. And even though the thought of tonight made me nervous I had made up my mind, and I was happy about that. There was no self-doubt, no hesitation. Finally, Alice stated when I told her about my plans. Yet she wasn't the only one who felt that way. I had been waiting patiently for me to get to this point.

I smiled to myself as I took the pot from the stand and poured myself a cup of coffee. I added hazelnut creamer and five packets of sugar and walked across the room to the open window. It was freezing outside, but the sun was out and it was gorgeous. I sipped the hot liquid and it immediately warmed me.

I loved this city. Now at least. I loved the sound of honking traffic, the yellow sea of cabs during rush hour and even the sound of hordes of people heading in and out of the subway.

The sudden ring on the phone made me twitch. I gasped when the hot coffee splashed up and burned my hand. I rushed the phone as I blew at my burns in the hopes of cooling it.

"Hello," I breathed still tense from the pain in my right hand.

"Bella!"

I was surprised to hear my mother's voice on the other line.

"Mom,"

"Morning sweetheart. Why are you up so earlier?" She asked. I wanted to tell her that 9:36 wasn't really that early. I wasn't going to mention I'd been up for some time though.

"I could be asking you the same question." I took phone with me into the kitchen where I washed my hands under warm water.

"Well you know I'm not really sure." She laughed. It was good to hear her familiar laugh. I hadn't spoken with her since I had been home for Christmas.

She called to tell me that my cousin Rita was pregnant. We talked briefly about that and she left me with her number and a command to call and congratulate my cousin. I promised that I would and I did.

I sighed when I finally hung up the phone with Rita and I hadn't even placed the phone properly back in the stand when it rang again. Again I jumped and thank fully I had finished the coffee while on the phone with my mother.

This time it was Angela. She wanted to meet up for lunch. I glanced at the clock on my stove. It read 11:26. I hadn't even realized that I had been on the phone that long. Just then my stomach made a growling noise stating that Angela's invitation was just in time.

I met Angela and Kate at the restaurant located in a highend hotel. Kate and Angela had hit it off wonderfully the first time they had been introduced.

"There she is," I heard Kate say when she spotted me come in. They waved me over.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic," I stated taking the empty seat across from the two women.

"Don't worry about it. We only just got here." Kate stated. I glanced around. The restaurant was on the nicer side of town and I had never been. Pretty sure neither had Kate.

"Wow, this place is nice." I voiced. Waiter in black floated around tending to every guest.

"Yeah, Tyler and I came here the other day and I really wanted you guys to try it out." Angela spoke, her voice soft as always.

"Tyler, huh?" I winked at Kate. Angela's face turned red.

"How long has it been?" Kate asked nudging her friend in the shoulder.

"It'll be a month in January." She blushed trying to use the large menu to hide her face. She was so shy about it but it was so cute.

"So I'm really excited about tonight," Kate said taking a sip of her water. Oh right, tonight was Alice's party. Only Alice could pull this off and I had to admit I was excited about it as well. She wouldn't let us help her, stating that she wanted it to be a surprise, which only made us even more eager.

"Me too." Angie announced just as the waiter came to our table. I focused on the menu for the first time since I sat down.

In the middle of Kate telling us about this guy at that comes every Morning to her job my phone buzzed in my purse.

"Did you invite him out tonight," Angela asked as I fumbled in my purse for my phone.

I glanced at it and saw who it was. We'd been talking more and more recently that it wasn't strange anymore seeing his name pop up on my screen. But it still made my heart beat a little faster.

"Hello," I answered.

"Afternoon Bella,"

"Hey Edward," I smiled unconsciously. I just could control myself when I heard his voice.

"Edward," I saw Kate mutter to Angela then glance back at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at them and got up from the table.

He must have heard them. "I'm sorry, are you in the middle of something?"

"Not really, just having lunch with some friends." I walked towards the bathroom. The place was packed so I wanted to go somewhere a little quieter.

"I'm really sorry to bother you but I have a huge favor to ask of you. Normally I wouldn't even think to bother you with this but I just can't do this myself. Can you help me?"

"Sure," I voiced quite happy that I could be of use to him for a change.

"What do you need?"

* * *

**Short I know. I really hope that you guys noted to progression of Edward and Bella's relationship. It actually seems like thing are going to move instead being stuck like it has been. Still not sure which way going to go, but I assure you it will be great. Please read and review. Thanks for all your support!**


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: "Where have I been?" You ask. "Catching up on Twilight. I had to read every book, and see every movie prior to the release of Breaking Dawn." I'm sorry that left you guys in the cold but it had to be done. Oh and work, that D**n thing takes up nine hours of my day. But I'm back, recharged and ready to write like my life depended on it. I have amazing things planned for Edward and Bella. I really hope you like this chapter although I'm sure many of you might think it's' a filler. Believe me when I say it's not. It's only building the tension for what I have planned. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ps: Here's a little reminder of what happened in the last chapter since its been so long.**

"So I'm really excited about tonight," Kate said taking a sip of her water. Oh right, tonight was Alice's party. Only Alice could pull this off and I had to admit I was excited about it as well. She wouldn't let us help her, stating that she wanted it to be a surprise, which only made us even more eager.

"Me too." Angie announced just as the waiter came to our table. I focused on the menu for the first time since I sat down.

In the middle of Kate telling us about this guy at that comes every Morning to her job my phone buzzed in my purse.

"Did you invite him out tonight," Angela asked as I fumbled in my purse for my phone.

I glanced at it and saw who it was. We'd been talking more and more recently that it wasn't strange anymore seeing his name pop up on my screen. But it still made my heart beat a little faster.

"Hello," I answered.

"Afternoon Bella,"

"Hey Edward," I smiled unconsciously. I just could control myself when I heard his voice.

"Edward," I saw Kate mutter to Angela then glance back at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at them and got up from the table.

He must have heard them. "I'm sorry, are you in the middle of something?"

"Not really, just having lunch with some friends." I walked towards the bathroom. The place was packed so I wanted to go somewhere a little quieter.

"I'm really sorry to bother you but I have a huge favor to ask of you. Normally I wouldn't even think to bother you with this but I just can't do this myself. Can you help me?"

"Sure," I voiced quite happy that I could be of use to him for a change.

"What do you need?"

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

**BPOV**

Leaving the office I headed home in midday traffic. I was calm as I emptied my email one by one on my phone even though the time to start getting ready was fast approaching. I knew I had nothing to worry about; positive Alice had it all under control. I couldn't even remember all the times I'd been on the verge of a panic attack with every upcoming event since I'd known the girl however she'd already had my night planned for me, most recently the Charity ball. I smiled to myself.

Right now I was sure that Alice already had my outfit picked out, something amazing maybe from her new line and was possibly already waiting on me. It took an hour to get home, just pasting four when I opened the door to my apartment ready to be bombarded by a tiny pixie. When nothing happened I was genuinely surprised.

In fact there was no sign that Alice had been here or anyone when I stepped into my bedroom. The bed was still unmade and the clothes I'd worn to sleep were where I'd left them on the floor.

I shrugged dropping my things on the edge of my messy bed and went the rest room. I started washing my face because Alice liked for me a blank canvas when she showed up. Suddenly I felt dirty all over so I opted to just take a quick shower. A quick shower turned into a long shower after I shaved. I took extra time to make everything perfect. I'd see Edward tonight and I wanted a slightly different reaction this time around. Not that I thought he'd ever comment on how sexy I was, or was trying to be. However the thought of meeting him tonight sent chills up my spine and it made me a little queasy so I tried to stay calm and not think about him at all.

Wrapped in a towel, wet hair clinging to me I exited the bathroom to find nothing had changed.

"Huh?" I sound to myself rather confused now. I took my phone from my bag and dialed Alice's number. She should have been here by now. It was past six and frankly I was starting to get a little nervous, even more so when my call went straight to voicemail. I was leaving her a message to call me back when my cell vibrated in my hand. It was Alice. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alice," I answered.

"_Hey Bells, I'm little busy right now. What's up_?" I could hear voices and what sounded like construction going on in the background.

"Sure, I was just wondering when you were coming over." I asked shifting the phone to my shoulder so that I could finish drying off.

"_Listen Bella, I'm not going to be able to help you tonight. No…no that goes over there. Sorry about that_?" she added and my heart dropped to the ground. I'd been counting on Alice working her magic on me tonight that I hadn't even thought of the fact that she may be too busy to do anything. My heart began to speed up and I felt my chest tightened.

"_Besides I thought that you hated it when I baby dolled you_," She was referring to the fact that she liked to dress me, treating me as if I was her own personal Barbie doll.

Yet she was right, or at least she had been. I had hated it, yes until I realized how much I actually needed her.

"_Bella, Bella are you there_?" I heard her ask but I was going over the scenario in my head. The scenario of how I apologized to her if I happened to miss her event. The one event she thought was bigger than the opening of 'Alice in Wonderland', something that I had actually missed. She'd forgiven me for that but I wasn't sure if this would go over with her so well.

"Are you sure? Maybe I could stop by your place bef-"I pleaded.

"_I'm sorry Bella I think you're on your own. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be fine. I got to go, see you later. Please don't drop th-"_And the call ended just like that.

'Own my own', she said. 'Be fine?' Didn't she understand the weight of those statements? This was the one night that I was truly wishing for her help and suddenly my fairy godmother was out of commission.

I realized then, as the phone slipped from my hand that I would have to do this on my own. For once.

I'd have to revert back to the Bella that had put herself through her last year of college, the Bella that had move herself across the country, the Bella that was awkward and clumsy until there was something that needed to be done. The new me would have to wait or maybe, just maybe I could combine the clumsy wallflower with the strong, somewhat confident, secretary to the world's most beautiful man, the women I had become.

I dropped the towel, water still dripping down my back and threw on a pair of jeans and shirt. I had to stop myself and put on a bra before I left the apartment. 'On my own', I repeated mentally.

'I'll show you what I, Isabe- I mean Bella Swan can do on my own.'

**APOV**

Tonight would be epic. Tonight would be romantic. Tonight would be a night to remember. And tonight my brother and best friend were finally getting together. Even if I had to handcuff them to each other because I for one could not, no would not take their flirting eyes and obtuse conversation any longer.

I recognized that I had started it but I had never imagined that it would take them this long to finish it. Most people, normal people could figure out they liked each other in weeks, maybe a couple of months but my thick-headed sibling and best friend, soon to be sister-in-law were not normal. They had to go through the stages that most people skipped; Denial, acceptance, doubt, more denial and finally action.

Tonight thankfully was all about action because I knew that they had finally been pushed into a corner, stretched like a tense rubber band ready to snap back, right into each other.

The venue for tonight was prefect. From the moment I'd spotted the abandoned building I knew that it would be the prefect place to welcome in the New Year. The river was viewable from the roof, prefect for the midnight firework show I had planned.

Opening the roof of a building in the middle of winter sounded crazy to everyone but not to me. Nothing was unachievable when I set my mind to it. It was a large open space with room for two bars and nice size dance floor. I had three larger heaters placed on the roof to keep everyone warm and even I wasn't sure that was going to work until we turned them on. They would run all night and keep it at nice even temperature through out the night. Best thing was that they were almost silent so they would not over power the bass of the music.

Inside was decked out like a regular night club, high ceilings draped with silk curtains, and fog blowers, not to mention the strobe lights. No club was complete without a few strobe lights. My color scheme was purple, green and gold. There was a modern V.I.P section on the second level overlooking the large light up dance floor. I spared no expensive renovating the building, even changing the layout slightly to fit the image in my head.

Sometimes it was hard to think that even I could out do myself. I smiled, standing in the middle of the dance floor as the crew I'd hired to make this all happen moved around placing all the finishing touch's on everything. It looked amazing, better than I had pictured it in my head. Purple and neon green lights were the main source of light on the roof beside the moon floating in clear skies and seating framed two corners of the roof.

I would have a little over two hundred people here and hopefully a very successful night. I wasn't too worry about that though. My main focus was to make the environment perfect for two of my favorite people.

"Miss Cullen," I heard and turned to one of the men. He towered over me but seemed slightly intimated by my presence.

"Everything seems to be done." I glanced around just to get a quick look and nodded.

"Alright, turn on the lights," He nodded to another guy who ducked inside the entrance to the roof and within a minute the light switched on.

A large grin formed on my face.

Tonight would be epic. Tonight would be romantic. Tonight would be a night to remember.

**EPOV**

The man that looked back at me was handsome and confident. He had an excited look in his cool green eyes and his heart was pounding in his chest. The man's hair was unkempt yet prefect and he wore a black pressed shirt with a dark jacket over it and black jeans. In one word, sexy. It was what he was going for, what he was trying to accomplish. I watched as the sides of his mouth pulled up to reveal white straight teeth.

Tonight there was something that he had to do. They're someone that he needed to see. He had already wasted enough time waiting on her but now he was taking things into his own hands regardless if she was ready for him or not. She would have to be because he had never felt like this before. Sleep had become minimally to him in the last few weeks mainly because he'd spent countless hours listening to her voice and still he couldn't get enough. Determination slipped behind the man's features in the mirror.

If nothing happened tonight at least Bella would both know how he felt about her.

It was a little past eleven when I stepped out of the cab in front of the crowded building. Alice had out done herself again I thought staring up at the building buzzing with excitement. The building that Alice had originally rented for her project appeared nothing like the photo she'd sent me. I was even more surprised when she'd bought the building and planned to turn it into a regular night club. Alice had never been much of a business owner but I had no trouble thinking that this venture was going to be a success since she was already running a very successful store and clothing company. However this type of business had been rather different than she had expected and that's where I came in.

By the look of it, I had done the right thing in investing with her. I would have anyways but it was nice to know that she would succeed.

The man at the door must have recognized me because he stepped aside without a word and let me pass. I could hear the loud music bumping in the dark, black light lit hall before I turned a corner that led to balcony overlooking the dance floor. I stared down at the sea of people beneath me. She was here. I didn't even bother to search the crowd; I knew where she would be.

On either side of the crescent balcony were a set of stairs, one that led down to the main level and the other that led up to the V.I.P quarters that was roped off and blocked my another bouncer. I flashed the bright green wrist band Alice had left for me and waited as he pulled back the barrier before I climbed the carpeted stairs.

At the top of the stairs I glanced out over the balcony again before I turned away. Had I a fear of heights that sight might have made me dizzy but I wasn't thankfully and I had more important things to worry about than if I had a fear of heights. For instance what I would say to my assistant when I saw her.

"Edward," I heard and turned to where a voice had cut through the throbbing bass of the music. It quite was dark up here, more intimate, the main lighting came from a small group of glowing cubes on each table, some pink and others neon green and also the glowing bar that was on the far end of the room.

I spotted my brother, his fiancé and Jasper seated in one of the semi-circle booths separated by a large purple or gold curtain that flowed from the high ceiling.

"There he is," Emmett grinned, a drink in his hand, and his other arm lying casually behind Rosalie. I greeted everyone appropriately before I sighed down next to Jasper.

"For a moment there we didn't think you were going to make it." Rosalie spoke with a smile. Nothing seemed to make Rosalie happy except Emmett but she actually looked pleased to be here however that was probably due to the empty glass in front of her.

I smiled and motioned for one of the girls walking around with a large bottle of liquor wearing only a rose colored corset and black shorts to come over. "For a moment, neither did I."

I laughed by words were true. The mess with Cullen Corps. counterparts in Europe had almost cost us a major deal that had been months in the making. Luckily I was able to take care of what I needed too before I raced back to the city.

The girl approached with a smile. She was quite cute I had to admit, and had my head not been filled with a certain women for the past several months I might have returned her flirty gaze. But instead I simply smiled up at her and ordered four shots of whatever she was serving.

"Naw, I'm good," Emmett stated holding up his half empty glass, or perhaps it was still half filled.

"Who said that this was for you?" I smirked putting the first glass to my lips and throwing it to back of throat. It burned momentarily but turned out to be quite good. I paid the girl and turned back to my company.

"You're seriously going to try to get drunk. Here?"

I nodded.

"Isn't that going to take all night," Jasper stated.

I shrugged. "Maybe?" They both knew how high my tolerance was. I tossed the second shot back.

"Damn that's good," I stated. Sweet but good. I glanced up then and caught Rose's gaze.

"You want one?" I pushed one towards her. I had never known Rosalie to pass up a good drink, and never a good shot.

But she just shook her head and smiled, more to herself before she glanced over at my brother, who I realized was also grinning from ear to ear.

Something was up but I just couldn't place my finger on it. They were different somehow, they both seem to have a glow, if I dared call it that, and I wondered if it had anything do with their wedding that was less than a few months away.

I shook it out of my head as I lifted my third shot just as I heard my name by a very familiar voice before I felt someone rush me from behind.

"Edward, you're here!" The shot was all over my hand but I never put it down.

"Alice." I laughed. Everyone thought that Alice was a light weight but I had never been totally convinced. I believed that her tolerance was as high as mine, but to her it was more fun to pretend she could get drunk when it was damn well impossible. That way she never missed anything.

She stepped past me and dropped into the seat between Jasper and I.

"So glad you could finally make it." She frowned. I laughed to myself. This is where she planned for me to beg for forgiveness. I would oblige just like everyone did because she had us all warped around her twisted little finger however just as I opened my mouth her eyes darted to the small glass in my hand.

"Is that for me?" Again before I could answer she took my drink, hand and all and downed the vodka like it was water.

"Ahh," she sighed with a smile when she was done. Then virtually instantaneously she seemed rather confused. Jasper touched her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something,"

"Like what?" Emmett chimed in.

Alice shrugged. "I'm not sure,"

"There you are," I heard from a voice above me. "Did you forget about me? I've been looking everywhere for you,"

I glanced up and didn't recognize the girl that stood over me. Her hands were perched up on her hips and her wavy hair slung over one shoulder. Alice turned to girl and her face lit up.

"Bella, there you are!"

* * *

**I hope you liked. Please read and review. Also forgive me for the long delay. The next will not take so long, promise!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I can not apologize enough to you, my readers for this delay as out of my hands as it has been. Every story, every idea that I have ever written, or typed in this case was stolen from me. My computer was stolen along with my USB that held everything that had written since I was a child. I was devastated, and still am. It took me a long time to want to even write again but I just couldn't let this story go. I promised that I would finish this one and so I got back to work. It is not perfect but it is as close to the orginal as I coudd get it. I am still not completely back, I'm still horrified that every thing is gone but I hope that one day you will get to read another story from me. For now I will work on ending this story as I planned and hopefully it will be in a timely manner. Thanks you guys for not counting me out just yet. Enjoy! **

**PS: I would perhaps re-read the last chapter since it's been awhile.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

_***Earlier***_

BPOV

"Alice," I called. I glanced around for the small women. _Where did she go?_ I thought. I left her here while I went to the restroom and she promised to wait for me until I came back.

I would have text her but I didn't have my cell phone on me so instead I leaned against the bar watching a sea of people move back and forth to the music. If she wouldn't wait for me I figured I'd wait for her. Standing alone I felt myself begin to move but I stopped myself as soon as I realized what I was doing. Rhythm and coordination went hand and hand, neither of which I was blessed with.

"Just let the music take over… and the alcohol," Alice had said and even though I still hadn't found myself on the dance floor I enjoyed the music; each beat a tempting plea urging me to move my body. I frowned when I once again found myself trapped by its lure.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to the bartender that Alice had introduced to me earlier. Earl, I think his name was. An old name for such a young guy, he was only twenty-six but the name fit him.

"Are you looking for Alice?" He leaned in so I could hear him. I nodded. "Yeah, she told me she'd wait here for me,"

"She said something came up, but I think she's up there," He pointed to the highest level that looked over the dance floor, the V.I.P area.

"Thanks Earl," I smiled before he placed a glass in front of me. I gazed up at him, confused. I hadn't ordered anything. I had already had two shots with Alice and a Sex Bomb. That was more than enough as could already feel the tingling though out my body. Maybe that was why it was so hard to not move to the music.

Earl grinned. "From an admirer," then he pointed to a guy dressed in a dark shirt on the far end of the bar. The man smiled at me, and I could not help but stare back dumbfounded. I almost wanted to turn around to see if he was actually looking at me and not past me. I felt my face turn hot when I realized that he was really looking at me. I'd never had a guy buy me drink and most definitely not in this manner. I was about return his smile, when Kate and Angela came bouncing over to me. They had left us earlier to check out the roof.

"Bella," I turned to them drink in hand. "The roof is amazing, I cannot beli..."

I glanced back to where the guy had been, but he wasn't there. I searched the area briefly, stretching my neck to glance above the crowd but he was gone. _Odd_, I thought. _He was just there_.

Angela touched my arm. "Who are you looking for?" She turned to where I was looking.

"Huh?" I bowed back to her; I hadn't heard her entire question over the music.

"Where's Alice," Kate pointed out. I sighed and shrugged.

"Not sure but she may be up there," I pointed to where Earl had previously. I watched as her eyes lit up. "Then what are we waiting for," She grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I was moving through the throngs of people behind Kate and Angie who practically danced their way through when someone bumped into me causing my drink to spill all over my hand. The guy gave a quick, 'my bad' then continued on. I sighed and stopped Kate.

"I'm gonna go clean this up," She nodded and turned back to Angela. I went straight to the bathroom again and washed my hands. I knew that Emmett, Rose and Jasper were up there, but that didn't explain why Alice would suddenly run off. And I hadn't heard anything about Edward. Last I'd heard was that he was on his way, but that was more than an hour ago. I shook my head to get him out of my mind. I was trying not to think about him, because when I did I felt like I was going to explode.

Staring into the mirror I took a deep breath. I needed to regain control, I needed to focus. I needed the confidence I had had before I'd arrived. Approaching Alice's event, all the confidence I had built up seemed to disappear the closer I came and when I arrived it had completely vanished. I was running solely on adrenaline and alcohol. Everything had happened so fast that it was shocking that I had gotten here at a reasonable hour.

Earlier that hadn't been the case, I had been calm, overly assure that Alice had everything planned out only to be side swiped when she didn't. I didn't have much of a choice but I finally take my life into my own hands. So without much thought I flew to Main Street and in four hours I was able to pick out a dress, get my hair and nails done then rushed back home to get dressed and apply what little makeup I could so I didn't look as exhausted as I felt.

Upon entering the club Alice met me the entrance hall. She was strangely surprised by the outfit I had on. And I was surprised because she actually really liked it. I didn't try to think about how odd and naked I felt in the tight fitted black dress that exposed my pale legs and most of my back and shoulders. A few weeks ago I would have never dared to wear anything like it, but today for some reason I was beaming with confidence. And it honestly wasn't the dress. It was me. I'd found confidence in me.

I shook myself mentally; I should be finding Alice instead of standing here staring at myself in the bathroom. But I couldn't help smiling to myself in the mirror before drying my hands and leaving the restroom.

I knew it would be impossible to find Kate and Angela now so I just made my way to the stairs. Climbing both flights of stairs in my heels had my thighs and calves on fire by the time I reached the top. I allowed myself a moment to catch my breath before I glanced around the sectioned area. I spotted Alice almost immediately. She was taking another shot. In that moment I grew extremely annoyed. Here she was drinking like she didn't have a care in the world when she'd deserted me for the second time today.

And really, hadn't Alice had enough to drink. I made my way over unable to hide my annoyance.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," Unconsciously my hand went to my hips like a parent scolding a child. Alice turned up at me with a smile as if had been expecting me. Then she let out a light chuckle like everything was suddenly falling into place.

I wanted to ask what she was scheming but I heard someone utter my name. I noticed the person seated next to Alice and I had to do a double take.

"Edward," My hand fell from my hips. Once I noticed Edward it was hard to understand why I hadn't earlier. "You're here?" I was actually very surprised to see him and nervous. This was first time we'd seen each other since before Christmas. He must have been even more surprised to see me because he was staring at me. I felt my pulse race.

He blinked when he caught himself.

"Yeah, I finally made it." He smiled up at me and it dazzled me. I forgot for a moment that I needed to breathe.

"What time is it?" I heard Alice ask. Her sudden remake interrupted me, breaking Edwards hold on me. My face sudden flushed as I turned away.

"Uh,"I didn't have my phone on me. Alice had taken my clutch when I'd first arrived and I hadn't seen it since. She said that it would get it my way. I didn't argue with her.

Emmett answered. "11:37, why?" Both Rosalie and Jasper glanced at her, now interested.

"No reason," Alice chimed and got to her feet.

"Come with me," She grabbed my wrist before turning to her brother.

"You too," She began to drag me to the stairs.

"Uh, Alice," I stumbled after her. Was she mad? Didn't she notice the five inch pumps I was wearing? She pulled me so fast that I almost tripped down the stairs but Edward helped steady me.

"Alice, please be more careful," He snapped, eyeing his sister. I'd never seen him talk to her like that before. He spoke as if I was something precious to him, something that held extreme value.

"Thanks," I smiled despite myself.

"What would I do without you?" He grinned and I felt my heart jump in my chest.

"I don't know schedule your own appointments." I chuckled up at him. And as I stared into his beautiful green eyes, which were flashing with the strobe lights, I thought for a moment that wasn't exactly what he had meant.

"Uh," Alice interrupted. "Are you two done?" She huffed and pulled me along. She led us through the thick hoard of dancing people to the stairs that led down to the bathrooms or to the roof. She took us to the roof.

It was my first time seeing it and I had to admit that Alice was a complete genius. There was a small group of people lingering about and the cool but not cold air felt like relief to my lungs from the stuffy enclosure downstairs.

I could see the city passed the fence that enclosed the roof. It was beautiful, like I never seen it before and I'm sure I would have tried to get a better view if it hadn't been for Alice's death grip. Honestly, where did she get her strength? "Come on," Alice skipped forward, dragging me behind. Unconsciously I glance behind me at Edward. He only shrugged. He couldn't fight Alice and win. Or so he said. I think it was just easier not too. Alice pulled me to the bar and finally let go of me when I slammed into the counter.

"Oh sorry," I glared over at her but she only smiled sweetly up at me and I just didn't have it in my heart be mad at her. Of course she knew this.

"What can I get you?" The women tending the bar asked. Alice leaned forward.

I suddenly felt Edward next to me and I turned to him. I wished I hadn't because I wasn't sure what I should say. I veered my gaze away racking my brain to say anything. It was awkward standing next to him without speaking. It felt much like the first we'd gone to lunch together except I didn't have that nervous, nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I figured I should start with the basics. I turned to him just as he open his mouth.

"So how was your-" I begin.

"So what do you-"He asked simultaneously.

We both stopped for a moment before we burst into laughter.

"Sorry," I added.

"No, ladies first." He smiled and waited patiently. I blushed.

In the background I heard Alice say something but I wasn't paying much attention.

"I was just curious if you were able to resolve everything?"

He leaned forward into the bar counter and turned to me. "With your help, yes! Sorry I had to ask you to do that on your day off. I hope it wasn't too much to ask?"

I laughed. "What can I say, my boss' a slave driver?"

Edward laughed and honestly couldn't' think of a better sound in the world. "I guess I'll have to have a talk with him."

"Don't be too harsh. He's actually a pretty nice guy. Not as intimating as originally thought." I teased and he laughed again.

A few months ago I never would have imagined that I would be comfortable enough to joke like this with not only me employer but Edward as well. And never in a million years would I have thought he would be okay with it.

Unexpectedly Alice cut between us and dropped three shot glasses in front of us.

"This is on you Edward,"

"Really?" Edward laughed unsurprised by his sisters' actions, more amused.

"Bottom's up," Alice took her glass and held it up.

I cringed staring at the dark liquid. Tequila, again? "Alice, I can't!" My stomach began to churn at the thought of tasting the liquor.

"Of course you can, besides are you going to refuse a drink from your boss."

"Alice," Edward breathed playfully.

"That could get you written up," She winked and then lick the salt around the rim of the glass, downed her shot, and followed by stuffing a slice of lime in her mouth. She handed the empty glass back toward the bartender and pushed herself away.

"Enjoy you two?" Then she was gone. We both watched her dance off, happy and content as if she'd just conquered the world.

"What's she up too?" Edward muttered still gazing after his sister.

"I don't know. I stopped trying to keep up with Alice a long time ago."

He grinned. "That's probably for the best." Then he sighed reaching for his glass.

"We should probably just do as were told."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked smiling.

"Maybe?" He smirked holding up his glass.

"Well you've already seen me drunk, you know? It's not a pretty picture." I added but I obliged him when I pick up my own shot.

"I think that depends on who's looking." Edward grinned seductively. I felt my chest tighten.

"I guess." I stated before we threw the liquid to the back of our throats. I shuddered, pushing the glass as far from me as I could.

"No more," I pleaded. I couldn't take anymore. The alcohol streaming through my system already had me struggling to keep my focus and balance.

"Okay, Ms. Swan no more."

I sighed relieved that Edward was nothing like his 'most of the time' pushy little sister. Or big sister, seeing as Alice was actually older than Edward. The song changed then and I realized that they weren't playing the same music up here as inside. Inside was all about the beat, anything to get you to move while the music coming through the speakers up here was slower, not as distracting. I watched the few people dancing in the middle and wondered if it really was as easy as they made it out to be. The mayor had once commented on how graceful I danced but I knew I couldn't trust him and his dazzling smile.

"Um do you want to dance?" I turned to Edward horrified.

"No, no" I shook my head. _Why would he even ask_?

He laughed. "Why not?" My mouth literally fell open. Was he really that interested in seeing me stumble along like a new born baby fawn?

"Have you seen me walk?" He chuckled again. "I have," He laughed as if he had remembered something I hadn't.

"But you danced so well at the Charity Ball." I saw him frown momentarily and I knew that he wasn't quite over the incident with James. Even now I wasn't sure if Edward had kept his promise but I certainly hadn't heard anything about James lately even in the business world.

"That was a fluke." I added. It honestly was the first and only time that I ever danced besides the few ballet lessons I had a child.

"So you can dance with Leslie, but not me?" It always took me back when Edward addressed the Mayor by his first name. I mean how many people I knew were the personal friend to the Mayor. Then again how many people are personal friends to Edward Cullen?

"I had no choice. The mayor asked me to dance and I didn't want to…," I stopped remembering the only reason I had accepted his hand.

"Didn't want to what?" Edward asked a little too curious. I just wondered how he would feel if I admitted that I hadn't wanted to appear that I was less worthy than anyone that should be standing next to Edward. What was more unexpected was that I didn't feel like that right now standing next to him.

"Didn't want to what?" He eyed me. The song changed again.

I sighed, my eyes drawing away from his. "I didn't want to embarrass you." I whispered in a low breath honestly hoping he would hear and wouldn't ask me to repeat it.

There was a short pause before I turned up and might his gaze again. He appeared to be very confused.

"Bella, you could never embarrass me." I blinked up at him, hoping that I had heard correctly. _Never embarrass him_, he'd said. I chuckled to myself over the irony.

"So you say. Either way, now you know why I can't dance… with you." He arched a brow.

"Can't, or won't." His lips pulled up into a dangerously teasing smirk.

"Both." I turned away, my face flushing.

"Well now I'm really curious," He stated and I glanced back at him. He had that glint it his eye, the one that Alice got when she was planning something devilish.

"No!" I pushed away but I wasn't fast enough for him, because he grabbed my hand and led me to where a few others were moving together.

I tried to resist him in utter failure. Had he always been this strong? "Edward, no please!" I pleaded with him. If had one good bone in his body then he wouldn't do this, to me. Instead he only laughed and I felt my heart sink to the floor. "Please," I begged again before his swung me around and I stumbled right into his firm chest. The first thing I noticed was that we were backwards. The others were practically spooning while we were face to face.

"Come on Bella, you can't possibly be that bad."

"Okay so I wrong, you _can_ be that bad." Edward laughed as he walked me off of the dance floor. I frowned as I followed him. I wasn't sure why when all I wanted to do was crawl into the ground and disappear.

"I told you I couldn't dance, but noooo! You had to see for yourself." I snapped more irritated than I had been in a while.

"Yeah but I didn't think you were that bad." He turned to me. I glared at him. He laughed and threw up his hands in defense. "I'm joking Bella. You really weren't that bad."

I didn't believe his lies. I knew I was _that_ bad. The odd stares and low chuckles said it all. But somehow I didn't think Edward noticed them at all. He just kept holding onto me, trying to lead me in the right direction. Though I was so embarrassed I could die, I had also felt really happy. It was an odd feeling. Edward always had that power though. No matter how bad things were, being with Edward always made it seem okay. I understood now, why it had been so easy to fall in love with him. I honestly didn't even have a chance.

"Why are you smiling?" I heard. I blinked and realized that I had entered my own world again.

"No reason," I answered moving toward the gated roof's edge. I stared down over the bustling city below. It was noisy and dirty but tonight the city was light up like the fourth of July. It was breathtaking. Honestly I had never seen it like this, or maybe I had never really paid this much attention.

"It's beautiful." I stated as I linked my fingers into the circular rings that made up the gate. I could see Edward out of corner of my eye, but more than that, I could feel him there.

"Yes it is," I turned him and his eyes met mine. For a split second I thought that maybe he had been talking about me when he said that. I mean he hadn't glanced at the city not once.

Then I heard it, the countdown that had begun but for some reason I couldn't move. I could only stare at the man that made my heart pound in my chest, the man that I had come to love.

And just as I heard the shriek of fireworks shoot into to the sky Edward pulled me in and pressed his lips to mine. As the spark lit the sky, his lips lit a fire in my heart that would burn for all of eternity.

I didn't response at first, I had been caught off. My eyes were wide with surprise and my breath stopped in my throat. But more than that, everything stopped in that second.

I couldn't hear the yell's bringing in the New Year, I didn't see flashing lights as cameras went off. I didn't even care that everyone and anyone could see us.

In that moment, there were only three things that I was completely confident of.

One, Edward was out of my league and I didn't care.

Two, Edward liked me, I wasn't sure of how much but at least he felt something.

And three, I was utterly and positively in love with him. I wouldn't in a million years want anyone other than Edward.

When that moment passed both my mind and body relaxed against him and I allowed myself to kiss him with everything I could muster. I melted into him and he pulled me closer. We fit together like a pitchers hand and his glove.

I craved him. I couldn't get enough of him. His scent filled me with every breath, he tasted slightly of liquor but somehow it was sweet and compelling. My chest began to burn but I didn't want to breathe if I had to pull away. After all this was what I'd wanted for so long. I kissed him like I had never kissed anyone and even if I may have wanted too, I wasn't sure I could stop. It was like my own life depended on this kiss.

And I wasn't running anymore.

Edward smiled against my lips and pulled away slowly but I could still feel the twinge of something there, the connection that we had just made. He smiled his glorious smile and I could tell that he was happy. Like a child that just received everything he'd wanted for Christmas.

I gave him a soft smile in return, embarrassed by the way my body curved into him as we stared at each other for a long moment before the noise of where we were began to ring in our ears and the tape that was our lives began to play again. I pulled back slowly when I heard Alice's tiny voice over the roar of the celebration. She was pushing her way towards us, Jasper on her heels. I wondered if she had seen us, and by the look on her face, she may have. She was beaming. Finally she met us and I pulled a big grin unto my face with one last glanced at Edward.

"Happy New Years, Bella!" She jumped into me for a hug. I stumbled back as I caught her.

"Happy New Year Alice." Then she was wishing the same happiest on her brother. I watched them together and his gaze caught mine again. My face flushed, and wondered if I would ever get use to his gaze.

My heart was still pounding in its cavity in my chest and every hair on my body was on alert. There was also this overwhelming feeling of joy. Joy like I had never felt in my entire life.

Edward smiled and suddenly it hit me hard, the harsh truth and reality. I turned away, leaving them behind me.

I couldn't cut through the eccentric crowd fast enough. I was buzzed already which wasn't helping but I headed to the bar anyway.

"Water," I huffed. The women behind the counter didn't hesitate. She could probably smell my desperation. I was breathing like I had just run a marathon and my head was spinning. I truly couldn't tell whether it was from the alcohol.

I couldn't stop replaying the last minute in my head. I was playing it so much I was starting to think that I was making it up yet I could still feel the slight tingle Edwards lips left on mine.

"Here you go." The waitress stated setting a glass of water down in front of me. I drank it down immediately. The cold water helped cool the heat that Edward had created in me but I couldn't seem to get myself under control. My body was shaking and I was starting to get clammy. I couldn't believe that one kiss from Edward could do this to me. I mean it wasn't even our first kiss even if it had felt like it.

"Hey Bella are you okay?" I heard Edward's voice next to me and I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I shuddered under him.

"I think I'm going to faint." It was true; I was starting to get dizzy. Everything began to move and nothing seemed to make sense. Not until I felt Edward touch my face.

"Bella, Bella look at me." He turned me to him and as if part of a magic trick, the room stopped spinning. In fact all I could see was him. My breathing began to regulate and the shaking ceased.

"Better?" He asked. Too amazed by the effect he had on me I only nodded.

"Are you sure," He asked more firm. I nodded again, the only thing I could do.

"Don't move, I'll be right back. " Then he was gone, but I was still frozen still staring at the empty space that was just filled with him. This was worse than I had thought. This wasn't just love anymore. I didn't just love Edward anymore.

I needed Edward.

How I had survived without him was astonishing, but now there was no going back? I felt sick again, but this time in a good way if that was possible. My only question was, could he possible ever come to love me, need me the way that I loved and needed him.

Suddenly I sensed him again.

"Bella," Again our eyes met. "Come on," He took my hand with such care and led me away. I couldn't draw my eyes from him as he led me along, down the stairs, through the dancing crowd and out of the building unto the busy sidewalk.

* * *

**Wow, so intense! I love it! Please Read and Review. Would be great to hear your thoughts! **

**-Baby!**


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Okay no excuses this time. It just me a long time to type this up. It's been a crazy year. I've been so wrapped up with Avater: The legend of Korra that it's hard to sit down and type anything. But I'm back and ready to roll. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 35

EPOV

All I remembered thinking before I pulled her to me and crushing her mouth with mine was, '_Don't kiss her Edward'_, over and over again. But instead of actually listening to myself, I ignored every thought and did it blindly. I say blindly because I had no idea what would happen once our kiss was over and I was hoping that it never ended. I was never the spontaneous type, always having a well thought out plan and then a backup just in case.

I was very pleased when she responded to me, opening herself up. I didn't hesitate to move in not waiting for her to come to her senses.

Kissing Bella, really kissing her was more than I had ever imagined. It felt almost magical, if I dared say the word, like everything had suddenly fallen into place. Odd thing was I had always thought that I had my life in perfect order because I hadn't built a multi-million dollar company by the time I was twenty four by seeing imperfections and not fixing them.

I both blamed and thanked Bella for this new found knack of dropping into unforeseen dark and mucky waters. It was almost as if she was a missing part to the puzzle. And I was a puzzle to some. Not many people outside my family and close, very close friends understood me. But yet somehow Bella had waltzed right into my life by complete accident, though I was seriously under the impress that it wasn't as much of an accident as a planned meeting by my older sister. Still, Bella got me, from the very beginning. At work, we were a team, thinking the same thoughts; she even understood what my quirky jesters meant. My own mother was still having a problem figuring them out. She was not only a great assistant, but an irreplaceable friend, enchanting without the littlest idea that she had the power to move mountains. However it didn't take me long to figure out that I didn't just want to be her friend. No, I wanted to be far more important.

But I had been petrified; I had never felt so strongly about anything in my life. That was what scared me so much, that someone, that I could love someone so intensely almost as if my very life depended on her. She was totally consuming, so much so I wasn't sure to this day how I got any work done when Bella was always on my mine. I wanted to be her everything, just as she had become the reason I existed.

I could hardly control myself as I slowly pulled way completely breathless but it wasn't oxygen I craved even though my lungs where burning inside my chest. I was very pleased by her reaction to me but for a moment I thought she was going to push me off her in disgust which would then entail a huge hit to my ego. But instead she melted into my arms almost as if that was where she had been craving to be this entire time. I smiled at that thought. I had wanted that moment to last forever but I should have known that Alice wouldn't miss an opportunity like this. It was more than obvious as she approached us that she witnessed our kiss.

I watched, my heart still pounding in my chest as she tackled Bella, who was a little startled but smiling. I was hoping that I had a little something to do with that. Then she jumped into me, not an easy task as I was almost a full head and a half taller than she was. My eyes met Jaspers apologetic gaze, like he had anything to do with the way my sister was born.

"Edward, Happy New Year's" I remembered Alice yelling over the loud screams and bursting fireworks that lit up the New York sky.

"Happy New Years, Alice! And don't worry; you don't have to say anything. It was just a kiss," I stated hoping to save Bella from my sister by stating the obvious before Alice could play into it too much.

"What kiss?" I remembered thinking that the confusion on her face looked genuine before she asked. "What are you talking about?"

Could she really not have witness our kiss or was Alice's acting improving?

"So you really didn't see anything?" Alice stared up at me like I was going crazy myself. She finally shook her head.

"No, I just came to give Bella her coat. Bella?" It was then I noticed that the warmth next to me had disappeared. It didn't take long to spot her leaning over the bar.

I felt my heart stop, before I was pushing through the thickened crowd to her. From what I could tell she didn't look like she felt okay, too pale for comfort. Before I knew it I was pulling out the stuffy building.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward, wait!" I called as he steered me out of the building. It was far colder down here than it was on the roof and I gasped when the cold chill hit me. But I hardly noticed. Everything was a blur. It was hard to concentrate with all the alcohol flooding my brain but I was beginning to believe that swirl my head was causing had nothing to do with the liquor. How I was still standing on two feet was nothing short of a miracle.

He stopped and turned to me. For a moment when or eyes met I forgot why I had called out to him in the first place. As if reading my mind he smiled and held up my clutch and navy pea coat.

"Looking for this?" It surprised me. Where did he get that from? Was that what he'd gone to get? I hadn't noticed them.

I nodded and took the coat from him first. He helped me button up as if he didn't trust me enough to do it right.

"How?" I asked as he buttoned the last button. "I figured you'd need it. Alice was coming to give it you." I shuffled through the small purse making sure I had my keys and phone. Everything seemed to be there even my debit card and driver's license. The purse couldn't hold anything else.

I took a deep breath and thanked him.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you home." He took my hand ever so carefully and prepared to call a cab. I didn't move when he pulled which made him turn back to me. Maybe that was what I wanted, for him to not to take his eyes off of me. Or maybe I just wanted more time like this. I didn't know, but the idea of watching his back didn't sit well with me. It made me feel like he was moving away from me. It was a stupid idea as it was freezing cold out here but I just didn't want to get in a car. If I did then I would have less time with Edward.

"Do you mind if we walk?" I felt my face grow hot but I didn't break our gaze. He seemed to be fighting reason, probably thinking that I'd freeze before we could walk the entire three blocks to my apartment.

"I promise I'll tell you when I get too cold." That seemed to help him make his mind up because he sighed.

"Promise?" he asked. I nodded. Still holding my hand we walked side by side toward what I wanted to believe was our future.

It was silent for the first five minutes, a good awkward silence that left my mind open and able to imagine anything it wanted. Edward still had my hand in his and I couldn't stop thinking about my sweaty palms. Edward didn't seem to mind, but that didn't make me feel any better. I tried to keep my breathing under control which was a task within itself. I was nervous and I couldn't understand where that courage I had had five minutes had gone. I let out a breath that was louder than I had wanted causing Edward to turn to me.

"Are you okay?" The heat of his breath could be seen in the cold air.

"I'm fine," I answered. He eyed me, one eyebrow arched.

"Really, I'm perfect," And it was true. I was perfect besides the fact that I felt like my heart was going to explode but other than that…

"I've been meaning to ask you," he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "…if you had fun tonight? I know those types of places aren't your thing."

"Usually not, but I have to admit that tonight has been a wild ride."

"A good ride, I hope," he smiled leading me around a street vent.

My face heated, but I was already red so it didn't matter.

"Definitely good,"

"Are you sure you're not cold, I could call a ca…"

"I'm fine, really! I didn't know you were such a worry wart," I chuckled.

"Usually I'm not." He uttered and for some reason I felt like his statement had a second meaning. I wanted to ask him, why was he worried now but abruptly I felt my phone ring. Just by the ring I could tell who it was. I contemplated whether I should answer it.

"If you don't, she'll just keep calling," Edward stated. I looked over at him surprised. "How do you do that?" I finally asked. I wanted to know how he always seemed to know what I thinking.

He grinned and shrugged casually. "I'm good at reading people."

I frowned. I didn't like that fact that he could read me. If that was the case then he could see how nervous I was right now.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry. You're not as easy as you think to read. It took me quite some time to understand you."

"You understand me?" I was shocked. All my life people had told me that I was so hard to understand, that I was almost too indifferent. And here Edward was reading me like an open book. I heard my phone ring again.

"You'd better get that, or my phone is next in line." He laughed. He let my hand go for the first time since we'd left Wonderland, and I immediately miss it, the warmth and the electricity. I pulled my phone from my clutch and put it to my ear.

"Alice?" I answered.

"_Bella, where are you? You disappeared. Are you okay_?" Alice sounded genuinely anxious.

"Yes, I'm fine." I felt her sigh, relieved. Then I began to feel apologetic for leaving. I mean I had come to support her, not run off with her brother in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry I left, it's just-"I didn't get to finish my thought because Alice cut me off.

"_Are you with Edward_?" I eyed Edward and answered.

"Yes. He's taking me home." Suddenly her tone turned bright and cheery.

"_Okay, just checking. Have fun and be safe_!"

_Click_.

I stared at the mobile phone as if it had just grown two heads. _What was that? _That may have been the first conversation that I'd had with Alice that was less than thirty seconds. I was half expecting her to yell at me for leaving her event but she hadn't even mentioned it.

"Don't waste your time trying to understand that one." Edward advised as we started to walk again, silent for about a minute.

"Bella," His voice cut through my thoughts.

"Yes," I answered too hastily. I kicked myself mentally. I had to get myself under control.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a grin. For a moment I was stalled, unable to process anything but the utter beauty that was the man next to me. I blinked as I registered his random question.

"I could eat." I grinned.

Edward's smiled brightened. He took my hand and pulled me across the street.

* * *

*Later*

* * *

We were laughing as we climbed the stairs to my apartment.

"Yeah well luckily I was able to take another picture after Carilse talked to the principal." He'd been telling about the time that Alice had added green hair color to his shampoo that day of his school pictures in Jr. High.

"I can't believe that she did that," I laughed.

"I got her back though," he added as we came to my door.

"I added vanilla extract to a cake that Esme had made for her graduation." I gasped. If there was one thing I knew about Alice was that she very sensitive to vanilla. It had the tendency to make her face swell. Luckily it was nothing life threatening.

"That was mean," He shrugged with a grin. I chuckled, and then held my stomach.

"I can't believe I ate so much. I seriously need to start on a diet." I joked.

"No you don't. You are perfect." He voiced. "Just the way you are." My cheeks heated and my heart couldn't help but skip. I suddenly wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He was so close now that it wouldn't be hard. Edward was absolutely intoxicating. No he was totally irresistible.

"Well thank you for walking me home." I gazed up at him through my eyelashes.

"Of course, any time Bella." He smiled. I could feel it. The tension. I wanted to kiss him so badly that is hurt, and I could tell he wanted to do the same. He began to lean in slowly and for a moment I wanted to jump into him but I stopped myself, not wanting to mess this up. This time I would be fully aware of this kiss, no more accidents or surprises. I'd had enough. This would be our kiss in which we both acknowledged the other. The sound of my heart beating in my chest was almost so loud that I didn't hear the low buzz of a phone. I wondered if I should invite him in after. I mean was that appropriate? We moved so slowly, so carefully and I closed my eyes right before our lips would touch. I stayed like that for a moment, yearning for his lips but when they never came I slowly opened my eyes.

Edward was staring at his phone.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've got to go."

"Uh, okay. Is everyth-"But he was skipping down the stairs before I could get my words out. Fear struck me hard in the face. Had he come to his senses? Who was that on the other end of that text? I could m y heart sink and turned to enter my apartment….alone.

It was past three when I heard a knock on my door. I sighed before pushed the blanket off of me, placed the glass of wine down and stumbled to the door. I swung it open and Alice rushed in.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" I asked as I closed the door behind her.

"Edward, I know he's here." She grinned. I sighed and shook my head. I could feel the stabbing pain in my chest arise.

"He's not here." I stated dryly and returned to my spot on the couch, wine glass to my lips.

"What do you mean he's not here? Didn't you say that he was walking you home? "She arched an eye brow. "Did you lie to me?"

"Oh he walked him home alright," I muttered falling back into the couch. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open.

"But…" Alice sunk into the seat next to me.

"He left."

"Left? What do you mean? I thou-"

"He left Alice! That's what that means. Geez," I jumped up.

"Okay, did he at least give you a good night kiss," she nudged my leg.

Suddenly I felt like crying but instead shook my head.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him." She snarled through her teeth. She got to her feet and began to pace in front of the window. I fell back with a thud.

"After all my planning- I'm going to kill him." Honestly I'd never seen Alice like this. She began to mumbling to herself but I swore I heard, "After all I did."

"Hey," I got to my feet and touched her shoulder. "It's okay," I said it even if it wasn't true. She spun around her face red with anger.

"No Bella, this is not okay. You and Edward belong together. How long, how many signs do you two need?" I stared at her confused.

"Signs? Alice I don't understand."

Alice breathed. "From the moment I met you Bella I knew that you were going to be a part of my family. I knew that from the very moment you ruined my favorite dress that you and Edward were destined to be together." I stared as her bewildered, trying to keep up.

"Alice…"

"I don't know what my idiot of a brother is doing but tonight is the night Bella." She grabbed me by the shoulders; she gripped me so hard I could feel her nails in my skin.

"You have to go after him." Alice was, for the first time that I had known her, desperate. I had never seen her like this. As if my very life depended on going after Edward.

I stared at her in disbelief. "You have to go after him now!" I was trying to wrap my brain around her words.

Go after him? Why? Wasn't he the one who had run off like someone had lit the shoes on his feet on fire? Why should I? It was obvious that he had more important things to do. I know that I was just hurt and angry, but it made me feel a little better when I was angry at him for leaving my standing there.

"Bella." Alice shook me back to reality. I focused back on the tiny girl in front of me.

"I can't," I pulled away turning my back to her, my hand gripping the spot over my heart that hurt so much. It wasn't a physical pain, but this was much worst.

"Of course you can. Just go, tell him that you love him."

"Why?" I snapped around. I wasn't gong to deny that I loved him. "Why should I? It's not like it could work out for us. He's my boss, Alice. I'm his employee. Nothing more. " The hurt and pain was taking over. Doubt replaced the confidence that I had found recently.

"You are more of an idiot than I thought. Both of us know that is a lie. Deny it all you want but you love my brother and he loves you. All the other crap does_ not_ matter."

My heart froze. Did Edward love me? More importantly, could he? I was plain, ordinary. Nothing special. He didn't need someone so dim standing next to him. Someone like Kate was a much better fit. She could stand next to him without getting swallowed whole, me on the other hand. Well there wasn't much of a comparison.

"Alice I just don't belong next to him," I stated, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"Oh give it up. You are beautiful, smart and an amazing person Bella. Has he made you feel anything less? Why do you doubt yourself so much?"

She was right. Edward had never not once ever made me feel as if I was inferior to him in any way. In fact he always told me how amazing I was. Is that how he saw me? Was I smart, amazing and beautiful to Edward?

Beautiful. I remembered him telling me so on several occasion but I had always believed it was because of Alice's magic.

"You have to go." Alice's voice cut though my thoughts. "You have to go tonight. He's leaving Bella." She stopped momentarily.

Leaving? What did she mean? Leaving to go where?

"In the morning he's going to Tokyo for who knows how long."

"Tokyo?" How was it I didn't know about this? Was the merger in Japan doing so poorly? I thought was taken care of. I shook my head mentally. He was leaving. Edward was leaving and I would not see him for a while. I didn't like that. I didn't want him to go but most of all I didn't want to wait. I wanted him now.

Alice crossed the small space between us and touched my arm.

"Do you understand now why it has to be tonight? You may not get another chance for a long time." I met her gaze.

"You have to go now Bella!" Something snapped then. I wasn't sure of exactly what it was, but my feet began to move. Everything moved slowly, as if I was trapped in time. I wasn't sure of what propelled me forward, maybe it was the alcohol clouding my bruised judgment or the fact that I loved Edward beyond reason and that was good enough for me. Honestly I didn't want to chase him but I knew that I had to. I had to go after him because we had unfinished business.

* * *

I hope it was well worth the wait. Please review and let me hear some of your thoughts. Thanks for sticking with me. - Baby


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: Epic. That's what I hope this chapter is. Warning though, this chapter has some slight sexual references and suggestive terms. Enjoy though.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

I didn't even remember how I got shoes on my feet and a jacket around me. In fact I didn't notice them until I flew out of the cab outside of his building. The elevator was taking what seemed like forever and I almost contemplated taking the stairs. But I needed time to gather myself. I needed time to wrap my head around the feeling in my chest. I concentrated on the numbers counting up as the elevator rose. I was breathing heavily as if I had run here and I just couldn't seem to get my breathing under control. I was moving blindly as the doors opened and I rushed down the hall. _You can do this_. I chanted. _You have to do this_.

I stood in front of his door for a long moment before I took a deep breath and knocked lightly. Maybe I was hoping that if he didn't hear it then I would have the excuse I needed to leave. But I was in no such luck. He pulled open the door faster than I expected. It scared me and I gasped inhaling the scent of him. He smelt fresh from the shower and was dressed in nothing more than a pair of grey sweats that fell far too low around his hips, his chest bare.

Edward was a beautiful man, that was secret. Had it been in the past I'm sure he would have inspired the great masters. Michelangelo and Da Vinci would have fought over him for sure. I stared at him my mind blank to the reason I had come until our eyes met. My cheeks turned red but he smiled without acknowledging my rude greeting.

He seemed pleased to see me. This gave me little comfort.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

_Trying to tell you I love you_, I thought.I opened my mouth and no words formed.

"Uh-"I felt so dumb standing there in my pajamas unable to speak.

Edward breathed and opened the door all the way, inviting me in silently. I was thankfully because I didn't think I would able to help myself if he had spoken. A man that beautiful, that sexy didn't need words to drive any woman mad but it would have pushed me past my breaking point. With one more brief glanced at his body I stepped passed him into his familiar apartment. The TV was on, and a towel sat on the edge of his couch. He must have been sitting there when I knocked. _Is that what he'd rushed off to do_? I shook the thought from my head. I hadn't come for that. I could hear Alice's voice in my head.

_"Now Bella, before it's too late." _

I took a deep breath before I turned to him. He grinned as he looked me over from head to toe.

"So what brings you here at this time of night," he questioned with laughter in his voice. A sound that made me want to smile against all odds

"I'm sorry; I know it's really late. Did I disturb you?" My stomach began to turn and I thought I was going to be sick. I was so nervous.

"It's all right. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" He asked moving toward the kitchen. My eyes trailed him without my full knowledge.

"Water," I stumbled out. I thought of changing my answer to a glass of wine. I could use some liquid courage right about now. All I'd consumed in the last couple of hours was gone. Edward disappeared and I sighed. _You can do this_. I told myself. _Just say it._ _Edward I love you. _I closed my eyes and muttered the words quietly to myself.

It wasn't so hard to say. I just had to open my eyes and say them but instead I continued to breathe. _In. Out. In. Out._

"Here you go," My eyes flew open and he was standing in front of me holding a tall slim glass of water.

"Are you okay Bella, you don't look too well." He stepped forward and touched my cheek. And that was it. That was all it took for my heart to overflow with the love I had for him. I couldn't stop them either, the tears that gushing over the rim of my eyes. This startled Edward.

"Bella," he called cupping my head with both hands. Where the glass had gone I didn't know nor did I care.

"Bella what's wrong. Please talk to me."

There was so much I wanted to say but somehow I knew that the right words would never form. So I would have to resort to plan B. If I couldn't tell him how I felt, then I would just have to show him. I was counting on it being easier than plan A.

I sucked in his scent before I threw myself forward and pushed my lips on his. It was forceful and passionate mimicking the way I felt at the moment. His lips were soft like I remembered and the electricity that flooded my body was unbelievable. He didn't hesitate, like I thought he would to kiss me back, almost as if it was the most natural thing to do.

I couldn't get enough of him as I pulled him as close as I could. I opened my lips to welcome him, wanting to taste him completely. He was sweet and it almost felt like I had never kissed him before. And I realized I really never did, not like this, not when I was pouring my everything into it.

My mind was dancing in my head and my heart was fluttering around in my chest and I knew that this was right. Everywhere he touched me burned like fire and I never wanted him to let go. Each cell in my body was charged by our kiss. And the way he held me, I felt so safe and secure. His skin was hot under my finger tips and I could feel every muscle in his back tense up as he pulled me closer like he couldn't get enough of me. My body began to response to Edward and for moment I felt embarrassed like I was someone else. But then I pushed the thought from my mind. It was only natural to crave the one you love. And I wanted Edward, his mind, his soul and his body. God he felt so good.

Alice had been right. I couldn't have gone any longer without this. I couldn't have survived one more day without Edward. And I still couldn't. And before I knew it I said the words, the three little words that had brought my here.

Edward pulled back suddenly and stared down at me with confused eyes.

"What did you say?"

I took a moment to recover myself before I repeated myself.

"I love you." I spoke. I felt like that didn't explain enough. It didn't even cut the surface of the iceberg that was my love.

"I love you so much it hurts. I didn't know how or when," I began. "But I love you."

Edward just stared at me with an unblinking, unchanging expression. He couldn't speak but I needed him to say something. Anything. The silence was killing me and I wanted to kiss him again.

Suddenly I heard a door open and turned to the see Tanya wrapped in a small towel, water still dripping from her as she used another bath towel to dry her hair.

"Edward do you have something I can change into?" She asked. I stared, frozen.

It was then she glanced up and gasped.

I couldn't move as my brain tried to take in everything. Suddenly I understood. I understood why Edward had rushed off earlier. I understood that I was a fool. I understood that I had been fooled.

Before I knew it I was peeling myself out of Edwards's hands.

"I shouldn't have come." I realized that it was the truth. Alice hadn't been right. I had been. It's not like it could work out for us. He was my boss and I was his assistant. Well not any more, I couldn't work for him anymore. I felt disappointed. I had come to love my job just like I had come to love him but I knew that I couldn't stay.

I turned to grab my purse. The tears were really flowing now. Not from over joy but from the fact that I was the world's biggest idiot. I almost deserved the pain that clutched my chest making it impossible to inhale.

"Bella wait-" I didn't listen. "You are misunderstanding-"Edward began.

"Save it." I spat. I didn't want to hear his lies. This would have never happened if he hadn't led me on in the first place, pretending to be all good and kind when in fact he was just like the rest of the wolves waiting for a shy little lamb to show herself before he sank his venomous fangs into it. Edward was cruel and I knew now, really had been too good to be true.

I was already at the door and stopped for a brief moment.

"I think you should find another assistant." Then I was running. Despite the fact that I couldn't catch my breath I continued to the elevator. Luckily it didn't take long for the doors to open because I heard his voice behind me. Suddenly I hated the sound of my name on his lips but yet my heart still responded.

I was pathetic.

I stumbled into the shaft and pushed the first button I could. I didn't care where it led me; I just needed to get out of here. The air in the building was stifling. I couldn't get enough oxygen and I knew that I wasn't going to make it far. I just hoped that I would feel better once I got outside. I was grateful when the doors opened and I could see it was the lobby floor through my tears. My ribcage hurt and my head was going blank but somehow I made it to the spinning doors. With one last push I reached outside. The cold air hit me hard but it didn't help. Blackness began to take over and the last thing I heard was a familiar voice call my name before I hit the ground.

* * *

EPOV*

"Thanks Edward. I owe you one." Tanya limped beside me as we walked to my car. "I hope I didn't ruin your night. What a way to spend New Year's huh?"

I thought back to Bella standing there at her door. She must be so confused. She had no idea that Tanya had been in automobile accident and I had been too shocked to explain that to her properly before I left. Tanya needed someone to pick her up at the hospital. She'd apologized a hundred times for calling me something she didn't have to do. I was only she could get a hold of and she felt bad about ruining my night. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're okay." I glance over at her.

She laughed. "Just a few cuts and bruises." She added.

"Are you sure you're okay to be alone. The doctor said that you hit your head pretty hard and that you needed to be watched very carefully for the next twenty-four hours."

"I'm fine Edward, I promise and besides theirs always Irina or Ka -"

"Neither of which is present at the moment Tanya. Don't you remember, Irina and Kate are in Paris and Eleazar and Carmen are at my parents?"

She appeared lost for a moment before her face brightened.

"Oh that's right. I totally forgot. But really, I'll be fi-"

Tanya stated just as she swayed and stumbled? I caught her.

"Were you going to say fine?" I grinned.

She smirked sheepishly. "I'm taking you back to the Hospital." I said it as if we weren't standing in the parking lot.

"No! Please." She stated. Tanya hated hospitals. Ever since her mother passed away, she's hated hospitals. Maybe it was the fact that it was last place she'd seen her mother before she lost the fight to liver cancer. We were thirteen at the time. I stared down at her. She was begging me not too with her puppy dog's gaze. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I sighed.

"Fine, I won't take you back but I'm not letting you out of my sight until you have convinced me that you aren't going to slip into a coma." Tanya chuckled and shrugged.

"Alright have it your way. You're the doctor."

_*Forty Minutes Later_*

"You really don't have to do this Edward. I can stay at my place and call you if something happens."

"Yes, cause that sounds like a good idea." My voice was dripping in sarcasm as I turned the key to my apartment.

"Just come in." I heard her huff behind me but stepped pass me.

"Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat." I asked Tanya who had dropped unto my couch. She must be exhausted.

"Oh yes I'm starving." She answered. I removed my jacket and rolled up my sleeves before washing my hands.

"I have left over spaghetti?" I asked from the kitchen. Tanya groaned and  
I took that as the okay I need to heat up a plate of my famous spaghetti and meatballs.

"Don't forget the parmesan cheese," Tanya added.

_I wouldn't dream of it_, I thought. Tanya forgot that I knew her like the back of my hand and likewise. We'd grown up together and even shared an apartment in college for a year. Not to mention we dated for that year.

I sat a tray down on the coffee table. "Thanks," She said taking tray and resting it on her lap.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can clean up once I'm done okay."

"I'm not a child you know." She frowned. "Just go." I rustled her hair and went into my bedroom.

I used my time in the shower to help me wrap my head around everything that had taken place in the last twelve hours. Nothing had been crystal clear but I was pretty sure that Bella returned my feelings. She loved me whether she wanted too or not. She was stubborn and probably driving herself crazy denying it to herself but I knew that she couldn't hold on much longer. Not with the way she trembled under my touch. I was glad to learn that she desired me as much as I wanted her. Tonight Bella's kisses had given her away and I was having a hard time controlling myself. More recently I found myself wanting to kiss her all the time. I had only slipped up once tonight and I thought that I was doing great. Bella looked too sexy in her tight little black dress, her smooth legs elongated by her heels… Just the thought of her made the blood rush from my head to a lower region. I quickly turned the water to cool and gasped when the freezing water hit me. It did help to calm me.

With myself back under control my mind continued to meander. I had been truly annoyed when my phone interrupted us; I had been looking forward to kissing her again. And possibly being asked into her apartment for apparent reasons but I would never turn my back on Tanya. Not when she really needed me. I sighed not regretting my decision to run to Tanya's rescue. What I regretted was my failure to contact my assistant. I wondered what she thought of my hasty exit. Was Bella mad? How would I go about my apology? I probably shouldn't go empty handed that's for sure.

I began to frustrate myself so I just let out a deep sigh and wrapped a towel around me. I got dressed and exited my bedroom back into the living room. Tanya was still seated on my couch.

"All done," I announced. She got to her feet. "Great, thanks"

A towel around my bare shoulders I bent over and picked up the tray and took it into the kitchen. I washed the little dishes I had used earlier too and began to dry my dripping hair when I heard my door bell ring. I glanced at the clock on the stove. It was late, much too late for even Alice to bother me. I tossed the towel unto the back of the couch before I opened the door. Somehow I wasn't very surprised to find Bella standing there panting like she'd just run the city marathon. I curious as to why my assistant had raced to my apartment at three thirty in the morning. But I was happy to see her.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Honestly it wasn't safe for her to be wondering the city in her pajamas. I wanted to laugh but I knew it would only make her feel bad which might just drive her away and I would never know why she'd come. So I simply kept my composure.

She opened her month to speak but nothing came. Obviously she had something to say but could not find the words. Suddenly my heart dropped. Had she come to her senses and finally decided to quit. I told myself not to jump to conclusions. I stepped aside to invite her inside. My mind was moving in every direction at once but I forced myself to stay controlled. She stepped placed me and my sense almost vanished. It took everything I had not to pounce on her as I caught her scent. How could one women's perfume drive me so mad?

I watched her nervously glance around my apartment. I chuckled to myself before speaking.

"So what brings you here at this time of night?"

"I'm sorry; I know it's really late. Did I disturb you?" I noticed that she was having a hard time looking at me and then I realized that is was because I wasn't wearing much clothes. I laughed internally. Well at least she found me attractive to the point that it made her nervous to look at me.

"It's all right." I stated taking a step towards her. She moved back simultaneously. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" I asked grinning as I moved toward the kitchen. I could feel her gaze on me and it only made me smile more. Bella was more interesting than ever. And honestly I had her right where I wanted her.

"Water," she stuttered.

I went to cabinet and grabbed a glass and filled it with filtered water on the freezer door.

When I came around the corner, her eyes were closed and it looked like she was concentrating on her breathing. It took everything I had to hold back my laughter.

"Here you go," I stated. Her eyes opened surprised. I wasn't sure if it was because I scared her or the fact that I was standing very, very close to her.

I held up the glass but realized that Bella didn't look well. She was pale, all the blood drained from her face. She was even paler than normal.

"Are you okay Bella, you don't look too well." "I reached up and touched her cheek without a second thought. It all came naturally.

Suddenly her eyebrow creased and tears flooded her eyes. She was crying before I had time to wrap my head around the situation. I called her name as I reached for her. I didn't realize I dropped the glass; the plush carpet muffled the sound, until I felt the wet liquid on my toes. She wouldn't say anything and frankly I was getting edgy.

"Bella what's wrong. Please talk to me." I tried again. God this women had so much power over me that just seeing her tears made my stomach turn. Her silence was driving me to the point of madness. I was about to shake the answer out of her when she suddenly she lunged forward and took my lips with hers.

I was too taken back to respond right away but I soon relaxed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I noticed that this kiss was unlike any kiss I had had before and it surprised me. This kiss was different, almost like it was a silent confession too each other. It was deep and more passionate than ever. There was a raw hungry behind Bella's lips and I knew that if she wanted to stop I wouldn't make it easy. I let out every bit of bent up emotion and feelings and it felt good to kiss Bella without any restraint. She opened her mouth and welcomed me. I could taste the faint hint of wine on her lips. It made my head spin and I craved more.

I knew Bella did too when she wrapped her arms around me and held me close. Bella wanted me that much was clear, what I wanted to know was if she felt the same about me? I felt her speak against my lips but I didn't catch what she said. I pulled away, the burning in my chest becoming too strong to fight.

I stared at her, she was breathless, almost scared.

"What did you say?" I asked. I didn't know exactly what she'd said but I knew what I wanted it to be.

She took a short moment and relaxed back unto her feet. I hadn't realized that I had been holding her up. After all she was more than half a foot shorter than me.

"I love you." She said again. I heard her loud and clear this time but I was frozen. I had wanted her to say those words for so long that it almost seemed like I dream when she did. I was happy but I was still shocked. Still she continued as if she knew I'd need to hear it again.

"I love you so much it hurts. I didn't know how or when," I began. "But I love you."

I started to think how this had happened. How had Bella come to love me? The real me, not the me people thought they knew. How had I lived this long without her? I smiled inside because I knew I couldn't live without her any longer. I wanted to kiss her again, I wanted to tell her how I loved her and never wanted to let her go but instead I heard my bedroom door open. I had completely forgotten that Tanya was here. I turned and saw her in the door way. It was bad timeing if you ever saw one.

"Edward do you have something I can change into?" I almost smacked myself before I glanced over at Bella who was looking at Tanya. Immediately the color drained from her face and I my heart sunk. It seemed like it happened in a flash when Bella disappeared.

* * *

**Cliffy, hahahaha! Please Review.**


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: So warning, this chapter is maybe extra emotional for the characters. But I still hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

BPOV*

I was dreaming, I knew that much but I couldn't figure out if it was a good dream or was I having a night mare? My heart was pounding in my ears and I was drenched in sweat, clammy all over. I stood amidst the darkness and watched myself in Edwards's arms. He held me so tenderly and kissed me like I something almost too precious to be touched. We looked really happy, especially Edward. He was the happiest I'd ever seen him and for a moment I forgot the discomfort that sat heavy on my chest.

Both myself and I smiled at the same time and immediately we knew that it had been a bad idea when Edward pulled away suddenly disgusted. He turned away and I watched as the other me fell to her knees, tears flooding her eyes. My vision grew blurry and I realized then that I was crying as well. It would seem that I felt what she felt. The pain was overwhelming, so much so I too found myself on my knees. She opened her mouth and so did I. She called out his name, but no sound would form from me. The pain I heard in her voice was almost tangible as she screamed after Edward. My attention was then drawn to him as he walked away.

Edward never stopped walking nor did he ever glance back. It was like I didn't exist. I turned back to look at myself and our gaze met. She was hurt and angry, and she let me know by screaming that this was my entire fault. My heart sunk to my stomach as her words echoed over and over again in my head. I tried to block her out by covering my ears but nothing helped. I screamed to drowned her out but it only made it worst. Suddenly the darkness around me began to close in on me as I crumbed to the floor. I started to panic. I was sucking in air but nothing relieved the feeling that I was suffocating. One last tear escaped before the blackness came over me.

* * *

When I came too the vision of my dream burned dimly in the foreground of my mind. I struggled to open my eyes because of the bright fluorescent lights overhead. I could hear the low beeping of a heart monitor close by and I knew where I was. I had spent enough time in hospitals as a child that I could recognize the familiar scent of alcohol and sanitizer. My brain felt sluggish from the drugs coursing through my veins but unfortunately it wasn't enough to wipe my memory. I remembered everything, how I stupidly rushed to Edwards's apartment, our kiss and Tanya.

And if my dream wasn't enough, the pain in my chest was more than adequate to convince me of the truth. Edward obviously didn't feel the same way about me. I was stupid and fell for him even though I knew that I was incapable of being the _one_. But I still loved him anyhow and that was what hurt the most. The fact that I had given my all just to be hurt again. Was I so incapable of being loved?

I was tearing up just thinking about it. But I didn't want to cry, not over this. Not over Edward Cullen who was probably lying in the arms of his beautiful ex or current girlfriend right now. I tried to raise my arm to wipe away my fallen tears but it felt heavy, almost as if there was a weight on it. I turned slowly only to find Edward sitting there, his hand clinging to mine, his head resting on the edge of my bed. He was using his arms as a pillow. I suddenly felt the warmth of his hand and knew that he'd been there holding unto me for a long time.

My heart burst open then, and I began to cry openly. I knew I shouldn't have been happy to see him here, but I couldn't help myself. I should be angry because I felt betrayed but I still loved him. I still wanted him to love me so badly it pained me. I was pathetic, but it was _this_ Edward that made it hard to resist. Why was he so nice to me when I was nothing more to him than an assistant? Why did I always feel special around him? Why did he have to make me fall for him?

I stayed there like that for a moment, taking in these last few minutes but I knew I had to end this. I had to let go of Edward or I would never be able to get over him. I cleared my face what the arm attached to the monitor and breathed deeply to compose myself. Slowly I pulled my hand from him instantly putting up a wall to resist what was coming next. I knew it would only take one look from him and I would be undone.

The movement made Edward stir and he slowly opened his eyes. When he realized that I was awake he sat up. He was gorgeous as usually, blinding really even haven just woke up. God, did this man's perfection have no end? I frowned realizing the gap between us was further than I had originally thought.

"Bella, oh my god Bella." He touched my hand again and it felt like fire.

"How do you feel? I'm so glad you're awake. " I couldn't deny that he looked relived but it didn't matter.

"Are you?" I uttered pulling my hand away again.

"Bella," He grimaced.

"Why are you even here?" I snapped. "Don't you have somewhere _else _to be," I turned away as much as I could. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but I was pretty sure he was supposed to be half way around the world by now. And honestly I was hoping he had been, it would make it this so much easier.

"Okay I think we need to talk." He stated.

"I think you should leave." I spat. I hadn't realized it would be this hard to keep up the angry that I had built but I wouldn't back down. To make it easier I averted my eyes from him altogether.

I heard him sigh.

"Are you done?"

My eye widen with surprise and angry. "Done? " I snapped back around. Edward calmly sat in the chair, his arms folded over his chest. Sitting up I winched because the sudden action made me use my sore muscles.

"How dare you? " I voiced. And how dare him. He was the one who made me look like a fool and he had the nerve to be smug about it. My temper flared.

"Get out!" When he didn't move it made it worst. Was he enjoying torturing me?

"I SAID GE…"

"I 'm waiting." He stated evenly.

"Waiting? For what? Haven't you used me as a play thing for long enough. I'm not just something for your amusement..." I was crying again. I hated crying in front of him but I couldn't stop. I was too angry and much too irritated to care right now.

He stood and moved to sit on the edge of the bed so close that I had to lean back to get away from him. He smelt like soap and sunshine. His closeness made my pulse race and the monitor pick it up. I blushed but continued to stand my ground. Edward smiled.

"I'm waiting for you calm down so that I can explain to you that I love you."

"I don't care what you want, just leave me al- wait. What did you say?" _Love, did he say love?_

Edward continued to smile. "I thought that would get your attention." My mind was suddenly numb. Had I heard him correctly or was the medication fogging my head causing me to hallucinate. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"No you heard correctly but since you don't seem to understand I will say it again." This time he grabbed my head and neck making it impossible to look anywhere but at him. His green eyes turned intense and then in all seriousness he spoke.

"I love you Bella Swan."

What was he saying? Why was he toying with me? Didn't he understand that this wasn't a game? I truly loved him so why was he saying these things. Things that made my heart pitter patter in my chest. I wanted to believe him. Honestly did. I wanted to believe that he loved him but I just didn't know how it was possible when he had someone like Tanya.

I turned my eyes away. "Don't. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you Bella. I love you."

"Stop saying that!" I cried shoving him away. Edward didn't react the way I thought or hoped he would. He kept his calm when I was hoping he would just get angry and leave. But that wasn't the Edward I knew and loved.

"Why do you think that it's impossible that I do." He probed.

"Because it is,"

"But I do love you." He almost laughed.

I turned back to him, tears streaming down my face. I had had enough. I was dying inside because I wanted him to really love me so bad.

"Why are you doing this? It isn't funny?" I stated through blurry vision.

"I know Bella. And I promise you this is not a joke. I am insanely in love with you. I have been since the moment I saw you seating in my office wearing those jeans." He laughed to himself. "I say insanely because you drive me crazy. Oh you drive me crazy." He stated running his hands through his hair. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had never seen this Edward. Edward was always in control, even with James he had managed to control himself, but this Edward was frustrated, happy and nervous. Was I really the cause of this Edward?

"I don't think you have any idea how you affect me. I think about you all the time. No matter what it is I'm doing I always find myself wondering what you are doing. It's enough to drive a man insane. I tried not to, believe me I tried. I wanted to maintain a professional relationship with you but I couldn't stop from falling in love with you. You are hypnotic. You are beautiful, clumsy and a little irrational, but I love you. Do you understand?" I tried to grasp his words but my head was swirling in every direction. Had he said I was beautiful and that I drive him crazy? I wasn't sure, all I really knew was that Edward was not lying. Edward would never waste his time to tell me all of this if he didn't truly mean it. Edward really did love me. Why hadn't understood that before. I wanted to hit myself. I really was a fool.

"Tanya?" I asked. I had to clear this up before we could move forward. I needed to know what she meant to him.

Edward let out a strained breath again. "That was a huge misunderstanding. That night when I walked you home Tanya had been in a car accident. "I gasped. "She'd text me from the hospital, she needed me to come get her. She's had bad experiences with hospitals and was really freaking out. I should have told you this sooner, I just wasn't thinking straight between you and everything that was happening. It is true that Tanya and I have a past, but it's just that. The past. I love Tanya but it's different than the way I feel about you. Tanya will always be like a sister to me, but I love you Bella. You are my life now." He stopped for moment and for the first time I think I saw him blush.

"Do you believe me?" He reached up and touched my wet cheeks, and wiped them with his thumb. As if I could, I felt his love through his touch. It was so tender, the way you touched someone very precious. Edward had always treated me with tenderness. He had always acted like I was special. And now I knew why.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it for you to understand but I'll say it as many times as you need. Bella I lo-"

I cut him off with my lips. I threw myself around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. He responded to me immediately, pulling me to him. I didn't care about the monitor that I had pulled across the room; all I wanted was to drown myself in Edward's arms. I knew that this fire that burned for Edward would never be quenched. I would want him forever and then some. We kissed until our lungs burned.

Edward pulled back and smiled.

"So I guess you believe me." My face turned red but I nodded. I didn't have a reason to be self-conscious anymore. Edward loved me beyond all reason and I was ecstatic. I couldn't imagine being more happy.

"I love you," I spoke no longer weary of his reaction or judgment. I knew there would come a day when I would feel insecure standing next to Edward but I'm sure he'd find some way to wipe the thought from my head.

Suddenly another thought crossed my mind.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be Japan?"

Edward looked taken back. "Japan? Who said I was going to Japan?"

I frowned and hissed under my breath.

"Alice." I stated through clenched teeth. I was going to kill her. This was all her fault. If she hadn't burst into my apartment at three in the morning and demanded I go after Edward I would have never gone to his apartment and would have never seen Tanya and Edward would have called me the next day to explain everything and this whole big misunderstanding would have never happened. I shut my eyes in frustration.

That was it. Alice was done controlling my life. I loved her but this was the finally straw. I'd just have to stumble through life without her every assistance.

I opened my eyes and Edward was staring at me worried. But I was grateful because Alice was right. I would have never gotten here without her help.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I'm absolutely perfect."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. They finally expressed to each other thier feelings. I had a hard time with this chapter. I wanted so many things to happen but sometimes the simpliest route is best. I was going to make this the last chapter, but I'm working on the Epilouge, just to kinda sum things up. I hate stories that don't give a little glance of what the future looks like and leave you hanging, wondering if something that was the mentioned through out the entire story happened or not. But not me. You may not appreciate it, but I will. Please read and Review. And have a Happy 4th!**


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I have decided to add another chapter. I couldn't stop myself. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

BPOV*

I was discharged from the hospital the next evening after a day of useless heart monitoring. The nurses and doctors wanted to keep a close eye on my heart because of the odd rhythms they were picking up. I could have told them that it had nothing to do with my condition and more with the man that stood by my side holding my hand. But I kept my mouth shut, unable to admit the truth to everyone.

Edward insisted that he drive me home, too worried for my safety and practically forced me into his new black shiny Cadillac sedan that looked like it belonged in a movie more than on the streets. It was the first time that I was seeing his Christmas gift from Carlisle and Esme. My jaw dropped when I saw it. I was so use to old red pickups and Taxi's. Even his old Lexus wasn't as beautiful as the XTS. It actually made me blush when I slipped in the leather seat and immediately moaned as I relaxed back. Edward laughed at me but it only made me more embarrassed about the gift I had given him. All I had gotten him was the most expensive ballpoint pen that I could afford. He had seemed to like it but now I was thinking he was just being nice. Could one really be happy with a trailer when they could live in a castle?

Not soon after we left the hospital Alice called, muttering something about the time and then hung up. Edward sighed but didn't seem upset. I didn't ask what she wanted mainly because I didn't want to know. The less I knew the better.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard out of the comfortable silence.

"Huh?" I asked. We hadn't spoken much as he drove through the city. He just held my hand like he was afraid I would disappear. My palms were sweaty but he didn't seem to mind and I just tried to think about what it would feel like when holding unto to Edward would be normal.

He glanced over at me.

"Are you even listening to me?"

I blushed and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was thinking about everything that has happened in the last few months. But what is it that you asked me?"

"I wanted to know why you didn't tell me, about your illness?"

_Illness_?

"You mean about my chronic syncope?" I thought about it before I answered.

"Well it's not really a great conversation starter and I never really talk about it anyways. I have always had it. I'm usually okay, but ever since I moved here they have happened more frequently."

"Why do you think that is?" He glanced over to me out of the corner of his eyes.

I shrugged. "Maybe I'm more stressed," He turned to me. I smiled. "Maybe it's because my boss is a slave driver? Speaking of which, there's that file I need you to sign." I joked.

"Bella,"

My gaze shifted to my other hand that was resting on my purse. "Or maybe it's because you dazzle me stupid." I uttered under my breath.

I felt him stiffen and I turned to see his face brighten. I was amazed. So I wasn't the only one, huh?

"I, uh… dazzle you?" He uttered staring straight ahead. I sighed and turned to stare out the window.

"You have no idea. It's honestly hard to breath whenever you're near me." Edward didn't need an answer, he was well aware of his gorgeous features and physique. And with every touch I was sure he was well aware of the spark he sent through my body.

"Should I stay away?" He stated.

I shrugged playfully. "It would cut my fainting 'episodes' in half." Even though I joked I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive without him now. I had fallen too deep to let him go.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I will catch you when you fall though." I laughed.

"How kind of you." I grinned. I was so relieve at how natural it felt now. Now when he'd broken down every wall around my heart and let him self in. My worst fear had been that he didn't feel that same about me, but now that I knew that he did I had nothing left to fear.

"You know me, the prefect gentlemen" he flashed me his 'perfect gentleman' smile and the air caught in my chest. Would I ever get use to that?

He turned back to the street as we slowed to a red light. He looked like he was struggling to speak, like he had something to say but didn't how. I turned back to the window and stared at the people bustling around the snow covered city. He would ask me when he was ready I figured.

"You dazzle me too you know," He finally stated. I spun around and he was staring at me. And immediately, my breathing halted and my heart beat increased.

"Really?" I asked feeling as if I was going to burst.

He smiled causing my pulse to flutter. I had been doing so well keeping myself together, pretending like my heart wasn't going to beat right out of my chest but now I didn't have the control.

I closed my eyes to help me regain myself.

I felt him release my hand and then touch my cheek. I opened my eyes again. He leaned in so close that our lips almost touched. I could feel his breath on my skin and his scent filling my lungs. It made my head fuzzy.

"Am I dazzling you now?" he asked as his lips brushed lightly over mine.

"Yes," I breathed in anticipation. It was hard to concentrate. His words sounded like they were spoken under water. He smiled against me.

"Good, because Alice has a welcome home party waiting for you."

"What?" I blinked. He kissed me gently then and my mind went blank. Oh he was good. And now that he knew the way he affected me I was sure this would not be the last time he did this, and truly I prayed it wasn't.

I moaned and the sound surprised even me but I didn't, no couldn't stop.

Edward chuckled as he pulled away leaving me wanting more. I opened my eyes again when I felt the car pull off smoothly.

I frowned and sat back when I realized what I just taken place. "You're not supposed to do that." I stated my face the color of a red rose. "You mentioned Alice. What did you say?" He never answered my question; only continued to laugh.

When we reached my apartment he parked the car across the street. Even though I didn't feel comfortable leaving his shiny new toy in this neighborhood he didn't seem to care as we walked across the street. Probably because knew he could just buy a new one if anything happened to it.

_Rich people, no cares in the world_. (A/N: Not true, but us poor folks have different problems)

"Honestly you're not going to tell me?" I asked shoving the key into the door of my apartment. He just smiled with his hands in his pant pockets.

I groaned and gave up. I opened the door, then dropped my keys, clutched my purse to my chest and gasped when they shouted,

"SURPRISE!"

"Welcome home." Another came.

Almost everyone I knew was standing in my living, excluding the friends I had left in Forks. But I did spot my mother, whom I was very surprised to see standing next to Phil, a glass of wine in her hands. She was grinning head to toe and I knew that she had had something to do with this.

There was a large WELCOME HOME sign that hung over the doors that led to my balcony.

"Oh my god," I stated. Ever one laughed at my reaction. My mother rushed forward, Alice not far behind.

"Bella," my mother shrieked as she pulled me too her.

"Oh Bella,"

"What are you doing here? " I couldn't hide my surprise.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't come when I heard," Even though she said that I hadn't known she was hear until now. My mother suddenly pulled back serious before she hit Edward over the shoulder.

"What took you guys so long?" She frowned up at him.

"Sorry, Renee, it took a while to get Bella in the car." I didn't miss the fact that Edward had just called my mother by her first name.

She pouted before she grinned. "That sounds like Bella,"

"Wait, since when are you guys on a first name basis. " I glanced between the two of them. They turned to me. "Have you two even met?"

"Honey, of course we have. Who do you think it was that called me when you collapsed in the street?" She poked at my shoulder. Then she pulled me into another hug.

"I'm so glad you are okay," I sighed unable to say anything else until I spotted Alice waiting patiently behind her.

"Alice, what is all this," I asked pulling away from my mother.

"Oh, just your congratulations and welcome home party." She beamed. I raised an eye brow. I understood the welcome home part, as ridiculous as it was, but the congratulations? _What did she have brewing in that mind of hers?_

Alice must have read my mind because she motioned to something behind me with a large grin. I turned to Edward before I noticed the sign with lots of hearts on it that hung above the door. I read it out loud.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward" and then in small red letters down in the corner, it read '_finally_.' I gasped and cupped my mouth. No way. Everyone burst out in to laugher again.

"Honestly, about time, you two," I knew that had to be Emmett.

I turned to Edward who appeared way to calm for me. Did nothing shock him? Why was he always okay with stuff and I was the only one freaking out.

"Just go with it," he stated before he kissed my forehead and walked off peeling his jacket off.

"Whom do I owe a shot?"

"That would be me," Alice called bouncing from my side.

I on the other hand was so embarrassed that I couldn't even move. I just stared at the sign. Hadn't Alice done enough? I mean was there no end to her schemes. I sighed when I realized that I should just take Edwards advice. 'Just go with it', he'd said. Was that how he'd grown up with her and had stayed sane? I let out another breath and relaxed. I turned back around taking in the scene that was my living. The low hum of indie rock could be heard from my speakers, and laughter that filled her air. I spotted Nicki and Angela in the corner talking to Mike and Tyler. They all looked over at me and smiled. I waved back. They actually, including Mike looked happy. Then I saw him look at Nicki and I understood why. Well the cat that I was dating my boss was out of the bag. I sighed again. I needed a drink, a large, very strong drink. Suddenly I felt a body next to me and turn to find Rosalie standing there. She was so beautiful that she looked out of place standing in my loft. Everything was perfect about the blonde but I very notably didn't take a hit to my self-esteem.

"This may be a little too soon, but I'm really glad Edward found you." Her words took me by surprise and I wasn't able to control my reaction.

"Really?" I asked. "I didn't think you liked me."

"I didn't." She stated before she smiled. I noted the use of past tense, as in she didn't like me before but she was okay with me now even though nothing had really changed.

"But you make Edward happy and that's all that really matters to me." She handed me a glass of wine.

"Thanks, I think" I took it slowly and put the glass to my lips hoping it wasn't poison.

"And Eddy's right you know?"

I raised a brow.

"Just go with it. The Cullen's are great, and they can be a lot at times. But honestly-," She glanced over and I followed her gaze to where Edward, Alice and Emmett were throwing back shots of vodka in my tiny kitchen with my mom and Phil. They laughed and yelled, well Emmett yelled. They looked happy.

"-I wouldn't want to marry into any other family." I understand where she was coming from. The Cullen were the type of family that anyone would want to have. They loved and respected each other more than any family I had ever known. I didn't know what the future held for Edward and I but if I was to become part of their family I would be extreme happy and proud. And Alice would really be my sister, well sister-in-law but to me there would be no difference.

I smiled just when Emmett spotted me.

"Hey Bella, your turn." He grinned holding up a shot glass filled to brim.

I put up my hands defensively. "Oh no," I glanced at Rosalie, she just smiled and uttered, "Just go with it."

I glanced back at eveyone waiting on me. I sighed before I shrugged.

"Oh what the hell!"

I crossed the room in three short strides, took the tiny glass, threw it back and pulled Edward in by his loose tie for the kiss of his life as hoots and yells sounded throughout the room.

In that moment I knew that this was forever.

* * *

**Short but sweet.** **Hope you enjoyed because i did. Thank you to all the readers who reviewed. I really do appreciate all of them.**


End file.
